NoFilter
by The Rainbow Shaka-Brah
Summary: AU where Max didn't meet Chloe until high school. At first, she can't stand her roommate but Max soon falls for the rough and rowdy punk youth but must keep her feelings a secret since Chloe is with Rachel Amber. Torn between being honest with her friends and herself, Max must make a difficult decision. Risk losing the one she loves, or gain some potentially dangerous enemies.
1. Chapter 1

I sigh as I drive up to Blackwell Academy, the best school in Oregon. I never thought I'd ever get into a school like this. The only reason I'm even coming here is because of some deal my dad made with the principal.

Apparently they used to go to college together back in the day. They grew up in Seattle, like me, and even though I'm only a state away from my parents... I can't help feeling a bit homesick. It was hard leaving them on my birthday... which just happened to land on the same day as orientation, but, as an official adult... I had to accept it... like an adult.

Still, It's hard not knowing anyone around here... well, that's not entirely true. I know Kate Marsh and Warren Graham. They were the first people to talk to me during orientation, they showed me around the school and showed me where all my classes were.

Kate is quiet and reserved, like me, while Warren is geeky and boisterous, also like me. He's kind cute, that Warren boy... although, he seems... how do I put this nicely? A bit persistent, I guess. He liked me instantly, even trying to hold my hand during the tour. Kate seemed a bit weary of me ( I guessed she is one of those people who has to know you well before you gain their trust) but after a while she seemed to think I was alright.

As I pull into my assigned parking spot and park, I take out my schedule, familiarizing myself with the day's' plan.

 _Okay, Homeroom for first period, algebra for second, Photography third... blah blah blah blah._

The rest of my classes don't really matter to me, photography is what I'm looking forward to the most. God, I'm _SOOO_ lucky because Mark Jefferson, my absolutely favorite photographer, is my teacher. He has some of his work displayed across the school... I have to admit, the first time I saw them... they came off as extremely dark and really sexual but, who am I to judge... everyone has their own unique sense of style.

Anyways, I address the large bold lettering across the top of the paper: _'DON'T FORGET TO MEET DORM PARTNER!'._ Shit, I forgot about the duel dorms, I almost forgot that I have to share a dorm with... with. I flip the card over and read the name of my dorm buddy for the next year.

 _CHLOE E. PRICE._

Hmm... I wonder who she is. I tried asking around, seeing if I could scrounge up some info on her, but everyone I asked gave me almost sympathetic looks, as if they were sorry I ended up with her. Kate even seemed sad and almost worried about me. Warren said that all I needed to know to know was that she's bad news. I won't judge a person I haven't even met yet.

 _BRININIININING!_

"Shit!". I jump at the sound of the warning bell.

 _Oh, god. It's 7:30 already?!_ I think, looking down at my watch that flashes 7:25. _Fuck, I can't be late on the first day!_

I jump from my car (Figuring I'll come back later for my luggage) and dash across the vast parking lot, catching a few students putting out their cigarettes. Except for a blue haired girl and two blond-haired boys... everyone else is leaves.

 _Pfft, stoners, and delinquents, no high school setting is complete without them._

I run as fast as my tiny feet allow and make it to homeroom with seconds to spare, but, thankfully the teacher is quite lenient in letting some of the students get away with being late.

As usual, the first day back is usually just for filling students in on what will be happening during the year, what behavior should be displayed around fellow peers and faculty. The only interesting thing that happened all period was that one kid got reamed for having some kind of profanity on his sweatshirt.

Most of the teachers are chill with tardiness, except Jefferson... I could never imagine him putting up with truancy. He expects the very best from everyone of us, no more, no less. That's why we're given notes and homework on the first day. The other kids moan and pout in protest, but I couldn't be happier to get lectured by my hero. But, since he's my hero I hardly pay attention to the notes. But, thankfully, I know a lot of this stuff already.

 _God, cocky much Max?_

I keep gawking over the fact that Mark Jefferson is standing right in front of me... this is almost too good to be true. But, like all good things, the period bell rings and ends my admiration.

"Good morning, Maxine," someone to my left says as I leave the classroom.

I turn to see Kate walking up beside me, "O-oh, hi, Kate... Good morning to you, too".

"Did you get the page number for the homework? I didn't catch it,".

I blink, "Wait, you've got Jefferson, too? I didn't see you in there,".

She nods meekly, "Yeah, I usually keep to myself in class... plus I was kinda distracted by Mr. Jefferson,".

I catch a slight blush on her face and I blush right along with her, "He is kinda dreamy, huh?".

She nods in total agreement. We chat for a while, swapping simple stories about ourselves since we're still basically strangers. Turns out, we have a lot in common. We're both into photography, _uh, doh,_ and we both seem to be looking for something more in life. For Kate that's obviously a deeper and closer connection to God.

 _Huh, doubt she'll find that here._

But for me... I'm not sure, I feel like there's something missing in my life... or rather someone. I used to have a crush on someone back home but they're not for me... too, pretentious... like me... kinda.

"Anyways, I'll catch you later, Max," Kate says as we part ways and head to our dorms.

I don't remember who she said she got paired with... River? No... it was something kinda like that, though. Uh, Creek? Brooke? Brooke! Yeah, that was it. She's the geeky gamer girl that's kinda like Warren's female counterpart. Huh, they'd be cute together. Hmm, maybe next time I see him I'll ask if he knows her. Who knows, maybe I could find a career in Matchmaking.

 _Oh, Max... wouldn't your mother be proud._

I roll my eyes at myself and continue to make my way to my dorm room, room _219._

217, no.

218, nada.

Ah, here we are 219, all the way at the end of the hall in the very last building... charming.

The smell hits me first, when I open the door and step inside the smell of weed wafts strongly off the walls.

 _Shit, someone must have forgotten to crack a window_.

I close the door behind me and walk over to the window. I almost start tripping over trash and dirty clothes, "Looks like someone forgot to clean up," I mutter to myself, holding down the side of me that can't stand seeing a mess.

I get to the window in one piece and pull the shades and see an astonishing view of... bricks.

 _Seriously, you built a window... IN FRONT OF A FUCKING WALL? Who built this hell hole? Oh well, get used to it, Max... this is your home now._

I sigh and flop down on the bed that is seemingly free from clutter. The sheets smell fresh and clean like they'd just been washed...

Wait...

 _Oh, god...Please don't let THAT be the reason these are clean... I'll never be able to sleep here if that's the case._

I shake my head, ridding myself of such weird thoughts and yawn, checking the time on my phone as I do so, "Huh, two hours till my next class," I say to myself. "I can afford to catch up on some Z's".

I'm exhausted, aside from every teenager feeling the same way, _I'm_ the one who drove all the way here overnight and haven't slept since. It's a miracle I'm still standing upright, It's a miracle I haven't passed out from exhaustion.

I'm just about to close my eyes when someone barges into the dorm and slams the door. I scream, so startled by the sudden, and loud, entrance.

It's that girl, the one I saw smoking in the parking lot with those boys this morning, the blue haired one. She signals for me to stay quiet as another person starts banging on the door.

"YOU GET OUT OF THERE, BITCH!," he yells, "I'M GONNA KILL YOU... YOU'RE DEAD, YOU'RE SO FUCKING DEAD!".

The girl looks at me beseechingly, "Tell 'em I'm not here," she whispers.

I roll my eyes, "Uh, sorry... I think you've got the wrong dorm," I say.

"Bullshit... I saw that little whore run in there," he yells again.

I start thinking about what this girl might have done to piss this guy off. Whatever it is, it's not really my problem and I don't want to be caught in the middle of a fight. But, like the helpful girl I am, I gesture for the girl to hide behind the door.

"Would you like to come in and check?" I offer, shooting the girl a half smile. She winks.

"Fine, but if I find out you're lying... _oh, ho ho... you don't want to find out"._ I open the door and the boy pushes himself inside, "Come out, come out wherever you are," He says in the most menacing voice I've ever heard.

I keep my eyes on the boy so I don't draw attention to the girl when she slips out... except, she doesn't slip out, instead she sneaks up behind him, "Surprise Motherfucker!".

The boy screams as she tackles him to the ground and rubs the top of his clean cut, heavily gelled blond hair. "Aww, fuck you Price," he mutters in a much calmer voice.

"Same to you friend," the girl says, looking up at me. "Hiya, You must be Maxine,".

She gets up, leaving the boy dazed on the floor, "I'm Chloe and this her is Fuck-Face Magee, AKA: My best friend,".

"Hi, Max. I'm Nathan," the boy says as he picks himself up off the ground to shake my hand.

Well, I need to stop judging people... these two seem like really good friends.

"Chloe, right?" I ask, pointing to the blue haired, tattooed girl.

"In the flesh,".

The boy regains his breath and gives Chloe a slug on the shoulder, "I'll see ya later bud, m'kay? And you owe me another pack of cigs,".

"Sure," she says dismissively, waiting for her friend to leave.

The door clicks closed.

"Alright, get out,".

"Huh?".

"Are you deaf? I said _scram._ I've got a date later and you don't want to be here when we get back 'cause things are gonna get _Hawt!_ ".

" _Eww..._ you can't just... kick me out of my own dorm,".

"Hate to break it to you kid... it's my dorm, and you ain't welcome in it. So, go spread your hipster vibes somewhere else," Chloe says, grabbing my bag off the bed and shoving it at me.

I look at her in disbelief, " Are you fucking kidding me?! I can report you to Principle Wells for possession of drugs, smoking on school grounds, denying me entrance to ' _our_ ' shared dorms, and for having sex _in_ said dorms! So, I highly suggest that if you want to keep ' _your dorm '..._ you'll let me stay,".

Chloe stares at me blankly, then smile, "Damn, you're a feisty little one ain't ya? Ah, don't worry kid... I'm just messin' with ya. I ain't that much of an asshole,". She grabs me and pulls me to her side, clutching me in a headlock and messing up my hair like she did with Nathan. "Just think of me like your jerky big sister,".

I squirm in her grasp, "Hey, let go of me!". Chloe lets go of me and I fall to the ground with an "Oof!".

"As you wish, kid. So uh," Chloe says as she throws herself on her bed, "You look like a freshman, you're a freshman right? Why'd they stick you with a senior?".

I get to my feet and huff awkwardly, "I'm not a freshmen... I'm just small, okay? I'm a senior just like you. And don't call me _kid_ ,".

"Alrighty, Maxine it is. So, 'Maxine', what's a dweeb like you doing in a prestigious academy like this?".

I roll my eyes again and huff again, "I could ask you the same thing _Ms. Punkass._ I got myself a photography scholarship... and you?".

"My stepdad's the head of security so i kinda got free entrance,".I roll my eyes again and pick my things up off the ground and setting them aside gently. That's when I hear the click of a lighter and the smell of smoke. "Seriously?! A fucking blunt?" I snap, seeing a blunt in her mouth.

Chloe simply shrugs, "We're all got our own ways of relaxing, kid. You should try it sometime".

I groan again and cough, charging out of the room and running right into something. I fall back, seeing the boy Chloe was smoking with (the shaggy-haired one) isn't a boy at all... it's a girl...a pretty one at that.

"Rachael, meet Maxine. Maxine, Rachael," Chloe says dully.

 _Great, she's already high._

I get to my feet and blush... I'd run face first into her boobs.

 _Oh, god... don't think about it, don't think about it, don't think about it!_

"Hi, Maxine," Rachael says in the most angelic voice I've ever heard.

" _Hi, "_ I squeak in the most pathetic voice I've ever spoken in.

She dismisses and pushes past me, "How dare you start without me?!" Rachael says, running up and taking the blunt from Chloe.

"*Ahem* you were just about to leave, weren't you, Maxine?" she says, gesturing to the door.

I roll my eyes, "It's Max,".

"Huh," Chloe asks stupidly, "You're a dude? That's cool,".

"What?! No... no... I just like being called 'Max'... never Maxine,".

"Sure... whatever, kid... uh, Max. Okay-see-ya-m'kay-bye,".

I stand my ground, "This is my dorm too, Chloe,".

Rachael gets back up and walks to the door, already glassy-eyed, "Not tonight it ain't,".

She slams the door on my face and it literally hits me in the face.

I fall back and grab my nose, already feeling blood dripping from it.

 _Fucking... Shit._

Tears threaten to fill my eyes as the pain registers in my brain. I get up and stumble all the way to Kate's room, since I have no where else to go.

I try to clean myself up as best I can before getting there, not wanting to draw attention to myself. All I can do is pray to god my nose isn't broken and as I look at myself in the mirror of the girls bathroom, I can see it beginning to swell up.

"Fucking... god dammit,".

 _Welp, looks like I just got a taste of my new life...*sigh* Welcome home, Max._


	2. Chapter 2

"And you're sure you're okay?" Kate asks as she hands me an ice bag.

I nod and press it up against my face. I lied and told her that I misstepped and tripped over my own shoelace, smacking my nose on the pavement. I'm not sure if she believes me because her first reaction to my bloody nose was to call the authorities.

Guess she thought, Chloe, did this.

I guess she did, in an indirect way, I mean.

But I'm sure she didn't mean it.

"Yeah, I'm fine... thanks,".

That Brooke girl eyes me from across the room as if she sees through my white lie. "So, Max, how's your roommate?".

"Uh... she's okay, I guess, uh... I- I mean she kinda kicked me out so she could have a place to go after her date with her boyfriend,".

Brooke snorts loudly and starts busting up, while Kate breaks into silent prayers.

 _Did I miss the punchline or something?_

"Pfft, Chloe Price? A Boyfriend? Ha, that's a good one, Max," Brooke mumbles.

"The girl that always comes to visit her, that 'Rachael Amber'? That's her," Kate's voice turns into a whisper, " _Girlfriend,_ ".

"Oh... _Oh... yeah, that makes sense,_ " I say.

That's why Rachael was pissed Chloe had started smoking without her. That was their date.

For some reason, I could tell that Chloe was ...a bit different... I didn't need someone to tell me... I just... _knew._

"So... Rachael doesn't go here?" I ask, noting that Kate had said _visits, Chloe._

"No, she graduated last year... or was it two?" Brooke says as she tries to recall what year the girl graduated.

"It doesn't matter what year she graduated, Brooke," Kate snaps silently, "What matters is, that poor girl is being manipulated and it's our job to help her,".

"Huh, what do you mean?" I ask, lost as to who's manipulating who.

"Oh, Oh! Let me tell 'er Kate," Brooke says, hopping up off the bed and pulling up a chair to where Kate and I are.

"Okay so this was like, the end of last year or something and this huge rumor got spread around that Rachael slept with one of the teachers to raise her grades for the last quarter, and the whole school was talking about it and she almost got suspended, but I guess she sweet talked her way out of it. She's a real charmer, that one... can get ya to do anything she wants,".

"A temptress," Kate cuts in.

Brooke nods, "Yeah, so basically she started sleeping around with all these douchey guys and getting into trouble with drugs and what not, but she doesn't do it for the sex or anything... she just does it cause she can... and she wants to. So when Chloe came around with her step-pa, they fell for each other and to everyone's surprise, they hooked up. Rachael like, completely denies any of this and frankly... it can or can't be true, but scars don't lie! You should see how many sorry saps she left for dead... Bitch slept with almost every dude on campus, even some of the freshman. So, when Rachael graduated, Chloe went up in front of the whole school and told the whole how they were gonna get out of this hickhole of a town and live large in L.A. So now everybody is waitin' to see how shit goes down when Chloe actually finds out her little hubbie's a total whore. She denies it too, knowing that someone that beautiful could never sell themselves like that. Girl's in denial".

I blink, trying to process my mind around all this new information. "WOW," Is all I'm able to mutter, "That... really sucks,".

"Yeah, and Chloe is actually an okay gal... _aside from being a pawn in a sick game of love._ We used to be friends way back in the day... but she changed... got really angry and violent after her dad died. I think she's even been to juvie more than a few times. Drugs, assault, weapon possession, you name it,".

"God, thats rough,".

"But hey, that's just what I've heard 'round the grapevine. Don't believe everything you hear, Maxie", Brooke says, going back to her bed across the room.

I nod, feeling a bit bad for my roommate, but if we're gonna be _chill_ she can't know that I know any of this.

So I shake my head a bit, _as if that's gonna do me any good_ , and try to forget the info i just processed.

"So, how's your day going so far?" I ask Kate, trying to change the subject.

"Oh, well, it's okay so far. Warren's been asking for you though... he wanted to know which dorm you had but I wouldn't tell him,".

"Whoa whoa whoa, what? You're already got a guy lookin' for you, damn Max... that was fast!" Brooke teases.

"Thanks Kate, I've been trying to avoid him all day," I say shyly.

Kate and Brooke raise an eyebrow, "Why? I thought you liked him. You two hit it off pretty well at orientation... did something happen?".

"No, no... he's... not my type,".

"I'd think you two were made for each other," Kate says.

I'm just about to give her the reason why I'm not really interested in Warren when the bell rings and I jump up to my feet, "Okay, thanks for everything, bye!".

I rush out of the room, suddenly flustered.

 _Damn it, Max... you've got to be more careful._

I sigh to myself... not even bothering to go back to the dorm to get my tote and phone.

 _I'll just have to make do without I guess._

My worst fears are confirmed when I spot Warren in my sixth period English class. He saunters straight up to me and sits his ass in the seat right next to me.

"Hiya, Max, how ya... Oh shit! What happened to your face?!".

 _What's wrong with it...never seen a girl with a fucked up nose before?_

"Ah, nothing... I tripped and smacked my face on the pavement.. It's no biggie," I say nonchalantly.

His face grows cold for a second, "She did this to you... didn't she?!".

"What? No, way. She'd never hurt me," I say immediately knowing that he's talking about Chloe, "I swear to dog Warren... I tripped. I fell. I hit my face...'nuff said,".

I huff a little as if proving my point.

"Sure, whatever you say, Max," Warren replies almost passive-aggressively.

It's like he was expecting Chloe to do something like this to me. So for the rest of the period I do my best to avoid any and all eye contact with him, in fear that he'll see through my lie.

That and the way that he looks at me just gives me the creeps... his eyes are full of... _Lust...eww._

God, guys are just down right gross, out of all of the guys I know, none of them have had a decent thought about me. All they're interested in is sex and _Homie don't play that._

For once I wish I could just have a friend or even a boyfriend who's interested in _me,_ like my personality.

 _Whoa whoa, whoa... let's not get ahead of ourselves, Max. A boyfriend, really? Guys are a pain, let's consider our options._

What other options do I have? guys and...

 _Oh... right._

I grin smugly at myself, there's that option too... but who's gonna wanna date an insecure, questioning hipster teen?

 _You'd be surprised._

I get through class without any problems, so when the last bell rings, I jump from my seat eager to escape the hellish nightmare that is Warren, but before I can get away, he grabs me by my arm.

"Hey, hold on. Let me walk you to your dorm... I wanna make sure you get there okay,".

I wiggle out of his grasp, "Uh, thanks but no thanks... I'm pretty sure I can handle myself,".

"No, I insist,".

I try to hold down the part of me that can't stand turning down charity and stand my ground, "I said no, Warren".

"A spark of anger flashes in his eyes, "Come on, Max... I'm just trying to be a good friend,".

"And I respect that, but... i just don't want to be walked back...".

I walk away, feeling him walking behind me. I pretend I don't see him and walk straight into the girls bathroom, a place I know he won't follow... _I hope._

I pretend to do my make up despite not having _or_ owning any for like five minutes until I hear a familiar angry voice.

"Warren, my man... whatcha doin' hangin' 'round the girls restroom?" Nathan asks.

"I'm waiting for someone," Warren replies dismissively, "Nathan, don't you have anything else to do besides bug me?".

"Aww, I'm sorry... you've just been my best friend since grade school and I thought you'd finally accepted my company,".

"Oh, no... Nate, I didn't mean it like that... *sigh* I just," Warren's voice turns into a whisper that I can barely hear, "I really like this girl and I want make a good impression,".

 _Pfft, yeah, you royally fucked up any chances of being with me._

"Waiting for her outside the bathroom isn't a ' _first good impression',_ " Nathan says as if reading my mind, "It's weird,".

"Hell, what would you know about _girls_?" Warren asks, as if he means more than he's letting on.

"Enough to know they like their privacy when they piss. So, what's this one's name?".

"Max Caulfield,". "Short, brunette hipster... the kid holed up with Chloe?".

"Yeah, that's her. You know... I still don't get why you hang with Chloe, she's a total bitch,".

"You don't know her like I do," Nathan says, "Us rejects gotta stick together. Plus she's the only one who's like me in this whole godforsaken town,".

"I know bud... and it bites that it's her, but come on... you're right. I'll catch up with her later,".

And with that, the two seemingly good friends walk off. I stay put for a bit longer, only leaving when a group of mean looking girls enter the room with me.

I recognize one of them as Victoria Chase, queen of the Vortex Club.

I'd like to think about it more like a cult. There was no info on how to enter, which was fine by me because I'm obviously a social butterfly, but I thought it would be nice to put myself out there for a change.

We make eye contact for a millisecond and the look she gives me make me feel like my own pitiful existence somehow bothers her.

As if this day couldn't get any worse, when I finally return to my dorm, I find a tie on the door.

A shudder passes through me as I grab the doorknob and barge in, expecting to see something in indecent... but all I see is Chloe... no Rachael.

"Hi," She says as warmly as her voice allows. I'm just about to go off on her again, feeling my previous anger bubble up inside me when she apologizes.

"Listen, kid.. Uh, Maxine, I mean... Max. I'm sorry I tried to kick you out... and for yelling at you... It's just... it's been a weird day,".

I'm taken aback by her sincere apology. "And I'm sorry for going off on you like that earlier... I- I honestly had no right-" I begin but Chloe cuts me off.

"Think we can just forget about what happened and start over?".

I blink, "Uh, sure if you want,".

"Thanks,*sigh* I'm Chloe Price, 19, senior... punk,".

"Oh, uh... I'm Max, 18, senior... hipster... I guess,".

"Figured that much by the outfit... it's cute... suits your style," Chloe says, her face hidden from view. Her voice sounds a bit shaky, like she's on the verge of tears.

"Uh... are you okay?".

"Sure, Max... I'm fine".

"Could you do me a favor?" I ask quietly.

She huffs, "Just because I apologized doesn't mean we're besties... what do you want?".

"I could use some help getting some things out of my car. Most of it's too heavy to carry all the way back here,".

Chloe sighs, "Okay, what's in it for me?".

"The respect of your dorm partner and... I don't know... ten bucks?".

Chloe shoots to her feet so fast, I almost don't see her move.

"Hey, what are you waiting for? Let's go!", she urges.

I roll my eyes amused that that actually worked. As we walk across campus, keeping our pace to a casual stroll, I can't help but notice myself staring at Chloe. I haven't really gotten a good look at her until now... she looks _good._ Her stance is somewhat slouchy, but she walks with pride. Her head held high as if she were on a mission. Her style is definitely punk, the torn jeans, tattoos, bright blue hair, and low, _low_ cut tank top prove that.

She's kinda... pretty.

Pretty in a way that... I've never seen anyone like her before... I've never _met_ anyone like her before.

I continue to steal glances even as we unload the car... we haven't spoken much except for a snide remark from Chloe about what a piece of shit car I have. All I can do is nod along.

"So, uh..."I begin a question I already know the answer to, "Is Rachael like... your girlfriend... or something?".

Chloe stiffens up a bit, "Yeah, you got a problem with that? Huh?".

"No, no... there's nothing wrong with that... I was just asking,".

"Yeah, I know... and it's why you're asking that bugs me!".

I blush and take a step back, "I- I don't know, I- I was j- just curious,".

"Well, curiosity killed the cat, so mind your own fucking business,".

I swallow hard, "I- I'm s-sorry... I- I really didn't m-mean you any offence,".

Chloe pauses, catching my extremely nervous manner of speaking, "Hey, don't get all weepy on me... it's rude,".

I blink in disbelief. "When you have an argument, both parties need to be strong or else it doesn't work!" she says as if knowing from experience.

Chloe stops again, realizing she yelling at me for no good reason. "Ugh! I'm sorry... Sorry, like I said... weird day," she says, walk in off with half of the boxes in her arms.

I take a few deep breaths, "D- dammit... r- relax, Max, relax,".

It's been years but, I guess I still stutter when I'm nervous. It's rare that it happens but... *sigh* I've learned to live with my faults... unlike some people. God, that girl has anger issues.

 _Maybe she has a reason to be._

I roll my eyes at myself, yeah right. My mind keeps running circles around itself, debation on whether or not Chloe had a reason for getting so defensive.

 _Maybe she was scared._

Scared, of what? Her shadows probably scared of her!

 _Think it's an act? You know... use toughness to mask insecurities?_

A girl like that doesn't have insecurities.

 _How do you know, you don't even know her yet._

Yet?

 _You know you want to know her better._

"Oh, shut up, you," I tell myself, grabbing one of the lighter boxes and slamming the trunk shut with my free hand.

When I finally return to my (our) dorm, I stop just outside the door, hearing loud voices inside...

"Hey, I'm sorry I asked... I- I just... heard some rumors".

"Do you really think I'd do that to you?"

"I don't know, why do you think I asked? I needed to know it wasn't t-"

Chloe's words are cut off by a slap, a slap so loud that it sends a shiver down my spine.

"I will never hurt you like that, Chloe,".

 _Oh, the irony._

" I am _your_ girlfriend... and that's it. _YOUR_ girlfriend, so don't push it,".

"You know what, I get enough of this shit at home and I sure as hell don't need it from you. We'll talk about this later, you should go,".

"Oh, no, you are not kicking me out. I have every right to be here,".

"And so does Max," Chloe replies, "You had no right slamming the door on her face like that... I think you hit her in the face,".

"I had no right?! You're the one who wanted her out,".

"I was high, what did you expect?!".

Another slap.

"Do not talk to me like that ever again... *sigh* I'll be back tomorrow and I expect a proper apology".

I run down the hall a bit, making it seem like I was just returning instead of eavesdropping.

Rachael storms out of the room, seeming unbothered by the fight she just had.

"Hi, Rachael," I mutter as warmly as my voice allows. In truth, I could punch this bitch... nobody should treat anyone like that... especially Chloe. She just huffs and flips me off continuing her way out of the dorms.

Once she's out of earshot I run down the hall and into our room.

Chloe is lying faced down on her bed, crying softly.

I decide not to ask if she's okay, if I do she'll know I heard her whole conversation and I can't risk losing our already rocky friendship.

So, I just set my box down on my bed along with all the others and prepare to leave as quietly as I can, but... something stops me.

I turn back to Chloe and sigh, pulling my wallet out and lying twenty dollars on her desk.

 _Thanks friend... thanks for a reason._


	3. Chapter 3

Chloe decides to cut class the next day and wait for Rachael to come back so she can apologize.

"Let me see your notes after school," She says, eagerly sitting on her bed, phone in hand.

"Do you think she's more important than your education?" I ask then immediately regret, worried that that might set her off but her response surprises me.

"Well... kinda. As long as I have Rach, I'm happy,".

I ignore the handprint Rachael left on her cheek last night.

"She seems nice," I say half sarcastically and half for Chloe's benefit.

Chloe doesn't reply at first and rubs at her neck, "Uh, yeah... she is. Y-you should get to know her since... well, she's going to be around here a lot... I mean, if that's okay with you,".

I blink a few times and adjust my tote bag nervously, "Why are you asking me... I have no say in your actions,".

"You're right about that, but that doesn't mean I don't care about your opinion,".

I raise an eyebrow, "Good to know, but I've gotta go. I'll get you your notes at the end of the day, what classes do you have?".

"Same as you except for Jeffer-shit,".

"How'd you know my schedule?". Chloe blushes and turns away, "Uh... I may have gone through some of your shit while you were sleeping,".

I sigh and run my fingers through my hair, "I'll get you the notes... just, please don't touch anything else while I'm out,".

"No worries, kid... you can trust me with your stuff,".

I huff and head to the door, "I hope so,".

So I head off to my homeroom and find Warren waiting just outside the classroom door.

I roll my eyes and ignore him, still kinda creeped out about yesterday.

"Hey, why are you ignoring me, did I do something wrong?".

 _Yeah... you existed._

I merely shrug and push past him, making a beeline for my desk but he grabs my arm again, "Max... please...could ya at least give me a chance?".

"A chance at what? We're friends, Warren," _and even that's pushing it,_ "I don't know what you're looking for, but I can assure you I'm not it,".

I shove him aside and sit down. "Well, how do you know that?" he protests, his voice sounding like a whiny little bitch.

I don't reply and sit down, waiting for the bell to ring and the teacher to kick Warren out for disrupting her class.

 _Boys amirite?_

Right... persistent as fuck.

 _Well, we were like that once... remember?_

First off, I was five and I didn't know what boundaries were.

 _So, we were relentless with that boy. Remember when mom forbid us from playing with him at recess? She even sent the teacher a note to keep us apart cause we wouldn't stop trying to smooch him._

Hey, I was going through a phase, okay? I tell myself, trying to pay attention to whatever the teacher is saying.

 _Would you consider_ this _a phase?_

Okay, okay... maybe I was just trying to convince myself that I wasn't crazy.

 _Oh, so now we're crazy? What happened to '_ embracing our new found identity' _?_

I don't have an identity yet... so buzz off brain.

Time seems to drag on, and by the end of my first class, I've zoned out... thinking about what Rachael might do to Chloe. I wonder if she's done that before... hit her, I mean. Chloe sure as hell seemed used to it which... is actually really sad.

I sigh and linger in the classroom for a bit, wondering if Warren is waiting out there for me, thankfully he seemed to have finally taken my advice and fucked off.

It's not until after Jefferson's class do I run into him. We'd gone over different types of photographs and styles and had to submit a photo of our own covering one of the topics. I'd decided on chiaroscuro and had become transfixed with the black and white tiles of the hallways as the student's shadows that danced around them. I was so lost in my own special world that I ran directly into someone, nearly dropping my Polaroid camera.

"Whoa, watch it... Oh, Hi Max," says a familiar voice.

 _Shit_.

I look up and see Warren leaning up against my locker. "Hi," I answer almost reluctantly. No, not reluctantly... I say it completely against my will.

 _Curse my good manners!_

"So, do you want to hang out sometime after school?" he says, slouching a bit as if trying to prove his masculinity.

 _Does he actually have the nerve to ask us out on a date? Check out the balls on this one!_

"Uh... no, I don't," I reply coldly.

Again I see a flash of anger in his eyes, "Come on, I've been nothing but nice to you... can't you return the favor?".

 _Uh, let me think...no._

I must have made a face because Warren's anger grows. "Come on, Max, let's give it a shot... you owe me that much,".

 _What?! I don't owe you jack shit._

" _Warren,_ " I mutter his name under my breath.

If he were a dog, I'm pretty sure his ears would perk up, "Yeah, Max?".

"If I go out with you for _one_ night... will you promise to leave me alone for the rest of the year?".

 _Shit... that's cold, especially for us, not to mention a lot to ask._

"Yes! Just one night... and I promise... I'll make it a night you won't forget," Warren says excitedly as he literally jumps up and down in place, "And if you enjoy yourself, you'll be my girlfriend... right?".

I blush and turn away as fast as I can before he can see me.

Too late, he takes my reaction as a yes, "Great! Meet me at the two whales diner this Friday, okay? I'll see you then,".

He walks off with a spring in his step, leaving me wishing I could rewind time and never agree to the whole thing.

 _Welp, looks like we've got ourselves a date... with a 16-year-old... wouldn't your mother be proud._

Kate trots up to beside me moments later so I figure she witnessed the whole damn thing.

"Max, are you okay? What did Warren want?".

"He asked me out," is all I'm able to reply.

She raises an eyebrow, "What did you say? *gasp* you didn't...".

I nod, "I did,".

"Oh, Max... I'll go talk to him... he should know better than to hit on you. I already told him you weren't interested," Kate says, shaking her head slowly.

I blush again, "Y-you did?".

"Yes... I hope you don't mind... he just wouldn't stop talking about you. It started to creep me out,".

"No, it's okay, Kate... I appreciate your concern... I really do, and... thanks,".

She nods and smiles warmly, "Glad I could help, Max. I'll see you after school,".

I sigh and shake my head at myself, popping open my locker and shoving my books inside.

 _God dammit, Max... great way to start the year._

I slam my locker door and trudge off to my dorm, really hoping I don't run into anyone else cause I could go off at any moment.

 _Now who has the anger issues?_

Shut up... brain, I think, realizing I'm full on talking to myself.

God, this has been a crazy few days... first I left home without a proper goodbye, the first guy I meet here is completely obsessed with me, and I just agreed to go out with him, my roommate is being abused by her 'girlfriend'.

 _And you have no idea how to feel about her... things are rough all over, amirite?._

I roll my eyes again, and huff irritably at myself. And what exactly do you mean by that?

 _... seriously, you know you like her._

What?! T-that's crazy, I barely even know Chloe... and she already has a girlfriend. Anyways, I can get into serious trouble with the school board if I hook up with my roommate.

 _Oh, so now we're planning on hooking up with her? Pfft, don't get ahead of yourself, Maxine._

Oh, my fucking god... stop thinking right now.

*sigh* okay, maybe I shouldn't worry about everything and just focus on the little stuff, you know... like this little thing called school? I need to get good grades or else the school will cut my scholarship and I'll be forced to move back home and fuck that. As much as I loved Seattle, I don't want to stay there forever... and what's better than living in a small desolate down in the middle of nowhere for a year? Tell me because I literally can't think of a single reason why this town is so great. I sigh again, pushing the door to our dorm open, not even heeding Chloe any mind.

She immediately picks up on my pissy mood, "Uh, have a tough day at the office, kid?".

I shrug and flop down on my bed, moaning a half-assed reply, "The worst,".

"Care to share?".

I lift my head and look around the room, "I thought you were gonna hang with her today,".

"Who, Rachel? Oh, yeah... she uh... she said she wouldn't be able to come down today... so I'm on my own. So spill, What's got Max's panties in a bunch?".

I groan, "Ugh, a boy,".

"Okay, I didn't mean that literally," Chloe says with a big ass smirk on her face.

It takes me a few moments to get why, "What?! Eww, no! Totally not what I meant," I say, laughing a bit, "This kid I met at orientation thinks we're a match made in heaven and he's been trying to flirt with me for the past few days,".

" _I can see why,"_ Chloe mutters almost inaudibly.

I raise an eyebrow and continue, ignoring her comment, "Anyways, I agreed to go on a date with him... one date and after that, he vowed to leave me alone for the rest of the year,".

"Pfft, as if that's gonna work... this guy obvs in love with you. What's his name by the way," Chloe asks, swinging around on her swiveling desk chair.

"Warren, Warren Graham... I think he's a sophomore," I reply, watching her expression change drastically... shit she must know him.

 _Fat chance, a kid that dorky could never know a girl this beautiful._

I feel myself blush because I'm right... Chloe is beautiful.

"Uh... Yeah... name sounds familiar, but uh... just don't bring 'em up around Nate okay?" She says, suddenly seeming nervous.

"Aren't they friends? I heard them talking yesterday,".

"They are, but... lil' Nate kinda... Has a thing for him... ya know, and it's gonna be hella fucked up if he finds out he asked you out instead of him,".

I nod compliantly.

"So let's keep this to ourselves... m'kay? Good. Now tell me, where's this kid taken ya?".

"Uh, a place called 'The Two Whales Diner'. I have no idea where that is so I was wondering if-".

"No way, seriously? That's my mom's diner... he's taking you there?! Pfft, he really is a low life," Chloe says with a light laugh, "Don't worry kid, I'll be your wingman or... even the awkward third wheel... that kid hates me,".

I raise an eyebrow, "Third wheel?".

She nods and gets up, sprawling herself out on her bed, "Why not... that kid is obviously not trustable and a newbie like you don't know what weird shit goes down around here...".

"Weird things... could you be more specific?" I ask, kinda freaked out by Chloe's cryptic manner of speaking.

She just shrugs and smiles, like she knows more than she's letting on, "You'll find out all in good time, kid... trust me... in this town everyone knows everybody's secrets,".

The words are out of my mouth before I can stop them, "Even yours?".

Chloe sighs and closes her eyes, "Unfortunately... Yes...".

"That's rough... _hmm, and people ask why I'm an introvert,_ " I mutter, burying my face in my pillow.

"No way, a girl like you oughtta have a shitton of friends," She replies with a hint of encouragement in her voice.

I blush, _a girl like me, what the fuck does that mean?._

"A girl like me doesn't have jack shit in the sense of friends," I say dismally.

"You've got me,".

I lift my head and smile... "Hmm, Thanks... good to know I have at least one friend who won't dick me over,".

"Well, you'll be glad to know you don't have to worry about dicks with me,".

I desperately try to hold in my laughter but fail miserably and end up busting up.

The joke isn't even that funny, it's the fact that Chloe is actually trying to make a good impression that makes me feel all warm and happy inside.

 _That ain't warmth honey._

We both laugh for a solid minute until I can't breathe and I'm forced to stop.

"Oh, shit... you okay, there kid," Chloe asks, seeing that I literally can't breathe.

 _Oh no.. not now._

I want to nod and say that I'm fine, but for once I'm really not. "In my bag..." I wheeze out.

Chloe's on her feet immediately and finds my bag, rummaging through it, "Uh... uh... what am I looking for?!".

I cough and force myself to sit up, "Inhaler,".

She nods finds the thing in an instant, handing it to me quickly.

I grab it and take a few puffs until the tightness in my chest fades and I can breathe clearly again.

Chloe kneels down in front of me and grabs my knees, "Shit... shit, are you okay?! Should I go get someone or.. Or call 9-1-1 or...".

I grabs her hands and just squeeze them tightly, "I... I'm ... Okay... t-thanks,".

She sighs with relief and squeezes back, "Don't scare me like that, okay... god. Ya coulda told me you had asthma,".

"Didn't... see a need to," I say, my voice trembling ever so slightly.

"Pfft, well, you shoulda... what if I didn't know? You coulda..." Chloe stops herself and releases my hands, "You could have gotten really hurt, okay".

I nod, taking in an unsteady breath. "Max... come on, be honest with me... Are you okay?".

I start to nod but end up shaking my head, "N-no... I- I don't need like... medical attention or anything, I'm just... jittery, I guess,".

"Okay... I can work with that... anyway I can help?".

I blush and slowly pull myself away from her, "I don't think so... but... thanks for the concern,".

"Are you going to be chill for class? No offence but you look like hell,".

I shake my head, "I- I usually fall asleep after an attack like that...Take a lot out of me,".

Chloe stands up and sighs, "I- I was gonna jet but...could stay here... if you want... I'd hate to leave you here all by yourself," she says nervously.

"I'll be fine... thank you," I say, biting my lip because I've never really been alone after a big attack like that... but I don't wanna come off as needy.

"If you insist, kid," Chloe says as she walks over to my desk and starts scribbling on a sheet of paper, "But if you need anything... and I mean anything, you've got my number, okay?".

I nod as she hands me the slip of paper.

"I'll bring back some lunch,".

And with that... she leaves. I look down and shake my head vigorously, trying to get the fuzz out of my head.

 _Uhg...crazy week... crazy week... new school, druggie roommate, hit in the face, abused roommate, asthma attack... this is all just too much too much to handle._

I fall back on the bed and sigh deeply, my chest and throat still sore.

 _It can't get any worse than this._


	4. Chapter 4

It gets worse.

I wake up hours later, to the sound of Chloe re-entering the dorm.

"Hey, kiddo... good to see you're back from the dead," She says warmly.

I nod and sit up groggily, trying to muster up a response but I can't because I'm cut off by Rachael barging into to the room.

"Alright, you checked on her, now let's go...".

"Shit, Rach, calm the fuck down. We can go out to dinner any old night," Chloe says, shooting me a sympathetic look.

"Oh, and suddenly she's more important than _me_ , than your _girlfriend_?!".

"You know ' _she_ ' has a name right? It's Max,".

"Oh, like I give a shit about some nobody,".

I shrink back inwardly, wishing I was somewhere else, "I- I can leave if you want," I mutter pathetically.

"Yes, leave. Now," Rachael says pointing to the door.

Her quick, sudden movement makes Chloe flinch a small bit, but she recovers fast enough as to not cause suspicion.

But I see her... and I know she saw me see her.

"I'm sorry, kid...I mean, Max... would you mind... giving us a bit?".

"Don't ask her, force her to leave!".

Before Rachael can lunge for me I stand up abruptly and dodge out of her way.

"I'll leave, I'll leave! Just please... don't fight!".

"Then get out of my sight, bitch!" She screeches.

I grab my tote bag and run for the door, hearing Chloe beg for me to stay.

"Max! Hold up, you forgot your-".

Her call is cut off by a slap.

I don't stick around to hear what happened because I'm so panicked and flat out scared that I don't even want to find out.

I keep running until I'm far enough away from my dorm to feel safe, which even then I'm physically quivering. Catching my breath, I pause when I reach the front of the school and just start bawling for no reason.

 _What the fuck is wrong with this school!? What's wrong with this town?! What's wrong with... everything?!_

I lean up against a wall and let myself slide down, hugging my knees, "Everything is so... _Fucking...fucked!"._

"Pfft, tell me about it," says a somewhat warm voice.

I lift my head and look around for the voice's owner but see none.

"Yo, I'm right here,".

"Nathan?" I say, wiping my face on my hoodie sleeve, seeing as he walks up to me from down the hall a little ways.

I didn't even realize I wasn't alone... _shit, he must have seen my breakdown._

He tosses the cigarette he was smoking aside and bends down in front of me, "You okay? ".

I shake my head slightly, "Honestly... I'm not,".

"I figured... you're shaking," Nathan says worriedly, taking off his coat and wrapping it around my shoulders, "Did something happen with Chloe? Did... did she?".

"No, No! It's nothing like that, I- I swear," I stammer, sniffling a bit, "It's just...Rachael... sh-she...".

Nathan sighs deeply and shakes his head, "Found out the hard way huh? *sigh* shoulda warned you about that. A kid like you shouldn't have to see fuckery like that,".

I raise an eyebrow, "What do you mean... _a kid like me?_ ".

"I meant... you're like... innocent. You're young, untainted. You shouldn't... _nobody_ should have to be a witness _or_ a victim to that,".

"Is there anything we can do?".

"At this point," Nathan says as he helps me get to my feet, "No. Chloe might say they're goin' through a rough patch but Rachael's got that poor girl so brainwashed, she's basically her puppet. But I think you're getting to her,".

I don't know what he means by that but I'm very grateful for his kind words about my innocence.

"Thanks, Nathan,".

"Please, call me Nate. All my friends do, and glad I can help".

I nod and smile, feeling a small bit better, "Thanks, Nate,".

He nods, "You gonna be okay walking yourself back to the dorm, or would ya like me to go with you?".

I blush and look down, kicking at the pavement, "Do you mind?".

"Not at all, they should have calmed down by now. Chloe, can't stay mad for long... she ain't got the heart,".

I nod along as Nathan leads me back, remembering the rumors Brooke told me about Chloe.

"Che' told me you've got asthma... had an attack today, that true?".

"Oh, yeah...but I'm fine,".

"My sister has asthma too, had an attack not that long ago. It was scary ya know... not knowing what to do? She's my only sis...I- I couldn't imagine losing her,".

"Is she older or younger?" I ask, hoping I'm not being intrusive.

"Older. Name's Kristine. She's in the Peace Corps," Nathan says pridefully.

"You're lucky... I'm an only child. I'd love to have a sibling,".

"Ya know, I've always wanted to have a Lil' brother or sister and honestly if I could have one, I'd like 'em to be like you,".

"Awww, that's so sweet of you to say, Nate,".

"Aww shucks kid, don't think I'm some softy okay, I've got a reputation to keep,".

"Umm, I- I hope you don't mind my asking but... _Why_ do you act so tough?".

Nathan chuckles a bit, "Why not? You make up for what you lack, kid. For me that's my home life... parents were glad to finally get rid of their worthless son. I make up for family with friends, which now includes you,".

I giggle a bit as he rubs to top of my head softly, "So, what do you lack, kid?".

I blush and shrug, "I- I don't know...m-maybe..j-just c-confidence?".

 _Shit, I'm stammering again, just relax. You can trust him._

"Pfft, doubt it, you seem like you've got tons of confidence... ya just don't know how to show it yet,".

"M-maybe... but... uh, w-what does Chloe lack?".

Nate simply shrugs, "Not sure, but whatever it is, she must be desperate to get it if she's stuck with Rachael for this long,".

"What do you mean?".

"I mean like... she puts up with Rach's abuse because she thinks she loves her... and that's rough, watching your best friend get used like that and not being able to do a damn thing about it,".

I stay quiet because I don't know what that's like... but I know what it feels like to not be able to help someone you care about.

"Anyways, we're here and... Uh, Max?" Nathan says as we come to a stop just outside the girl's dorm, "Promise you'll let me know if this happens again,".

I nod, "Of course, anything for Chloe,".

"Pfft, you barely even know the girl and you're treating her like an old friend... she could use a friend like you,".

I smile and watch as Nate slips off into the darkness, "I'll catch you later, Max,".

I wave him off even though I know he can't see me, _nerd._

I shrug to myself and look up at the big building, sighing deeply. When I get up to my floor all I hear is... Nothing, Just dead silence... which could be a good thing... and a bad thing all at the same time.

 _What if Rachael really hurt Chloe... like to the point where she's unconscious on the ground?_

I quicken my pace, basically trotting at a light run.

 _or... they could have made up and are making out hotly on your bed._

I stop completely, shake my head, and continue at a slow but steady pace.

When I get to the door, I hesitate to reach for the knob, worried of what I might find but, my nervousness fades when I find the door is locked.

"Please... go away,".

"Uh, it's Max, actually...c-can... can I come in? I-I don't have a key yet,".

"Max? *sigh* _Shit._ I'm not trying to be a bitch or anything but... I really need some space right now...sorry, I hate doing this to you".

"Oh, no...it's okay... I- I understand, I- I just... wanted to make sure you're okay,".

"I'm fine... you can come in and get your inhaler, I wouldn't want you to go without it,".

"N-no... I have a back-up in my car... I just... are you sure you're alright?".

"Yes, now if you're not gonna get your inhaler, please go,".

I nod to myself and back away from the door, "Okay,".

Not really having anywhere to go and wanting to go to Kate's room and wake her, I decide to go out to my car and sleep there.

 _It wouldn't be the first time_.

I shake my head a bit, not wanting to remember that part of my life.

*sigh*

It's weird being out past curfew, the whole campus seems like a ghost town compared to what it's like during the day. The hallways are full of life and energy. I kinda like the vast quiet and emptiness... I can relate to it.

 _Emo much Max?_

I'm not emo, I tell my inner thoughts, I'm just... a wallflower.

 _Do you know the perks of that?_

I roll my eyes at myself and continue on my way.

Once I finally get there, I unlock the doors and slide in the driver's seat, relieved to find that the interior has held the heat from the day.

It seems colder over here... probably since we're so close to the ocean.

Back in Seattle, there were only small bodies of water... nothing as spectacular as the _actual_ ocean.

I make a mental note to go to the beach this weekend.

Uhg.. wait... I, _unfortunately,_ have a date on Friday... shit. Why did I even make that dumb offer, I didn't really expect him to take it.

 _Guys are clearly desperate and will go to any lengths to get what they want._

Clearly.

I sigh and grab my phone, thankful that I didn't give Warren my number because I get the feeling he'd blow up my phone with texts.

Speaking of, I haven't even called my parents to tell them I made it safely. It's too late to call so I'll do it in the morning.

They'll understand my delay... you know with unpacking and settling into my new home.

 _Sure they will... you keep telling yourself that._

I stare at my phone for a second, just thinking before I decide to fish something out of my pocket.

It's Chloe's number...

I should program it into my phone...

Just in case I need to contact her... ya never know.

Once I do enter her number into my phone... I still feel like it's still not enough. I open her newly formed contact and decide to text her for some reason.

* * *

[From: Max C - To: Chloe P]

Sent | 8:34 PM

[Hi, It's Max]

* * *

[From: Chloe P - To: Max C]

Sent | 8:35

[Yeah, I know who you are. Why ya texting me?]

* * *

[From: Max C - To: Chloe P]

Sent | 8:35

[I just... I really hope you're okay. I got really worried about you.]

* * *

[From: Chloe P - To: Max C]

Sent | 8:36

[I'm not someone worth worrying about.]

* * *

[From: Max C - To: Chloe P]

Sent | 8:36

[Yes, you are. You mean something to me.]

* * *

SHIT! Why did I text that? Oh, god... she's totally gonna hate me for that. M- maybe I can explain... say I texted the wrong person. No... she wouldn't believe that... she knows I have no other friends. I continue to stare at my phone screen and wait for a reply, seeing the little bubble icon flashing, signifying that she's writing a message back.

* * *

[From: Chloe P - To: Max C]

Sent | 8:36

[Good night, Max.]


	5. Chapter 5

I wake up to the sound of punk rock music being blasted throughout the dorm. I sigh and cover my face with my pillow, groaning irritably.

It's been three days since the whole Rachael thing and Chloe hasn't really been handling it well. As far as I know they're still going steady but... Rachael has only come around once in the past three days which is fine by me. But, Chloe's mood swings make it hard to sympathize with her, but I manage.

One minute she'll be moping about, waiting for Rachael to text her back and the next she'll be cussing up a storm, saying that she's taking too long.

Today must be a good day because I can hear her prancing around on her bed, dancing to the music.

"Come on, Mad Max... shake that boney white ass!" She says, throwing her pillow at me.

I sigh and throw it back, checking my phone instead. The time flashes 6:30 and class doesn't start for another hour. Half the students in the dorms are probably still asleep.

"Ugh, Chloe... do you have any idea what time it is?".

"Nope, and I don't care. With every rise of the sun, think of your life as just begun!" She replies, jumping clear across the room from her bed to my own. I nearly get knocked to the floor.

"Chloe!" I say, laughing a bit.

She reaches down and pulls me up to my feet continuing to dance to the loud music.

 _'I got sunburnt waiting for the jets to land_

 _Circus people with hairy little hands_

 _Come on boys strike up the army band_

 _I got sunburnt waiting for the jets_

 _How do you feel?_

 _How do you feel?_

 _I can't seem to see through solid marble eyes'_

"Haha, you're crazy!" I giggle.

"Yep yep. I'm fucking insane in the brain!".

She grabs hold of my hands and leads me in a weird shimmy style dance that mostly consists of moving my hips and torso. I keep laughing, a warm, light laugh that makes Chloe smile...which makes me laugh even more.

When the song finally fades and our high energy movements turn into nothing more than a few simple head nods, Chloe jumps down from the bed and goes to change the song. I try to follow her but end up tripping over the sheets and fall face first towards the floor.

I half expect to face plant, but Chloe jumps in and catches me... or tries to.

We both fall over and land on top of each other with an "Oof!".

I don't know why, but... neither of us makes an attempt to get up.

We just stare at each other awkwardly until a knock on the door sends me shooting to my feet, "Uh... I- I'll get it!".

I immediately regret answering because it's none other than Warren.

I suddenly feel very indecent because I'm only in my pajamas, which are short shorts and a very loose tee-shirt. I hug myself and stutter a good morning, "H-hi Warren,".

Warren... he doesn't reply... he just... _stares_ at me. I can feel myself start to shake as I take a step back... Chloe's up and at my side in a heartbeat.

"Stop staring at her perv!" She says, pushing me behind her as if protecting me.

Warren snaps back into reality and blinks a few times, "I- I'm here to walk Max to class but," he pauses and looks me up and down, "I can see she's not ready,".

"Well, no shit, Sherlock! Now get outta here, she doesn't need your charity,".

"But I'm gonna take her out after school... I want to make a good impression," he says.

"Staring at her boobs and stalking her outside the fucking bathroom like a sick pervert isn't helping your case,".

I raise an eyebrow, how did she know about that...

 _Hmm, Nathan._

"I'm not a perv, dyke... y-you're the perv...you...pervert!" Warren says, desperately trying to stand his ground.

"Oh, fuck you,". And with that, Chloe slams the door on him.

Part of me hopes it hit him in the face.

 _Please let it have hit him in the face._

Neither of us say anything until we hear Warren shuffle off and leave the dorm.

"Are you okay?".

I blink, realizing she's talking to me, "Oh... yeah, I'm fine... thanks,".

"No problem, kid... but you should probably get ready. I'll walk you to class,".

"Really?" I ask a bit too excitedly.

She shrugs, "Why not, I'm stuck living with you for a year... might as well get to know you. So, what's your story?".

As if to prove her nonchalant look on life, Chloe literally starts undressing in front of me.

Suddenly, the room feels ten times hotter.

I turn around so I don't have to watch her change into her punk garb.

 _Watching her wouldn't be a bad thing... would it?_

I aggressively shake my head to get that thought out of my head.

"You alright there?" Chloe asks, once again snapping me from my thoughts.

I nod absently, "Yeah... *Ahem* I was born in Seattle...uh, my parents _support_ my dream of becoming a photographer and-".

"Photographer, huh. That's cool. Rachael wants to be a model... maybe she could model for you,".

My face continues to fry and I let out a nervous laugh, "Uh... I- I... don't usually people on their own or on purpose, I-".

"-Frame the world the way only you envision it, yeah yeah, I've heard that spiel before. So, how does Max Caulfield see the world?".

I shrug, wondering if she's even looking, "I just take pictures of whatever comes into my viewfinder in a perfect moment, no questions asked and no second thoughts,".

"No filter, huh... that's cool. You see the world as raw... as it really is, as it should be,".

"Oh my god, yes! That's exactly how I feel. That's exactly how I see the world," I say excitedly, turning around to see Chloe facing me in everything but a shirt. She's standing in front of me with just a bra on.

"What? We're both girls, not like you ain't seen 'em before,".

 _Shit... I'm staring._

I drop my gaze and stare at the floor, "Sorry,".

"Why? I enjoy being admired,".

My face must be on fire by now because I can basically feel the heat radiating off of myself.

 _Does her beauty include mind reading?_

"Hurry up and dress... class is gonna start soon and I can't afford to miss another day,".

It makes me smile that Chloe is actually going to be in most of my classes and that she actually wants to spend the day getting to know me. I hesitate to get dressed, unsure of what Chloe might say, but she continues to talk to me casually like nothing was happening, which was actually a bit comforting. Chloe's right too... we're both girls and I have nothing to hide or be ashamed of.

So, once I get into my daily outfit (My Jane Doe tee-shirt and generic jeans)... _Typical shy cliche hipster apparel,_ I follow Chloe to where ever she wants to go.

"So... umm... anything interesting about you?".

She shrugs, "Not really... most of my life is dipped in shit... and I enjoy listening to other people's stories rather than sharing my own,".

I nod, "That's understandable... I'm kinda that same way... I'm better at listening than I am talking... most of the time...".

Chloe doesn't respond to that at first and she just smiles down at me. "That's good to know," she finally says.

I smile back and blush nervously. As we continue to walk at a casual stroll down the hallways, we purposely taking our time so I can tell Chloe a bit about myself, what I did in Seattle, and what I thought of the stuck up 'art-holes' I had to compete with.

"I felt way out of my league at first... but I guess It was cool seeing how far I could push my skills".

She nods, seeming completely infatuated in what I have to say, "You know, my real dad loved taking pictures, too... had a real knack for the thing. I've got a shitton of his old photography stuff that's collecting dust in my room... maybe you could use them,".

I raise an eyebrow, "Really?".

"I don't see why not. We can swing by my house after your little 'date'... I'll drive you there too. Say, why did you even agree to go with that creep?".

I merely shrug, not really sure myself, "I don't know...but, uh you live here, in Arcadia Bay, I mean?".

"Uh, Doy. We hardly get any outsider's in town... so you're probably the only one. This town is so small that everyone know everything about everyone,".

I nod, remembering what she said about secrets. "Definition of 'small town' huh?".

"That ain't the half of it, kid. Nobody gets out of this shit pit,".

"Can't you just... up and leave?" I offer, "You know just... disappear?".

Chloe raises an eyebrow, "Huh, glad to see you've got a rebellious side to you, but... *sigh* no. As much as I'd like to drop a bomb on Arcadia Bay and watch it turn into fucking glass... I've got too much to lose, people who care and need me here,".

 _Add me to the list, baby._

I shake my head again, which catches Chloe's attention, "Is that like a nervous tick or something, that weird head bob thing of yours?".

 _Shit... she's onto us!_

"Uh, no. Just t-thinking too much," I reply, pushing some stray hairs out of my eyes nervously.

"Care to share?".

"I-I, uh... n-no... not really,".

Her next question catches me completely by surprise, "Max do... do I make you nervous?".

"What?! No, no way. W-why would you think that?".

"I've noticed you stutter when you're scared and I only ever hear you stutter when you're around me. Am... am I doing something wrong... or... _saying_ the wrong things or?".

"No... n-no. I- I d-don't know where this is coming from C-Chloe, " I mutter, desperately trying to hide my stutter, "I- I'm just... I'm not exact u-used to being around a lot of p- people like this,".

"What do you mean?".

"I- I w-was homeschooled for most of my life... s-sorry, I'm s-still sorta a- adjusting to this w- whole situation a- and... b-being this far from h-home is just... _weird,_ ".

"Oh, ya coulda just said you were homesick. That's understandable. City girl's thrown into a small town in the middle of nowhere and expected to adjust like that,".

Chloe snaps her finger which for some reason makes me jump a bit.

"Shit, kid... you're a real fucking mess. Did you get enough sleep? I'm sorry if I woke you up with the music... _Shit, I'm so insensitive,_ ".

 _Why is she suddenly so concerned about me?_

"No... no. It's okay... I just get nervous quickly," I say, " I promise that it's not you,".

Chloe give me a patient smile and sighs, "Okay... I just... I worry about you... with the whole 'Rachael' thing the other day... you seem really freaked out,".

"T-to be honest... I kinda am," I admit.

"Well, don't be. Rachael gets her rage on but... she won't hurt anyone,".

I look up at Chloe doubtfully and she knows what I'm thinking, but no one has the guts to say it.

Another awkward silence settles between us as we walk up to our homeroom, but Chloe's quick to strike up another conversation, "So... uh, I was kinda if you'd wanna hang out sometime... Maybe after your 'date' with Waldo. I doubt you'd enjoy the shit I like to do around here for fun but... I- I thought you could use a...friend,".

 _Oh... friendzoned already. Well, now you know how Warren feels._

I'M NOT 'IN THE FRIENDZONE'. THERE WAS NEVER A FRIEND ZONE!

I manage to pass the head bob thing off as a nod, actually excited about the idea of hanging out with Chloe, even if it only for a few hours.

She smiles warmly, "It's a date,".

I subconsciously blush as she pushes past me and enters the classroom, head in directly to the back of the room.

Date?

 _She's just being nice... don't get ahead of yourself._

I sigh and follow her into class, sitting in my usual spot in the front.

The teacher comes in and starts giving her lecture about god knows what, my mind is a little too preoccupied to pay attention.

All during class I can feel Chloe looking at me, and every time I turn around she just smiles at me stupidly.

What is she doing... hitting on me?

 _It's called being polite, dumbass._

But it doesn't _feel_ like politeness... it feels like something more.

 _Yeah, right... Hot Punk-Rocker falls for delusional gay hipster._

Gay? I'm not gay.

 _Then what are you?_

I don't know! I'm... something! That's the whole point of questioning!

Something slams down hard on my desk, making me jump a foot.

"Shit!".

"Ms. Caulfield, this is a class for learning... NOT daydreaming. So please, get back to work," the teacher snaps, staring down at me with disappointment.

My whole face goes red as I scramble to open my books, "S-sorry, Ma'am...".

"Don't let it happen again... are we clear?".

I nod and swallow hard, "Y-yes, Ma'am".

"Speak clearly, do not mumble!".

I jump again and shrink back in my seat, feeling as my peer's eyes focus on me, "S-sorry, Ma'am... I- I can't h- help it,".

"Excuses! Do you want to be sent up to the principal's office?".

"Dude, chill. She's scared alright, cut her some slack," someone calls from the back of the room.

"You're one to be talking, Ms. Price," the teacher says, looking back at Chloe, "Now, if you two disrupt my class again, I'll personally remove you from my classroom,".

I risk a glance back at Chloe and watch as she smiles impishly, "Is that a challenge miss?" she asks with a raised eyebrow.

The teacher shoots her the death glare, "That's it, OUT, both of you!".

"B-but... w-we didn't do anything wrong!:" I say, shocked that we're being kicked out for no real reason than my awkward manner of speech.

"I said OUT!".

I jump to my feet and gather my stuff, hastily making my way to the door. I pause there for a moment to see if Chloe's following behind me which... she's not.

She remains seated and kicks her feet up on the desk.

"Are you trying to get yourself expelled!?" The teacher wails, "I'm calling security,".

"You do that," Chloe says as she sends a wink in my direction, making me blush even more.

 _Quit blushing, why are you blushing!_ I scream at myself, _you're just gonna embarrass yourself._

"Yes, thank you Mr. Madsen... Room 305," The teacher says as she calls from a phone on the wall, staring back at Chloe and me with a menacing grin, "See to it that these delinquents are sent straight to principle Wells,".

"That's gonna be kind of a problem for me," Chloe retorts, making the class laugh nervously, "I ain't straight,".

The teacher sighs and slams the phone back on the hook, "Ms. Price! That is enough out of you,".

"What? You got a problem with me?".

The teacher begins to say something but is cut off when a middle-aged security guard walks into the room.

"Hey, David!" Chloe says excitedly, waving to the man.

"Chloe, what the hell is going on here?".

"Nothing happened... The teacher is just hella friggin paranoid 'cause Max here was off in La La Land and she got reamed for her stutter,".

"That's a lie!" the teacher snaps.

"Mrs. Smith... please let me handle this," the guard says, turning to me, "You're Maxine Caulfield... correct?".

"Y-yes, sir," I mumble.

"Do you have a stutter?".

I swallow hard and blush, "O-only when I'm n- nervous or scared,".

"Do you have a reason to be?".

"Shit, David, leave the poor girl alone. Smith dropped a book on her desk and she freaked, 'Nuff said," Chloe says.

"That true?" he asks me.

I nod.

"They're lying... damned delinquents," Mrs. Smith snaps under her breath.

"Alright, that's enough. Both of you get your stuff and follow me,".

Chloe sits up and stares at the guard in disbelief, "Dad!".

 _Dad? Oh, yeah... Chloe said something about her dad being head of security... didn't she?_

"Don't argue with me Chloe, please,".

She sighs sharply and starts cursing at herself as she gathers her stuff, joining me at the door, "This is fucking bullshit... shoulda at least let you stay, you didn't do anything wrong,".

I raise an eyebrow at her but she merely shrugs.

 _*Sigh* This day couldn't get any stranger._


	6. Chapter 6

Turns out, David is a total sweetheart. He only pulled us out of class because he knows how relentless some teachers can be on scared new students. Chloe was right when she said this was a small town, almost all the teachers know their students personally and with me being completely new...I'm an easy target.

Anyways, we're given the day off with David passing it off as a single day suspension.

"My step dad's the best, huh. Always lookin' out for me,".

I nod and follow Chloe as she leads me out of our dorm, which is where we've been hanging most of the morning and mid-afternoon, "Yeah... he seems really nice,".

"He is... you should get to know 'em".

 _Oh shit... is she inviting us to meet the parents? Maybe I was wrong... maybe she is into us._

"Max,".

Chloe's strong booming voice breaks me from my thoughts, "Huh?".

"Dude, you're like, constantly zoning out... you need to get high,".

I blush, "Won't that just make me zone out even more?" I ask.

"It'll be the good kind of zoned out. Now come on, I got a stash in my truck," Chloe says as she takes my hand and leads me to the parking lot.

I've only been high once and even then it was an accident. How was I supposed to know they were pot brownies... and who the fuck brings drugs to a sixteen year old's birthday party? Then again, I barely even knew the girl, but my parents forced me to get out and socialize.

 _And now I'm not allowed to got to parties without parental supervision... nice._

But I deserve to live a little, you know? Live on the edge... but getting high on school property with the head of securities daughter is pushing it. The most I'm willing to do is hang with her while she smokes.

"So... how do you know Warren?" I ask once we arrive at her beat up old pick-up and sit on the hood.

"I met 'em through Nate,".

 _Well, ya already knew that, dumbass._

"Yeah... I figured that much... but.. Why does he hate you?".

"Shit kid, _hate_ is a harsh word wouldn't you say? Warren... 'strongly dislikes' me for some bullshit reason that I'm obviously not supposed to know. The kid had it out for me ever since Nate started hanging out with me more than him,".

"Oh," I say, coughing a little when Chloe blows a cloud of smoke in my direction.

"Fuck, forgot about your asthma... sorry,".

"No...It's okay ... just don't breathe on me,".

She shrugs, "Fair enough. Oh, I've been meaning to ask... do ya got and Epi-pen?".

I raise an eyebrow, "Aren't those the things for people with allergies? Why would I have one?".

Chloe sits up and blushes a bit, "Oh... I- I uh, I did a bit or research last night... and uh, god forbid you had a big attack or something or... huh... sorry. I'm a bit of a worry wart,".

I sigh and smile a bit, "Naw it's fine... nice to see _someone_ cares about me,".

"Aww, kid... I'm sure a lotta people care 'bout you," Chloe says encouragingly.

I shake my head a bit, "You'd be surprised,".

Another silence settles between us before Chloe reaches out to me. I let her take my hand in hers.

"Well, you got me... and I got you... and we've both got each other... that's something,".

 _*SCREAMS INTERNALLY*_

She giggles a bit andpulls away, returning to her joint, "See, I'm gettin' all mushy... Huh, I'm already high,".

I giggle too, "At least you're aware of it,".

"That's how ya know I ain't an addict. I know my limits... I don't get high just for kicks... I do it because I try to escape without leaving. Be here without really being here... that make any sense to you?".

I shake my head, feeling a bit wobbly from the effects of a secondhand high, "That's like... _super deep_ ,".

Chloe nods and throws the joint aside,"Hella,".

I nod slightly and slide to my feet , staggering a little.

"Steady there, kiddo,".

"Huh, I'm fine... but uh... I like... should probably get ready for my date thing... what do I even wear?".

"I don't fucking know. We have two completely different ideas of dates...".

"What do you mean?" I ask, watching as Chloe gets up too.

"Uh, I'm into chicks and you're into dudes... duh?".

I nod nervously, "Yeah... right,".

"So... wanna go for a drive? I could show you around town... _not that there's much to show,_ ".

I smile mischievously, "How do I know you're not an ax murderer who's gonna kill me in a remote bunker in the middle of the woods?".

Chloe snorts a laugh, "Ha... that's oddly specific but you can trust me kid... I might be an asshole, but I'm still your friend,".

I smile again, "Good to know,".

Chloe returns my smile and throws her head back towards the truck, "Hop in,".

I obey and hop in the truck, finding the interior covered with graffiti and trash. "Wowsers," is all I have to say about what I see before me.

"Oh, yeah... sorry... I'm not that good at keepin' stuff clean," she explains, clearing the dashboard of empty beer bottles and candy wrappers.

"Uh... are you okay to drive?" I ask, seeing that she's still the slightest bit high.

"Pfft, yeah... don't worry, like I said... you're in safe hands," she replies, revving the engine and pulling out of the school parking lot. "So..." Chloe says, tapping her finger rhythmically on the steering wheel.

Is... is she nervous?

 _No way... she's way too confident to be nervous around me._

"About this morning...".

"Oh, I'm sorry... I- I should have gotten up... I- I just kinda froze up... I- I didn't mean to make things awkward...I,".

"Whoa, whoa, whoa... Slow down, Kid. It's fine...I was gonna say that you had nothing to worry about, things happen," She says with a little laugh, " _Wouldn't be the first time,_ ".

I blush deeply and turn away, figuring she talking about Rachael.

 _Wait... are you actually jealous of Rachael and Chloe's relationship?_

I blush even more as I think that I actually might be the slightest bit jealous.

 _HA HA HA oh my god, that's so adorably sad, you have like... zero chance with her._

"Max... hey, are you listening?" Chloe says as she snaps her fingers in front of my face _._

I jump a bit, "Uh, yeah... sorry... you were saying?".

"Huh, you are one weird girl Maxine Caulfield... you intrigue me,".

I blush even more which makes Chloe laugh, "Huh, god, you're adorable,".

I giggle nervously, and avert my eyes from her gaze.

"Come on, you can be chill around me... none of this shying away,".

I nod, "Huh, sorry... force of habit,".

More awkward silence.

 _Is it just me or is there some really strong sexual tension between us?_

SHUT THE FUCK UP BRAIN!

I sigh and let out an odd breath because once again... I'm right. I've barely know Chloe for a week and I'm already falling for her... god, why am I so vulnerable?

"I hope you don't mind my asking but... " Chloe asks, jolting me into reality, "Will you be cool if I hang around the diner while you and Waldo have your little date?".

"Huh, I'd actually feel better if you did stick around to be honest. It's just something about him that's just... _unsettling,_ ".

"Glad to know I'm not the only one who gets that vibe from him," she says, "Kid gives me the creeps and I don't get creeped out easily,".

"Why can't he just take a hint and fuck off?".

Chloe laughs warmly, "Welcome to the world of boys, kid,".

" _*Blech*_ " I reply, sticking out my tongue at the thought.

"Oh... a little bi-curious, I see... hmm, you _are_ full of surprises,".

"I- I'm not... huh, why would you think... I-I..." I stutter nervously, feeling more and more flustered.

"Dude, I didn't mean anything by it... I just assumed-".

"I know... I just... _don't_ like it when people assume things about me! Can't I just go around saying 'eww' to boys and not be gay? I'm not saying that I'm not but I just... that's what I'm trying to find out. I don't like labels, Chloe... can't I just... be me? Is that too much to ask?".

Chloe goes really quiet after that comment which makes me think I spoke too freely and somehow offended her.

 _God fucking dammit, Max... why do you have to be so fucking open with your thoughts?! Now you've gone and pissed off one of your only friends. Now she probably hates us... Great._

We sit in complete silence for five solid minutes until Chloe pulls into the parking lot of what I can only assume is 'The Two Whales Diner' and turns to me, staring me down with icy blue eyes.

"God, are you cute when you're angry," She says with a derpy ass smile, "Now come on, kick that ass into overdrive and let's get movin'!".

I watch completely befuddled as Chloe jumps from the truck and trots off as happy as can be. I hang back for few moments and bury my face in my hands, "Ugh, you have no idea what you're doing to me Chloe Price".

I sigh and grab my tote bag and hop out of the truck, following as she leads me inside the small diner.

 _Holy... shit._

I must have died and gone to heaven because this is the most amazing smell I've ever been witness to.

"Amazing right," Chloe asks, coming up beside me when she sees my awestruck face.

I nod dumbly, "Totally,".

"Welp, my mom's the best cook has the best cooking in town... and that's saying a lot,".

My stomach grumbles audibly which reminds me that I've hardly eaten at all today.

"Huh, come on... let's get some grub in ya... my treat,".

I smile, almost forgetting that I have a date later, "Uh, I'm actually good for now... thanks. I should probably wait for Warren to show up," I say .

And as if on cue, my phone starts buzzing.

I don't even need to check it to know who's calling.

I hesitate to answer.

"So... uh, you gonna take that?" Chloe asks.

"I'm not sure if I should," I tell her, "But I don't want to seem like an asshole,".

She shrugs, "Answer it, don't answer it... the choice is yours. I'ma go over here, okay... if you need anything just like... drop your fork or somethin' and I'll come to your rescue,".

I nod and smile in thanks, gesturing to my phone as if to show her I've made my choice.

"Good luck, kid...," Chloe says as she walks off to the farthest booth at the other side of the diner.

I sigh to myself and answer my ever-ringing phone, "Hi, Warren,".

 _["Max! Thank God... you weren't in class all day and I got worried. Are you okay?"]_ he asks frantically.

"I'm fine... something came up and I got the day off," I say, not really feeling up to explaining the whole situation.

 _["Hmm, well, I'm glad you're okay. So, where do you want me to pick you up? I'm in the parking lot right now, by your car. I don't have a license yet so you're going to have to drive... but don't worry, I'll give you the directions to the diner,".]_

"Oh, I'm actually here already...".

 _["Really? How'd you get there without your car?"]._

"I took the bus," I lie, "And I googled the directions,".

 _["Cool, cool... I'll catch the next bus and see you there in... 10 fifteen minutes?"]._

"Sounds like a plan," I say with mock enthusiasm.

 _Come on, Max, don't be a bitch and lead the poor kid on._

 _["Bye Max,"]_ Warren says cheerfully as he hangs up.

I groan and shove my phone deep into my pocket, sliding into a booth of my own, "Ugh, what am I doing with my life?" I say to myself, resting my head on the table.

"Hmm, I remember a time when I asked myself the same question," says a voice above me.

I look up to see a mid-aged woman standing with a coffee pot in hand above my head. I can't help but notice how she resembles an older, more stressed looking Chloe.

 _So this must be her mother_ I think, remembering how she said that her mom owned this place.

"Welcome to The Two Whales Diner, My name is Joyce, I'll be your waitress today. So, what'll it be, kid?" she asks.

"Uh, I'm actually waiting for someone so... just coffee, I guess,".

"Awe, youth. Enjoy this time while you can, kid... it won't last long,".

I nod in agreement.

"Well, you have fun now," The waitress says as she pours me a cup of coffee before walking off.

I return her warm smile and turn my attention to the world outside. The afternoon is warm, giving me a clear view of a lighthouse that's perched on a cliff at the edge of town. I quickly grab my camera from my tote and position myself to capture the perfect moment.

CLICK.

I grab and shake my newly formed polaroid (even though you're technically not supposed to do that,t I enjoy the satisfaction it gives me) holding it out in front of me.

"This one's a keeper," I say to myself, opening my journal and placing the photo gingerly inside.

Welp, at least I have this pretty view to distract me from the hell I'm about to endure.

Except when I look back out the window, a big derpy face smiles in on me.

"Warren!" I exclaim, jumping back a bit.

He smiles and waves at me, then hastily makes his way inside the diner and up to the booth, I'm sitting at.

"Hiya, Max...sorry 'bout that, I didn't mean to scare you," Warren says as he slides into the seat across from me.

 _Sure you didn't..._

"It's fine," I reply, casually taking a sip of my coffee.

"You drink coffee?".

I nod, "Doesn't everybody?". "Uh... you'd be surprised..." Warren says almost nervously.

 _Let me guess... he's not allowed to have coffee._

"Welp, you got your answer. Yes, I do drink coffee," I say with a hint of sarcasm.

"So... did you order yet?".

"No... thought I'd wait for you,".

"Aww, you didn't have to do that," Warren says signaling the waitress that helped me earlier over to our table. "Hi, Joyce... this is my friend Max... we're on a date," he tells her.

Joyce looks at me funny then turns to Warren, "Isn't this that _**senior**_ girl you told me 'bout the other day?".

"Uh... w-what? I- I don't know what you're talking about," He stutters.

"Oh, don't give me that, boy. I know love when I see it. Anyways, I guess I'll take your orders now,".

Warren takes a menu from the table and immediately flips to the back, "I'll get the Littlefoot Bacon Cheeseburger, please,".

 _Wait... did he just... order from the kid's menus? Holy fuck, I am literally on a date with a child._

"And what about your lady friend?" Joyce asks, gesturing towards me again.

 _Oh, god... what did I get myself into?_

I look down at my menu and choose the first thing I see, "Uh, Belgium Waffles please,".

"Ohh, breakfast for lunch... good choice kid. Your order'll be ready in no time... now, you two have fun,".

 _Yeah, I highly doubt I'll have any fun with this... boy. I'm not into 'THIS' boy... or any boy really._

Wait... doesn't that make me gay?

 _Not necessarily..._

Ugh, right now is really not the time to be thinking about this... it's never a good time to think about this.

"So... Max," Warren says, snapping me back to my unfortunate reality.

I look up at him, "Yeah?".

"Are you having a good time so far?".

 _Nope, not at all, please never talk to me again._

I shrug, "Sure,".

That only makes his smile grow, "I'm glad! So, I was thinking after this we could head over to my dorm and watch a movie or something,".

I sigh through gritted teeth, which makes him stop mid-sentence, "Too much?".

I nod, "Way too much,".

"Sorry... I- I've never been on a date before," he explains.

"Me neither,"

 _And frankly, you've ruined the whole experience by being my first date._

I try and not be a total bitch as he asks me questions over our meal, but I keep finding myself looking over to where Chloe is sitting. I can't see her, but I can almost feel her presence watching over me... Which is oddly comforting.

"Max?".

I jump a bit at the sound of his voice, "Huh?".

"You seem distracted, what's wrong?" Warren asks.

"It's nothing... just tired,".

"Did she keep you up?".

I sigh angrily, "You know she has a name right. And do you have some problem with Chloe? I mean, anytime something goes wrong in my life, you blame it on her. That's really fucked up Warren, not to mention unfair".

He blinks, shocked by my small outburst, "No shit I've got a problem with her. Do you even know what she did?".

"No! So please... enlighten me," I say, trying to holding down my anger.

"She turned Nathan,".

I stand up abruptly and snap at him, "What?! That's your reasoning behind hating Chloe?!" I say loudly, thankful that the diner is just busy enough as to not draw attention to ourselves.

"It's a fucking good reason. She changed him, Max... he's not the same as when we were kids,".

"Well, no duh. People are allowed to be unique and different, Warren. Nothing's forever and people change. If this is how you really think, I don't want anything to do with you".

I take my leave but the bastard grabs my arm again.

"No! No! I can change... you said so yourself,".

"You shouldn't have to change anything about yourself just to please someone. That defeats the whole purpose!". I yank my arm away but he holds on tighter, "Let go of me,".

"Please... give me a second chance," Warren insists.

"I told you to let go of me," I say a bit louder, hoping someone will hear me.

Warren's grip gets tighter until he's physically hurting me, "Sit down, Max,".

Something in the tone of his voice sends a cold chill down my spine. I look down at the table before me, praying to god I can get a utensil to fall over without causing too much suspicion.

There... on the very edge of the table... the spoon I used for my coffee. I settle my hand down on top of it, pretending to use the edge of the table as support as I wedge myself back into the booth and pushing it until it leaves my hand.

CLINK

I sigh a little as I sit but Warren continues to hold my arm, "Y-you c-can let go of me now," I mutter, thinking this whole ordeal is over.

"Not until I know you're not going to try anything funny," he says, giving my arm a painful squeeze.

We stare at each other for a moment and I see a deep, dark anger hidden behind Warren's once friendly looking eyes.

"Leave her the fuck alone, asshole!" someone says as they rush up to our table.

"Chloe?" Warren and I say in unison.

His grip tightens as he turns to me, "What the fuck is _she_ doing here?!".

I shrug and try to play dumb.

"Get out of here Dyke," he spits.

"Not until you let go of her," Chloe replies, holding her icy blue gaze on the younger boy.

Warren squeezes my arm again until I yelp in pain.

"Don't you fucking touch her!" Chloe says as she aggressively shoves Warren away.

Everything is happening so fast, that I don't see who throws the first punch.

Chloe and Warren tumble out of the booth, nearly taking the table with them. The boy easily overtakes Chloe, despite her height and weight advantage.

"Yo, get offa me!" she cries, desperately trying to protect her face.

That's when I realize that she's losing on purpose, she's giving me a chance to escape.

 _What? No... no! I can't let her do that!_

I jump from the booth and try to get Warren off of her as he continuously punches her face at full force.

"Warren! Stop... y-you're hurting her!".

Chloe's mom is at the scene immediately, trying to get the two to break it up and not cause a scene.

 _A little too late for that_.

Somewhere in the brawl, a stray hand comes up and gets me right in the face, knocking me clear to the floor. I grab my face and shuffle back into the crowd forming around the fighting teens. Someone grabs me and pulls me to my feet before joining the group of about five people trying to get Warren and Chloe off of each other.

"Oh, god, oh, god oh, god... Chloe," I mumble, completely ignoring the scent and taste of blood filling my nose and mouth.

When the two are finally separated, my heart falls when I see Chloe's face, It's all cut up and bruised, her nose and lip is bleeding and her left eye is seemingly swollen shut. Warren seems unhurt except for a bloody nose, which to be honest is better than having a door slammed in his face.

I rush up to Chloe almost in tears, "Oh my god... Chloe... a- are you okay?".

She nods and wobbles on her feet, "Never better,".

"Chloe what the hell were you thinking disrupting this young couple's date?!" Joyce yells, completely dismissing the fact that her daughter just saved me.

"I was just tryin' to help, mom... geez. This is Max... my roommate, that fuckboy was trying to hurt her. And nobody fucks with my friends,".

"Bull, now get out of my diner before I call the police,".

Chloe looks up at her mom in bewilderment, "Seriously?! I let that dick beat me up to protect my friend and you're kicking _me_ out?".

"You don't have any friends, Chloe. You beat up a minor for no reason... that's a criminal offense! Now get out of here, I'm serious!".

"Fucking, fine... I'll go. Just let me get cleaned up," Chloe says, gesturing to her bleeding face.

"You've got ten minutes," Joyce says, walking off and starts tending to Warren without even asking if her daughter is okay.

Chloe continues to wobble and she has to lean on me for support as I lead her to the small bathroom in the back of the building.

"Chloe...please tell me you're okay," I say, trying to get her to keep talking.

"I'm fine, kid... honest. I've been through worse," she replies, looking over at me, "You're bleeding,".

I nod and wipe my nose on my hoodie sleeve, "I'm fine...I'm more concerned about you,".

"Pfft, glad to see someone is," she jokes, but ends up coughing and spitting up a bit of blood into the sink, "Shit,".

"Please... let me help,". I say, grabbing a wad of paper towels and running them under warm water.

Chloe sighs and submits to my offer, "Fine... just... be careful. It really hurts".

I nod again and gently start dabbing the damp towels over a cut on her forehead, "Jesus... was he wearing a ring or something?" I ask, noting how deep one of the cuts is.

"I don't fucking know... sure felt like it...*oww* ... The kid can really pack a punch," Chloe says, biting back curses of pain.

I get most of the blood cleaned up without any problem, but as I gently wipe the blood soaked towels under her nose and lips, I stop. Despite being covered in fresh blood, I just pause for a moment and stare at Chloe's lips, thinking about how easy it would be just to lean in and kiss them.

 _What?! No... don't think about that. She already has a girlfriend... and I promised myself not to come between them._

I shake my head and continue my work, handing Chloe a few dry tissues to shove in her nose. "Okay... I think you're good to go," I say, throwing away the bloody waste in the trash can beside me.

As I move to the door Chloe grabs me and pulls my in front of her, "Hold up, kiddo. It's my turn,".

My whole face goes red as she grabs a thin sheet of paper towels and gently runs it under my nose, swabbing up the remaining blood I missed. Her hand rests on the side of my face, holding my head steady as she finishes. Once she's thrown the trash out I expect her to move away and allow us to exit the bathroom since I'm pretty sure our ten minutes are up, but she doesn't make a move.

Suddenly, I feel her finger gently caress the side of my face as she fiddles with my hair. Chloe's just... looking at me... not with lust or love or awe in her eyes... she's just... staring at me... taking me all in.

"Max," she whispers softly sending a shiver through my body.

"Yeah?", I reply.

"Come on... we should go,". I blink, feeling as ... whateverthefuck just happened between us... pass without a second thought.

"Oh... yeah. We probably should..." I say, taking a full step back when she drops her hands to her side and hitches her thumbs in her pockets.

So, I follow as she leads me out of the bathroom and out of the diner.

"Rachael called awhile ago, ya know... before that bastard tries to hurt you?".

I nod blankly.

"Anyways, me 'n her are gonna head out on a road trip this weekend, so you'll have the place to yourself... you cool with that?" she asks.

 _No... not at all. I want to know what just happened... why were you acting so weird... like... like. Like you were going to kiss me?_

"Uh... yeah... that's fine. I have some work to catch up on anyways," I lie.

Chloe nods and smiles, "Cool. So, I'm gonna drop you off at the dorms and head out,".

I raise a eyebrow, but lower it immediately.

 _So I guess hanging out after school is out of the question?_.

"Sounds like a plan," I say with a sigh, feeling as if the energy we just shared might slip away forever.


	7. Chapter 7

_"Today is the first day of Christmas Break... meaning that I've been here at Blackwell for a little over four months. Quite a bit has changed since my first day here._

 _For one Chloe and Rachael are back in action... and I mean that literally. EWW... Never gonna forget that day._

 _Kate and I find time each week to stop and get tea together and bitch about life._

 _Warren got in huge trouble for basically assaulting me and Chloe, and was given an almost three-week suspension. The tiniest part of me felt bad for him... but not for long. He's kept his distance from me, which is nice but... I can't help wishing Chloe was there to protect me._

 _She's been acting odd ever since that day in the diner. Like things are... weird between me and Chloe... I mean, things have always kinda been weird, but not like this. She's like... being genuinely mean to me whenever Rachael's around... which is more often than usual._

 _They'll both gang up on me and pick out my insecurities, torturing me according to each. Like last week, I'd come back late after a full day of studying at the library to find the dorm dark and seemingly empty. I didn't think much of it since Chloe had briefly mentioned that she and Rachael would be out at some shit-hole party for the whole night. Turns out there was no party and the 'wonder twins' were hiding in my closet, just waiting to jump out and scare me. Let's just say they were successful in scaring me half to death._

 _Only Chloe knew how easily startled I can get, especially when it's unexpected, so I can only assume that she was behind this._

 _On a happier note (not really though) my parents expect me to drive up to Seattle during the break for a quick visit. I'm dreading it since, after the whole 'suspended for a day' thing, my parents think I'm wasting my scholarship on being a spoiled delinquent._

 _As if, I actually care about my future, unlike Chloe, who, once again, has been cutting class and expecting me to get the notes and assignments she's missed... ugh. Despite being a nuisance and a straight up pain in the neck... Chloe... I... *sigh* I still find myself falling for her more and more each day-"_

I jump a bit, slamming my journal shut when someone barges into the dorm.

"Good night, Rach... I'll call you in the morning. I love you," Chloe says to her phone as she closes the door behind her.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I gotta go now, see ya," I hear Rachael respond before hanging up.

 _Geez... that was harsh... bitch didn't even say 'I love you' back,_ I think to myself.

Chloe heaves a heavy sigh and pulls the phone away from her face before planting herself down on the bed. " _God, I'm such an idiot... idiot, idiot!_ " she mutters, angrily to herself before looking up at me.

I swivel around on my chair and smile at her, hoping that might cheer her up a little. It doesn't, she just sighs again and looks over at my bed.

"Wait... w- why do you have bags packed... y- you're not leaving are you?".

"No," I reply, looking at my luggage, "*sigh* I gotta head up to Seattle for break... parent's orders,".

"Do you need a ride?" she asks immediately after I finish speaking.

I give her an odd look which makes her blush.

"I- I uh... I mean...*ahem* never mind,".

"Chloe, can I ask you something?" I say, continuing to stare at her.

She nods slowly, "What is it, kid?".

"Why are you being such a _dick_ to me?".

She looks up at me almost shocked, "What? I'm not... what?".

"Yes, you are. Ever since that day in the diner, you've been unbelievably rude to me. It's like... you let yourself be the slightest bit vulnerable around me and all of a sudden your defenses are up 1,000,000,000%,".

Chloe... doesn't respond... like, at all. She just... looks down at her shoes and... just stops.

"I- I'm sorry, okay? T- there's just... a lot... going on in my life right now," she explains, her voice shaking ever so slightly, "I know that's like... no excuse for the way I've been treating you... but, uh... don't like... take it personally. I don't mean it,".

"If you don't mean it, why are you doing it?" I ask, trying to keep my voice low.

"I don't know! I just get angry sometimes okay?!" Chloe snaps, jumping to her feet. She blinks then immediately covers her mouth, "Shit. I'm sorry, I'm sorry,".

I decide not to question her any further, getting the feeling she's on the brink of an emotional breakdown.

Without saying anything, or really thinking, I stand up and embrace my dorm partner.

She stiffens up at my touch but, after a moment, she hugs me back.

"It's okay, Chloe. I'm not _that_ pissed at you. I just... *sigh* it's okay,".

We stand there awkwardly until Chloe pulls away and wipes at her face, "You're like, one of the kindest people I've met... and that's saying a lot,".

I smile and giggle a bit, turning back to my computer, "Thanks... that's really sweet, of you,".

She nods and blushes a bit, "So...*ahem* how long are ya gonna be outta town?".

"The whole two weeks. Why?".

Chloe shrugs and kicks at the carpet, "Mind if I tag along?".

I laugh a bit until I realize she's being serious, "Why? Aren't you going to spend break with your family... or Rachael?".

"Rachael ditched our plans to go skiing with one of her cousins, and... my mom still isn't talking to me after the whole diner thing... so...yeah. I'm on my own this Christmas,".

I try to give her a sympathetic look, but Chloe averts her eyes and shakes her head, "Aww, don't give me that look... that's the pity look... I don't need pity,".

I sigh a little, "Then... what _do_ you want?".

"I don't fucking know... I just.. *sigh* I just _don't_ want to be alone,".

"Well... nobody wants to be alone... it's the human condition,".

"Well, the human condition fucking sucks. *sigh* you know what... it's okay... I- I shouldn't have asked, you've got plans and I -".

"No, no," I say, cutting her off mid-sentence, "I totally don't mind if you tag along. It's an almost two day drive and... some company would be nice,".

Chloe looks down at me as if she's trying to figure out if I'm being serious or not, "Hmm,".

"What?". "Are you sure? Spending two days with me in a confined space isn't as pleasurable as it sounds,".

I giggle a bit, "Huh, I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't sure, Chloe. I think I can tolerate you for a week or two. I've done it before,".

She smiles smugly, "So, when do we leave?".

I look down and check my watch, "Uh, in an hour or two... I don't know,".

"Your parents cool with this?".

I shrug, "I don't know, and frankly, I don't care. I have a tendency of pissing my parents off for bullshit reasons,".

"You and me both, kid," Chloe says, turning to her side of the room, "Now... what to pack, what to pack,".

 _Hmm, no matter how hard I try, I can't seem to hold a grudge on you_ I think to myself with a warm smile.

The smile fades as I realize how the hell I'm gonna explain my 'guest'. I mean, I've briefly mentioned Chloe to my parent and... to be honest... they weren't _all_ good things I've said. Plus... Dad's not all that open minded on... certain lifestyles.

 _Oh, god... what did I get myself into..._

"Yo, are we like... _cool_ now?" Chloe asks suddenly.

I turn to her a little confused, "What do you mean... _cool_?".

"I meant like... I know things are kinda rocky between us... but uh, you're not like... forever pissed at me and are just doing this because you feel obliged to... are you?".

I giggle nervously, "No... I'm just... trying to be a better person, ya know?".

Chloe nods solemnly, "Yeah... I know. I'm tryin' here too,".

I smile softly and turn back to my bags, trying to calculate the amount of space needed for two people's luggage in my tiny ass car.

"Shit," I mutter under my breath.

"Somethin' wrong?" Chloe asks, shuffling through her closet and drawers.

"No... it's just... I don't think there'll be enough space in my car for the both of us plus the luggage," I explain.

"We could take my truck," Chloe offers, "Load our stuff in the back and we're as good as gold!".

I laugh a little for whatever reason, "You're a bit up and down today... huh?".

She nods, "So you've noticed. *sigh* yeah... I like... get that way sometimes... so, fair warning,".

I nod a little, turning back to my computer which is softly playing my indie music. I close my eyes and just... Let the music absorb me for a moment, letting the lyrics speak to me:

' _To all of you, American girls in the movies_

 _No one can tell where your heart is_

 _American girls like dollies_

 _With shiny smiles and plastic bodies_

 _I wish I had an American girlfriend_ '

"You like Syd Matters?" Chloe asks, jolting me back into reality.

"Uh... yeah, sorta," I reply, rubbing the back of my neck nervously, "That last lyric gets me thinking,".

Chloe blinks a few times then I realize what I said and how it sounded, "I- I didn't... I didn't mean..".

"Sure you didn't," Chloe says with a warm smile, shoving a mix of clean and dirty laundry into her duffel bag, "You're a hell of closet case, Maxie".

"W-what?! I- I don't... I'm not..." I stutter.

"What'd I say about being chill with me? So what, you're questioning yourself... happens to the best of us,".

"I- I just meant that having a girlfriend would be a nice idea but I'm not...".

"*coughs* _closet case_ ," Chloe says, cutting me off mid-sentence.

"Fuck you,".

"Buy me dinner first and we'll see where things go from there," Chloe replies rapidly, then pauses.

We look at each other for a moment, trying to process what the fuck just happened.

I open my mouth to say something but Chloe cuts me off again.

"S-sorry, dude. That's like... my only come back to that. I swear I didn't mean anything by it,".

I nod and keep my mouth shut, not wanting to speak my thoughts.

 _Maybe in another life baby._

I roll my eyes and shake my head, slamming my laptop shut with some pent up aggression.

"Easy, Mad Max. No need to get pissy,".

"I'm not pissy," I breathe out, "Just... thinking too much,".

"Might help if you actually _talk_ about things instead of keepin' 'em all bottled up inside yourself," Chloe says somewhat encouragingly.

 _Just tell her, Max... you're going to have to sooner or later._

I sigh rather audibly and finally speak my mind. "Chloe... I... *sigh* Okay, here's the thing. My parents aren't like... _totally_ open-minded about..." I simply gesture towards her person and continue, "And... I just... I don't think they'd react nicely if I up and bring a stranger home,".

"So do you want me to come or not?".

"Yes!" I reply quickly, realizing how that must have sounded, "Of course I want you to come,".

"Why?".

I shrug, "I don't know... I just...I want to make things right between us,".

"We did get off to a rocky start, huh kid?".

I nod slowly, wondering if I said the right thing.

"Welp, you're in luck, life's thrown us a second chance and we should take it. So, what do you say kid?" Chloe asks, sticking her hand out to me.

I take it, giving her hand a firm grip, "Friends?".

She nods, "Eh, we'll see,".

I smile nervously, not _quite_ sure what she means, but I hope it's what I _think_ she means.

"Umm, let me just tell Kate we're leaving so she can take care of Lisa for me," I say, breaking our handshake.

"Lisa?" Chloe says, utterly confused, "Who the fuck is Lisa?".

I blush and point to my corner of the room, "Umm... _my plant...?_ ".

" _Your plant,"_ she repeats, looking over at my fern-like plant sitting under the window, "I'm not even going to ask,".

Chloe throws up her hands and turns back to her luggage, laughing quietly to herself.

I blush even more and shake my head, heading out the door before I say anything else embarrassing, "I'll be back".

I know I could easily just text Kate, but I feel like she's the kind of person who likes in person conversations.

Anyways, on my way to her dorm, I pass by the parking lot and see a motorhome parked in the far corner. I vaguely remember Chloe saying something about staying far away from the drug dealer inside, even if it's _her_ dealer.

I think it's cute that she's trying to keep me safe and out of trouble.

The last thing I expect is to see none other than Rachael Amber herself exiting the vehicle, kissing the man inside.

My stomach burns with dread for some reason.

 _This is a joke... right?_

I know I shouldn't believe Brook's rumors but... seeing it, actually being a witness to someone who's cheating on a girl who genuinely _loves_ her... hurts... but, why is it hurting me?

Why do I care?

 _Because you're a good-hearted person dumbass, yesh._

"Poor Chloe," I mutter, quickening my pace so Rachael doesn't see me. Once I'm out of sight, I ponder on what I'm going to do with this information. The obvious thing would be to _tell_ Chloe about what I saw but... that would send her over the edge. Chloe already seems to be dealing with a lot already and adding _this_ to the pile would be a dick move.

I would never do anything like that to her... ever.

 _Ooh, you like her, you like her._

"Oh shut up, you," I say to myself, continuing across campus at a steady jog.

When I arrive, Kate's dorm is already open and I can hear voices coming from within: "This is bad, Brooke... do you think we should tell her?".

"I don't fucking know, don't ask me, it's not my car,".

" _Language_...please,".

"Sorry. *sigh* I'll go run over there and tell her. Stay here till I get back".

Brooke swings the door wider just as I'm about to knock.

"Oh, Max! Just the person I wanted to see. Yo, Kate! Max is here," she calls back into the dorm.

"I'm standing right here, Brooke... I can see her. Max," Kate say, coming up to me, "You're car is a little black sedan... right? The one parked next to that red SUV?".

I nod, "Yeah, I caught the tail end of your conversation. Something happened to my car?".

Kate gives Brooke a weary expression and sighs, "Someone slashed all your tires, Max,".

"W-what?!" I say with an angry sigh, "Seriously, again?".

"Again?".

"Yeah, some asshole slashed my front wheel the second week of school. It cost a fortune to get it replaced!".

"Oh my god, why didn't you tell me?" Kate asks, seeming a little shocked.

I shrug, "I didn't want to worry you and it didn't seem like a big deal I mean... this is _high school,_ ".

"She's got a point, Katie, there are a _load_ of dickheads here,".

Kate shoots Brooke a look that makes her face go red.

I can't help but notice how _well_ these two get along for being complete opposites, _huh, I ship it!._

No, I'm clearly no good at finding significant others and Kate and Brooke are just friends... plus, Kate's like... super religious... I doubt she's-

"Max,".

I blink and jolt back into reality, "Huh?".

"I say, what did _you_ come over _here_ for?" Brooke says, sounding slightly annoyed.

Oh, what am I saying, Brooke is _always_ annoyed.

"Oh... _Oh_! Right... Kate, I'm going home for break and I need someone to take care of my plant, you up for the task?".

"Can't Chloe do it?" Brooke asks before Kate even has a chance to speak.

"N-no, actually. She's... kinda coming with me,".

"What?" the girls ask in unison, "What do you mean 'coming with you'?".

I blush and kick at the carpet a little, "Um... s-she told me that she didn't really have anyone to spend break with while Rachael went skiing with her cousins and... I offered for her to spend break with me,".

"But I _just_ saw Rachael in the parking lot," Brooke protests.

I look at here knowingly and nod slowly as if somehow expecting her to understand what a cheating whore Rachael is.

"Oh... oh... _shit,_ " Brooke says, finally getting it.

"Max are you sure about this?" Kate says, seeming genuinely concerned, "I know Chloe can be... well, a _handful,_ ".

I nod, "I know and I'm sure, Kate,".

This could either be the greatest decision of my life... or the worst.

 _Either way... we're going to find out... together._


	8. Chapter 8

I stand alone in the parking lot of Blackwell waiting for Chloe to come back with the last bit of luggage.

" _Pfft, we're only going to be gone two weeks, not like you're going to need all that"_ I'd told her in one of our earlier conversation.

 _"Well ya never know what you need 'till ya need it, so best pack everything,"_ she'd replied with her signature smile.

I laugh quietly to myself and breathe warm air into my cold hands. Sure it'd get cold up in Seattle, but not like this... I think it actually might snow tonight. I quickly get bored of waiting and draw faces in the condensation on Chloe's trucks windows and start counting all the parked cars in the lot, destined to make my fully charged phone last the whole two days.

Huh, 13 cars including the motor home, which is still parked in the corner.

Hmm, I wonder if...

I don't even get to finish my thought because the door to the R.V swings open and out steps the man I saw earlier. A mean looking dog steps out with him so I keep my distance.

 _Frank and... Pompidou,_ I think, remembering how Chloe told me their names.

Pfft, Pompidou? That's a poodle's name, but, Chloe says the man loves the dog so... who am I to judge?

Speaking of, where the fuck is Chloe... she should be here by now.

I look down at my watch that flashes 9:45 pm, "*sigh* god dammit, Chloe".

I look back at the RV in horror, recognizing a voice coming from that direction.

Rachael exits the vehicle and saunters over to Frank and calls to him, grabbing the man by the shirt and practically mauling him against the RV.

My stomach churns at the sight because I just realized something. I never _felt_ anything from Rachael... like... like how I could tell Chloe was gay just by being around her.

Rachael never gave me that vibe... ever. So she's " _straight"_ straight and not Bi like I had originally thought.

I close my eyes briefly and shake my head, turning away from the scene, still feeling physically sick. The feeling worsens when I see Chloe standing right in front of me.

I almost scream, but I hold my tongue, not wanting to make our presence known.

She just... stands there, staring at her ' _girlfriend'_ in horror and disgust.

"C-Chloe?" I eek out, realizing she has something in her hands.

The set of keys is gripped so tightly in my friend's hands, I'm afraid that she might be hurting herself.

I reach for her but she jolts away and looks down at me with this look... a look I've seen before... a look that scares me shitless.

"D-don't..." I beg, _knowing_ what she's thinking.

But Chloe doesn't listen, she takes the keys and flips open her pocket knife, jabbing it into her stomach before I even blink.

* * *

" **NO!** " I scream, jolting awake from my deep slumber.

"Shit! Whoa... whoa, hey, hey, Chill. It's just a dream," Chloe says, trying to get me to relax from my minor panic attack.

Dream?

 _It was a dream... dream, dream_ , I tell myself frantically.

I take a few deep breaths until I'm calm enough to speak. I sigh and look over at Chloe who looks over at me with great concern.

"I'm-" I begin, but stop and clear my throat to prevent myself from sounding _too_ whiny, "I'm okay... thanks,".

"You sure? Looks like you're about to cry," Chloe says, unconvinced.

I shake my head and sniffle a little, "I'm fine... really. Just a crazy dream," I say vaguely.

"What about? Musta been something wild if you woke up screaming like that,".

I shake my head again, "I- I don't wanna talk about it,".

"Come on, doncha trust me?" Chloe says with a slight bit of hurt in her voice.

 _I do, I do! I trust you with my life, Chloe... I just can't tell you this... and I'm sorry for that,_ I think to myself.

I look at her beseechingly, _really_ not wanting to share what I just imagined in my head.

She nods, "Alright... just promise you'll tell me if something's bugging you. It's annoying 'cause I know something is, and you're like... all weird about sharing feelings," Chloe says, growing a bit pissy.

"I dreamt that you got hurt okay!" I blurt, clapping my hand over my mouth.

"You dreamt about me? Aww... that's cute," she says, her mood changing in a heartbeat.

"It's not funny," I whine, "I *gulp* I saw you die,".

"So? I've dreamt about all my friends getting hurt or dying... It's normal,".

"Is it? That's never happened to me... I've never really dreamt about anything like that," I admit, realizing what a fucked up place my mind must be if it put together _that_ nightmare.

"So, how'd I go out? Bullet? Train? Drugs?" Chloe says, eager to find out what killed her.

I shake my head half in disbelief, half in reply and half because I think it's amazing Chloe has such a positive look on life, death doesn't faze her... not even her own.

"You don't want to know," I say quietly.

She shrugs and sighs a bit.

I sigh right along with her and suddenly realize I'm surrounded by warmth, which is odd because the heating system in Chloe's truck is busted, so how am I...?

I look down at myself and find a leather jacket wrapped around me, "Huh?".

"You seemed cold," Chloe says, settling back in her seat.

I sit up a little and look around. She's brought the truck to a stop, parking on the side of the road with cars passing by every so often, shaking the vehicle slightly

I must have fallen asleep as soon as we got on the road, huh... who could blame me, it's been a long day.

I smile inwardly and look down at the coat before handing it off, "Thanks,".

Chloe pushes it back towards me and smiles, "Naw, you use it... it's gonna start snowing later tonight and you're gonna need all the warmth you can get,".

"But... what about you?" I ask, seeing all she has for warmth is a thin baseball tee.

"I'll manage," she replies simply, "Go ahead and try to get back sleep. I wanna head out early tomorrow,".

"Umm... mind if we just like... _talk_... we've never really had a decent conversation," I say, doubting I'll be able to fall asleep again despite still being tired.

"Like a heart to heart? Huh, I don't have time for chick stuff like that, but for you I'd try anything once... *yawn* what's on your mind, Kid?" Chloe says as she stretches out and places her feet on the dash.

I shrug, "I dunno... just a bit nervous to see my parents again. I didn't exactly leave on good terms,".

"What do you mean?".

"They wanted me to go to a school closer to home, but I wasn't going to piss my talent away at some bullshit community college. So, I did and bit of research and found Blackwell through my dad's contacts. I... *yawn* I kinda know the principle... he's kinda one my dad's friends... mine too,".

"Shit, you know Wells?" Chloe says excitedly, "Is he really a drunk?".

"I think he used to... but... *yawn* my dad helped him sober up... and he helped my dad sober up too," I say, feeling like I could pass out from sheer exhaustion.

Chloe gives me an odd look, "Your dad used to be a drunk?".

I give her a stern look, "I'd prefer the term ' _Alcoholic'_ , but yeah... my dad used to drink,".

"I'm sorry... musta been hard for ya, huh?".

I nod and yawn again, "I was really little... I *yawn* hardly... remember...".

I close my eyes for a second and feel myself start to fall forward so I jolt up again.

Chloe laughs a little, "Go to sleep, kid. I'll be here when you wake up,".

I yawn again and giggle absently, "I'm not a kid, I'm like...a year younger than you".

"Aw, that's just my nickname for ya...*yawn* cute, right?".

I shrug and stretch out a bit, "What time is it anyway?".

"Like... One-ish? I don't know. I parked a little under an hour ago. We've still got some ways to go," Chloe replies, "Now, seriously... go to sleep,".

"Can you tell me about yourself now? I feel like I barely know you... and I'm already taking you to meet my parents,".

Chloe snickers a bit, taking my words _way_ out of context, "Eh, guess you deserve to know, huh?". She sighs and combs her painted blue fingernails through her matching blue hair, "Where to start?".

I shrug, "Anywhere would be nice,".

"Huh, that's like _super_ vague but okay... so, uh... remember how I said my real dad was big into photography?".

I nod, eager to hear about _anything_ that has to do with photography.

"Well, I was too, _to a lesser degree._ I used to have a little Polaroid like yours as a kid and I'd take that thing with me _everywhere_ ,".

"What made you stop?".

Chloe sighs again and looks off into the dark shrubbery beside the truck, "I stopped when *yawn* he died... he was my inspiration at the time and... the world just didn't seem as beautiful as used to be with him gone,".

"Oh... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked such a personal question," I say, feeling like I dug up some unwanted memories.

"Naw, it's fine. It helps if you actually _talk_ about things instead of keepin' 'em all bottled up inside yourself, amirite?" she says with a forced laugh, "*sigh* um, anyway... my dad died in a car accident when I was 14. I, um... I was there in the car with him,".

"What?!" I say, shooting up in my seat, "Oh my god, are you okay?!".

"Well, I'm here so... yeah," Chloe replies, seeming uncomfortable talking about the event, "*sigh* Doctors said I've got like... ' _survivor's guilt'_ like, huh... that's bullshit right?"

I nod, knowing that that's what she needs to hear... or _wants_ to hear.

"So... uh, I went through a dark phase after that...where I like...".

Chloe stops and looks at me beseechingly.

I reach over and grab her hand, letting her know that she doesn't _have_ to tell me anything if she doesn't want to.

She smiles softly and intertwines our fingers, sighing lightly, "Let's just say I wasn't in a good place,".

My heart lurches slightly, my mind taking me back to my dream where Chloe actually _did_ try _and_ succeed at killing herself.

I force myself to nod in response, "I've been there too,".

"I think everybody has been there at least once in their lives," Chloe says, giving my hand a tight, reassuring squeeze.

She didn't seem surprised by my confession... which is oddly comforting but weird at the same time... a good weird.

"Then when mom met David, things got a bit easier. He helped me get my life back on track, he understood and supported my decisions... _most of them anyway._ Huh, he even got me into Blackwell... where I met Rachael,".

And now it's weird.

"How _did_ you two meet?" I ask, subtly pulling my hand away from hers.

"I was 16, a troubled sophomore and she was one of the peer counselors," Chloe says, "A senior,".

"Wait... *yawn* Rachael's 21? She's two years older than you?".

"Yep and yep. We got lucky 'cause most 16-year-olds are creepy and immature... as you can clearly tell,".

We both snicker for a moment before Chloe returns to her story.

"So I'd just gotten turned down by one of the nicest girls at school, _it was totally Victoria Chase,_ and _-"_.

"Whoa whoa whoa... Victoria Chase? The nicest girls at school? Pfft, good one," I say.

"What? She is actually really nice, _under all that bitchiness that is_ , get to know her a bit and you'll see," Chloe says giving me a funny look.

I shrink back into my seat and blush, "Sorry... g-go on,".

"Anyways, she turned down my advances so I was a little *yawn* down, so I asked to talk with one of my student counselors for some friend making tips. I was still sorta new and didn't know all that many people,".

"What about your roommate?" I ask.

"I honestly don't remember who she was but all I know is that she coulda care less about me. Anyways, when Rach and I first saw each other, it was like... we had this moment. I was like *yawn* totally lost in her eyes and... I wouldn't stop staring until she snapped me out of it. Long story short we talked for like an hour just... getting to know each other ya know?".

I nod even though I'm pretty sure I've never spoken to anyone in person for more than thirty minutes...

 _And now that I say that out loud I realize how sad my life is... nice._

"So I told her about my multiple rejections and she said not worry about it anymore. You know why? She said I was such a nice girl who deserves the very best in life and-" Chloe pauses and look over at me, then blushes, "Uh... sorry. I'm ranting... *ahem* but yeah... we met in the counselor's office, 'Nuff said,".

She suddenly seems... nervous... again.

I've noticed she does that whenever she talks to me about Rachael.

 _That could be a good thing... or a bad thing._

"Alright... you know shit about me. Now can we _please_ go to sleep?".

I giggle a bit and nod, "Sure,".

She smiles and does her best to lay back in a comfortable position, "Good night, Mad Max,".

"Good night, Chlobear," I say, using the nickname I've been dying to use for weeks.

Chloe snickers again, "Pfft, you're such a dork, dork,".

I nod and cuddle back up under Chloe's jacket, taking a deep breath into the faded material.

It smells like weed, smoke, sweat and another thing I can't quite identify.

 _Perfume?_

Pfft, no way in hell does Chloe Price wear perfume.

 _So then it's Rachael's._

I shudder slightly, still sickened by what I saw in my dream and reality.

"Hey, come here," Chloe says, gesturing me to come towards her.

I don't know what I was expecting, but I can guarantee that it wasn't for her to grab me and hug me against her body.

"Better?" she asks.

I shiver again and she holds me a little closer and a little tighter, making me realize she must think I'm still cold... or she's too prideful to ask for her jacket back.

 _Or she actually has a crush on you too and is trying to make a move_.

I'll go with the second option.

"Much," I reply, trying to get my semi-tense body to relax.

"And now you just made it weird," Chloe says with a light laugh, "Just kidding".

I laugh right along with her, adjusting the jacket to cover both of us.

We sit there for a little bit, just letting the quiet sound of the cars and the crickets lull us to sleep.

* * *

Sometime during the night, I feel Chloe softly elbow me in the side, trying to catch my attention, "Psst, Max ... Look,".

I stir a bit and look upwards at the windshield, seeing tiny bits of white stuff collect on the glass.

"It's snowing... huh, make a wish," she whispers.

"I wish this moment could last forever," I mutter still half asleep, putting a hidden meaning behind my words.

Chloe chuckles a little and pulls me ever so closer, "Me too, kid... me too,".


	9. Chapter 9

The first thing I see when I wake up is boobs.

Chloe must have positioned herself to lay down across the seats so she could sleep better... and I'm lying directly on top of her... well, my head and face in placed in her chest area.

My face fries with embarrassment and I go to move, but can't. I'm caught between perplection and desire.

 _Talk about wanting a moment never to end._

Chloe shifts around a little and sighs, "Yeah... sorry I didn't tell you, Mom... it was kinda a rough day yesterday,".

Is... is she on the phone? Shit, now I feel like I'm eavesdropping... but she thinks I'm still asleep so... I guess it's okay to listen.

"Yeah... you remember my roommate, right? I offered to drive her to her parent's house for break and she asked me to stay... that cool?".

Too muffled to hear a clear response but her mother sounds pissed so I'm guessing that she's _not_ cool. To Chloe's relief, however, another call comes in, cutting her conversation short, "Welp, Dad's calling, gotta fly!".

And with that Chloe hangs up and switches lines, "Hey, pops... yeah, I'm fine. Didn't mean to worry you... uh, I'm in Seattle with Max... my roommate. Yeah...yeah,".

Chloe continues to chat with her step-dad while I find myself starting to drift off again. To be honest, it does feel kinda nice to hold her after that dream but... I don't want to push my luck or overstay my welcome.

A few minutes later, Chloe sighs and drops her phone into the cup holder with a clank, making me unintentionally jump.

 _Welp, there go any chances of me staying in her warmth for a few more minutes._

"Shit, sorry kid... didn't mean to wake you," she says, running her fingers through the ends of my hair, "but it's time to get up... I wanted to get somethin' to eat before heading off again,".

I moan a bit in protest and sit up, missing the sense of warmth and security lying down with Chloe gave me, "Ugh, I'm up, I'm up,".

"Thanks," she says, sitting back up in place, "Ya dork,".

I blush and turn away a bit, smiling smugly, "Takes one to know one,".

"Pfft, there's that spunk I like to see. Stick with me kid and you'll go places," Chloe states, revving the engine.

" _I hope so,_ " I whisper to myself.

"So, what's Maximus hungry for, huh? Pancakes, omelets, good ol' eggs, and bacon?".

 _You?_

I choke at my own thought and desperately try to regain my composure.

"Huh, shit man... you alright there?" Chloe asks, patting my back softly.

I nod and clear my throat, eeking out a pathetic: "Anywhere is fine,".

"Alright, shitty roadside diners it," Chloe says, getting us back out on the road after allowing the engine to warm up after staying under a thin layer of snow the whole night.

I can't help but giggle, _Why is it that her voice makes me feel so warm and bubbly inside? Is this what love feels like... hmm, maybe._

"So how much further 'till we get to your parent's house?" Chloe asks, breaking me from my thoughts.

I grab my phone and check the built-in GPS, "Uh, about 5... 6 more hours? Shit, that's still some ways off,".

"What'd you say we spend most of the day sightseeing?" Chloe suggests with... well, with a suggestive grin.

"Hmm, what do you have in mind Captain Price?" I ask, eager to use all the nicknames and shitty puns I'd come up with.

" _Oh, ye be a fellow pirate, eh? Well, looks like ol' cap'n' Price got herself a First Mate!"_ she says with an almost perfect pirate voice, "Damn that brings me back!".

I try my hand at the voice and... let's just say I should never try it again.

 _Yes, please never try that again._

Chloe laughs and hitches her arm around my shoulders, drawing me closer to her.

I shiver at her touch, _oh my god why is this happening to me? What is this happening to me?_

Oh god, oh god.

Chloe picks up at my sudden nervousness and removes her arm, "Huh, sorry,".

 _No! No! Put the arm back, put the arm back!_

"It's fine," I reply.

 _No, It's not okay! It's not okay! I want you to be with me!_ I scream over and over in my head, wondering if Chloe will ever get to hear them.

 _That's it... today... I tell her today,_ I decide, _today._

No matter what.

* * *

Breakfast is weird... both of us are uncomfortably quiet. Chloe keeps saying opening her mouth as if to say something, but... she's stopping herself.

I've never seen her like this. Chloe is always so strong and never afraid to speak her mind... that's part of the reason I fell for her so fast.

 _So what's different now?_

I'm so put off by Chloe's odd behavior that I down two cups of coffee trying to calm my own nerves. This in itself is a bad idea because all coffee does to me is make me even more jittery which worsens my case. I've lost count of how many times I've already snuck off to the bathroom, either actually having to go or needing a place to have a breakdown.

With each return Chloe comments how _I got it bad_.

I'm not exactly sure what this means but I am willing to find out. If things couldn't get any worse, the waitress who'd been serving us keeps watching us with this look. It's the look Chloe's mom gave me when I was on my 'date' with Warren .

It's the _couples_ look.

I wish the warm feeling I had earlier would make me feel better but all it's doing is making me queasy.

"Okay," Chloe says suddenly, slamming her hand down on the table.

I jump, startled by her sudden intensity.

"What's going on with you? You're acting so fucking strange,".

I swallow hard and prepare to give her an explanation but no words leave my mouth. I resort to simply mouthing " _I don't know_ ".

"Are you sick? The truck _was_ really cold last night. Were you warm enough?".

I nod, still unable to form any words.

I was _definitely_ warm enough.

"Then what's wrong? I'm worried about you, Max,".

The way she says my name makes me shiver unintentionally. She's genuinely concerned about me.

 _Well no shit Sherlock! She's clearly gaga over you..._

"I..." I finally manage to mutter, "*ahem* I guess I'm just tired,".

 _Go on, keep lying to her... see where it get's you._

"You look pale... maybe you should eat some more... I _rarely_ see you eat _anything_ ,".

I look down at my half eaten meal with disinterest, "S-sorry, I'm not that hungry,".

"*sigh* we'll bring it with us in case you get hungry on the road," Chloe says, signaling the waitress back.

 _Please don't do that,_ I think quietly to myself, but the cute red headed waitress gladly saunters up to our little table.

"How may I help you fine ladies?".

I roll my eyes.

"Could we get a doggie bag for this please," Chloe asks with equal charm .

The waitress nods, "Of course. And might I add, you two are such a cute couple,".

That does it.

I stand up abruptly and grab my tote bag, heading straight for the door.

"B.R.B," I say even though I have no intention of actually returning.

"Hey, wait... Max!" Chloe calls out, trying to follow me only to be stopped by the waitress who, of course, expects her to pay for the meal.

I don't stop... I just keep walking, out the door and past the truck.

I keep going until a hand grabs me.

"Jesus Fuck, Max! Hey, come on, Max!" Chloe says, using one hand to hold me and the other to hold our food. "What happened, Max. Talk to me,".

 _I can't... no matter how hard I try, I just can't tell you how I feel I'm falling in love with you Chloe Price and I can't help what the heart wants... and my heart wants you!_ I scream in my mind.

"S-sorry... p- panic attack,".

 _Ahhhh!_

What?! That's not a lie... I did panic.

 _You panicked over the fact that someone actually acknowledged what you wanted!_

She didn't! She just assumed we were on a date!

 _What happened to hating it when people assume things about you?_

"Max!" Chloe says again, making me realize that I'm just standing there blankly.

I sigh and close my eyes, "I'm here... I just... *sigh* I don't know!".

"Why are you freaking out all of a sudden, did that dream fuck you up _that_ much?" Chloe asks.

"Yes!" I cry, finally allowing myself to feel all the emotions I've been holding back most of the morning. "I just... I care about you, Chloe... and it sucked having to watch you die... even if it wasn't real,".

Chloe sighs and sets our food aside on the snow covered ground, extending her arms out to me, "Come here,".

I tear up more and walk into her arms, allowing her to embrace me. She just... holds me... waiting for me to relax. "Come on, Kid. You're not... huh, You're not a " _kid"._ You need to start talking instead of trying to hide from your problems. You can't get anywhere in like if you do that,".

I don't reply... I honestly don't think I could talk if I tried... I'm crying that hard.

Chloe continues to hold me, I'm just close enough to hear her heart beat.

 _Ba boom ba boom ba boom._

It takes a while but... eventually I do relax.

"Hmm, what'd you say we spend the rest of the day sightseeing before hitting your parents house? I've never been to Seattle so you'll have to show me all the best spots to pose 'cause I'm a hella sexy muse,".

I choke out a laugh and muster up a smile, thinking about how cool it would be if Chloe would pose for me.

"I take your derpy ass smile as a yes," Chloe says, grabbing the food again, "Now, come on. We're burning daylight me hearty!".

I laugh again and drag my hoodie sleeve across my face.

"There's that smile I want to see! Hmm, come along First Mate, our ship awaits,".

I take Chloe's outreached hand, ready to follow her to the ends of the earth.

* * *

I don't think I've ever taken so many pictures of one subject _even if most of the photos I took are just of us making funny faces._

Chloe... she _belongs_ in the viewfinder, she belongs in _my_ viewfinder... I don't want anyone else there.

"Ya got some good pics, eh Max?" Chloe says as we _finally_ make our way to my house.

We'd spent the whole day going to different places, the Fremont Troll, the Space Needle, you name it.

I nod absently, focused on placing each photo in my portfolio, "I don't think I've ever used two whole packs of film in one day... huh, but I've gotta say... it was worth it,".

"I'll pay you back... I was just kidding about being your muse. You didn't _have_ to take pictures of _just_ me," Chloe says, reaching over and grabbing a random Polaroid.

She holds it in the hand that's gripping the steering wheel and smiles, "Hmm, these are really good, Max. Ever considered submitting your photos to a gallery?".

I blush, "Huh, n- no. I doubt I'd get in. I'm not that good,".

"Stop second guessing yourself. You can afford to take chances... when and whatever you want to try," she says, handing back the photo.

I nod, really thinking about what she said.

"Oh, turn left here," I say, a few moments later, realizing we're down the street from my house.

Chloe nods and parks across the street, keeping the headlights off, just as I instructed. We sit there idle, letting snow collect on the windshield only to be swept away by the wipers.

"Chloe wait!" I say, frantically when she tries to leave the truck.

"What?" She says, utterly confused as to what's holding me back.

 _Do it! Do it now! Make that move! You've been waiting all day for this! Don't miss your chance!_

"Can I play you a song, really fast?".

 _*Facepalm*_

"Uh... okay... if you want," Chloe says, closing the door again and settling back in her seat.

My heart is pounding wildly in my chest as I plug my phone into the stereo.

 _It's time to do or die, Max_.

* * *

 **"I'll Have To Say I Love You In A Song" By Jim Croce**

 _'Well, I know it's kind of late_

 _I hope I didn't wake you_

 _But what I got to say can't wait_

 _I know you'd understand_

 _Every time I tried to tell you_

 _The words just came out wrong_

 _So I'll have to say I love you in a song_

 _Yeah, I know it's kind of strange_

 _Every time I'm near you_

 _I just run out of things to say_

 _I know you'd understand_

 _Every time I tried to tell you_

 _The words just came out wrong_

 _So I'll have to say I love you in a song_

 _Every time the time was right_

 _All the words just came out wrong_

 _So I'll have to say I love you in a song_

 _Yeah, I know it's kind of late_

 _I hope I didn't wake you_

 _But there's something that I just got to say_

 _I know you'd understand_

 _Every time I tried to tell you_

 _The words just came out wrong_

 _So I"ll have to say I love you in a song'_

* * *

The song ends and I turn to Chloe, expecting some kind of reaction but find none.

"C- Chloe?" I mumble, my heart still hammering in my chest.

She stifles a cough suddenly, clearing her throat, "So uh, what does this mean, Max?".

I blink, on the verge of tears, "I- isn't it obvious?".

"Yes, but I want to hear it from you. So, what does this mean?".

I swallow hard and try to come up with a decent response, "I... *gulp* I'm in _**lesbians**_ with you!".

 _Eh A+ for effort_.

Just saying that word makes me feel weird... and not in a good way.

The label isn't right.

Chloe giggles at the reference, "My god, you're a dork. But uh... is this why you invited me? To fess up your crush?".

I shake my head vigorously, "N- No.. Not entirely. I think you're an amazing girl and I _really_ like you a- and... I _want_ to get to know you better,".

"I have no fucking idea what you were expecting from me, Kid but... I- I'm already in it with Rachael... And I'm faithful to her,".

"I know, B- but...".

"But what? You have feelings for me. T- that's not going to change anything between us," Chloe says, going for the door again.

I grab her again, feeling a bit of anger bubble up inside me again. "Stop lying, Chloe! I know for a _fact_ that you feel something for me too... you're constantly hitting on me and flirting and sending me mixed signals! I- I don't get you... but god do I want to,".

Chloe stops and turns to me blushing slightly, "I... I- I don't know what you're talking about," She mutters.

Something inside me snaps and I lean in, smashing my mouth against hers as if to prove my affection.

And sure enough, Chloe kisses back... with equal passion.

I grab her by the shirt, pulling her closer to me, craving her physical closeness.

We continue to kiss, over and over again for what feels like a lifetime.

Chloe parts her lips slightly as if testing the waters and slides her tongue in my mouth.

The gesture is... unexpected but it's _definitely_ something I can get used to.

When we finally pull away; breathing hard and sweating slightly; neither of us say anything.

Is that what making out feels like?

I like it... I like it a lot... It leaves me wanting so much more.

"Well," Chloe says, readjusting her shirt, "That happened,".

I nod and brush my hair down, "Yeah... s-sorry,".

"Don't," she says, reaching out to me with a shaky hand, "What you did right now? Kissing me? That was uncool, not gonna lie. You knew what you were doing... you knew I'm with Rachael but... I'm not complaining?".

Her voice suddenly cracks, making her last statement sound like a question.

 _Oh no... did... did I break her?_

"Oh, God," Chloe says suddenly, "I'm just like her!".

I shrink back, that queasy feeling making itself known again. I can't even say how she's nothing like Rachael because it I do... she'll know I knew about Rachael's affair(s), and I can't do that.

"I like you too, okay?! Is that what you wanted to hear?" Chloe cries, "I've done my best to keep my feeling down but... you're just too damn cute... I- I can't help it! Ugh, god...".

"I'm sorry, Chloe... I- I didn't want to hurt you... but I did! I did and I'm so sorry," I say, my voice losing its edge, "J- Just drop me off and go to Rachael... g- go be with her and forget about me,".

I can't believe the words coming out of my mouth... I _don't_ believe them. For once I'm going to set aside _my_ desires and think about her... her needs. "Go be with her, Chloe. I- I don't deserve this... I don't deserve _you,_ ".

Chloe stops crying, grabbing my hands abruptly and pulling me closer to her body. Our lips clash once more and we kiss with such force that our teeth knock together.

I hardly notice...

I'm so overwhelmed with the amount of passion flowing between us that it hardly registers.

Tongue tied, hair pulling, grabbing, aggressive make outs are something I definitely want in my future... but reality suddenly sets in.

 _Oh god... what am I doing?!_

I'm _making_ Chloe cheat on Rachael... even if Rachael was cheating first.

Chloe mistakes my pulling away as coming up for air and returns to kissing me. "Chloe, I can't!" I say, pulling her away from me again, "What about Rachael?!".

Chloe blushes and pulls away more, "I- I uh... we broke up,".

I make a face and sigh sharply, "Does _she_ know that?".

"No...?".

"*sigh* Chloe... I can't... I'm not-".

"You're not what, Max?" Chloe says, staring at me with icy blue eyes, "A whore like Rachael? I'm not dumb, Maxine. I'm not blind either. I've known what Rachael's been doing for months... and I know you've known too,".

Her voice grows cold and distant for a moment.

"And you just let her?" I ask, ignoring her last statement.

"Yes! And I feel horrible for just letting her use and abuse me, but unlike you, I don't have a lot of confidence,".

I blink, _wait what?_

"Y- you think I'm confident?" I stutter shyly.

"Yes, and don't you dare deny it!" Chloe says with some desperation.

"W- why would you stay if all she was doing was hurting you?" I ask.

She shrugs and hugs her sides, "I don't _know_. I just... I guess... *sigh* I took what I got and didn't question it, okay? You would have done the same,".

Maybe she's right... maybe I would have done the same. Not be a cheating whore but... take what little affection I was given and leave it at that. Is... is that why Chloe stopped herself last night... right as she was going to tell me how Rachael and her hooked up? Because Rachael saw through Chloe and took advantage of her innocence and vulnerability?

 _Oh god, this is such a mind fuck._

I sigh a puff of air up through my bangs, "Chloe... if... if this is going to work between us... you need to b- break-up with Rachael,".

"Well duh... that's kinda how relationships work, Max," Chloe says with the slightest bit of sarcasm.

"Tonight,".

"What?! W- why tonight? We haven't even made ' _this_ ' official,".

I lean in again and grab her face, planting a kiss on her lips.

"This makes it real," I whisper.

I feel her shiver so I kiss her again... and again, and again and again and again until pretty soon, we're making out again.

"Shit, Kid. How long have you been holding all _this_ in?" Chloe asks, wheezing a bit.

"Since we met," I reply, continuing to kiss her.

"Huh, you're parent probably think we're crazy sitting out here, freezing our asses off,".

I blink, burying my face in my hands at yet another realization.

"Oh, god... my parents are going to kill me,".

"Just don't tell 'em you're gay, simple as that," Chloe says, clearly not as off-put from this as I am.

"But I'm not... I'm not gay, Chloe".

"Okay, a lesbian. Sheesh, picky with the labels eh?".

"I'm not that either," I mumble pathetically.

"Bi?". I shake my head, that label not _quite_ feeling fitting.

"Pan?".

I shrug, "I don't even know what that is," I say, "I don't even know what _I_ am. I- I don't...".

 _And here come the waterworks_

Why am I crying? Am I _that_ scared of my parent's disapproval?

 _Yes._

"Hey, hey, hey, don't cry," Chloe says, trying to comfort me, "You're still not sure who you are yet and that's okay. You've found someone who loves and accepts you no matter what, you hear? No matter what,".

I smile and muster up a light giggle, "No matter what,".

"Okay, now can we please go? The windows are fogged up and I have to take a piss,".

I laugh again and sit up a bit more, drying my face with my sleeve, "O- okay, lemme just text my parents that I brought a guest," I say, watching as she slips out of the truck to gather up our luggage:

* * *

 **[From Max - To: Mom]**

Sent | 10: 42 PM

[Hey, mom. I'm right outside]

* * *

 **[From: Mom - To: Max]**

Sent | 10:42

[...]

[Is that you in that truck? What happened to your car? Who is that with you?]

* * *

 **[From Max - To: Mom]**

Sent | 10: 42 PM

[I'm fine. Someone slashed my tires again and my roommate gave me a lift. She doesn't have anywhere to stay over break... so I kinda said she could stay with us]

[That cool?]

* * *

 **[From: Mom - To: Max]**

Sent | 10:43

[...]

[Is she the one you said slammed the door on your face?]

* * *

I blink, _shit, why do I always tell my parents everything? God, grow up already._

* * *

 **[From Max - To: Mom]**

Sent | 10: 43

[No. That was her friend, they thought it would be funny to lock me out of my room...]

[So is it okay?]

* * *

 **[From: Mom - To: Max]**

Sent | 10:43

[Your father isn't going to like this, Maxine]

* * *

 **[From Max - To: Mom]**

Sent | 10: 44

[She'll behave, Mom. She looks tough but she's a real sweetheart]

* * *

 **[From: Mom - To: Max]**

Sent | 10:44

[Name? I can't remember]

* * *

 **[From Max - To: Mom]**

Sent | 10: 45

[Chloe Price. Meet her yourself, we're coming up the walk now]

* * *

I hop out of the truck when Chloe gestures me to do so. I pocket my phone and allow Chloe to wrap her jacket around my shoulders, thinking of it as a subtle romantic gesture.

"I'll tell her tonight, Max. I promise," she whispers softly.

I nod and take my bags as she hands them to me.

"Will you be okay?" I ask, hearing a bit of hesitation in her voice.

"Honestly, I'm not sure... but hey, I got you, right?".

I blush a bit, "Yeah... forever,".

"Forever," Chloe replies.

"Forever," I repeat with a little laugh, "Perhaps _forever_ shall be our always?".

She snickers a bit, "Did you just quote 'The Fault in Our Stars'? Damn, you are chalk full of movie references, aren't you?" Chloe says as we walk up to the door.

I nod and smile dumbly at my... my... _girlfriend._

Wowsers.

"You ready?" I ask, fishing for my house keys.

Chloe nods, "As ready as I'll ever be,".

We share our last quiet kiss of the evening before entering into an uncertain world that lies ahead.


	10. Chapter 10

I close the large oak door behind us and set my bags aside.

"Welp, welcome to my humble abode," I whisper, kicking off my snow-covered boots and gesturing for Chloe to do the same.

She nods compliantly.

"Mom, Dad? I'm home!" I call out, allowing Chloe to take back her jacket.

"We're in the living room, Maxine. Come introduce us to your friend!" Mom calls from the next room.

I swallow hard and lead Chloe closer to the source of my mother's voice. She hesitates, holding me back to, "Dude… she sounds _pissed_. Are you sure about this?".

I nod and give her hand a gentle squeeze, " I've never been more sure of anything more in my life,".

We both walk out into the room with fake smiles plastered on our faces, "Hey, Mom, Dad," I wave at my parents, feeling them eyeing me disappointingly.

No... not me.

They're staring at Chloe. I cough a bit and clear my throat, trying to get their attention back on me, "So, uh. This is Chloe. She's going to be staying with us over break,".

"Is she now, did you even bother asking us first?" Dad says sternly.

I can feel Chloe's body tense up from where she stands beside me.

 _Stick up for yourself!_ Her eyes seem to be telling me.

"D- do I _have_ to ask your permission for everything? This is my house too ya know," I reply with some sass that puts a smile on Chloe's face.

"But it's not your home anymore. We've gone over this multiple times. You live at Blackwell now, Maxine".

 _It's Max,_ I correct in my head.

"Then why am I even here?!".

"Please. It's late... let's talk about this in the morning," Mom says, pressing her hands against her temples.

"Mom, why am I here?" I ask again, watching as my parents get up and prepare to leave the room,

"In the morning, Maxine," Dad says, shaking his head slightly, "In the morning,".

And with that, they're gone… without even saying 'Welcome Home'.

"*Ahem* Nice to meet you too," Chloe says with half-assed sarcasm, "Are you okay?".

I feel her hand rest on my shoulder and pull away.

"Why did I even bother coming back… things aren't going to change," I mutter bitterly to myself.

"Uh…if I'm not welcome I'll go find a motel to stay at,".

"No… no… please don't go. It's cold and late and the nearest motel is almost 10 miles away… and," I let my voice trail off.

"And what?".

I sigh and blush, "And I don't want to be alone,".

 _Wow, was that mushy or what?_

"Well, no need to be worried about that, Maxie. I'll always be with you," Chloe says, hugging me from behind.

" _Are you sure_ 'this' _is okay?"_ I want to ask, " _I'm not just a rebound, am I? You didn't just kiss me back because you didn't want to feel alone too, did you?"._

I shake my head and pull away, "We can't do this here," I say, gesturing to the entirety of my h-... my _parents_ home, "My parents will kill me,".

"We've already established that, Kid. I'm not going to out you if that's what you're afraid of,".

"You can't out me if I'm not even sure what I am…" I say letting my voice trail off again.

"Do you want me to help you find out?".

I blink, "Huh?".

"Come on, we'll talk in your room," Chloe says, pointing up the stairs.

"My room? Oh… right," I say, blushing a bit more.

"Do you have a computer?".

I nod, "Y- you're not going to look up _porn_ are you?".

"Pfft, no… eh, maybe. I don't know. I gotta find out what you're comfortable with first… everybody's different," Chloe says, ushering me up the stairs.

I shrug, not really sure on anything anymore.

* * *

My room is dark and cold, filled with stale, musty air. It's as If no one's stepped inside since I left.

 _Did my parents even notice I was gone?_

Probably not… *sigh*. "You okay? You seem quite… like, _too_ quiet," Chloe tells me as she walks around my room ahead of me. I sigh audibly and shake the fuzz out of my head.

"Yeah… it's been a long… _interesting_ day,".

"You can say that again," Chloe says, watching as I fumble for the light switch. I hum absently and flick on the light, closing the door behind me and leaning up against it. Nothing really worthwhile happened today,

 _Except for that kiss._

I can still taste her breath in the back of my throat… if that makes any sense. In terms of girls, she's definitely my first kiss…

 _and maybe the last and only girl I kiss._

"Hello, Max. Ground Control to Major Tom,". Chloe starts snapping her fingers in front of my face and I snap back into reality.

I blink, realizing that I zoned out again, "Shit… sorry, Chloe. I'm clearly not myself today,".

She comes up to me and rests the back of her hand on my forehead.

"What are you…" I begin.

She cuts me off with a simple _shush,_ "Dude, you seriously might be sick, looks like you're 'bout to pass out,".

"I might," I admit, feeling a bit unsteady on my feet. Everything just happened so fast. I kissed a girl, and she kissed me. We made out like… three times and now we have to pretend like none of that happened?

 _Well, you don't_ have _to pretend, you can always just say "Fuck it," and be honest about your relationship with Chloe._ No Filter, _right?_

Ugh, I don't know and I'm too tired to think about anything right now.

I feel Chloe's grip tighten around me suddenly, "I've got you, okay. Seriously though, don't do any of that passing out shit… scares the fuck outta me,".

I worm my arms around her and let her warmth embrace me, "I won't,".

"Promise?".

I nod and press my face into her shirt, "Promise,".

She pulls away, taking the warmth with her.

"Okay, now… how's the sleeping situation gonna work?" Chloe asks, leading me to my bed, which we both flop down on.

" _You'll sleep n_ _ext to me, of course,"_ I almost say, but my parents are already suspicious of Chloe and god forbid they walk in her and find my cuddled up against my 'friend'.

"I… I think I've got a sleeping bag somewhere in my closet. Find it and you can sleep next to my bed," I mutter, absently kicking off my shoes.

"Huh, reminds me of having sleepovers as a kid," Chloe says as she heads to the closet, "You ever have sleepovers, Max?".

I shake my head slightly and sit up, debating on whether or not I should get dressed for bed. "Rarely. My parents are…*yawn* like… super picky about my friends,".

 _Which is probably why I have none_.

"Pfft, I could tell. And I thought my parents were strict," She says, huffing a silent " _score"_ when she finds the bag, "I wouldn't worry 'bout it, Kid. Things are rough all over for the both of us, eh?".

I nod and giggle at the reference, "Stay Gold, Ponyboy… Stay Gold,".

Chloe smacks her chest in mock pain, "Dude, that movie fucked me up so bad,".

I nod in agreement and help her unroll and set up the sleeping bag with a few extra pillows.

"The book was even sadder,".

Chloe shrugs and flops down on her makeshift bed, posing almost…. _Seductively_?

I shake my head and turn away, "I'ma go get dressed in the bathroom 'kay?".

"Okay, Max," Chloe says, watching me closely.

I blush, suddenly feeling very self-conscious and flustered.

 _I_ have _to get used to her genuinely flirting with me, and saying genuinely loving things._

Not that I don't think what she's said to me before all this wasn't genuine. I never thought what was going to happen after we… well, got together. This is all so new to me and everything is so odd and intriguing that I'm anxious to find out where any of this leads. I leave the room after taking a stack of clothes from my luggage and sigh deeply and almost wistfully.

 _This is like… actually happening,_ I think. _I- I'm in love and… and… and I don't know what to do about it._

I don't even know if this _is_ love… I don't know what love even is supposed to feel like. But whatever I'm feeling… I don't want it to stop.

* * *

After I dress and wait outside my room for Chloe to finish changing, I lay back on my bed while she sits at my desk and pours over my computer. She keeps her voice low and the topics subtle. "So.. uh, like… what do you find attractive in a person… in any person?" Chloe asks, reading off of some online forum.

"Blond hair, blue eyes, strong, built, muscular," I say without a second thought, "Hot as fuck,".

She snickers at that.

"Did you intentionally list off my physical characteristics?".

I blink and sit up a bit, "You're blond?".

Chloe nods and lifts the hair at the back of her head to reveal her natural strawberry blond hair, "Damn, Max. You _must_ have been holding yourself back. ' _Hot as Fuck?'_ Huh, I didn't know I had that effect on people,".

"Warren did," I say, rolling over to see her reaction.

"What?".

"In the diner that day, Warren was convinced that you turned Nathan to the…" I smirk a bit and use air quotes for effect, "To the ' _Gay Side'_ ".

Chloe buries her face in her arms to smother her laughter, "' _The Gay Side'?_ Are you cereal? Ha, fucking prick. Of course, I didn't make Nathan gay. He came out to me before I came out to him!".

I giggle, amused that she used some of _my_ lingoes, "So… like, what's your orientation? Sorry, I've never asked,".

"I um… I don't really associate with anything. If someone likes me… well, that's good enough for me," Chloe says, rubbing the back of her neck, "But uh… my mom wasn't too thrilled when I told her about my crushes on girls but David kinda knew that I wasn't exactly _straight,_ so he was cool with it as long as I was happy with my choice of a partner,".

I sigh, not remembering my parents ever saying anything about my choice in partners. That can either be a good thing…. considering that they might not care who I love, or… they don't want me getting any ideas.

 _I'll go with the latter._

*sigh* shit.

"So uh… back to the task at hand," Chloe says, clearing her throat, "I um, I meant what are like, _personality traits_ you look for, like… um… for you… I like how when someone pisses you off, you don't let them give you any shit,".

I blush a bit.

 _I do that?_

"I um… I like kind hearted people, people who aren't afraid to… to… I don't know, be their true selves? I- I don't know. Same as you, if someone cares about me deep enough, that's good enough for me… right?".

Chloe shrugs, "That's only something you can answer, Max. Not me,".

I nod and avert my eyes from her steady blue gaze.

"How about this," she says, seeing I'm becoming a bit flustered, "What drew you to me? What about me made you want to be more than friends?".

My face must have gone red because she snickers again, "What made your 'gaydar' go off, Max?".

"You're pretty," is my first reply which makes me blush even more, "You're strong and free-willed, not afraid to do what you want to do. But you're also kind and compassionate, you care about how people react to your decisions,".

I look up again and see Chloe's moved a bit closer, rolling my desk chair ever so closer to me.

"What else?".

"You treat others so well even though they treat you like shit and it's so hard to watch," I say, my voice wavering slightly, "Y-you deserve so much, Chloe and I want… I _hope_ I'm the one that can give you that. _Whatever it is._ We just met, we're still getting to know each other b- but… I… I think this is fate. Out of every person I've ever met, you're the one that makes me feel alive… makes me feel... _Real,_ ".

"Real," Chloe repeats, coming up and pressing her forehead against mine with only the chair separating up.

I stay still, still not sure how this whole _relationship_ thing works.

"W- what drew you to me?" I ask softly.

Chloe smiles and plants a kiss on my lips, " _Everything,"._


	11. Chapter 11

It's midnight, I can hear my mom's grandfather clock chime twelve times from downstairs. I've been up, thinking to myself about what Chloe meant, " _Everything"._

What… what does that even mean?

" _Everything"._

I want to know how she sees me, how she feels when she's around me, what she thinks of me when I do all those nervous ticks she picked up on. I want to know when she knew when she knew I was the one she'd rather be with.

I shiver a bit, wondering how long she's felt the same way I have. How long has she had to lie to herself, to Rachael, to _me_? God, I can't imagine how hard it must have been, forcing herself to love someone who never truly loved her back, doing things against her will to please someone who could never be pleased.

Life is… ugh, Life is fucked up, to say the least.

Well, _some_ parts of it are. We need to talk, just Chloe and me. Not about sexuality or anything like that… we need to talk about boundaries, things that one of us might do or say that might hurt or offend the other person. We need to know each other limits, expectations, comfort zones, shit like that.

 _Couples stuff._

I smile at that… _couple._

We're a couple.

 _Well, we're not a couple until Chloe breaks up with Rachael, which We know she hasn't done._

She needs time, I think to myself. "She needs time," I say softly. I roll over and turn to see Chloe lying on the floor beside my bed. She looks to be out cold from a long day of driving, but it's hard to tell since she's covered her face with her arm. I smile inwardly and reach my hand down to hers, interlocking our fingers together. She grips my hand back for a second and squirms a little in her sleep, muttering something incoherent, before rolling over again. I smile and hop up, eager to have a midnight stroll.

* * *

The house is utterly silent aside from the creaking floorboards under my feet as I tiptoe down the hallway. Since it's most likely too cold for crickets, the outside world is silent except for the wind whistling past the windows. I walk up to the top of the stairs and look down into the seemingly perpetual darkness that is the lower floor. When I was a kid, I used to be terrified of the dark, huh, I'd slept with a nightlight 'till I was like 12.

 _Then Dad said that darkness is nothing more than the absence of light._

Kinda complex for a kid to understand but I always found it comforting for some reason. I sigh nostalgically, wishing to have those bittersweet memories back.

 _Tough luck, now all you get are disappointed parents._

Pfft, what else is new? I sigh again and shake my head trying to make myself think of something more positive,

 _like your girlfriend… if you can even call her that._

Hey, Chloe is… Chloe's dealing with a lot right too, so cut her some slack, I think to myself. I roll my eyes, "Wow, Max, the self-doubt is fucking real,".

I take a step down the stairs slowly, running my hand down the photo-covered walls. There's a photo from when I was two or three and we'd just moved into this house. Damn, I've lived here almost all my life… I've never really known anything besides my tight-knit community. Maybe that's why my parents struggled with me living at a school so far away. I take another few steps and find a pic of me on the very first day of school. Huh, my hair was pulled up so tight that day that I cried (aside from being scared that my parents were going to leave me with complete strangers) when I got home.

 _And that was the first and only year we were in an actual school… nice._

I roll my eyes once more and take another few steps down. There's a few of me with some of the neighborhood kids, running around in sprinklers or posing for funny pictures. Hmm, I should try and contact Kristian and Fernando while I'm here… it's been awhile since we all talked. I take a few more steps and find no more pictures of me, (this is odd because I'm an only child and my parents adore me) they've all been replaced by pictures of my extended family. Aunts, Uncles, Cousins etc.

 _Yep, they've definitely written you off._

"Be quiet already," I snap at myself, growing increasingly annoyed with my own internal monologue. I get to the ground floor and stand in the entryway, looking around and re-familiarizing myself with my old home. Everything looks the same but… it's still different. _Everything stays, but it still changes._ "Yeah," I mumble, "Nothing gold can stay.".

I sigh heavily and pad over to the living room where I settle myself on the floor in front of the fireplace. The embers of an earlier fire glow a soft amber color, the heat slowly withering away. I look around the large space, remembering how I'd spend most evenings here as a kid, telling my parents about my day and what I learned in "school".

My mother, (although she was my technical teacher) never seemed interested in what I had to say, or at the least, she already knew what I was going to talk about.

My dad (on the rare occasion he was home) only seemed to care when things were convenient for him or when I did something wrong. I sigh unevenly, remembering how scared I'd get when my dad got upset when he carried a pungent sharp smell on his breath.

I hug myself and shut my eyes tight, "Think about something else,". I rock myself on the ground for a while until the memories pass and the _tick tick tick_ of the grandfather clock pull me back into reality.

I take a deep breath and look up at the clock face which reads 12:28.

I sigh and uncurl myself, planting my feet firmly on the ground.

 _It's okay._

* * *

I stand up slowly and make my way over to the kitchen. The cold floors send a shiver through my bare feet as I walk up and sit at the breakfast bar. I remember early Saturday mornings, mom would make us chocolate chip pancakes cause she knows how much I love them, hell I still love them. I breathe in, the smell of food still clings in the air, making my stomach grumble softly.

 _Mmm… cheeseburgers, my favorite._

Wait… did… did they make the without me? Knowing that coming home in less than a few hours?

 _Geez, you really did piss 'em off._

Naw, maybe they expected me to stop and get something on my way home. If I can even call it that anymore. I sigh and hop off the seat and pop open the fridge, hoping to find some leftovers.

 _Of course, there are no leftovers, dumbass. They only made enough for two people… not_ _ **four,**_ I think, pilfering around for _something_ to eat.

I groan when I find nothing but the usual contents of every fridge in America. Fruits, vegetables milk, OJ, beer, meats, poultry… wait.

 _Beer?_

I shut the door and open it again, trying to see if I'm seeing things. Nope, still there. I blink and slam the door, the content inside sloshing and tumbling inside. I press my body against the fridge, praying that the excess noise doesn't wake anyone. When everything settles, I swallow hard and make a beeline for the stairs, cutting through the living room to save time.

 _It's happening again, please don't let it happen again,_ I pray, trying not to panic, _he quit, he promised he'd never… h- he promised._

I dash across the room, sliding on the slick hardwood floors and almost crashing into the furniture. "Shit shit shit!" I curse, trying to regain my footing, "Fucking socks!". I fly up the stairs, taking two steps at a time. My heart is pounding and I'm out of breath by the time I get to my room and lock the door behind me. " _I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming,"_ I mumble, pinching myself to see if I actually am.

I shake my head and sigh sharply, "F- fuck,". I continue to mutter obscenities to myself as I stumble over to my inhaler sitting on my nightstand.

I grab it and cough a little, my chest already feeling my chest begin to tighten from being overly stressed. I take a puff and then two and sit back on the bed, letting out a weary breath. I close my eyes and pray for something to distract me from this internal nightmare. I'm still jittery from the medicine and my discovery, so I continue to take slow deep breaths until I start relaxing and eventually start drifting off.

* * *

"In the diner," Chloe says suddenly, speaking through the darkness.

I jump a bit, her voice pulling me from my almost slumber.

"That's when I couldn't deny my feeling for you anymore I saw that that bastard was hurting you I- I just… _snapped_ , I guess. Then you up and dropped everything to help and make sure I was okay. No one's ever done that for me… not even Rach when me 'n Nate would get into tussles. I… I really wanted to kiss you right there, Max, but I thought… I- I hoped… *sigh*-".

"You hoped I'd be the one to kiss you," I say, finishing off Chloe's sentence.

She stiffens up as if not expecting me to actually reply. Maybe she thought I was asleep.

"*Ahem* Uh, yeah. Y- you uh, you heard all that?".

"Yeah," I whisper, rolling over to face her, "I really wanted to kiss you too, Chloe,".

"I know," she replies., "And I know why you didn't,".

I frown a bit and give her a sympathetic look.

"You're such a good person, Max, way better than I'll ever be,".

"You are a good person, Chloe," I tell her, "You really are,".

"Hmm, you don't know me that well then," she says dully, "I lied to you… about going out with Rachael that day?".

I nod, "I know,".

She looks up at me startled, "What… h- how do you know that?".

"I asked Nathan if you were okay after the fight… y- you took quite the beating,".

She sighs and runs her fingers through her hair, "I was okay… I just spent the day away from everyone's shit,".

I nod understandably, "That's understandable,".

Chloe smiles dumbly up at me and I smile back. "Pfft, you're adorable you know that?".

I blush, "S- so I'm told,".

"God, stop being so goddamn humble but… that's probably what I like most about you,".

I blush even more and try to pick something from Chloe's intricate personality that I like the most.

"I- I like your blue hair," I say, listing the first thing that comes to mind.

She giggles a bit and smiles again, "You okay? I heard you wheezing a while ago, something happen?".

I shake my head quickly, "N- no, just the cold,".

Chloe gives me an odd look, "The cold…".

I nod even though I know she doesn't believe me, "Y- yeah but I'm fine. Thanks,".

She continues to stare at me unconvinced, "Max," she says, her words slow and deliberate, "You're stuttering again. Now I know something happened, I'm your… I'm your _girlfriend._ You can trust me, okay?".

I swallow hard, "Okay,".

"Good, now spill," Chloe says as she hops up and joins me on the bed. "I um, I was walking around the house, seeing what was new, what was different,".

"At midnight?".

I shrug and continue, "I… I- I think my dad is drinking again, Chloe".

"Oh… shit. That um, that's rough buddy," she says, clearly unsure of how to respond, "but uh, h- how do ya know?".

"I found bottles in the fridge," I reply, staring blankly at the ceiling above.

I turn to her and frown, "I'm scared,".

"Why? He… he's never hurt you did he?" Chloe asks wide-eyed.

"No no, god no. H- he just yelled a lot," I say quickly, turning away to mask my red face.

 _Dear god, Max. how many more lies are you going to tell her? How many more secrets? From the looks of it, it's_ you _who doesn't trust_ her!

No… this is one secret Chloe can't know about, she just can't… it's for her own good.

"Max?".

I blink, "Huh?".

"Zone out much? Dude, don't worry 'bout it. I'm here to protect you,".

I nod and turn back to her, "Forever?".

She smiles, "Forever. Now, try to get some sleep," Chloe says, getting up and lying back down on her sleeping bag.

"Good night, Max,".

"Good night, Chloe".


	12. Chapter 12

"Maxine! It's time to get up, breakfast is ready!"

I jump a little at my mom's voice booming through the house. I lift my head groggily and look at the clock on my nightstand that flashes: 8:32.

This is relatively early for me on a weekend.

Pfft, Chloe gets annoyed when I'm up this early, saying that any normal teen sleeps in till 11 given the opportunity. *sigh* Chloe. I smile, remembering the occurrences of last night... the good parts that is.

 _I have a girlfriend._

"Girlfriend" I mumble dreamily, kicking off my covers.

"Hey, Chloe, come on. Let's get up so we can go out and do shit. I don't wanna stay here any longer than I have to,".

No response, I can't even hear her soft, peaceful breathing. I lift my head more and see Chloe's not even there. All her things are folded and neatly tucked away.

"Chloe?" I say, slipping out of bed, slightly panicked.

I shuffle downstairs and see an odd sight. My parents are sitting at the breakfast nook eating with Chloe and they're... Are they laughing?

 _Holy shit, they've already replaced you!_

No, no they haven't replaced me, Mom and Dad are just getting to know her better.

 _Pfft, from the looks of it, they already like her more than you!_

I groan and try to catch the tail end of their conversation.

"So... did something like... Happen to the kid to make her all jittery?" I hear Chloe ask.

"Kid?" Dad questions

. "Oh... yeah, that's _my_ nickname for Max," she explains.

"Max?" Mom says.

"Uh... yeah... that's like... her name... nickname actually,".

Dad nods a bit, "Well, yes... something post-traumatic did happen in Maxine's childhood to make her the way she is,".

" _Posttraumatic?_ Shit, she never mentioned anything... so, like... what happened?".

"*Ahem* nothing that concerns you," he says quickly, shooting mom a look.

"Maxine!" Mom calls again, her voice growing more annoyed with each call, "Ugh, that girl is too free-willed for her own good".

"Well, that's kinda the perks of being an adult... _and a human,_ " Chloe counters, seeming off-put by the amount of harsh authority my parents have over me.

"Well, as long as Maxine's sleeping under _my_ roof, she'll follow _my_ rules,".

Chloe nods awkwardly as she sips her steaming cup of coffee, "So, uh, Max is definitely still out cold. Ya want me to go wake her up?".

"Max?" Dad asks, confused as to who she's talking about. "Oh, you mean _Maxine._ *sigh* you might as well, but I don't want you two thinking we're here to wait on you hand and foot".

Chloe nods and grabs a spare plate from the table and sets it on the spot beside her.

"Why don't you two call Max, 'Max'? It is her real name,".

Dad signs sharply and sets down his newspaper, "We do use her real name. I don't understand why she insists on calling herself **'Max'** , a boys name mind you. *sigh* Maybe she's going through some sort of identity crisis,".

 _Pfft, that's an understatement._

Chloe shrugs and pushes off, heading straight for the stairs, "I don't know... I kinda like it,".

Before she can reach me, I step out from my hiding spot and greet my parents with as much warmth as I can muster up.

"You guys bonding over how fucked up I am?".

 _Ha, good one! The best way to piss your parents off is to sass them._

My parents look at me dumbfounded, "Maxine! Language!".

I shrug and sit down at the spot Chloe set up for me, watching their reaction, "Oops?".

"Oops?!" Dad snaps, "Apologize to your mother this instant, Maxine!".

"It's Max and I guess I'm sorry," I say, piling a stack of pancakes on my empty plate, " _even though I didn't do anything wrong_ ".

Chloe snickers a bit when she sits back down beside me and asks what the game plan for today is.

"I don't know. Wanna go check out the town and window shop?".

She nods and scarfs down the remaining food on her plate before heading upstairs to get ready, "Sounds good, champ. I'll meet you in the truck,".

Once Chloe leaves, I finish up my meal in utter silence, neither of my parents saying anything. It's making me anxious.

"Am I like... in trouble or something? Is that why you wanted me to come home?".

"Nobody is in trouble, Maxine".

"We just wanted to talk to you about school".

I look at my parents with a doubtful gaze, "What about school?".

Mom shoots dad a look which he accepts and goes to pull something out of his back pocket, "Your mother and I would both like you to look at this and reconsider moving back and finishing out your senior year here,".

 _Nope, nope, nope and nope. Like hell I'm moving back to this ship pit._

"Answer is still **'no'** " I say, gathering up both me and Chloe's dishes and walking over to the sink, completely ignoring the pamphlet dad handed me. "I have a life in Oregon now... at Blackwell. I can't just up and leave, I have my friends there... I have Chloe there,".

 _Boi, the girl gets her own damn category outside of 'friends'? Man, that's not even subtle._

"Friends don't matter, it's the principle of the thing" Dad says firmly.

"Well, they matter to me, okay? I like my school in Oregon, end of story".

"Do not talk back to us Maxine, do you understand?!" Dad yells.

I cringe at his intensity and drop the dish I was washing and it clatters into the sink with the other dishes.

I grip the counter to steady myself and take a deep breath, "Y- yes, sir. I *gulp* I understand".

"Now hurry up and leave. Your roommate is waiting," Dad says, dismissing me from his interests.

I dry my hands and chuck the towel in the sink and trudge upstairs. I want to slam the door but knowing my parents that'll only get me in deeper trouble so I close it gently and punch the air instead.

Then, I take a deep breath.

 _Again, now who's the one with the anger issues?_

I roll my eyes at myself and walk over to the window to draw the shades so I can change, but I end up looking out into the front yard at Chloe who stands at the edge of the yard.

She exhales deeply, letting out a plume of smoke.

 _Welp, at least she's doing it outside,_ I think to myself, figuring she's smoking.

I turn my attention to a small movement in the bushes beside Chloe, laughing when a cat jumps out and makes her jump.

"Hmm, that's not very 'punk rock' of you" I call down to her when I open the window.

She looks up at me and smirks, then flips me off, "Dude! That thing came out of fucking nowhere,".

"That's the neighbor's cat. He's really friendly... see?".

I point to the cat as he rubs up against Chloe's pant leg.

She stiffens up and takes a step away from the cat, "Yeah, me-no-like. Can you like...call 'em off or something?".

I giggle again, "Aw, he ain't gonna hurt nobody".

She rolls her eyes again, "Just hurry up and change ya, dork,".

I continue to smile watching as the cat follows Chloe to the truck. She cusses him out and the cat slips back into the bushes.

I snicker to myself and turn my attention to the house across the street as it lights flicker on and off.

.- ... - .-. ... / - ... . / -... .-.. ..- . / - .-. . . ..-..

I blink, taking a moment to process what's going on. I smile a bit as I figure out who it is.

"Melissa".

I grab a notepad and pen and write down the Morse code message the neighbor sent:

 _"Who's the blue tree?"_

Shit... it's nearly been two years and I remember this shit clear as day.

 _Just goes to show how much free time I had as a kid._

As soon as I've dressed I grab my desk lamp and head to the window, ready to give my response:

-.-. - - . / ..-. .. -. -.. / - ..- -

"Come find out,".

I grab my tote bag and camera and fly down the stairs and out the door in a minute flat, eager to reunite with one of my only friends in Seattle. Melissa and I have been neighbors for as long as I can remember so it was only logical we became friends. She's a year and a half older than me which means she's home from college (or 'Uni' is how she'd put it).

I pause suddenly, realizing that if Chloe's about a year and a half older than me also, how the hell is she still in high school?

I make a mental note to ask her about that later.

"Dude, what took you so long?" Chloe says, slightly annoyed by my prolonged absence.

"Just chatting with an old friend," I say, hopping up to the sidewalk leading up to Melissa's house.

"How? I snatched your phone at the table".

I smile smugly and grab my phone when Chloe shows it to me, " I have my ways".

I wink and on a rare occasion, make Chloe blush, "Oooh, do tell".

"In due time, Watson. First, there's someone I'd like you to meet,".

As if on cue, the door to the house we're in front of swings open and out steps my tall, thin, ginger haired, _beautiful_ friend Melissa.

"Don't get a nosebleed, Champ," Chloe says as she elbows me in the side.

 _Shit, am I staring? Is she teasing? Is she jealous?_

"Max!" Melissa calls, running up and embracing me in a tight hug.

Since she's quite a few inches taller than me, Melissa basically smothers me in her boobs.

Chloe snickers at how red my face is once we pull away.

"Oh, Max, it's been too long. How are you, how've you been?".

"I um... I've been good. It's weird being back, even if it's only been a few months. It's like nothing, yet, everything has changed,".

"I know the feeling, love. Now, tell me who your friend here is,".

I look up at Chloe, _"What should I say?"_ I ask with my eyes.

She shrugs and sticks out her hand to greet my friend, "Sup, I'm Chloe. Max's faithful chauffeur and companion,".

 _And girlfriend,_ I add in my head.

Melissa looks at me and I blush, "She's my roommate at Blackwell".

"High schools have dorms now? My, I have been gone a long while, haven't I?".

I shrug and smile again, "It's really good to see you, Mel. So, uh... how's Teddy?" I ask, referring to her younger brother.

"Oh, you wouldn't have known. Well, mum and dad kicked 'em out 'round Halloween," Melissa says with utter indifference.

"What?! What happened? Is he okay?" I ask frantically.

"Who cares? The little faggot can go burn in hell for all I care. Him and his boyfriend".

I swallow hard and subconsciously take a step back, "Teddy's... _gay?_ ".

She nods, "Unfortunately... *sigh*. Anyways, I don't want to talk about _him._ Tell me about your studies. Are you still into photography?".

I nod but don't respond, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable talking to Mel.

"Well... it was nice to meet you, but me and Max gotta jet but uh, see ya around, I guess," Chloe says, ushering me towards the truck.

Melissa simply shrugs and waves us off as we pull out of the small neighborhood.

It's quiet in the cab for about a minute until we drive out onto the main road. Chloe sighs audibly and says "I'm sorry".

I blink, unsure of what she's apologizing for.

 _I don't understand... why does she take the blame for things that are out of her control. She knows it's not her fault._

I don't say anything which seems to suit Chloe just fine. The usual energy that flows between us seems to fizz out and it's replaced by an awkward silence. I keep to myself, trying to process the fact that my oldest friend is... is... _homophobic._

I shudder, thinking of poor Teddy.

 _I hope the little guy is okay. He's gotta be just about 15 now. *sigh* please let him be alright._

"Max?" Chloe asks softly, "Are you alright?".

I nod even though I'm not sure I am, "*sigh* is everyone like that?".

"Aww, kid... I... I *sigh*. Don't lessen the world to some rude ass people. There are good people who support kids like us".

"Kids like us," I repeat with a sigh, "whoever we are,".

"So about that," Chloe says, rubbing the back of her neck, "remember when ya asked me 'bout my sexual orientation 'n' shit?".

I nod tentatively.

"Well, uh I'm actually Pansexual. That means I'd basically date anyone LGBTQA+. _I just lean towards the ladies,_ ".

I raise an eyebrow, "Anyone?".

She nods, "I've got no filter,".

"Do I count?" I ask, putting a voice to my thoughts.

"Count as what?".

"As LGBT-... whatever. Do I count? I- I don't associate with anything".

"You don't have to associate with anything, Max. I Love You... f- for you. Not your orientation,".

I blush deeply, "I- I love you too".

 _She said she loves me... she loves me. I should feel good, bouncing off the fucking walls good I- I am but... it feels wrong._

 _Rachel._

"Listen, kid... I- I've been doing some thinking," Chloe says.

The tone of her voice tells me it's something serious.

"I know we just got together last night but-".

 _Oh god... s- she's going to break up with me! I AM just a fucking rebound... a 'thing', an 'object' to her. Idiot, idiot, idiot!_

"-I feel like an idiot for doing this to you, but-".

 _Here is comes, dumbass. Did you really think she felt the same way for us?_

"-I don't want you getting the wrong idea. I think you're a really sweet girl and I really like you, but-".

 _Did I do something wrong?_

"-Will you be okay if I wait until we get back to Arcadia Bay to break up with Rachael?".

I blink, "What?".

"I said would you be okay if I wait till I get home to break up with Rach. I do like you, Max. Don't doubt that. I just... *sigh*. I want to be the better person and do it in person, ya know, and not hide behind a screen?" Chloe says, seeming nervous again.

I swallow my fear and muster up a small smile, "Chloe, that... that's actually really sweet," I say, relieved that she's not breaking up with me.

 _See, Chloe, you are a good person. You_ care _about other people's feelings and how your actions affect them._

"Eh, don't go around thinkin' I'm a softy of something. I've gotta a reputation to keep," she says, flexing her muscles.

I giggle a bit, "Huh, you sound like Nathan. How is the little guy anyway?" I ask, realizing that I haven't heard from him in a while.

"He's fine, just doesn't like hangin' 'round the dorm. But me and him go out and do _crimes_ every so often".

" _Crimes?_ You mean like illegal stuff?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

"Naw, like breaking bottles with b-b guns, smashing up junkyard cars with bats, getting drunk and smoking and getting high... _well, that might be illegal but,_ yeah... _crimes,_ " _._

"Crimes," I repeat.

We snicker before settling back into a comfortable silence.

Chloe wraps her arm around me and pulls me closer to her body as she drives.

I look up and see her smiling dumbly at me.

"Max?" Chloe says softly, leaning her head against mine.

"Yeah?".

"I Love You".


	13. Chapter 13

"Dude,".

"What,".

"Dude!".

"What?".

"DUDE!".

"What?!".

Chloe smiles impishly now that she's got my full (and annoyed) attention.

"You have 'The Last of Us'?".

I nod, seeing she's found my Ps3, "Yeah… what about it?".

"Is unopened and unplayed". "Yeah, I got it for my birthday and never got around to playing it. Why do you wanna-".

"Yes. I'd be honored to play it for you," Chloe says, throwing herself on my bed as I try to read.

I giggle when she kisses me hard on the lips, "Very well, Price. I believe we have today's game plan".

She smiles and kisses me again. Chloe and I have been going around sneaking secret kisses and quiet 'I love you's' behind my parents back. It's weird you know… knowing that the people who birthed you hate something about you even if they don't know what that something is yet.

So once we get the system setup and Chloe and I cuddle up in front of the T.V ( _My parents are already at work at this point_ ) I watch mesmerized at how skilled Chloe is at all the button combos 'n' shit.

"You're really good at this kinda stuff," I ask, "Huh?".

She nods, "I do have magic fingers".

My face must have gone red because Chloe's eyes grow wide at the realization of what she just said and how it must have sounded, "Woah, kid. I um, shit".

"No… i- it's okay. That um… that is something we should talk about though," I say so softly it's basically a whisper.

"Y- you mean sex?".

I nod, "Yeah… and other things too. Like um… boundaries, limits, e- expectations, comfort zones,".

" _Couples stuff,_ " Chloe says, her voice growing distant again, "Do, um. Do you wanna, you know. Have… sex?".

I blush even more, "E- eventually. I- I mean, we've only been together for what? A week now?".

I have to admit, doing more than just kissing has crossed my mind more than a few times, but it's not like I'm actually going to do or say anything about it.

I look up at her, "Do _you_ wanna?".

Chloe doesn't answer right away, she just tries to disconnect herself from the conversation by focusing on the game as it enters a cutscene,

"Yeah… but eventually. When I'm… I- I mean _you're_ … *sigh* when _we're_ ready".

An awkward, anxious energy fills the room, hanging like a dark cloud of pure dread that hangs over Chloe's shoulders.

I reach over and rest my hand on her arm, "Are… are you okay?".

She tenses up and shoulders me away, dropping the controller with unintentional aggression.

"I gotta take a piss. I- I'll be right back".

And with that, Chloe gets up and walks out the door, kicking her duffle bag as she goes.

Something inside rattles, drawing my attention to it. I know that sound, I hear it every time I have a headache or cramps.

 _A pill bottle._

Once the door clicks closed, I wait until Chloe's footsteps echo down the hallways and out of earshot before scooting over to the bag.

I paw through the contents inside until I find the small orange plastic bottle of prescription medication.

I'm no doctor, but I know this is some strong stuff… whatever it's for.

"Fluoxetine," I say, reading the label and trying to figure out why Chloe is taking them.

I slip the bottle back into the bag and grab the doorknob, quietly slipping out into the hallway.

I can hear Chloe cursing to herself a few doors down, saying something about **"Not thinking about it"** and how **"Everything's going to be okay"**.

My mind goes back to the conversation Chloe and I had the night we left Blackwell. She'd said that she'd be happy and cheery and in an instant, her emotions would come crashing down. The first few weeks of school I was convinced Chloe had some sort of personality disorder, which, now… doesn't seem too far from the truth.

 _Is this what the meds are for?_

But that still doesn't explain what just happened to her.

 _Maybe she hasn't taken her meds in a while and she's going through some sort of withdrawals._

Maybe. I mean, _I've_ never seen Chloe take anything in terms of medication (aside from her usual intake of cannabis).

 _So maybe it was the topic of the conversation._

You mean sex? Pfft, no fucking way. Chloe makes sex jokes all the time. I highly, _highly_ doubt talking about it makes her uncomfortable.

 _Oh really? Wouldn't you be uncomfortable talking about sex if you_ knew _your girlfriend was off fucking your dealer without even having the courtesy to break up with you first?_

"Oh… shit," I mumble, feeling like a bit of an insensitive asshole.

 _A bit?_

Okay, a lot like an insensitive asshole. Geez, I'm on a role for letting people I love about down, huh? Heh… *sigh*.

I jump a little when Chloe curses again and punches the door as softly as she can, which even from here sounds hard and painful. I slip back into the room and grab the controller just as the bathroom door swings open.

"Hey," Chloe says once she re-enters my room.

I look up and see her eyes are red and puffy from crying. I can also tell she's trying hard to hide that fact so for once I keep to myself and decide not to pry.

"So, uh" she continues somewhat dully, "I'ma go out and get something to eat. Ya want anything?".

"Sure! I'll go with you," I say, hopping to my feet.

Chloe raises her hand to stop me, "I uh… I'd like to go alone if you don't mind".

"Oh… okay. T- that's fine, I- I'll have whatever you're having".

Chloe nods and turns to the door, only to pause after just a few steps, "Oh, and Max?" She says.

"Yeah?" I say excitedly, secretly hoping she changed her mind about letting me go with her.

Chloe sighs and turns to me, "It's not nice to look through other people's shit".

I blink, "What?".

"*sigh* don't play dumb, kid. I know you went through my bag and found my pills," Chloe says, pointing to the open bag with the tip of her boot. I blush, ashamed of myself.

 _You forgot to zip the bag back up, dumbass!_

"Sorry".

"I know. I'm not exactly happy with you right now, cause this means I'm gonna have to explain shit about myself, and I _hate_ talking about myself".

I look up at her beseechingly, "I'm sorry… I- I didn't mean to be nosey. I-it's a bad habit, a _very bad habit._ A- and I know that's like, no excuse but uh, sometimes I can't help it,".

Chloe sighs deeply, "I know the feeling,".

She pinches the bridge of her nose and closes her eyes, shutting the door behind her.

"This isn't how I wanted to spend my day but *sigh* you're gonna find this shit out eventually".

I watch as Chloe leans up against the door, letting herself slide to the floor. "It's for depression 'n' shit, alright? Everybody's got it. And before you ask, yes, they're mine. I didn't steal them and I'm not abusing them. I don't care what bullshit rumors that Brooke girl came up with, I'm not a fucking druggie, I've never been to juvie, I don't own any weapons and I've never hurt anyone and I never will. I'm a pacifist, okay?!". I nod, knowing all this is true, "It's okay, Chloe. I believe you… I believe you".

She seems nervous again, like she did a few days ago.

Like she has been for the past week.

"Chloe?" I whisper, scooting over to her.

She has her face buried in her folded arms as she silently rocks herself in place.

"What?".

"When was the last time you took your pills?".

Chloe stiffens up suddenly, making me think I was too open with my concern.

"Uh...a um… a week. I think?" she finally says, the momentary tension passing in a heartbeat.

" _Chloe_ " I whisper softly, taking her face in my hands, "you need to take them".

"Don't you think I know that? I- I just… I want to figure this out on my own. Without help".

"And what happens if you can't do it on your own?".

Chloe shrugs and shrinks back into the fetal position, "I'll figure something out, okay? God...".

"*sigh* I'm not trying to make you do anything you don't want to do, Chloe. I need you to know that. I'm just giving you my opinion because I care about you," I say calmly, sitting in front of her.

I hear her sigh sharply and look up at me with half-covered eyes.

"*sigh* you know I can't say no when you look at me like that. Fine, you win this round, Caulfield, I'll take the damn meds. Give 'em here, kiddo,".

I smile and lean in, kissing her forehead, "That's my Chloe".

I pull away only to have her grab my wrist, preventing me from moving to far away.

"S- say that again" she says.

I blink, taking a second to get what she's asking of me. " _That's my Chloe,_ " I say again.

Chloe smiles softly, as if my words gave her an extra bit of confidence. She holds me there and stares at me with eyes full of an emotion I can't quite Identify.

It's almost like the look she gave me in the diner that day, except this one is more meaningful, and alluring… almost _lustful._

Then, Chloe blinks and the feeling is gone just as fast as it came. She released my wrist and blushes, rubbing the back of her neck, "Uh… sorry".

I smile timidly and turn back to the bag, tossing her the pill bottle, "No harm done".

She smiles back, "You still up for lunch?" Chloe asks, popping one of the pills into her mouth and swallowing it.

I nod and sit down in front of her, watching as her slight tremors slowly start making themselves less and less noticeable.

"I can tell you still have questions," Chloe says watching my face intensely.

I nod again, "Kinda".

She chuckles a bit and slaps her knees as she jumps up, "Well then, I guess we have a lot to talk about".


	14. Chapter 14

~December 23-

"So, what do you want for Christmas, kiddo?" Chloe asks as we drive home from one of out many adventures. I smile slyly, "What more could I want when all I've ever wanted is you?".

A deep blush settles on her cheeks, making Chloe's face almost glow red. "Dear, God. I'm in love with a nerd. You know what I mean, Max. I wanna buy you something special". "Huh, you don't have to buy me anything, Chloe. Honestly, I'm fine".

"But I wanna,".

I smile at her sincerity, "Okay, fine. *sigh* I'd like a new pack of film".

"Pfft, figures," Chloe says with a friendly scoff.

"But not just any film. 'Black and white film. It's kinda expensive and a little hard to find, but the pictures I can take with them will be phenomenal". Chloe smiles and taps me under the chin, "Now there's the confidence I like to see. You _are_ a great photographer, Max. Like I said before, you just have to stop being afraid of putting yourself out there".

"Well, when I'm with you I don't feel afraid. Y- you make me feel like I know what I'm doing," I say, looking up at her with big bright eyes.

"And you make me feel like there's still a reason for me to stay in Arcadia Bay," Chloe replies, reaching out and squeezing my hand.

She opens her mouth again, seeming to have something more to say she's hesitating a bit. "Max?" Chloe finally says, "I- I think… I think you're what I've been missing from my life. I've never… I've never felt _complete_ , and when I'm with you, I do. So thank you. Thank you for giving me a chance." We smile dumbly at each other until the truck comes to a stop a little ways away from my house. "So uh...you… you wanna make out for a bit before heading inside?". I nod a bit and smile slyly, "I thought you'd never ask".

Chloe's aggressive style of make outs; the pulling and grabbing; is something I'm still trying to get used to, but there's something about the raw energy that flows between both of us that keeps me wanting more. But the memory of Chloe panicking over the brief mention of sex keeps me from going too far.

"Heh, you're gettin' better at this," Chloe says, pulling herself off of me for a second. I'm lying back on the seat, still sorta starry-eyed about how amazing it feels to be kissed by her. "Well, I learned from the best," I say, wrapping my arms around her neck. She blushes again, "Well, I am the best, aren't I?". I nod and pull her down until her lips meet mine. "The very best". She giggles and continues to kiss me, her lips moving softly against mine.

I close my eyes for a moment, enjoying this sensual experience and listen as Chloe whispers things to me. "I love you," she says, "You are the best thing to ever happen to me" "I don't know where I'd be without you". I wrap my fingers through her hair as she sits up, kissing me with more of an open mouth. "I love you, too" I reply.

She chuckles again, "Dork".

"Punkass,".

"Nerd".

"Hottie" I say, allowing Chloe to pin me up against the truck door as we continue to make out.

Time ceases to exist when I'm with Chloe, and everything just seems… okay. Nothing feels wrong in the world, or in my life, I'm with her. It's like... she's this drug that makes everything okay. And I'm addicted to her. She's a drug, and I'm addicted to her. Chloe pulls away for a second to allow both of us to catch our breath, and freezes, "Oh, shit". I blink, " ' _Oh shit'?._ Is that a new nickname or something?" I say, lost on what she's saying ' _oh shit'_ to. Chloe shakes her head and points behind me at something out the window.

I slowly turn around and realize in horror that Melissa is standing outside, staring in at us with utter disgust. "Max?" she mouths, taking a few steps back.

"Oh no,".

I panic and try to get as far away from Chloe as I can and somehow grab the handle, pushing the door open and tumbling out into the snow. I land hard, my head catching the edge of the sidewalk as I go down. "Fuck," I cuss, scrambling to my feet. Melissa starts backing sway some more, making her way back to her house at a light jog. "Holy shit, Max! Are you okay?!" Chloe asks, jumping over the seat to join me.

I nod and grab my head, "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. I-I… I need to talk to Mel".

"Dude, no. You hit your head, okay? You need to fucking take it easy". I push her away when she tries to see if I have a cut or something on the back of my head, "No, Chloe. Y- you don't get it. Mel saw us kiss! She'll tell my parents and then what'll we do?! I'll be toast! Dead! Worse than dead! I'm sorry, but I _have_ to go!".

And with that, I start running off in the direction Mel headed off in. "Mel! Melissa!" I call when I finally catch up with her. "Leave me alone, dyke" she snaps, turning to me with steely gray eyes.

That word stings in my chest almost as bad as it does in my head.

"Please! Give me a chance to explain," I try to tell her, but Melissa cuts me off mid sentence. "No! Let _me_ explain something to _you!_ I came out to have a nice, quiet walk before supper and find you macking on that… that... ugh, I don't even know what to call her. I don't make friends with queers, Max. So, consider our 'friendship', _terminated_ ".

"Mel, don't do this… please," I beg, reaching out to her.

Her reaction is the exact opposite of what I expected because the next thing I know Mel punches me square in the face, knocking me clear to the ground.

"Fuck you, Maxine Caulfield," she says, standing over me, "Fuck you".

I grab my face, still completely stunned that she actually hit me. I sit there and watch as Mel walks off into the night, leaving me alone in the bitter cold. I don't know how long I sit there, but at some point, I hear Chloe's truck pull up to beside me.

"Max!" she says, running up and kneeling in front of me, "Hey, hey… you okay?".

"Y- yeah… I- I think," I mutter quietly.

"Did she hurt you?".

I shake my head, not really wanting her to know that I basically just got assaulted.

"*sigh* Come on then, we gotta get you home".

I blink and shake the fuzz out of my head, "But what about you?" I ask, getting the feeling she's not coming with me.

"I'm going to a motel for the night, okay. You're right… I don't know what we'll do if your parents catch us, but I don't want to make things worse. So, when you get home I need you to pack a bag and hold out for the night and in the morning I'll be there to pick you up and we'll drive. Drive right out of this shit pit. Can you do that?".

I nod a little and grip Chloe's shoulders as she helps me get to my feet.

"Sure you're alright?" she asks, resting a hand on my cheek.

I shrug. "A kiss might help,".

Chloe chuckles a little, "Best not risk it, kiddo. Tomorrow I'll give you all the kisses you want, okay?".

I nod and press her hand closer to my cheek,

"Okay".

* * *

Chloe drops me off in front of my house and drives off into the snowy night. I shiver and hug myself, the cold air seeping through my thin parka. I can tell that tonight is going to be a lot colder than most, like a winters storm is brewing. I sigh and shake my head, making my way up the walk and through the door.

"Maxine, is that you?" Mom calls from the living room as I close the front door behind me.

I swallow hard, wondering if Melissa already ratted me out. "Yeah, it's me," I say somewhat calmly, "Sorry I'm late".

"Dinner is in the oven in case you haven't eaten yet".

My stomach grumbles at the thought of food, but I don't want to risk being seen scene since, after all, I just got punched in the face, "I- I um… I'm not that hungry but uh, think you could get me a Tylenol? Got a bit of a headache," I say, continuing to rub my head.

"Upstairs medicine cabinet, sweetie. Say, I don't hear your friend. Is she with you?".

"Uh, no actually. We uh… we kinda had an argument so she's going to stay at a motel tonight," I lie, continuing my way upstairs. "Anyways, I think I'm going to turn in for the night. I think I might be coming down with something".

"Well, I'll call the doctor if you don't feel better in the morning, okay?".

I nod even though I know she can't seem me. "Sure,".

"Good-night, Maxine".

"G' night" I reply dully as I enter the bathroom.

I flick on the light and see my reflection in the mirror. At first, I don't recognize myself because of the bruise forming on the edge of my jaw. Sighing deeply, I touch the tender patch of skin and wince, "Shit".

Welp, I've looked worse… heh…*sigh*.

I pinch the bridge of my nose and yawn, reaching up and tearing my beanie off my head and throwing it to the ground. I rub the back of my neck, letting my hand brush over the spot where I hit my head. It feels damp and I panic, worrying that it might be blood, but when I look at my hand I see it's just wet from the snow.

 _*sigh* Thank God._

I take my scarf off and discard it with the beanie and grab the pill bottle from the medicine cabinet, popping too off the pills into my mouth and swallowing them without water.

 _Ooh, Max. You're so edgy._

I yawn again and shuffle into my room, closing and locking the door behind me. "What to pack, what to pack," I mutter, looking around my room. First, I decide, I need clothes. Then, toiletries, maybe even some food. My stomach grumbles again and I shake the thought out of my head. I give myself 15 minutes to pack everything we might need for the trip back, including some money in case we need gas, and by the time my time runs out I have two fully packed bags. I yawn again and stretch out like a cat, feeling exhausted.

I peer over at my alarm clock and see it's not even 8:00 yet.

Well, might as well go to bed now so I can be up with the sun, not wanting my parents to find out what I've really been up to with Chloe. I empty my pockets out onto my nightstand and take off my parka, leaving it on the floor amongst all my other dirty laundry.

Too tired to dress into pajamas (or take off my shoes for that matter) I flop down on my bed, a dream forming at the edge of my mind.

 _Chloe._

* * *

I wake up with a jolt when I hit the ground, seemingly thrown from my bed. "Whoa, what? What's going on!" I say, scrambling to sit upright.

"I raised you better than this, Maxine!" Dad yells from the darkness above me.

I blink, my eyes adjusting to the dim lighting, "What? What are you talking about?". Something hits the side of my face again, sending me tumbling across the floor.

"Don't fucking play dumb with me! I didn't raise you do be a DYKE, Maxine!" Dad screams, the smell of alcohol wafting off of him in thick sheets.

"DAD!" I cry, trying to protect myself when he strikes me again.

"NO! You don't get to fucking call me _DAD._ you've brought nothing but disgrace to this family, Maxine. Do you hear me?! _DISGRACE!_ ".

Next thing I know, he grabs me by the collar of my shirt and yells obscenities at me, using his free hand to deliver blow after blow to my face. I know better than to fight back, but I can't just sit back and let him do this to me anymore… not anymore. I kick my leg out and hit Dad right between the legs. He drops me and wails out in pain.

I take too long to get up, my face stinging from the punches and slaps. He must have his wedding ring on because I can feel small cuts all over my face. When he recovers, Dad smacks me upside the head. I fall to the ground, blood filling my nose and the room spinning out of control. "I want you OUT of my house. NOW!" Dad yells, his voice full of rage. When I don't respond, he kicks me in the gut, knocking the wind right out of me. I grunt and start gasping for breath when someone rushes into the room and yells Dad's name.

"Ryan!".

"Stay out of this woman. This isn't your problem," Dad says, pushing Mom away when she jumps in front of him.

I don't know why, but for some reason, I think she's going to help me.

She doesn't.

"You need to go, Maxine. Your father's right, there's no place for you here anymore" she says, trying to hold Dad off of me.

I slowly get up on shaky limbs, my head aching. "W- what?!".

"How could you do this to us? After everything we've done for you?".

I stumble on my feet and move towards my already pre-packed bags, "Can… I at least get… some things... to take?".

"What part of NOW do you not understand you dumb cunt?!".

Dad lunges at me and aggressively shoves me against the wall.

I go down like a weight.

"Now, Maxine!" Mom yells, restraining Dad again, "Don't make this harder than it has to be".

I struggle to even keep my eyes open let alone my whole body upright, but somehow I manage. I stumble out of the room and down the stairs, struggling with each step.

Cuts and bruises and blood cover my face, making it hard to focus on the doorknob in front of me. Everything is still spinning around and my chest stings like I can't breathe. I quickly check myself to see if I have my inhaler with me, which of course, I don't. I don't even have my phone. _Shit._ I cough painfully and push the door open, the harsh, bitter cold slapping me right in the face.

It's snowing, it's not a blizzard but the wind is blowing hard enough to cause a flurry. I step out into the porch, thankful that I fell asleep in my heavy snow boots.

I'm just about to step all the way outside when someone shoves me from behind.

I fly forward into the ground, getting a face full of snow, "I never want to see you here ever again, you hear?!" Dad yells again, "I don't want to see you ever again!".

I jump to my feet and scramble away, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! J- Just please… don't hurt me!".

"Then get the fuck out of my face!".

And with that, Dad slams the door, leaving me in total darkness.

I stand up, my legs feeling like jelly, and start making my way up the street, catching a face in the window of the house across the road.

Melissa.

She's probably looking down at me with a smile, knowing that she single-handedly ruined my life in one night.

 _Don't think about her! Keep going and find a way to reach Chloe!_

I shake my head and continue to shuffle down the sidewalk, my vision swimming before my eyes. "Gotta find, Chloe. Gotta find, Chloe" I mumble.

I'm not sure how long I've been out here, but at some point I stumble into the road, the cold and the fuzz in my head starting to take over. I look up with just enough time to see the car and hear the brakes screech, watching as the bright headlights engulf me.

Then, everything goes white.


	15. Chapter 15

~Chloe's POV~

I slam on the brakes, the tires of my truck screeching to a halt just inches away from hitting someone. The headlights shine on a young brunette who seems lost and completely disoriented.

It takes me a second to figure out who it is because this girl's face is so bruised and beaten, her small fragile body is wracked with terrible shivers and trembles.

"Max?!".

"Chloe?" she replies with a timid scared smile. She stares at me for a second before suddenly collapsing, disappearing in front of the truck.

"Max!" I cry again, jumping from the truck, the engine still roaring. I rush up to her limp body and panic, "Max, oh god. Oh god, what… what happened to you?".

 _Her parents did this, dumbass! She kept telling us that they'd kill her if they found out. She wasn't lying!_

I watch as her chest rises and falls rapidly and harsh raspy breaths escape her lips.

"Shit".

She needs her inhaler.

"Kid. Hey… can you hear me?" I ask, reserving an incoherent moan as a reply, "Come on, we've gotta get you somewhere warm".

She's only in her thin street clothes and they're already soaked through from her lying in the snow.

 _This is all your fault! At the first sign of danger you go and hide like a coward! You ran away from the consequences! You ran from your mistakes! You ran from Max!_

Tears well in my eyes and I wallow in my own self-pity.

"Oh, Max".

She's conscious and I can tell that she's fighting hard to stay awake. I quickly bend down and scoop Max up in my arms, wincing a little when she cringes in pain.

"I'm so sorry, Kid. I'm so so sorry" I mumble, loading her into the truck.

I have no clue about where I should take her since I never ended up making it to a motel, but all I know is that she need help.

 _Medical_ help.

"Max? Kiddo?" I say, strapping her in, "I'ma take you to the hospital, okay?".

I have no fucking idea what those assholes did to her or how hurt Max actually is, but all I know is that if I don't get her help soon... _ugh, I don't even want to think about that._

"Shit," I curse again, slamming the door and running over to the driver's side of the truck.

I rev the engine and peel out of the small quiet neighborhood, leaving skid marks in the snow. The nearest hospital is nearly an hour away, thirty minutes if I take the reds.

As we speed down the unevenly paved road, Max slowly starts coming to.

"C- Chloe?" she mutters, her voice sounding more like a wheeze.

"Max! Hey, come on, I- I need you to stay awake, okay? Just keep taking".

She moans in protest, "But I'm so tired, Chloe-e. I wanna sleep".

 _Shit, she's even more out of it than I thought._

"I know, kiddo, but you gotta stay awake for just a bit longer, alright?".

Her eyes flutter open for a few seconds as she peers over at me, revealing her tired, pained, dull blue eyes. "I *cough* I l- love you, Chloe".

"I love you, too. Now come on, keep talking, tell me your name" I tell her, wanting to see if she herself actually knows.

I wait, wait for a response, but after a few moments, Max is still silent.

I look over at her and realize she's closed her eyes again, a small stream of blood pooling on her upper lip.

"Max?".

I reach over and shake her knee, feeling her body move limply against my touch.

"Max?!" I say again, shaking her by the shoulder this time.

Max falls limply against the tightened seat belt.

"Max!".

I floor it, taking off down the highway, cutting through a red light. Car horns blare and angry voices ensue afterward but I hardly notice. I'm hyper focused on getting Max to the hospital, feeling as if I'm running against the clock.

* * *

I skitter to a stop in front to the emergency entrance, not even bothering to shut the engine off as I jump from the truck.

"Help! Please, somebody! Y- You have to help!" I cry, grabbing Max and rushing inside.

Two young nurses come up to me after I scream at the receptionist to help me before anyone else; this being an emergency room and all; and lay her down on a stretcher, wheeling her away with in seconds.

A young redhead places a mask over Max's face and a band around her arm."What happened to her?" the other blond nurse asks me as he shines a light in Max's eyes, seeing if they follow.

I blink unsure of what I should say, "It um, i-it's domestic abuse?".

"You?" the redhead inquires, her hazel eyes snapping onto me.

"N- no! God, no. S- she's my girlfriend. Her parents f- found out about us and… th- they,".

I stop, choking on my words and tears.

The two nurses share a knowing, sympathetic look. "I'm sorry to hear that, kid. We'll take care of her from her, okay?".

"W- wait! I- is she okay? Is she going to make it?" I ask anxiously.

"'Corse she is. Kid's fine. Unconscious and a little beat up but nothing to be too worried about," the blond tells me, "We'll have her checked out and cleaned up in a jiffy. Go on ahead and fill out a _patient entrance form_ and we'll call you back when we've got her into a room".

I nod and hesitantly hang back when the two nurses wheel Max through a set of doors that reads: _No visitors beyond this point._

I sigh in frustration and worry and walk back to the waiting room, giving the receptionist a quick apology before I go sit down. She nods in thanks but doesn't seem at all affected by my behavior… maybe she sees a lot of scared and worried people bring in their loved ones and demand help. I try to force a smile when she tells me my little friend is going to be fine, but I can't. I don't think I've ever been this sick with worry in my life. I can hardly keep the pen I'm using to fill out Max's paperwork steady, and I cuss silently at myself because of this. Being sad and worried makes me feel weak, but ironically it's one of the things that let's me know I'm not completely dead inside.

I sigh sharply and rub at my temples, trying to fill out the paperwork with the minimal information I have on Max. Insurance poses another problem since I have none that's readily available and I need it if they're gonna treat Max. I sigh again and grab my phone out of my back pocket, punching in Dad's number. "Hey, Pops".

["Chloe? What the hell are you calling about at this hour? You're not in trouble again… are you?"]

"N- no, I'm not. Well, kinda," I say, rubbing the back of my neck, "Maybe".

["What is it this time?"]

"It's um… I'm at the hospital actually and I-".

[What?! Are you okay? What happened?"]

"Dad… Dad, _I'm_ fine. It's… it's Max".

["Your roommate?"]

I nod even though I know he can't see me. "Her…um, her parents are abusive and t- they-". _Christ on a bike! Keep yourself together woman!_ I curse to myself, regaining my composure. "T- they coulda killed her, Dad. And It's all my fault!".

["Do not blame this on yourself, Soldier… I- I mean, Chloe"]

"But it is! If she hadn't… i- if _I_ hadn't…. Ugh! Her parents beat her because of me! Because I'm…".

The air on Dad's side of the line goes quiet for a second as her sighs deeply and sympathetically, ["You like her then… don't you?"]

I nod again, "A lot".

["And Rachael?]

"I'm going to tell her off in person. She um… I... she's been cheating on me for months… y- years maybe".

My voice cracks but I'm not sad.

I don't really have much else to feel.

["*sigh* which hospital are you at?"]

"Dad, you don't have to-".

["It's not an option, Chloe. Now, you're not in trouble, okay. You did the right thing taking her there and calling me. I'm proud of, ya"]

"T- thanks, Dad," I say with a small sniffle.

["Now, tell me where you're at"]

"Uh… ' _Sacred Heart',_ I think? We're still in Seattle if that helps".

["Okay. I can be there by tomorrow afternoon. I'll see you then?"]

"Dad?" I say before he hangs up.

["Yes, Chloe?]

"I need another favor".

* * *

"Right this way, Ma'am," The tall blond nurse says as he leads me to Max's hospital bed.

She's not even in a room or anything, just a small bed in an even bigger room with more beds.

The nurse stops in front of a curtain and pulls it open, revealing the small brunette. "She's just under a light sedative to help with pain," the nurse says, "she should be waking up soon".

"Is she okay?" I ask, taking a seat on the chair beside her bed.

"Like I told you, she's fine. Just a very mild concussion".

"Concussion?" I repeat.

The man nods, "Nothing to worry about, kid. We'll monitor her during the night and you two'll be free to leave in the morning".

I nod and turn back to Max, "Thanks".

"No prob, kid," the nurse says as he walks off to help someone else.

I sigh a little and pull the curtain closed, giving us at least a little privacy.

Max looks a lot better than when I first found her, but that's only because her face was smeared with blood. Now, her face is clean and almost pale except for a bruise over her right eye.

"That's a hell of a shiner you got there, kid," I say with a half-assed laugh.

 _For once in your miserable life can you be serious?_

I chuckle to myself, " _Serious._ I can't _do_ serious". I reach over and rest my hand on top of Max's and sigh, "But for you, I'd try anything once".

I watch as her chest rises and falls in a smooth, rhythmically pace and try syncing my breathing up with hers. I intertwine her fingers and close my eyes, a whirlwind of emotion stirring in my head.

 _If you hadn't caught a feel for this dork, you wouldn't be sitting here right now._

But I did, and I am.

"Max?" I say aloud, not sure if she can even hear me, "For the first time in my life I- I have hope. Hope that someday things are going to get better. And you *sniff* you gave me that hope. I don't feel afraid anymore". A few tears roll down my cheeks and land on the soft fabric of the hospital blanket. "I can't thank you enough, and now, because of me, you got hurt. Everyone I love gets taken away or gets hurt and I'm so sorry it had to be you". I start to break down in small silent sobs, "I'm sorry".

" _I'm sorry,_ " a soft voice repeats.

I look up at Max who's eyes are still closed, but her hand has gripped around mine. "M- Max?".

" _I'm sorry I lied to you_ ".

I chuckle a little and hug her, holding on until she struggles in my grasp, "What are you talking about? There's nothing you should be sorry for".

" _I- I lied_ "

I honestly don't care what she lied to me about, I'm just glad she's okay. I smile and brush my hand tenderly over her cheek, "It doesn't matter right now, okay? I just… can you open your eyes?"

She moans a little, "My head still hurts".

"I know it does, kid. It might hurt for a while. Doc said you have a concussion".

That gets her to open her eyes. She looks startled and a little fearful.

"You're fine though, okay. Few days rest and you'll be as good as new".

She nods slowly and shifts worriedly under the sheets, "I'm sorry".

"Why do you keep saying that? What are you so sorry for?" I ask, starting to get confused.

"I… I lied about my Dad. He... he has hurt me in the past,".

I nod a little, "Figured that much. You never let yourself be around him and you flinched whenever he talks to you".

Max sighs a little and looks away before burying her face in her hands. It takes me a second to realize she's crying.

"I lost everything, Chloe. I lost my home, my family, my whole life! I- I have nothing!".

"You have me, okay?" I say, slightly hurt by that comment.

"*sniff* I know… I know, Chloe," Max says, trying to reach out to me. She stops and scrunches her face up in pain, " _Fuck_ ".

"Hey, try not to move too much, okay? You're still pretty beat up".

"I'm fine… j- just sore. *sigh* So… what happened, how'd you get me here?".

"Well, I found ya wondering around like a zombie about half a mile from your house. I nearly plowed you down with the truck when you jumped out into the road. You passed out right after that so I brought you here. I- I didn't know what else to do,".

She smiles a little, "Y- you probably s- saved my life. Thanks".

 _There's that adorable nervous stutter. Huh, I secretly love it when she get's cutely shy. But she's wrong… i didn't save her life. I'm the one who put her in this situation in the first place!_

"Chloe… please don't do this to yourself. It wasn't your fault," Max says, rubbing my knuckles as she speaks.

I blink, "Huh?".

"I know that look. It's the self-pity look. You don't need self-pity. Hell, _I_ don't need self-pity. All I need right now is you".

Our eyes meet and the bitterness I've built up inside me seems to melt away in an instant, "Well, you're in luck kid. I'll always be with you".

"That's good, 'cause I'm never leaving you" she replies with a weird half giggle.

"Huh, you sound high," I say, giving Max's hand a gentle squeeze.

"Hehe, I'm high off of you".

I roll my eyes a little, "Okay. you need to rest. Save your strength, we leave tomorrow".

"Leave? Leave where?".

 _Shit, I haven't thought that far ahead._

"Uh, to my house, I guess. You can crash with me until you're better".

"Ugh, and then back to Blackhell,".

 _And that's another thing I haven't thought of… Rachael._

"Yeeah. It's gonna be hella awkward now that we're… you know, _a thing"_.

"No!" Max says, sending another wave of pain over her face. "We can't… let anyone know about us, Chloe. I need you to promise… ahh, fuck!". She cringes and grabs her head in pain.

"Geez, take it easy kiddo. You're getting yourself all worked up… come on. Take a breath, okay?".

Max nods slowly and does as she's told, "O- okay. I'm calm. Just please-".

"I know, Max. I'm not gonna say anything okay. I'm with you till the end, kiddo".

 _Till the end of time and even after._

"And David?".

"He… he knows. But he's gonna do his best and make sure the administration doesn't find out about us, okay. He's on our side".

She nods again, still seeming like she has something to say.

"What's on your mind, kid. Come on, talk to me".

Max smiles, "um, a- any chance you can give me those kisses now?".

I chuckle a little and look down at my phone, "Eh, you still got a few hours to go".

Max giggles and slaps my hand, "Come here, _Ms. Punkass"._

I lean in and kiss her, feeling a smile form on the edge of her lips.

"Now, go ahead and get some rest. David'll be here in a few hours," I whisper, pulling away for a moment.

She smiles and yawns again, seeming more relaxed than she was before.

"Be here when I wake up?" Max asks.

I nod, "Of course. I'm here for you".

"Forever?".

I nod and kiss her forehead.

"Forever".


	16. Chapter 16

Red lights and a deep, low rumble wake me from my light slumber. The whole floor is vibrating, making my body feel weird and numb. I open my eyes and see that Chloe is stopped in front of a railroad crossing, a train speeding past.

"Hey, you're awake," Chloe says, turning towards me.

I nod and stretch out like a cat, "Yep".

I let her take my hand for a moment, feeling as she soothes her fingers over my knuckles.

"You sleep well?".

I nod again and rub at my eyes, "Well enough. *yawn* so, where are we now?".

"Just out of Portland," Chloe replies, turning her hands back to the steering wheel, "A little more than halfway there. 6 hours tops".

I nod and sigh with relief, "Uh, finally. No offense, but your punk clothes are hella uncomfortable".

"Yeah, I know, but those are the only things Dad could find in your size. Anyways, they're warm and better than the wet clothes I found ya in".

I nod, "I know… and, sorry if I'm coming off as bitchy. I'm not exactly looking forward to going back".

Chloe sighs, "Same here, Maxie, same here".

We've been on the road for half a day now and tensions are running a bit high.

When Chloe had left my bedside after I pretended to fall asleep, I watched as she left the curtains and sighed heavily. I knew this was hard on her, she told me before that hospitals freak her out so I understood if she needed some time alone to collect her thoughts, you know?

 _Or she needed time to make a call._

I'm still unsure of what Chloe was doing while I was at home, she said that she was just driving around for a while, but I know that's not the only thing she was moment Chloe stepped out of the medical curtain surrounding my bed, she had her phone out and against her head in seconds. It's like she was just waiting for me to be okay so she could slip off and call someone. At first, I thought she'd call David, since, as she said, he'd be coming to our rescue in the morning. But no… it was the last person I ever expected Chloe to call.

Flashback Begins

"Rachael," Chloe said with utter indifference.

["Babe! Hiiiii! *hic* I tried calling you but you didn't answer"] she replied, clearly drunk out of her mind. _With Frank no doubt._

"Yeah, I had a fucking good reason for not answering".

["Well, you must have a good reason for answering now, right?]

For once Rachael had a point. Why _did_ Chloe call Rachael is she knew she was off fucking Frank?

"Where are you right now, Rach?"Chloe asked harshly.

["Uh, where I told you I'd be?"]

"Huh, I bet you don't even fucking know. So why don't you go ask Frank!" Chloe had yelled in a strained, tight voice.

["What are you *hic* talking about? _Frank?_ Seriously? Dude, I'm not _that_ much of a druggie. I'm up in the mountains with Javi. You remember, Javi, Chloe?"] Rachael said, sounding soberer by the second.

"Cut the shit, okay?! I don't fucking believe you!".

I could tell that Chloe was quickly losing her temper, which meant she probably hadn't taken er meds in a few days.I looked down at myself, thankful I wasn't tied down by any machines because I needed to be there if Chloe blew up.

["Well, you're gonna fucking have to, okay?! Now, *hic* you'd better fucking apologize to me, there's no fucking way I'm letting you treat me like this,"].

Chloe had laughed, actually laughed and simply said, "Domestic Abuse".

At first, I thought she was referring to me, to _my_ situation. But then… I saw where she was going with all this.

["What?"]

"Whenever you slap or hit me when you don't get your way? Yeah, that's domestic abuse and _I'm_ the one who doesn't have to fucking let you treat _me_ like that!".

Chloe's yelling gets to the point where it causes a small disruption in the otherwise quiet recovery room. A few people 'shush' her and I'd imagined she'd flipped them off.

["Whateverthefuck, Chloe. *hic* I'm done talking to you. _For now._ Next time I see you… you're gonna learn all about _real_ trouble"].

And with that, Rachael hung up, sending Chloe past her breaking point.

"F- fuck you, hoe!" She cried, taking sharp, angry breaths, "Fuck you".

Flashback Ends

"Max?".

I blink, zoning back into reality.

"Yeah?".

Chloe gives me a concerned look but doesn't pry, "Train ended. You wanna head out or stop for the night?".

"Best stop for the night. You've been driving for hours…" I say, watching as Chloe bumps over the train tracks and drives a little ways down the road, "And I think we could both use some rest".

She smiles and chuckles a bit, "God damn you are lazy. Dude, you like... _just_ woke up from a long ass nap".

I smile too, leaning over and giving her a peck on the cheek.

She giggles, "I'll call David and tell him we're gonna be a day late, 'kay? Go ahead and grab the blanket from the bag he gave us".

I nod and lean over, grabbing the duffle bag that rests at my feet and pulling out a thick plaid blanket.

"Give it here, Mad Max," Chloe says, taking the blanket once she parks in a snowy clearing.

I smile when she pulls me to her side and kisses me hard on the lips.

"How's the eye?".

I shrug, "It only hurts when I touch it".

"Well, no shit Sherlock. What about your head? How's that?" Chloe asks, gently caressing the side of my face.

I sigh and press her hand closer to my cheek, "I'm fine, Chloe… but what about you? Are _you_ okay?".

I feel her tense up a small bit and pull away, "Uh, y- yeah. I'm fine, just a bit tired and… uh, I- I didn't exactly like being in that hospital".

I nod understandably but know that that's not the only reason she's acting uncharacteristically nervous.

"A- anyways, did David pack an extra shirt? Mine's kinda got blood on it".

I nod again and reach down, handing her the first shirt I can find. She nods in thanks and flips the overhead light on. The small light illuminates the small cab as Chloe shoulders her jacket off and take off her shirt.

I catch sight of something on her bare back… a scar?

I reach out and rest my hand on her shoulder blade, running my thumb over said scar, "How'd you get this?".

"Uh… I- I um… I don't remember," Chloe says rather avoidingly.

I can tell she's hiding something from me… something important.

"And these?" I ask, getting this is going to be the closest thing to 'show and tell' that I'm going to get for some time.

Finally, Chloe sighs, like she's giving in, "A few on my back and chest are from the accident with my dad and uh, and this one?".

She takes my hand and runs a finger along a long scar going down her arm. It's been disguised as a ribbon on her tattoo.

"That's from… *gulp* That's from Rachael".

I recoil and gasp, clapping my hand over my mouth, "What?!".

"W- we were being dumb and drunk! Rach got upset, broke a bottle and raged at me… sh- she didn't mean it! I- It was an accident!" Chloe reassures me, clearly regretting mentioning anything.

I put my hand over another crescent shaped scar under her right eye that I seemingly never noticed before, "This?".

She looks up at me beseechingly, begging me not to make her answer, but I need to know. Chloe sighs weakly and closes her eyes, "R- Rachael,".

Tears puddle in the corner of my eyes as the more scars I find along her arms, the more the answer is the same...

I force myself to stop when I reach a scar on her wrist, my heart shattering when her answer changes from "Rachael"... To "Me".

"Oh, C- Chloe… I- I'm so sorry. I- I shouldn't have asked. I-".

"It's okay, Max. That shit is in the past, it doesn't matter to me anymore. The only scar that Rachael left me is this one,".

Chloe reaches out and grabs my hand and places it on her chest…. Over her heart.

"Rach broke my heart, Max. But you?".

She takes my other hand and places it with the others.

"You picked up the pieces and put it back together. Put _me_ back together".

Chloe sighs again and presses her forehead against my own as I cry a little.

"I'm so sorry, Chloe" I whine.

"Don't be, okay?".

I nod and hug her until she pulls away and puts on her clean shirt.

I can tell she wants to ask about _my_ scars, both hidden and visible, but the occurrences of past 24hrs still fresh in our minds…. She dosen't.

"Y- you know you can ask me some personal questions some time, r- right?".

She nods and yawns, pulling the blanket around us again, "I know. *yawn* anyways, what time is it?".

I shrug, not having my phone or watch with me, "I'd have to say about 11-ish, why?".

"Remember what today is?".

I nod again, "Yeah… it's the 24th. Christmas Eve".

Chloe just smiles dumbly at me.

"Okay, what about it?".

"Uh, it's Christmas fucking ever, Max! Hello?! Ya know, presents, Santa, milk 'n' cookies?".

I giggle at her enthusiasm, "What's your point, Price?".

Honestly, Christmas Eve is the last thing I should be worried about.

Chloe's smile simply grows bigger the more confused I get.

"Check the bag".

I give her a strange look and check the bag, finding a clunky piece of... something… wrapped poorly in a brown paper bag.

"Merry Christmas, Maxie".

"Aww, Chloe. You didn't have to get me anything," I say awkwardly, blushing slightly, " _Especially if it's something expensive_ ".

"Dude, don't even worry about that, okay? I kinda owe you this one anyway" She replies with a yawn.

 _You don't owe me anything, Chloe_ I think, _aside for a few kisses_.

I shrug it off and rip open the paper bag, "I just wish I'd bought you something".

"Eh, your reaction will be a reward in itself".

At first, I don't get what she means, but then I get a look at what's inside the bag.

"A- a camera?".

Chloe nods, "This was my real father's camera... I want you to have it".

"Aww, that's so sweet, Chloe, but I can't take this," I say, not feeling right taking something that means so much to her.

"Of course you can. My dad would be pissed if I never used it. And now I know it will be used awesomely".

I smile when Chloe pushes the camera closer to my body.

"I told ya I'd give you his old stuff, remember?".

I shrug, vaguely remembering such event.

My smile fades when I look over at Chloe again, "Chloe?".

She sighs and wipes at her running nose, "I- I feel bad about… well, about everything that's happened. I know that um… that y- you lost a lot and this in no way can replace that. I- I just…. I wanted to help".

I don't say anything, I can't really. Chloe's words have rendered me speechless.

"Woah, hey! I- I didn't mean to make you cry or anything. I- I just thought-" Chloe says before I realize the warm tears rolling down my cheeks.

"No… no *sniff* it's fine. I- I love it! It's just-".

I look up at Chloe and blink away my tears.

Without hesitation, I reach up and grab Chloe's shirt, smashing her lips into mine.

"I love you so much, Chloe," I mumble through more tears, "And whatever happens when we get home, I want you to be strong".

Chloe nods and wraps her arms around me, pulling me closer to her body.

I watch as the emotional walls she was struggling to hold up come crashing down.

"But I'm so scared, Max. I- I don't want her to hurt me again" Chloe whispers, her voice sounding thinner and more fragile than mine.

"She won't. I swear on my life she will never hurt you again".

Now it's Chloe who falls quiet. She's taken over by quiet sobs and trembles.

"Don't let her hurt me," she whispers softly, "Don't let her hurt me".


	17. Chapter 17

Chloe's house is exactly how I imagined it. It's small, quiet, and blue.

"Why is only half the house painted?" I ask Chloe as she pulls into the snowy driveway.

"My real dad never got to finish painting it, and David never felt right finishing someone else's job. I respect him for that".

I nod slowly, a bit of anxiety bubbling up from yesterday.

"W- we're going to be okay, Max. We're going to be okay" Chloe repeats softly, staring blankly at her shaking hands. I reach over and take hold of her hand, feeling it close limply around mine. She turns to me and I see her face is pale looking and almost emotionless. "We're going to be okay" Chloe continues, resting her forehead against mine and exhaling deeply.

"Are you ready?".

I nod again, unable to find my voice. I grip my jacket close to my chest as I exit the truck, the bitter cold biting at my nose. Before we reach the door, I tug on Chloe's shirt sleeve to catch her attention, "C- Chloe, a- are your parents going to be okay with this, with us? I- I know David is, b- but what about your mom?". Panic is clear in my voice as I look up to my girlfriend for guidance and support.

She sighs and holds me by my shoulders, " _We're going to be okay._ Repeat that, okay? _We're going to be okay_ ".

I nod and take a deep breath, repeating the phrase once out loud and twice in my head.

It doesn't help my case at all.

"My mom knows what happened to you, Max. I- I told her".

I look up at Chloe with a horrified look, "W- what?!".

"She feels bad, Max, okay? Especially since she went off on us in the diner. I just… I don't think she's seen me being protective over someone like that since I'm usually the one to start shit. So please don't worry about this, my anxiety can't take much more of this shit".

I nod again and hug her tightly, sliding my hands into her jacket pockets and burying my face in her chest. "I'm sorry, Chloe. I- I'm just freaking out about this too,".

Chloe reaches up and soothes my hair down, "I know, but for now let's focus on the present, not the _past_ or the _future_ , okay? For right now, let's focus on us".

I nod again and let Chloe lead me into the warm inviting house.

 _Focus on Chloe, Max. Not anyone, or anything else. Nobody knows about you and Chloe yet, and Rachael doesn't even know we're back yet so we're safe… for now. Just ride out the rest of the week then you can go back to the door and forget any of this ever happened._

Chloe tugs on my arm a little, making me realize I've stopped dead in my tracks, lost in my own thoughts and staring off into god knows where. I blink and take a breath before following along as she leads me into the kitchen.

"Mom? I'm… we're home" Chloe says to the blond woman standing over the stove.

She looks up at us with tired eyes, "Chloe. Max. it's good to see you made it back alright. Weather's gettin' nasty out there".

Chloe nods and rips off her beanie, shaking the snow out of her fading blue hair, "Heh, you can say that again".

Mrs. Price chuckles warmly and shakes her head, "Go wash up, Chloe, I'd like to have a word with Max if you don't mind".

I look up at Chloe startled and not really wanting to leave her side. So, instinctively, I step towards her and grab her arm, holding on like she's a life line.

"Hey, it's okay, she doesn't bite," Chloe says with a confused laugh, trying to pry me off of her, "I'll be right upstairs, okay? I gotta put our stuff away and tidy up a bit. Mom'll take care of ya".

I blush furiously when she leans in and kisses my nose before trotting off upstairs. I stand alone in the middle of the kitchen door way, holding my breath for some reason.

"So…" Mrs. Price says, slowly stirring something in a large pot, "I understand you're in a relationship with my daughter?".

I nod and continue to blush, "Yes ma'am".

"And when did all this happen?" she asks, peering over at me with a patient smile.

"W- we um, we got together l- less than two weeks ago. B- but… I… I've liked Chloe for a while" I admit.

Mrs. Price nods and sighs, "She's an interesting girl, that one. *sigh* always has a positive outlook on life, _even with the shit she's gone through_ ".

I look down at my boots, unsure of what her point is.

"Chloe's never had it easy with partners and she's always had trust issues".

Another awkward pause.

"She's been lied to and cheated on and… *sigh* I can tell Chloe's put her whole heart into making you happy. So, I guess my point is…. Please take care of my baby girl. Right now, you're the only thing keeping her from going under".

 _Heh, no pressure amirite?_

I nod and swallow hard, "I- I will take care of her. R- right now, she's keeping me together too".

Mrs. Price sighs and faces me with the same tired eyes, "I'm so sorry that happened to you, Max. I- If you need to talk or… need motherly advice, I'm here for yah, okay, sweetie?".

I nod and blush again, "W- will do, Ma'am".

"Please, call me Joyce".

"T- thank you, Joyce," I say awkwardly, not used to calling adults by their first names.

"Go on and head upstairs. Chloe's room is the first door on your right. Tell 'er dinner'll be ready in an hour" Joyce says, once again returning to her cooking.

I nod and hug myself again, awkwardly making my way throughout the house and up the stairs. I pause right in front of her door, a million things racing through my head.

 _It's okay, Max. Just… find your chill and stick with it_ I think to myself as I knock on her bedroom door.

"C- Chloe i- it's me. C- can I come in?".

I can hear her moving around inside before swinging the door open, "Heh, welcome to my humble abode" she says with a forced toothy grin.

I smile timidly and step inside, my eyes scanning the room. Just as I expected, there's a bunch of posters from bands I've never heard of and graffiti lining the walls, but aside from that… Chloe's room is just like any other teens.

"Come on in… don't be shy," She says, ushering me inside with a protective arm around my shoulder. I can tell my nervousness is making her nervous.

"Your mom said dinner will be ready in an hour," I tell her, sitting on the edge of her mattress. I look around the room nervously, taking in every small detail.

"Dude, come one. Why are you acting so scared? We're safe and we're okay," Chloe says, "And I'm here to protect you".

"But who's going to protect you?" I say suddenly without really meaning to.

She stiffens up a bit takes a sharp breath because I'm right. Who _is_ going to protect her. Last night flashes through both of our minds. Chloe cried herself to sleep in my arms, crying " _don't let her hurt me"_ over and over again. I'd never seen her be so vulnerable around anyone, let alone the person she's trying to be strong for.

Chloe stutters a bit as she speaks, like she's been stunned. "I- I uh… huh, I don't know, Max. Everything is happening so fucking fast right now and huh, honestly? You're my number one priority right now. You just got out of the hospital for a concussion, a mild one but a concussion nonetheless. I _need_ to make sure you stay out of stressful situations okay?".

I swallow hard and nod with a blank stare plastered on my face, "Sorry".

"I know, but you have nothing to be sorry for okay? Anyways, I get it. We're both scared shittless and don't really know what to do, but we gotta keep a level , I don't want you to worry about Rachael, okay? That's for me to worry about".

I nod, feeling a small bit better about our current predicament. "O- okay, but that's not going to stop me from being just a little bit worried".

"Heh, I wouldn't want it any other way. Now come on, let's go get washed up and head downstairs. Joyce's cooking is da bomb!".

I giggle a little at her joyous enthusiasm. Chloe takes my hand and pulls me to her side, giving me a light peck on the forehead that leaves me with stars in my eyes.

"Hey, Chloe?" I say before we leave the room.

She turns around just as I press my lips against hers in a surprise kiss.

"Heh, what was that for?" she asks.

"For everything, I guess. I- I honestly don't deserve someone as kind and sweet as you in my life," I say with a shy derpy smile.

"Hmm, you're such a dork. And honestly?". Chloe picks up my hand and kisses my knuckles, "You deserve the world. And I hope one day I can give you that".

"You already have," I say softly, looking up at her with big bright eyes.

She snickers slyly, "Heh, whaddya say we sneak in a quick make-out session before dinner?".

I giggle," You just read my mind".


	18. Chapter 18

_Tick Tick Tick_

I wake up with a small start, my eyes flutter open for a moment, letting in small bits of light. I yawn and stretch out like a cat. There's music playing from somewhere downstairs, making it hard to fall back to sleep. _Fuck it,_ I think, rolling over to lay flat on my back, my eyes once again scanning the interior of Chloe's room.

Last night is a bit of a blur, all my memories are mixed and fuzzy. After Chloe and I had our quick make out session, we both headed downstairs to join Joyce and David for Christmas dinner. I remember barely eating anything, my anxiety and paranoia getting the best of me.

 _Heh, nerves are a bitch, eh?_

*sigh* then things just shifted into awkward town when Chloe and her parents invited me to the living room to open presents. At first politely declined, opting just to go to bed. Huh, Joyce said it was nonsense and that I was required to be involved as their honorary guest. She wasn't forcing me or anything… I- I think she just didn't want me to be alone with my thoughts or something. Anyways, as promised, Chloe gave me a pack of film which she said she bought months ago, and the rest of her father's photography equipment. I felt bad that I had nothing to give her or her parents who gratefully opened to me, but they all said that my safety was their priority. David had given Chloe and expensive looking science textbook which she tried to pass off as a gag gift, but we all knew that she secretly loved it. After all, Chloe does have the highest grade in our science class for a reason. Anyways, it was weird, you know... Being so close to an actual family, yet feeling so far away.

 _In other words, someone was fucking jealous._

Okay, I admit that yea, I was jealous… but thankful at the same time

 _Tick Tick Tick_

Chloe groans from somewhere within the room, making me remember she kindly gave up her bed for me and slept on the floor. (The bed's big enough for two people but… I um, I don't think we're quite ready for sharing a bed. Hopefully we can get over ourselves soon… I really want to know where our relationship leads.)

Heaving herself up, Chloe pops her head up from the edge of the bed, "Ugh, sorry for the noise," she says, "David's up working on his car and that damn blue jay is attacking the window again". I smile softly and scoot over as she lays on the bed beside me, "You okay?".

I nod, "Yeah. I am now that you're here".

Chloe rolls her eyes and chuckles, "You're adorable, Caulfield, heh, never change".

My smile grows bigger when she leans in and kisses my forehead.

"I'll go scared the bird away so you can catch a few more z's, m'kay?" Chloe says as she gets up again and trots over to the window.

I watch her step over some discarded trash and papers she left lying around and tug on her boy shorts, complaining about something under her breath. I hum dumbly to myself, still kinda trying to get the whole "We're a couple now" thing wrapped around my head. I mean, to be a hundred percent honest, I never expected her to reciprocate my feeling… I thought it was all in my head. Huh, I guess… I guess some dreams do come true. I cover my eyes when Chloe draws the shades, letting in an ungodly amount of light into the room.

"Oh, shitballs".

My heart lurches in my chest, remembering how Chloe said nearly the same thing whan Mel caught us kissing. "C- Chloe?" I mutter, seeing that she's frozen in place in front of the window. My voice breaks her from her sudden stupor and she blinks, shuffling away from the window.

"Shit. You need to hide, _now!_ ".

 _What happened to keeping me out of stressful situations?._

Ugh, right now is _really_ not the time for snappy internal monologue, I think to myself as Chloe ushers me into her closet.

…

Don't. even think about saying it!

…

I'm serious!

 _But we just came out! Sorry! I couldn't help it, we literally "walked" "straight" into this one._

I groan irritably.

 _Shutting up now._

"Stay quiet, and whatever you do, don't try to be a hero" Chloe says, trying to close the door on me.

"Why? W- what's going on?" I ask frantically.

"You know what's going on, Max. So please... for me, stay hidden".

She leans in and kisses me hard on the lips. It's the kind of kiss that leave me breathless and lightheaded, dazed almost.

Chloe closes the door just as someone barges into her room.

"Shit, Rach! Ever heard of knocking?" Chloe asks, trying to pretend like she was changing. Rachael doesn't say anything and I watch through the slats on the door as she marches up to Chloe and slaps her hard across the face.

"Apologize to me right now, Bitch!".

Chloe stumbles a bit but regains a steady balance.

"What the fuck, man!?".

"I said apologize!".

 _SLAP_.

For someone who's quite a few inches shorter, Rachael hits Chloe square in the face with pinpoint accuracy.

"Okay! Geez, I'm sorry I got pissed at you. But how about you apologize for constantly abusing me" Chloe says, rubbing the side of her face.

Rachael rolls her eyes "No. as your girlfriend it's my job to put you in your place. Come on, let's get out of here, you owe me fucking breakfast".

Chloe doesn't move when Rachael walks to the door.

"No".

Rachael freezes, "Excuse me? What did you just say?".

Chloe stiffens up, "I- I said 'no'... you're not".

Rachael crosses her arms, "I'm not what, Chloe. Hmm?".

Chloe goes silent and my heart sinks.

 _Come on, Chloe. You can do it._

"Yeah, that's what I thought," The other blond says, shaking her head slowly.

"You're not my girlfriend anymore!" Chloe finally blurts, standing up straighter.

"Heh, what?!".

"I don't love you, Rach. Not anymore. I'm sorry".

"Like hell you're sorry! What brought this on, huh?! Are you cheating on me?".

"You're one to talk! I know you've been going behind my back and fucking Frank for months!", Chloe claps her hand over her mouth as if she said too much.

Rachael's face darkens, like something inside her snapped. "It's that fucking bitch, Max isn't it? It's your fucking roommate?! You fucking chose her over me, seriously?!".

"Yes! I did, okay. For the first time in years I feel happy, genuinely happy, I feel fucking _loved_! For the first time in years I feel wanted!" Chloe yells, trying to match Rachael's intensity.

"Oh boo hoo, Chloe feels underappreciated. Like I give a shit. You're just being selfish… as usual. You don't fucking know what you want Chloe… and I do. You need a woman… not a fucking child! Ahrrg! I'm gonna fucking kill that queer bitch!".

Chloe jumps forward and grabs Rachael by the arm before she storms out the door.

"Let go of me right now!".

But Chloe doesn't move.

"If you touch, Max… I'll kill you".

"Ooh, I'm so scared! Pfft, I know you're a pacifist Chloe… you wouldn't hurt me even if you wanted to. You can't fight back, and you won't… which means…"

A devilish grin crawls across the other girls face and my blood runs cold.

"I guess you wouldn't mind if I did this!".

Rachael socks Chloe in the gut as hard as she can, causing her to release her death grip and keel over in pain. Before she can recover, Rachael attacks Chloe again, this time wrapping her hands around her neck. "How could you do this to me?! After everything I did for you, after everything _we_ did?".

Chloe starts struggling, trying to pry the girl's hands off of her neck.

"Fuck… you… hoe" She croaks.

I cringe when Rachael tightens her grip, making Chloe let out a pained cry.

 _Fuck what she said, I need to help her! I can't just stand here and watch!_

"Stop!" I yell, pushing my way through the door. Rachael's eyes lock onto mine and if looks could kill… I'd be dead where I stand. Rachael doesn't move, she just smiles menacingly at me then continues to choke Chloe. "Get off of her!" I cry, trying to pull her hands off of Chloe's neck. Her face is starting to turn purple and struggles are becoming less and less. "Y- you're killing her!".

"Good!" Rachael snaps, "If I can't have her, nobody can!". With one more punch to the gut, Chloe falls to the floor, coughing and gasping for breath.

Time seems to slow down as I watch her struggle to hold herself up, clutching her chest and side. Anger explodes into my mind and I'm not even aware of myself trying to wrestle Rachael to the ground until she slams me up against the wall, knocking over various items. I've never been in a fight before, but I can't let her get to Chloe again… Rachael might actually kill her.

"I'm never going to let you hurt her again!" I yell, desperately trying to stand my ground, remembering the promise I made. But Rachael quickly overtakes me and has me pinned down on the ground in seconds flat.

"I don't fucking care, bitch! I'm gonna make your life a fucking nightmare if you don't leave right now and leave me and my girlfriend alone!".

I stare deep into her dark, soulless eyes and spit in her face, "Eat shit and die".

Rachael screams and grabs me by the collar of my shirt, dragging me to my feet. "You're gonna pay for that you dumb cunt!". She once again slams me into the wall, getting ready to punch me, "Lights out, bitchy bitch".

I panic and, call it instinct, I knee Rachae right between the legs. She stumbles back stunned, startled that I'm actually fighting back. The same darkness I saw in Warren's eyes fill Rachael's as she starts to rage at me again, but before she can reach me, I ball my fist and swing, punching Rachael as hard as I can.

I close my eyes as my fist makes contact with her face.

I hear something crack and feel a sharp pain shoot up my arm as Rachael grunts and thuds to the floor.

I open my eyes slowly, seeing the blond knocked out on the floor, a small trace of blood dripping from her nose. My heart is pounding wildly in my chest and ears are ringing, nearly drowning out all other noise.

I blink when Chloe coughs again, her pain dragging me out of my disorientation. She's struggling to get to her feet, every move seeming unbelievably painful.

"C- Chloe?" I mumble, my body starting to shake.

"I'm okay, It's okay" she says in a rough gravelly voice, "Y- You did the right thing… you *cough* saved me *cough cough*". She tries to get step forward, but keels over in pain again, "Ahrrg! Fuck…".

I swallow hard and subconsciously take a step back, "C- Chloe…".

"I'm okay… I'm okay. *sigh* David *cough* David should be downstairs in the garage… get him for me would ya?".

I don't respond...can't really, I'm frozen in place by fear.

"Max!" Chloe says, using more force this time.

Her voice sends a jolt through my body, snapping me out of my momentary paralysis.

I nod and rush to the door, jumping over Rachael's still unconscious body. I shuffle downstairs, nearly crashing into the walls, my breathing growing more and more labored.

"M- Mr. Madsen?" I call, frantically knocking on the garage door.

The music from within lowers as the door swings open to reveal David wiping his greasy hands on a rag.

He smiles timidly at me, "You two uh… you two were making quite the ruckus up there, eh?".

I blush deeply and blink, _he thinks we were havin sex. And my disheveled look isn't helping my case at all._

I open my mouth to say something but nothing comes out.

Davids look goes from embarrassment to concern, "Max?".

I shake my head and pull him along as I ascend the stairs, not really counting on my words to explain this situation.

I walk into the room and see that Chloe has moved from her spot on the floor to the edge of her bed where she's seemingly rocking herself on her heels.

As David enters the room after me, his eyes grow wide as he sees the bruise on his daughter's neck and the unconscious girl on the floor.

"Chloe! What the hell happened? Why is Rachael her?".

She shrugs, "Rach got her rage on when I… *cough* when I told her to take a hike. She attacked me and Max here knocked her ass clean out".

David looks over at me in disbelief and down at the blond in disgust, "She break in?".

Chloe shrugs again, "She knows where the spare key is. *cough* now can you please take her out of here?".

I stay where I am as David goes down stairs for a moment, returning with a set of zip-ties, in which he ties around Rachael's wrists.

As per usual when I'm afraid, I go to Chloe seeking comfort, but she moves away when I get to close, "I'm not trying to be a bitch, Max. I know you're scared but… I need a minute to… process this shit".

I nod and take a step back towards David as he calls one of his cop buddies for back up. "Mmhm, Domestic Abuse and Assault. Mmhm, 44 Cedar Ave. 97141. Thanks". He pulls the phone away from his face and sighs,looking up at her with sad tired eyes. "She hurt you too, Max?" He asks.

I shake my head even though I'm sore from being jostled around and my right hand is killing me.

"I only ask 'cause your hand is bleeding".

I blink, "W- what?". I look down at me hand, seeing the skin around my knuckles is cracked and bloody from the impact. My stomach churns a little at the sight and the room starts spinning.

"Shit, take it easy, Maxie. You're gonna trigger an asthma attack or something" Chloe grunts, gesturing her hand out to me. I take a deep breath and let her take my hand and sit me beside her on the bed. I feel her arm wrap protectively around me, "I've got you okay? I'm right here". I can feel my own body trembling slightly, my nerves shooting through the roof. Her warm hand takes my bleeding hand and holds it gently, "You're *cough* fine, okay.? Nothing a little gauze won't fix".

I swallow the lump in my throat and continue to shake as police sirens wail outside.

 _Looks like you are_ _a hero._

I shake my head a little and slide down to the floor so I can hug my knees. I'm not a hero, Hero's don't hurt anyone and they don't let anyone get hurt. I was just in at the right place at the right time.

 _And you saved Chloe's life, that is something to be proud of!_

"Max?".

I don;t move when my name is called.

"Come on, let's get that hand cleaned up".

I hug my knees even tighter and try to shut the world out entirely.

"Let her be, Chloe. She'll talk when she's ready," David says, grunting a little as he picks Rachael up off the ground, "Now, let's get this… Let's just get her outta here".

Footsteps echo out of the room as David leads a semi-continuous Rachael downstairs and into the hands of the police.

Chloe coughs again, letting me know that she's still in the room with me.

"Thanks," she says softly, her voice still straining in some places.

I look up at her, seeing that she's sitting directly in front of me. I muster up a small timid smile which she gladly returns.

"Are you going to let me help you now?".

I nod and extend my hand out to her. She takes it and helps me get up and walk to the bathroom.

"Heh, you've got quite the punch there slugger," Chloe says, clearly trying to cut the tension. I don't laugh or smile like I usually would, I just stay silent as Chloe takes a closer look at my hand. "Does it hurt when I touch it?" she asks, poking my wrist. I wince in pain and nod. "*sigh* Alright, stay still while I wrap it up,".

As Chloe wraps my hand in gauze, we don't look at each other or say anything. We just sit alone in the bathroom in utter silence. "Are you sure you're okay aside from your hand? You've barely said a word".

I shrug as if to say: _I really don't know_.

"*sigh* I'm going to have to go down to the police station with David after this, okay? You're welcome to go with me if you don't want to be alone".

I look up at Chloe and shake my head, not wanting to risk being seen acting like more than 'just friends' or more than 'just roommate' for that matter.

Chloe ties off the gauze off and sighs, letting her hands fall to her side, "All done".

I smile in thanks and prepare to get up and move back to the comforts of Chloe's room, except when I go to move, Chloe stops me.

"Listen, Max," she says, gently taking my hand again, "I'm sorry I'm dragging you through all my shit… and for causing you a lot of shit. I- I feel like… like everything bad that happens is … is my fault. And I… I wouldn't be surprised if you… wanted to leave me because of that. I just-".

I don't even get to hear the rest of what Chloe had to say because I lean in and press my lips against hers, cutting her words off with a kiss. She looks completely awestruck when we pull away, and I can see stars in her eyes.

"Woah".

I smile and place my hand right over her heart, "Forever?".

She nods and holds my hand closer to her chest, "Forever".


	19. Chapter 19

"As you all know, the 'Everyday Heroes' contest from last October was canceled due to lack of student interest," Mark Jefferson says during one of his many, many lectures, "But after begging and pleading with Principle Wells, I managed to bump the contest up to this month".

A few kids groan in protest, others are excited and I for one feel utterly indifferent. In fact, I'm not even paying attention. I keep fiddling with the gauze on my wrist and hand, ignoring everything else.

It's been two days since school started and five since the whole Rachael thing. After she gave her statement at the police station, Chloe reluctantly agreed to let David take us both to the hospital, at least to make sure nothing was broken.

Chloe's fine aside from a few bruises on her neck which she hides with a turtleneck shirt. I didn't have it so easy. When the nurses checked out my hand, they said I broke a few of my knuckles and sprained my wrist. Heh, me and Chloe were shocked, I mean… I didn't think I was that strong. I kinda dread to find out the damage I did on Rachael's face.

 _Eh, no you don't. You're secretly glad you beat the shit outta her._

I roll my eyes at myself.

Okay, I admit it was a little satisfying hitting her, but I don't think I beat the shit outta her.

Anyways, I try to keep to myself, not really keen on explaining why I have a black eye and fucked up wrist. I have to lie and say I got hurt in some other way, like a skateboarding accident as Chloe suggested.

It worked for a time, but the more I used the lie, the fewer people believed me. Not that I have a lot of friends to tell, aside from Chloe, Kate, Brooke, and Nate. And even then, only Chloe and Kate know, but rest assured Kate will tell Brooke in no time.

Anyways, just to pass the time (and fill my photo quota for the day) I grab my 'new' Polaroid camera and slide it under the table I'm sitting at, hoping to sneak in a quick selfie of two.

 _CLICK_.

The sudden flash makes me jump for some dumb reason, but not enough to get noticed. At least, not by my peers, but Mr. Jefferson?

 _Oh, boy._

"Shh, I believe Max has taken what you kids call a 'selfie'... a dumb word for a wonderful photographic tradition. And Max," he says, "Has a gift".

I blush, feeling everyone's eyes on me.

"Now, Max, since you've captured our interest and clearly want to join the conversation, can you please tell us the process that gave birth to the first self-portraits?".

Shit, how the fuck am I supposed to know this crap?

 _Oh, I'm sorry, I thought you knew all this stuff already._

I open my mouth to say something, but no words come out. I turn to my classmates for help but, of course, get none. All I get is a blank, expecting stare. Even from Kate. They all know I'm Mr. Jefferson's 'Teacher's Pet', since I basically know the answers to almost everything and such. I swallow hard and turn to see Victoria Chase watching me with concern.

On any normal day I'd be shooting out answers as quickly as Mr. Jefferson can come up with them (Hence the 'Teacher's Pet') and now that I actually don't know the answer, I guess she finally has the opportunity to prove she's better than me. But no… instead of calling me out for my fumble, she starts mouthing words to me.

" _The Daguerreian Process,"_ Victoria says without speaking.

I blink, Is Victoria Chase, Queen 'B' of the Vortex Club, actually trying to help me?

"You either know this or not, Max," Mr. Jefferson says, slapping his hand down on the desk he's sitting on. I jump again, confused by his sudden outburst. I don't really have a reason _not_ to trust Victoria, so if I don't answer now, I'm toast.

"T- the D- Daguerreian Process," I say with thin and raspy voice.

Mr. Jefferson gives me an odd look like he's suspicious but nonetheless impressed. "Very good, Max. I expect more answers like that from you in the future".

I shrug and shrink back into my seat, feeling Mr. Jefferson's eyes continue to watch me. He's been doing that a lot lately like he's taken an insane interest in me and my work. It's fucking creepy and makes me think that the rumors about Jefferson sleeping with students are true.

 _Eww._

I turn to Victoria and mouth " _Thanks_ ", watching as she smiles and nods on return.

The bell rings a few minutes later, letting me know that my time in hell is over, at least for now. Anyways, everyone starts packing up, listening as Mr. Jefferson rants about the deadline for the 'Everyday Heroes' Contest.

"I hope everyone is thinking about entering a photo. It would mean a lot to me… a- and Blackwell. And yes, Max, I see you pretending not to see me".

I roll my eyes and sigh, gathering up my stuff. This proves to be a difficult task since my hand is bandaged up and in a splint. The bandaging is complete over kill, but I think it made Chloe feel better knowing she was helping me.

Anyways, when I finally get my things packed, I grab my tote, eager to get the hell out of here.

"I see you, Max Caulfield," Mr. Jefferson says right as I walk up to the door, "Don't leave just yet. I'd like a word with you".

Shit, he wants to keep me after class.

 _Welp, that what you get for making out with Chloe instead of studying._

"I um, I actually have somewhere to be right now," I say, pointing to the door, "So…".

"This will only take a moment, Max," he says, walking up to me.

He stands like a tower over me, making me feel overwhelmed and intimidated.

"Are you alright, Max. You've seemed... _out of character_ these past few days. And not to mention a quiet introvert such as yourself getting some rather impressive 'Battle Scars' is not something that's easily missed".

"O- oh, yeah. I'm fine, Mr. Jefferson. J- Just a skateboarding accident," I mumble, gesturing to my hand, "A- anyways, I really have to go now".

I move and open the door, only to have him close it on me again.

"Now, Max, I know there's something more to this. As your teacher it's my job to be concerned about the wellbeing of all my students". Mr. Jefferson moves his hand from the door to my shoulder.

I tense up, really not wanting to be touched by a man who sleeps with his students. I don't want to be touched in general. I take a step back, "I'm fine, Mr. Jefferson, I swear".

His expression sours and shows that he doesn't believe me in the slightest. "Know that you can always come to me for help, Max, or any one of your friends… friends like Warren".

 _What is there to help with?! Any why the fuck you suddenly so concerned about me? And what the fuck does Warren have to do with any of this?!_

"Yeah… I- I'll keep that in mind," I say, opening the door again, "But can I go now?".

Mr. Jefferson nods, "And, Max? I hope you're planning on entering the 'Everyday Heroes' contest. Who knows, you might even win".

I shrug, putting as much distance between us as possible, "I doubt it".

"Oh, don't be so modest, Max. I have faith in you".

Once the door clicks closed, I start backing away slowly, My mind whirling around what just happened.

 _Was he coming on to me?_

I don't know and frankly, I don't want to know. I feel completely disgusted, like, physically ill.

 _Ugh, I need a shower._

Anyways, As I turn around to find Chloe, I ironically run into the last person I wanted to see.

"Hey! Watch where you're going, would ya? Oh… it's _you,_ " Warren says in his usual cold manner.

This is the first time since the fight than any of us have formerly spoken, aside from when Wells dragged us all into his office. "O- oh… h- hi Warren. S- sorry, I'll get out of your way," I mutter awkwardly, taking a step aside to let him pass, clutching my books to my chest.

"Heard you got beat up" Warren says without looking at me, "Guess you know how it feels now".

I let out an odd breath and shake my head.

 _Come on, don't get upset. Keep your cool._

"You don't have anything smart to say now, huh?" He asks, taking a step closer to me.

I freeze, unsure of what else to do. Since the bell rang, there's hardly anyone in the hallways, making me feel even more uncomfortable.

"You're nothing but a nosey bitch, Max. You know that?" Warren says, poking me hard in the chest.

 _Move along and nobody gets hurt bub._

I feel my legs start to quiver a bit as panic and fear begin to mix in my head, "T- take a step back, Warren. I mean it".

Ooh, I'm so scared, I'm gonna piss myself with fear!" He says mockingly, "I'm not scared of you, or that bitch in blue!".

"P- please, l- leave me alone," I mutter pathetically.

"Holy shit, you can't even talk straight! You're weak and pathetic… just like Chloe".

"You fucking leave her out of this!" I lash out defensively.

"Oh, please. She's even more of a joke than me! Bitch can't even stand up for herself. Hell, she let a nerd beat the shit out of her!".

"Just stop, okay?! I don't… I don't understand. What, what do you want from me?" I whine.

"I want you to fear me, Max. I want you to look over your shoulder wherever you go. I want you to tremble in your shoes whenever you see me coming down the hallway. I want you to know,".

Warren pauses and slams a hand against one of the lockers behind me. I jump nearly a foot.

"I want you to know I'm not afraid to hit a girl again. And I'm sure as hell not afraid to hurt you".

My mouth goes dry as I swallow hard and try to take a step back, only to find myself frozen in place, paralyzed by fear.

"A- are you… t -threatening me?".

Warren huffs, "Consider this a... _polite_ warning, Max, and if you tell anyone about what just happened here? Huh, you won't like what I have in store".

As he passes, Warren knocks my books from my hands, sending my papers and polaroids flying.

I drop to my knees quickly and start gathering up my things as Warren walks away, laughing to himself.

My body is shaking so hard, I'm worried that I might not be able to get up again, but I some how manage to hobble over to my locker and shove everything inside. I take deep breaths until my raspy breathing settles, _deep breaths, Max… deep, slow breaths._

I sigh and steady myself against the cold metal surface of the locker door, sniffling a bit as I dry my eyes. When my vision clears, I see a small picture taped to the door. It's one of the only tourist photo I let them take, but…. There, framed perfectly in my sight is a picture of me and my parents posing in front of the Space Needle. Honestly, this sends me over the edge.

A sharp pain stabs through my chest. The realization that I lost the love of my parents over whom I chose to love is... is… it's _devastating_.

I rip the photo off the door and hold it tensely in my hand, tempted to just rip it up, but as I clutch the photo tighter in my hand, I just can't bring myself to do it. I throw the photo to the ground.

Tears soon follow as I break down in small, silent sobs, feeling a deep heaviness settled in my chest, making it almost hard to catch my breath, but I don't need my inhaler.

A great sense of self-pity hangs over me like a dark cloud, making me feel even more sorry for myself.

I'm crying but I'm not exactly sad.

If anything I feel… upset? Angry? Disappointed? I- I honestly don't know what I feel anymore… I just feel... _dull._

I sniffle a bit and slam my locker door shut as hard as I can, the noise echoing throughout the deserted hallways. Rachael already threatened me, and now Warren? How many people am I going to piss of simply by being with, or even around Chloe? I heave a heavy sigh and rub at the tear stains on my face, wincing a little when I brush over my black eye.

God, I'm so fucking paranoid, now, I can't help but look over my shoulder. A kid somewhere down the hall some ways closes their locker a bit too hard and I jump again.

 _Fuck_.

"*sigh* It's okay, Max. You're okay. Just take a deep breath and count to three," I mumble to myself, feeling my heart rate pick up as said student starts making their way closer to me. "It's okay, you're okay," I continue, finding I'm frozen again.

 _Shitballs._

"Yo! Max, how's it…. _Going…_ ".

I look up and see Nathan standing above me. He looks just as startled and off put as I am, except he's just standing there rigid, my black eye catching his attention no doubt.

"It wasn't Rachael, or Chloe," I tell him quickly, remembering I promised to tell him if anything like this happened again.

"I'm gonna beat the shit outta whoever did this to you! Nobody messes with me, _or_ my friends!".

"Nathan, please. It wasn't anyone you know. Hell, it wasn't even a student!".

Nate blinks and lets his guard down, "Wait… what?".

"I- I'm… *sniff* My- my parents… t- they kicked me out".

"Oh… shit, man. I- I had no idea. B- but that doesn't explain why everyone keeps saying you got beat up?" he asks, growing slightly antsy waiting to find out 'whodunnit'.

"I- I did get beat up, Nathan. I won't lie about that. But t- there's honestly nothing you can really do to help me," I admit, forcing my tears back.

"Like hell there is! Come on, Max… you can trust me".

 _Maybe he's right… maybe I should trust and tell him what happened. Perhaps, opening up a little will have its perks. Maybe I'll even feel better._

"*sniff* O -okay… I- I trust you, but y- you gotta promise not to tell anyone anything, alright?".

He nods and stands up straighter, holding up three fingers, "You have my word. Scouts Honor".

I sigh and try to smile but it feels unnatural on my face so I don't force it.

"So, I… I went home for break a- and Chloe tagged along," I begin, walking down the hallway.

Before he follows, Nathan does the last thing I want him to. He bends down and picks up the photo I discarded and hands it over to me.

"Hey, you dropped this".

I shake my head and try to ignore it, "Nope. Not mine".

"Uh, it's a picture of you as a kid. Back even says ' _Happy 16th Birthday, Maxine,'_ " Nathan points out, "' _Love Mom and Dad'"._

Talk about pouring salt into an open wound. Didn't I just finish saying how my parents kicked me out? Yep, I'm pretty fucking sure I did. God, it feels like my heart is being torn from my chest, and it takes all I have not to cry out in agony.

"I'm… I'm not that person anymore," I say, my voice straining with every word, "And my parents don't see me as their daughter anymore".

I turn away, not wanting to be seen crying.

"Max?".

I peer over my shoulder for a second, "*sniff* What,".

"Your parents kicked you out 'cause you're different, right? 'Cause you're like me? And Chloe?".

I close my eyes and nod, "Y- yeah… s- something like that".

"They do that to you, too?".

I don't need to open my eyes to know Nathan's referring to me being " _Beat-up_ ".

"Yep".

And just like that, I start crying like the little bitch that I am. I honestly can't help it anymore. I _need_ to cry. I've been holding this shit in all day cause I wanted to be strong for once, act like it doesn't hurt but does, it really does.

I can tell I freaked Nathan out a little cause he comes up and embraces me on an odd loose manner, "Um… uh, it's… it's okay. D- do ya want me to call Chloe? Waterworks are sorta her department".

I chuckle a little and hug him back, "Yeah… I- I'd like that,".

"Heh, you two sure have been getting close, eh?" Nathan asks nervously, pulling away from the hug.

I nod again and wipe at my face, "S- she's kinda my g- girlfriend now s- so… yeah,".

Nate smiles and sighs, "Ugh, finally. Chloe would not shut up about you whenever we'd hang. It was alway 'Max did this' or 'Max did that'. Huh, it was fucking adorable".

I blush deeply, figuring Nathan would be the first to hear of our newfound relationship.

 _Welp, at least he's okay with it._

Nate smiles a little but then returns to his 'serious' face, "Guess this means Chloe and Rachael finally had a fallout then… huh?".

"Y- yeah," I reply.

 _Pfft, it was more like "Clash of the Titans", eh?_

He sighs and brushes his hand through his hair, "Shit. Why didn't she tell me?!".

"I- it was really h- hard on, Chloe," I explain, "Rachael almost k- … Rachael almost really hurt Chloe… and I couldn't let her do that".

Nathan's eyes grow wide as I show and tell him about how I really busted my hand.

"Damn, I knew Rachael could get her rage on, but this just takes the cake," he says with a tired sigh,"Where's she now?".

"I don't know. David won't tell either of us anything, but Chloe went with him when Rachael was arrested. So, I get the feeling that Chloe knows more than she's letting on," I reply with a simple shrug, finally allowing myself to calm down.

"That's probably the case. Chloe's good at keepin' things a secret, even from the people closest to her".

I nod a little and shift awkwardly on my feet, wondering if Chloe's ever going to trust me enough to reveal her secrets to me.

I sniffle again and drag my hoodie sleeve across my nose.

Nate reaches out and rests his hand on my shoulder, "Hey, you okay? Want me to walk you to your dorm?".

I nod again and smile softly, "Yeah, I- I'd like that,".

"Well, come on then," he says, putting a protective arm around me, "Do ya still want me to call Chloe?".

"N- no, actually. I- I think I'm okay," I mutter following his lead.

"Are you sure, you seem pretty upset. I'd hate to leave you alone".

"I- I actually want to be by myself for a bit. Clear my head," I say, "Anyways, I think Chloe does too, she ditched right after 2nd period".

Nathan goes silent for a second, creating an unnecessary awkward silence as we walk out of the school and into the nearly deserted quad.

I look up at him slightly concerned, "What?".

"You of all people know how Chloe's mood can turn on a dime. I'm just worried 'bout her, is all".

I freeze at a sudden, terrifying thought, "Y- you don't think she'd try and…-".

"No," Nate answers sharply, "Chloe can hate life at times but she's not stupid".

I nod and swallow my fear, "O- okay. I- I believe you".

"Good. Now, if it makes you feel better, I'll shoot her a quick text and see what she's up to".

"Would you? I- I don't exactly have a phone at the moment," I admit.

Nathan nods and grabs his phone, typing out a quick message.

I wait anxiously for a few minutes until Nathan's phone _pings!_ signifying he got a text back.

"I- Is she okay?" I ask, waiting for him to finish reading.

"Here, see for yourself," He says.

I gratefully take the phone and read Chloe's text:

 **Chloe:** I'm fine dude. home high af ;p

 **Chloe:** Tell Max I'll be back 4 third. Kid's probs worried bout me lol. If u c her ask if she's okay. Vic said she was acting weird in class. Even got held back by jeffer-dick. He's a fuq boi amirite? XD

 **Chloe:** TTYL8r fuck face xoxo

I smile a little at how chill Chloe is with Nathan (and the fact that she's actually using Emojis).

 _Well, she's high so… yeah._

"Thanks, Nathan. I- I really appreciate this," I say, handing him his phone back.

To my surprise, he doesn't take it back.

"Keep it. It's a disposable phone and I can just buy a new one,".

"A-are you sure? Don't you need it?".

He shakes his head, "I have a better one. I just use this one to text friends and look up porn".

I blush and wonder if he's joking.

 _Please tell me he's joking._

"D- don't worry. You can clear the memory and put your own info in," Nate says, probably regretting mentioning the porn.

"Thank you, Nathan. You don't know how much this means to me. _*sigh* I feel safer already,_ ".

"What was that?" Nate asks, thankfully not catching the last thing I said.

"Oh… nothing… nothing, just… thanks. So, um… how long do I have on it?" I ask shyly.

"Till the end of February. So make it last, and if you still don't have a phone by then, I'll see what I can do about scoring you another one".

"Aww, you don't have to".

"I insist. And it's no biggie, kinda the perks of being a spoiled rich kid".

I smile genuinely, feeling a lot better than I was just a while ago, "Thank you".

"No problem, kiddo," he replies with a wink, "Anyways, come on, let's get you to your dorm".

"You know… I think I can handle myself from here," I tell him, "You kinda just made my day a hell of a lot better".

"Glad I could help, Max. Catch you later, okay? And call me if you need anything. My personal number is listed as 'HOME'".

I nod and start making my way towards the dorm as Nathan heads in the opposite direction, "Thanks again!".

"Anytime, Max. Anytime".

For the first time in about a week, I feel like smiling (not that I haven't had anything to smile about) for no reason. Maybe I'm worrying too much, maybe I just need to relax and see the good in the world, in other people. I keep this in mind as I walk to the dorm, a spring in my step and a song in my heart:

" _Hey_

 _Don't write yourself off yet_

 _It's only in your head you feel left out or looked down on_

 _Just do your best_

 _Do everything you can_

 _Don't you worry what their bitter hearts are going to say_

 _It just takes some time_

 _Little girl, you're in the middle of the ride_

 _Everything, everything will be just fine_

 _Everything, everything will be all right!"_

I slow my pace as I come up to the dorm room door, seeing it's slightly ajar.

That's weird.

This is the first time I've been here all week and Chloe's been avoiding the dorms just as much as I have.

So… who the hell is in our room?

Surely someone didn't break in… right?

 _Oh, I don't know. Your tires got slashed twice_ and _you just got threatened by a fellow student. So you tell me._

I swallow hard and inch closer to the door, wondering if the perp is still inside. For a second, I consider calling David, but decide against it, not wanting to cause the Price/Madsen family any more trouble.

So, getting ready to scream if I see someone, I kick in the door only to see no one inside.

I keep my guard up, wondering if Samuel the custodian came in to clean or something and forgot to close the door. I slowly ( _and hesitantly_ ) advance into the dimly lit room.

I jump back when something crunches under my feet, "What the-".

I bend down and pick up whatever I stepped on. I recognize it as one of Chloe's punk rock CDs.

What the fuck is it doing on the floor, I think, standing up and fumbling to turn on the light.

"Holy shit".

The light flicks on and illuminates the dorm, revealing it to be completely trashed and ransacked.

Clothes, paper, and other various Items are strewn across the floor, including photos from my portfolios. I look up at the polaroids I have taped to the wall above my bed and gasp in horror.

"Oh my god!".

On the wall; in a dark, crimson liquid; someone wrote:

" _NOBODY MESSES WITH ME, BITCH"_

My stomach suddenly churns at the sharp, pungent smell of iron in the air.

It's blood!

It's fucking blood!

Some sick pervert wrote in blood to send me a threat!

I quickly turn to Chloe's side of the room, finding yet another blood message:

" _DIE DYKE DIE"_

My mind runs circles around itself trying to figure out who could have done such a horrible thing.

My first thought, of course, is Warren.

He's had it out for Chloe since the beginning and since I turned him down at the start of the year, he has even more reason for hating my guts.

Another suspect is Rachael, who clearly wants revenge for me basically stealing her girlfriend.

Hell, Frank, Rachael's supposed boyfriend could be a suspect. Rachael could be in jail for all I know and he might be looking for someone to blame:

 _Me._

My stomach churns again, making me feel physically ill.

I have to get out of her… out of the dorms, out of the building, out of the school, out of this whole god damn town!

I can't keep doing this, everything in my life has gone to shit! I've lost so much but gained so little.

I back out of the room, my hand clenches to my stomach, and run, needing to put as much space between me and this place as humanly possible.

And the only way I can do that is to go to the one place I know no one will ever find me.


	20. Chapter 20

I sneeze, the cold starting to get to me. I've been up at the lighthouse for god knows how long… 6, maybe 7 hours maybe? School should have let out by now though… I know that. So that means that Chloe is probably freaking out because I haven't showed up to any of our classes and she knows I have perfect attendance.

 _Had… you_ had _perfect attendance._

Yeah… sure, whatever. I'm alone and that's all I care about right now.

 _Even more than your girlfriend?_

As a matter of fact, yes.

 _Damn… somebody's salty._

I groan a bit and pull my knees away from my chest as stand up and stretch my legs. I've been sitting on the small bench at the top of the cliff for a few hours, trying to keep myself warm the snow and cold spray from the ocean not helping my case at all. I walk around for a bit, grabbing the disposable phone out of my pocket. I figured that by now Nathan already told Chloe I have it (or she forced him to tell her since it's his phone and he was the last person to see me) because I'm getting spammed with messages.

" _You have 40 unread messages"._

I sigh and decide it's time to actually look at the damn messages… who knows, I might even answer a few.

 _Pfft, doubt it._

I shrug and open up the messaging app, thankful that I inputted all the numbers and info I could remember. *sigh* let's see now, first up we have Chloe, of fucking course. 29 of the 40 messages are actually from her. I ignore them and decide to read Nathan's texts first. I sigh yet again and tap into the 3 messages he sent:

* * *

[From: Nathan P.]

Received | 10:02 AM

[Enjoy the phone :D]

Received | 2:15 PM

[dude, where r u? Ur GF is freaking out!]

Received | 15 mins ago

[hello?]

* * *

Welp, I just hope Chloe isn't giving him too much of a hard time. I swipe Nate's texts aside and move onto the next one. Now… let me see. Hmm, maybe Kate will have something more interesting in her text:

* * *

[From: Kate Marsh]

Received | 2:31 PM

[Max,

I hope you are okay. Everybody is very worried about you, especially Chloe. Just know that if you are in trouble you can always come to me, and Brooke. We're all here for you, Max. Remember that.

~Kate]

* * *

I smile a little, touched by her sincerity and kindness. But in the end, I still swipe her messages away. Next, we have Brooke with a simple "Where the hell r u?" message which I dismiss without a second thought. Up next we have… hmm… I don't actually recognize the number but I tap into it anyways:

* * *

[From: Unknown]

Received | 2:17 PM

[Hello, Max! This is Victoria Chase from Mr. Jefferson's 3rd-period Photography class. You don't know me well, but I'm a good friend of Chloe's and she's really worried about you! I hope this isn't about what happened in class because if it is I totally understand! It's okay to be embarrassed about messing up, but I do it all the time, but it's nothing to be ashamed of. It's okay. Please call if you need to talk, anything you say will be confidential if needed. Ciao]

* * *

Damn… Victoria actually seems like a really cool person, not the bitch everyone says she is. Welp, I can worry about making new friends later, so good-bye old message, hello new one:

* * *

[From: Unknown]

Received | 11:59 AM

[Max. This is David, please answer your phone]

* * *

"Soon," I mumble, swiping that message aside and opening a new one:

* * *

[From: Unknown]

Received | 3:00 PM

[Max, this is Joyce, Chloe's mom. Please Call her!]

* * *

"I will," I mumble again. Sitting back down on the cold ass bench, "Just give me another hour, tops".

 _You really think you can keep this up for another hour?_

Yeah! Sure I can… I mean, I think… maybe. Probably not…*sigh* no.

 _Then call her!_

I roll my eyes and sigh, "Fine," (the other messages are from Blackwell, letting me know I missed one or more classes) "I'll call right after I read Chloe's messages".

* * *

[From: Chloe Price]

Received | 9:45 AM

[Nate said he gave u a phone. Cool!]

[u ok btw? Nate said u were crying]

[something happen?]

* * *

Received | 10:03 AM

[Max?]

* * *

Received | 10:15 AM

[dude! Ur so L8. where r u?]

[r u playing hooky?]

[I want in! Lol]

* * *

Received | 11:00 AM

[i'm jelly XD]

[I have a trig test L8r]

[Have fun]

* * *

Received | 12:01 PM

[Now I'm worried]

[ur phone die?]

[Max?!]

* * *

Received | 1:23

[this isn't like u]

[fukn answer me!]

[please T-T ]

[Max]

* * *

Received | 2:00 PM

[I saw the dorm]

[david's on the case! We'll find the dick who did dis]

[is this why ur not answering?]

[ur safe here with me]

[Max?]

* * *

Received | 3:17

[I'm legit scared now. R u hurt?]

[in trouble?]

* * *

Received | 7 mins ago

[it's going to get cold soon]

[Max?]

[Please come home]

[dude, I'm begging! Answer ur damn phone!]

* * *

Received | Just now

[I love you]

* * *

I sigh and close my eyes, my breath forming a small cloud in the frigid air, "I love you, too".

 _Then call her!_

I sniffle a little and dial her number, feeling ready to be found. Chloe answers on the first ring:

 _["Max! Oh, my god… oh, my god. Hello? Can you hear me, are you okay?"]_

"B- by okay d- do you mean alive?" I mumble with a tiny hint of sarcasm in my voice. I hear her snicker a bit before her voice grows distant for a second:

 _["I- I got a reply, guys! She's here, she's okay! *sniff* oh, she's okay"]_

I jump a little when I hear a bunch of voices emitting from the background of the call. I recognize them as Kate, Brooke, Nathan, Victoria, and David:

 _["Max! Hey, you okay? What happened?" "Dude, you're alive! Sweet!" "Welcome back, Max" "Where are you?" "Max, we were all so worried sick!"]_

For some reason, the sheer amount of care and concern coming from the other side makes me tear up and start bawling like a baby.

 _Dear god, how the fuck do you have any tears left?!_

 _["Hey, hey, it's okay. I'm here, we're all here. You're safe"]_ Chloe says, moving away from the crowd of worried people.

"I'm s- sorry," I whine pathetically, my damp face stinging from the bitter cold, "I'm so fucking sorry".

 _[It's okay, Max. Don't cry, you're safe right? You're out of the cold?"]_

"I- I'm safe b- but n- not exactly out of the c- cold" I admit, my chattering teeth proving this face.

 _["Can I ask where you are, or do you still wanna be left alone?"]_ she asks, _["'Cause I understand if you do"]._

"I- I'll tell you where I am… b- but you gotta promise to come by yourself," I say, not quite ready to go home to go home to a bunch of worried and relieved people.

 _["Yeah, of course. I'm headed to my truck now… hey, wait. I just noticed your car is gone. How'd you drive somewhere if your tires are busted?"]_

"V- very slowly," I reply with a smirk, "I guess it's a good thing Arcadia Bay doesn't have much in the terms of traffic, eh?"

 _["Pfft, even when you're sad you can't help cracking jokes,"]_ Chloe says, _["I like that about you, Maxie"]_

I sniffle again, "I miss you".

 _["Well, I'm a hundred percent sure I miss you more. I was gettin' ready to call the police, and you know I'm not one who goes to the authorities"]_

"T- true that," I say with a tired sigh.

 _["You okay there, Champ?"]_

I shake my head, "Honestly? No… I'm not".

 _["What's wrong, Max. Come on… tell me,"]_

"I- I'm scared".

 _More like fucking terrified._

 _["Me too… and I'm sorry you had to see that. Some people are just fucking sick in the head"]_ Chloe says, _["Okay. I'm in the truck now so we're alone. No, are you going to tell me where you are?"]_

I nod and sniffle again, "Y- yeah… I'm at the lighthouse at the edge of town. Do you know where that is?".

[" _Yeah, I do. It's a little ways away so it'll take a bit for me to get there. Do you want me to stay on the line with you?"]_ Chloe asks.

I can hear the engine of her truck roar on the other end.

"I- I'll be fine. Just… concentrate on driving, okay?"

 _["You're the boss, Maxie! Oh, before I forget, there's a key to the lighthouse near that big ass rock by the stairs, get yourself inside and wait for me okay?"]_

I nod and get up, moving to the rock and feeling around in the cold snow for a key, "Got it. I- I guess I'll see you in a bit then, huh?".

 _["Guess so"]_

The line goes silent for a second before Chloe speaks up again.

 _["Hey, Max?"]_

"Yeah?"

 _["I Love you"]_


	21. Chapter 21

It takes Chloe almost an hour and a half to reach me, twice as long as it did for me to get here. By then I've already made myself comfortable the lighthouse, which is complete with a mattress and a few blankets. It makes me kind of sad seeing these things here. It makes me think the Chloe sometimes lives here when she's sick of her family, or when she's too drunk or high to go home. I sigh and run my hand over the smooth interior wall, which is decorated with graffiti and drawings of various things. Most of them are quotes of small stick figure doodles of a certain blue haired punk.

-Ping!-

I jump when my phone buzzes, lost in my own thoughts. I grab it from the cold concrete floor and read Chloe's newest text:

[Coming up the hill now. Get the door ready]

"Hmm, 'bout time," I mutter to myself as I jump to my feet and stand by the large bulkhead door.

A minute later, I hear a knock and jump into position.

"Ready?" I call out.

"Ready!" Chloe replies, pushing the heavy door open as I pull it.

A gust of snow and wind blows in as Chloe slips inside, bringing with her a bundle of things.

"Shit, sorry it took me so long. Had to make a quick stop and pick us up some goods," she says, setting her things aside and helping me seal the door back up.

"It's getting bad out there," I say shyly, stepping back when Chloe shakes herself off, sleet and snow flying everywhere.

"Welp, the things we do for the ones we love, eh?" she replies, turning to me with a derpy smile. She looks worn and tired like she hasn't slept in a week.

 _Funny what stress and worry can do to Ya, huh?_

I open my mouth to say something, to apologize for making her fret so badly, but before I can even get one word out, Chloe raises her hand to stop me.

"Words can wait. Hugs come first".

I smile and rush into her open arms, enjoying every second of her embrace.

"God, you have no fucking idea how good it feels to hold you again, Max," Chloe says, burying her face into my hair and inhaling and exhaling deeply.

I can't help but giggle, "I was only gone a few hours,".

She holds me tighter, "I know… but it felt like forever".

I sigh and hug her with equal force, drinking in her scent, "I'm sorry".

"No. You don't have to apologize for anything. If our roles were reversed, I'm sure I woulda done the same".

I shrug and continue to hug Chloe… just… _enjoying_ her.

"*sigh* are you alright? You warm enough? I brought extra blankets 'n' shit in case you weren't"

I finally allow myself to relax a little and pull away from Chloe, "I'm fine now that you're here. But all I want to do now is go home and sleep,".

"Well," she begins, rubbing the back of her neck, "That _might_ be a bit of a problem,".

I blink, "Huh? Did something happen?".

She nods tears off her beanie, "Yeah, nature happened. It's a fucking blizzard out there. I made it here just before the roads closed".

"So we're stuck here?" I ask, slightly panicked.

"At least until the storm blows over," Chloe adds coolly, clearly not keen on the idea of staying here, "But hey, we're together amirite?".

 _Yeah… that doesn't help the fact that we're perched on a cliff miles away from town with a weak-ass signal and half charged phones._

"Yeah… t- together," I say following Chloe as she takes off her coat and flops down on the mattress and gestures for me to do the same.

"Damn," she says, wrapping around me, "I haven't been up here in months".

"It's nice," I tell her, "it's like your own little slice heaven, a home away from hell".

Chloe snickers a little, "Heh, that's what I call 'American Rust'". I must have made a super confused face because Chloe laughs again, "The junkyard at the edge of town. That's another one of my secret layers," she explains, "Eh, I'll take you there one day,".

I smile and rest my head on her shoulder, "I'd like that".

"Hmm, I hope. It's actually really cool. Great place for taking pictures. All the rust, broken glass and busted cars… huh, it's kinda my aesthetic".

I hum dumbly and scoot even closer to her, closing my eyes for a second.

"What's up Maximus? Somethin' on your mind?".

"You," I mutter softly so that it's basically a whisper.

I don't know why but… in the moment… it just felt like the right thing to stay.

When she responds, I can practically hear the smile in Chloe's voice, "Hehe, what about me?".

"Just things," I reply, _many_ things going through my mind at once.

"What kind of things, Maxie?".

I hide my blushing face, realizing the kind of thoughts she's implying I'm having. "Not so fast, Price," I say in a low, somewhat flirty voice, "You gotta buy me dinner first".

Chloe smiles slyly, "Well, then I guess it's a good thing I did, huh?".

I blink and pull away suddenly, "What?".

"Dude. You haven't eaten all day and you've been up here for hours. Really think I'd let my girlfriend starve?".

I can't help but giggle, "Of course not".

Chloe turns to me and winks, making me giggle again.

"So, what did you bring?".

"Chinese. Hope that's cool," Chloe says, handing me a take out box from the bundle she brought in.

"As long as I'm here with you, I wouldn't mind anything at all".

* * *

With our stomach full and take out boxes set aside, Chloe and I lay back on the worn out mattress, once more enjoying each other's presence. Chloe seems more relaxed than she did when she first arrived a few hours ago, but that's probably because she knows I'm safe now.

And me?

Reality set in a long time ago, telling me that this… this moment Chloe and I are sharing… it's nothing more than an escape. Once we leave here, both of us are going to have to face reality.

Well, at least I am.

Chloe's not the one who's getting targeted by teachers. She's not the one getting anonymous and direct threats. She's not the one who has to worry about possibly losing her scholarship.

"Max? Hey… you alright?".

I blink and shake my head to clear my thoughts, "Yeah… I- I think," I reply skeptically.

She rolls over and faces me with a saddened smile, "Your breathing got quick for a second… like when you're overthinking something".

"I- I kinda am," I admit softly.

"Max, everything is going to be fine," she says, already knowing the cause of my worry, "David's gonna check the security cameras to see if we can catch the perp. My guess is that it was the Fuckboy War-dick. Kid's definitely got it out for us, eh?".

I go dead silent at the mention of Warren's name (or at least a variation of it).

Chloe sits up a bit, seeing my reaction, "Max?".

I swallow my fear and clear my throat, "It wasn't him, Chloe".

"What?! Seriously, Max. He's got every reason to be fucking pissed at us. He's suspect numero uno,".

"It wasn't him, Chloe," I say again, only this time more firmly. This makes Chloe blush, making her regret doubting me.

"Well… okay then. How do you know it wasn't him?".

"Because…".

Chloe groans at the lack of elaboration in my reply, "You've gotta give me more than that, Max. Why don't you think Warren did it?".

I look at her and sigh, letting out a very weak and shaky breath, "Because… I- I was with him".

Chloe bolts upright and gasps, "What?!".

I shrink back a little, "I- I ran into him after class. I- I ignored him just like Wells said… b- but…".

"But what, Max!" Chloe urges, taking hold of my hands and pulling me upward to face her.

"H- he k- kept pushing me around and m- m- making f- fun of me a- and…".

I whine a little, genuinely reluctant to tell Chloe anything more about me and Warren's interaction.

"What did he do, Max?! I fucking swear to god if that bastard did anything to hurt you, I'm gonna-".

Chloe stops talking and realizes that her yelling isn't going to get me to talk… or that it's helping the situation. She takes a deep breath to relax herself before continuing, "Max… I need to you to tell me if he did anything to you.I promise I won't do anything… I'll let David take care of it,".

I sniffle and shake my head, trying to squirm out of her grasp,"...I- I can't…".

"Max," Chloe says again, this time in a soft, slow, soothing voice, "Please".

I start breaking down in silent tears, Warren's words ringing in my head:

" _Consider this a...polite warning, Max, and if you tell anyone about what just happened here? Huh, you won't like what I have in store"._

I cringe involuntarily and I fall into Chloe's arms, tear starting to overflow from my eyes.

"Shit. Hey, hey… I got you," Chloe coos, startled by my sudden collapse.I grip on tightly onto her body and sob… hard. I struggle to get the words out but… they eventually leave my lips.

"H- he.. Th- thr… threatened me".

"Oh God," she says wrapping her arms around my shaking body, "Oh, Max".

I let her hold me and basically cradle me in her arms as I cry helplessly. I hold her even tighter, "Wh… why is this h- h- happening to me. W- what d- did I do to *sniff* deserve all this? W- what did I do w- wrong?".

"Shh, nothing, nothing… you did absolutely nothing wrong, Max. It's just life… shit happens".

I shake my head, burying my face deeper into Chloe's chest.

"Did…" Chloe begins hesitantly, "Did anything else happen after that?".

I nod and sniffle, "I- I w- when to my l- locker and f- found a picture of m- me and my *sniff* p- parents".

I can hear Chloe's heartbeat pick up at the mention of my parents and she holds me a little tighter. I hesitate to continue, but force the words out of my mouth, "It hurt. It hurt so fucking much, Chloe. I wanted. I wanted to… to… d- die".

Suddenly, Chloe pulls me away from her and holds me out in front of her and gives me a rough jostle, "Don't _EVER_ say shit like that, _EVER!_ Understand?! I fucking swear to god I will _NEVER_ forgive you if you hurt yourself!".

I blink, cessing crying almost immediately, half startled by Chloe's intensity and the emotion behind it.

"I've tried, Max. I've tried to hurt myself. Tried to take myself out of existence, out of this universe, out of this… _life._ Wonder why I'm 19 and still in high school? Well, that's because I was in the hospital and on suicide watch for almost a year after I tried to give myself an overdose,".

I can almost feel my heart shattering into billions of tiny pieces, "C- Chloe…".

"I was seventeen, Max. Seven- fucking- teen. I'd given up… I'd given up on the possibility of there being anything left for me in this life. I'd given up on ever finding true happiness again. I should honestly be dead right now, but for some fucking reason, I survived. The world wasn't ready to let Chloe Price go… I still had things to do in this life, things to see, people to meet, places to go. I still had to meet you, Max. I think… no… I _know_ you're the reason I was put here… you're the reason I survived".

My heart can't take it and I start sobbing again… and so does Chloe.

"I've never told anyone this, Max. Not a soul. I'm not proud of what I did.. Or… what I _tried_ to do, but I'm not ashamed either. That whole experience taught me to appreciate life. Because life is fucking precious, Max. You only get one shot at it. And yeah, it could suck at times but you've literally, _literally_ got your _whole life_ ahead of you. Years and years of good, positive memories to outweigh the bad. So just… hold on. I promise you things will get better".

I throw myself into Chloe's arms as a response, feeling her embrace my back, her body shaking as well.

"I'm sorry… I'm so so sorry," I mumble pitifully.

"Shh, Shh, It's okay. I'm right here… I've got you. I've got you," she coos, rocking me slowly in her arms, "There's nothing I want more right now than for you to be happy and feel safe. I'd do anything to give you that, Max… anything".

I just continue to cry, gripping the back of Chloe shirt in an attempt to get myself even closer to her form, "I'm sorry". "It's okay… let it all out. Just promise we won't keep things like this from each other. No secrets… no lies".

I nod and sniffle, letting out another sad sob, "Oh, Chloe. *sniff* I Love You".

"I Love You more, Max. To the moon and back and till the end of time. I will _always_ love you".

"F- forever?" I eek out.

"Forever".


	22. Chapter 22

At some point in the night, Chloe gets up to see if the storm has passed, but even from here, I can tell that it still rages on.

"Shit. Mom's gonna be hella worried about us," she says, sitting back down beside me. It's been… weird since we both had our break downs but… I think we have a newfound respect for each other now.

"You," I add blandly, hugging my knees.

"Huh?".

"Joyce is going to be worried about _you,_ ".

"Dude, don't even fucking start this shit. There are people who care about you okay? and the most important one is right here. Hell in the short week you've been with us, Joyce is already considering you a second daughter, _Which is hella weird considering the fact that we're dating each other, eh?_ ".

I giggle a little and stare deep into Chloe's eyes when she lays back down. "We've never really go out on a date… huh?".

"Guess not. What'd ya say me and you do something tomorrow. Just us?".

"What exactly do you have in mind, Price? That impish look scares me…".

Chloe smiles and scoots in closer until our noses are touching, "Wait and see, Max. I might just rock your world".

My face goes bright red at that, even though I know she's joking.

She… she _is_ joking… right?

I swallow audibly, a giant derpy smile forming at the edge of my lips, "Really?".

"I- I'm getting there, Max. Just… just hold a little bit longer,"

I nod slowly, the smile still plastered all over my face, "Can we… can we make out?".

"Dude, it's late".

"That's okay… I like sleep. _And you,"_.

This time Chloe blushes, "Hmm, you're high,".

"High off of you," I reply.

She sticks her tongue out at me, "Dork! You've already used that one on me, you can't use it again".

I roll my eyes, "Fine. But is there anything else we can do? You know… besides... _that?_ ".

I actually surprised myself by asking this. I'm never this open… or flirty.

 _Or horny._

I scowl at myself inwardly.

"Uh… we can spoon if you want. Not a big fan of it, but hey… I'll try it again for you, Maxie,".

I nod and smile, "You've got yourself a deal, Price".

Chloe smiles slyly and extends open arms out to me, which I gladly allow her to wrap around my body.

It's… normal at first, and there's still a good amount of distance before our bodies touch. Then, Chloe pulls me into the curve of her body. I make a weird sound, not of discomfort… but not of pleasure either. It's odd being so physically close to someone, I mean… I can _feel_ Chloe's heart beating in the back of my chest, right over my own.

"Is this okay?".

I nod, feeling a little unsure of myself, "Yeah… I- I think so,".

"I can stop if you want," Chloe whispers, "I don't want to make you uncomfortable, Max".

"I'm okay. Just… not use to being this close to you and… I'm not sure if I like it yet," I admit.

Chloe moves away instantly, almost panicky, "Shit… I'm sorry. I- I didn't mean to make you feel awkward or anything".

 _Bit late for that… isn't it._

"N- no… i- it's okay. J- just… maybe that was a b- bit much too soon. Sorry," I mumble awkwardly, sitting up and moving to the edge of the mattress.

"Hey, Max," Chloe says reaching out to me, "It's okay. Yes, I admit that that was a little too… _spontaneous_ but hey, this is how we find out what's going too far, right?".

I sigh, Chloe's words not helping my bubbling anxiety. Instead of taking her hand, I stand up abruptly and walk over to the stairwell inside the lighthouse, my bare feet echoing through the large space.

"Max?".

I don't answer, I don't want to. Right now I'm too embarrassed and humiliated with myself to even look at her.

What's wrong with me?! This isn't… this isn't how I am. Has my panic and anxiety really fucked me up _this_ much?

I close my eyes and bury my face in my hands.

"Maxie?".

"Hmm?" I mutter, not really up for talking.

I hear Chloe walk over, holding me by the shoulders. "It's okay to be scared about this shit. I admit that it's a little weird considering we're still getting to know each other, but remember what I said. None of this shying away, Okay?".

I sigh and drop my hands to my side, revealing my face.

"You're still new to this, right? The whole relationship thing?".

I nod, "Sorta… I- I did try dating a boy for a few weeks but it didn't work out".

Chloe raises and eyebrow, "Okay. Mind if I ask _why_ it didn't work out?".

I shrug, "H- he made the first move and tried to kiss me. I- I didn't really like that so...um… I uh, I kinda punched him in the face and broke his nose".

"Pfft," Chloe snickers, trying to stifle a laugh, "Perhaps you aren't such a Wallflower, after all, Maxie".

I roll my eyes and snicker too, "I felt bad afterward,".

"Kid hella deserved it, that's so not how you woo a lady," Chloe says.

I raise an eyebrow and smile slyly, "Oh? And… how _do_ you woo a lady?".

Chloe immediately blushes, but smiles nonetheless, "Well, for one you don't just go up and kiss her… you gotta let her _know_ you're gonna kiss her,".

I nod, seeing that she's inching closer to me, an impish look glinting in her eyes.

"Look her right in the eyes and smile… then-".

She gently brushes and hand down the side of my face and I shiver, locking my eyes onto hers. She inches closer until our lips are barely brushing up against each other, hanging there in anticipation. She glances at me one more time before placing a featherlight kiss on my lips and pulling away, "Voila".

I visibly breath escapes my lips and I shiver in the best way possible, " _Wowza"_.

Chloe smiles, "And that, young padawan, is how you woo a girl".

I blink a few times, completely starstruck by that simple experience and smile, "Y- yeah… I- I… uh… what were we talking about?".

She snickers again, "A boy unfortunately… he kissed you and you-no-like,".

I nod and rub at the back of my neck, "Oh, oh… yeah. *sigh* I- I don't know, I've always imagined my first kiss would be special, ya know? Like… and this is going to sound super corny but, I've always wanted it to be like in the movies, in the moment and… it would be with someone I actually had feeling for. He… he took that whole experience from me… and… I'll never get it back".

Chloe sighs heavily and nods, "Yea, I- I know the feeling…".

I look up and see Chloe's gaze has fallen, like she too, is now avoiding any and all eye contact. I reach up and cup her cheek with my hand, "I love you, Chloe".

"Yeah… me too," she replies without her usual passion.

I stand on my toes and kiss her softly on the cheek before wrapping my arms around her.

Chloe hugs me back almost hesitantly, "Can we go to sleep now? I'm tired".

I nod and sigh inwardly, feeling bad that Chloe's retreating back behind the emotional walls she's worked so hard to tear down.

But… in the end, We're all just fucked up kids trying to find where we belong.

* * *

"You ready?" Chloe asks the next morning as we prepare to leave the lighthouse.

I nod groggily, having struggles sleeping, "Yeah, *yawn* I'm ready".

She smiles and winks as she pushes the bulkhead door open a little, letting in a blinding white light. I have to shield my eyes because the whole fucking cliff is covered with snow, and the sun shining down on it makes it almost as reflective as a mirror.

"So uh, I told everyone to cool the enthusiasm when we get back to town. I- I don't want you to feel overwhelmed or anything," Chloe says, clutching a box of trash with one hand and blocking the sun with the other.

"T- thanks," I say in a small voice.

"Anytime, Max" she replies, beginning to make her way back down the cliff.

I look down at the ground around my feet, crunching the snow under the soles of my shoes as I walk.

"Hey, so um… Kate invited us to have breakfast with her, Brooke, and Tori. I wasn't sure if you wanted to say hi to everyone or just hang with me today. So uh… your choice," Chloe says as we walk side by side down the cliff.

"Well, you said we'd do something tonight (if that's even still an option) so… I think I'd like to spend some time with my friends… at least, for as long as I can tolerate them,".

Chloe snickers a bit, "They really that bad?".

I shrug, "I'm just not all that into being super social right now, Ya know? But maybe it'll be good for me, get back in the swing of things,".

"That's the spirit!" Chloe says brightly, "And yes, of course tonight is still an option. You can't get rid of me that easily, Caulfield".

I giggle, "Now why would I go and do a thing like that?".

She shrugs and smiles, ruffling my hair with her free hand, "I dunno, your mind goes to some weird places when you're tired".

I blush and look away, "Lemmie guess. I was talking in my sleep?".

"You don't talk in your sleep, Max," Chloe says, discarding the trash box in a nearby bin, "You whisper".

"Yeah, that doesn't make me feel any better. So, uh… what'd I say?".

"Something about marrying me," she replies with another sly smile, "and what we'd do _after_ the honeymoon,".

I roll my eyes and stick out my tongue to which Chloe snickers again, "Alright, alright. But it was pretty fucking cute hearing you whisper my name like that,".

I blush again and give her a friendly shove, "You're bad,".

"Yeah, well, I know you love it," she replies, shoving me back. And then I lose my footing as we walk over a slick patch of dirt or snow and end up falling, but not before I grab onto Chloe's coat as I try to steady myself.

And as a result I end up dragging us both down and I land with an "Oof!" as Chloe lands on top of, making me let out an odd little squeak.

Chloe hurriedly gets up off of me but freezes when she realizes I'm giggling. "Shit, are you okay?!" she asks, "What… why are you laughing?".

I shrug and continue to giggle, unsure of the reason myself. "Dude, come on it's contagious!" Chloe says, trying (and failing) at containing her own laughter.

I reach up and wrap my arms around her neck and kiss her, cutting out giggles short. This kiss… it feels different from all the others. It's a lot slower and paced, more… meaningful and passionate.

Chloe's the first to pull away, her breathing slightly shaky, "W- wowsers".

I giggle again, "That's my line, dork".

"Well, what's yours is mine and mine is yours, right?".

I smile and roll my eyes playfully, "Stop talking and kiss me".

She raises an amused eyebrow, "Ooh, I like it when you're bossy" Chloe says, gratefully obeying and pressing her lips against mine and holding there for a few seconds."Okay," she says, pulling away once more, "as much as I love throwdowns in the snow, I _really_ think we should get a move on. You wanna beat the morning rush, right?".

I nod and prop myself up on my elbows, "Yeah… we probably should get up, huh?".

And yet… neither of us gets up. We just keep staring deep into each other's blue eyes.

"Heh, this feels oddly familiar, huh?".

I nod and study every little detail of her face, "I love you".

She smiles, pressing her forehead against mine, "I love you, too".

"Can we get up now? I'm gonna freeze my ass off,".

Chloe snorts as if not expecting a joke at such a quiet, romantic moment. "Pfft, sure, dork. I'll help you up" she says, hopping to her feet and pulling me up with her.

Things are a little… _weird_ after that. As we walk the rest of the way to the truck, an awkward energy settles around me. What makes it worse is that I actually know _why_ … and this time I'm not afraid to admit what it is. "Hey, Chloe?".

"Sup" she replies.

"I- I um,… I have a question for you but I- I'm not sure if you'll be… um, comfortable answering it,".

"Well, Ya never know till you try," Chloe says, pausing and waiting for me to catch up, "What's on your mind?".

I stop a few feet away from her and stare at my feet again. I take a deep breath and mentally prepare myself for any reaction she might have. "J- just know that you don't have to answer if you don't want to," I mutter, my confidence ebbing away by the second.

"I know, now spill! I'm getting curious,".

I nod and take another deep breath, "O- okay… I- I know things got kinda… kinda _weird_ last night a- and I wanted to tell you that… I- I I'm scared too. I- I've never done anything like this before and frankly, I have no fucking idea what I'm doing. I don't even know that much about s-... about _that_ a- and I don't even know if that's something that I'm even comfortable doing. I- I just… I was hoping you could…t- tell me… w- what it's like…".

I continue to stare at the ground, blushing furiously.

 _Did you really just ask her to explain sex to you? Dude! What the fuck do you think the internet is for?_

"S- sorry. I shouldn't have asked… I just-!?".

My words get cut short when Chloe comes up and embraces me.

Okay… this is _definitely_ not the reaction I was expecting.

"Um… Chloe?".

"Hush" she replies softly, pulling away to face me, "Thank you for asking me this, Max, (even if it was awkward as fuck) I- It helps to know that you're scared too. Takes a bit of pressure offa me".

 _Pressure? Was I pressuring her into this?_

"I um,… can't promise I have all the answers to your question, but… I don't want you to be afraid of asking me things. If they do make me uncomfortable or nervous, I'll tell you. And I hope that you'd do the same for me. But do you think the questions can wait until after we nosh on mom's amazing pancakes?".

I giggle and nod, "Heh, yeah. I'm hella ready to nosh".

"Did you actually just say hella? Huh, I think I'm a good bad influence on you".


	23. Chapter 23

Mid-morning in Joyce's diner is… busy. Too busy for my liking. The loud clanking of the dishes and silverware sound more like nails on chalkboards in my head. Being around so many people is starting to make me anxious.

The moment Chloe and I step in the diner, Joyce, Kate, Brooke and Victoria rush up to me, embracing me in a big bear hug. I yelp a little, take aback by the sheer force of their concern.

"Come on, come on. Give the Kid some space," Chloe snaps, trying to keep her anger in check.

They all take a step back and say how glad they are that I'm safe and okay.

"Thanks. I- it's great to be back," I mumble, taking a subconscious step towards Chloe.

"Well, you heard the woman," Joyce says with a smile, "Why don't you gals go sit down. Breakfast is on me today".

Chloe nods in thanks and follows me as the other girls lead us to an open booth.

"Oh, Max. it's such a relief to see you!" Kate exclaims, taking my hands from across the table, "We were all so worried about you".

I nod and look down, sliding my hands back to my person. I wish I could say something, say how thankful I am that I have such good friends, but I just can't find my voice.

 _Maybe this was a mistake… maybe I shouldn't have agreed to this._

"So… I uh, I don't think we've properly met," Victoria says with a simple smile.

I look up and wave my hand at her, whispering "Hi".

Chloe elbows me softly in the side as if trying to encourage me to open up a little. It does make me feel a little better that Chloe is sitting right next to me. Her strong, warm presence makes me feel safe and protected.

I sigh inwardly and extend my hand out to Victoria, not wanting to seem like a total dick. "I'm Max".

She chuckles, "Yes, I know who you are and I'm sure you know who I am too. I was just hoping we could get to know each other a little better, maybe even become friends".

"T- that'd be cool… I've seen your work. It's very Richard Avedon-esque" I mutter without really meaning to.

 _Damn my photo-nerdiness._

I look up again to see a rather impressed looking Victoria Chase. "Thanks. He's one of my hero's". I smile awkwardly, wishing pretty hard that I can just disappear. I honestly don't like all the attention I'm getting. I- I feel like everyone is watching me, silently judging me.

"Well, if we're all done bonding," Brooke cuts in rather abruptly, "I'd like to order something _this_ century".

"Piss off, Brooke," Chloe snaps coldly, "This is kind of hard for Max in case you haven't noticed".

 _No! I don't need_ more _attention!_

She scoffs and rolls her eyes until Kate tells her to behave.

The others quickly pick up on my weird mood and keep to themselves (for the most part). Chloe sees my mild effort to open up but doesn't pressure me, even stepping up and answering things for me. It's a nice gesture and all, but I can't help worrying that someone might take it the wrong way.

"Come on, dude," Chloe says once Joyce brings us all our menus, "We've both had a rough few days but that doesn't we can't… can't uh…". She fumbles for words, unable to make light of this situation.

"I think what Chloe means is… whatever happened to you guys that's clearly _way_ too cool for us to know about, it shouldn't stop you from having fun and talking shit with your friends," Victoria ( or Tori as everyone calls her) chimes in from between Brooke and Kate.

"I think Tori is right, Max" Kate adds nervously, "Whatever is bugging you is clearly bringing you down, I- I think that maybe if you open up about it, It might make you feel better".

"Katie's got a point, Max," Brooke says in her usual snarky tone, "Before the break, you'd vent shit to us all the time".

"Hey, hey. What'd I say? Back the fuck off," Chloe says, growing a little too protective.

"Why do you even care, Chloe? Why are you trying to protect her?".

"Holy shit, can't I fucking _care_ about someone?!".

"You don't care about anyone but yourself, Chloe, " Brooke barks, "So don't even try".

"Hey, fuck you!".

The four girls continue to bicker and argue amongst themselves, none of them noticing me shrink back into the seat, both embarrassed and overwhelmed.

"My parents kicked me out of the house, okay?! God. Now that you know, can you please shut the fuck up?!" I snap with a pissed groan.

Heh, that shut everyone up, and by everyone, I mean _everyone._

The whole diner goes quiet for a moment before returning to its normal chatter.

Kate, Brooke, Tori all stare at me in disbelief and Chloe just looks plain sad.

 _She feels responsible for what happened to us even though it's not her fault._

"Max,".

Kate reaches out to me again, but I pull back, retreating back into my personal bubble.

"What really happened to your eye?".

I swallow the lump in my throat and shift uncomfortably in my seat, "I- I...".

"Y- you don't have to tell-" Chloe begins only to have me cut her off y giving her hand a gentle squeeze from under the table. The moment she understands what I'm about to do, Chloe releases my hand and gives a fake scoff before turning away.

"M- My dad… h- he um… he started drinking again and I- I".

 _Just do it, Max… maybe telling someone about what happened will help you. It's not like you know all that many people who are willing to listen._

I break down a little, tears flooding my eyes, the slow healing wounds of my past being torn open.

 _Looks like time doesn't heal_ all _wounds._

"He hit me" I whimper, my already quivering body shaking at the memory of his hand.

Kate gasps and makes the sign of the cross while Brooke stares at me with an open mouth and Tori just looks plain terrified. Chloe, having already know all this, tries her best to hold herself back while I cry and be comforted by the other girls.

"God, Max… that's horrible!" Brooke exclaims, looking over at Kate who has broken onto silent prayers.

"Forget that! Are you okay?!" Tori asks, "Is that what you were telling Jefferson yesterday?".

I shake my head and wipe at my face, "N- no, *sniff* I- I wouldn't tell him. He just kept fixating on me entering that stupid 'Everyday Heroes' contest".

Kate looks up and eyes Victoria as she rolls hers.

"Oh, god. Just ignore him, that creep gets like that with every student who has 'A gift'".

 _Oooh, damn. Guess that's a default compliment._

I shrug and sniffle a bit, thankful for the change in subject, "H- he's done this before?".

Kate nods, "He pestered me until I submitted a photo".

"And he was all _over_ me last year. Even offering me _private lessons._ And Chloe," Tori says, catching the blue haired girl's attention, "Wasn't Jefferson all over Rachel too? During her senior year?".

I swallow hard at the mention of Rachel's name.

 _Oh-oh._

"I don't fucking know," Chloe says defensively.

"Well, call her up! Maybe if we get enough girls together, we can file a report… or something"

"Tori…" Brooke and Kate say simultaneously, already knowing the situation.

"We haven't seen each other since I got back," Chloe says, desperate to keep a calm persona.

"I call bull! I might not know all that much about relationships, but I've seen enough movies to know scarves and turtlenecks are code for hickeys!".

I don't even have the chance to react, Tori move so fast across the table and grabs Chloe's turtle neck and pulls it down before anyone can do anything.

 _Insert collective gasp here._

I half expect her to rage at them, but she must be having a relatively good day emotion wise because Chloe simply takes a deep breath and closes her eyes, "Rachel and I are no longer a running concern, guys. She ra-... she raged at me and Max here was able to get her off of me before she really hurt me, She uh… she's my everyday hero".

The other girls fall silent, "Oh…".

I nod and desperately try to hide my blush, "Yeah".

 _Insert awkward silence here._

"So… wait, hold on. What was Max doing with you when you were with Rachel, Chloe?" Kate asks, realizing that I'd have to be present when the break up occurred.

 _Well shit._ Fuck fuck fuck! Think, Max! Do the one thing you're good at!

 _What? Lying to the people you care about?_

NO! Making shit up!

"I- I um,… Chloe just needed some uh," I stutter, trying to come up with a valid reason for my being with Chloe.

 _Dude, watch the stutter! You're going to give us away!_

"I needed some moral support," Chloe cuts in quickly, "and um,".

"C- Chloe was letting me stay at her place until school started up again. Ya know… being kinda homeless and all".

Brooke eyes me oddly and I'm afraid that she sees right through my white lie.

"Sure but… you know that the _school_ was closed… not the dorms" she points out.

Of _fucking_ course it was Brooke, _god dammit._

She raises an eyebrow at me, pushing her glasses up to the bridge of her nose.

"I- I thought she could use a safe, welcome environment to stay in," Chloe says in a low, shy voice, looking over at me as she speaks, "Ya know… surrounded by people who… care…".

Her voice trails off.

Chloe continues looking at me, eyes sparkling with a glint of mischief and love that make me realize she's thinking about kissing me. It's not that I'm opposed to Chloe kissing me, hell, I'd like nothing more than to be kissed _by_ Chloe.

I want to let her lips take me to the one place that doesn't feel like hell, when she kisses me… I feel like… I feel like I'm home.

I- I can't risk it… but I don't move away from her.

I don't want to either.

My heart starts pounding wildly in my chest as I realize what's about to happen, but at the last second…

 **CRASH!**

We all jump when someone drops a dish in the kitchen, and it shatters to the ground. The sound itself breaks Chloe's gaze and I sigh in a mix of disappointment and relief.

"I- I um,… I'll be right back," She says suddenly, sliding out of the booth and trying to cover her blushing face, "I gotta take a piss".

Before I can even get a word in, Chloe slips off to the bathroom in the back of the building, leaving me alone amongst the other girls who are all staring at me with surprised expressions.

I blush furiously and mentally kick myself for it. "W- what? Why are you looking at me like that?" I say, my voice sounding more like a childish whine.

"You two are acting so fucking strange… are you feeling okay?" Brooke asks, actually sounding concerned for once.

I nod and swallow audibly, "Y- Yeah… I'm fine".

"Are you sure?" Kate says, unconvinced, "You're face is all red".

I nod again, my throat suddenly feeling tight, "Yep".

I look up to see Tori watching me with a sly grin which honestly just makes me blush even more.

"You don't have to hide the truth from us, Max," she says, sending a wave of sheer panic through my mind, "if you ask me, I think you two make a great couple".

I cough, startled that she actually said it out loud, "W- what?! T- that's crazy… I'm not… w- we're not… ahg… _fuck_ ,".

Brooke, Kate, and Tori both give me an odd look when I stumble on my words, burying my face in my hands.

"Max, are you…?" Kate begins, only to have me cut her off.

"Please don't tell anyone," I mutter, my voice starting to sound like I'm on the verge of tears.

 _Which I am, thank you very much._

"Oh my god, I knew it!" Victoria exclaims, hopping to her feet and pumping a fist in the air.

Brooke gets up and forces her hand down, "Dude, didn't you hear her? Chill...".

Tori blushes and sits back down, shooting me a quick apology, "Sorry".

I give her a confused nod, not really sure why she got so excited.

"Is… is that true, Max? Are you and Chloe… a _thing?_ " Kate asks, sounding slightly concerned.

I swallow hard again and nod, feeling a small bit better now that the cat's _out_ (heh) of the bag, but Kate's reaction to all this was the one I was dreading the most, "Yeah… we're a thing".

She sighs deeply, sending another wave of anxiety over me.

She's quiet for a second before finally speaking up, "I'm happy for you, Max".

I look up, completely taken aback, "Y- you are?".

She nods, "Of course! You're one of my closest friends… why wouldn't I be?".

I shrug, "I- I thought because I'm… and, and you're…".

"Oh… Oh! No, you don't have to worry about my religion, Max. I believe that love is love, no matter what".

"O- okay…" I say anxiously, nodding again, "was… was it really that obvious?".

Brooke rolls her eyes, "Extremely".

I blush and let out a shaky sigh, "Y-you guys aren't like… weirded out by this or anything?".

"No… why would we?" Tori asks raising an eyebrow, "We're your friends, Max. We'll support you no matter what".

"I… I haven't exactly had good experiences with um, with coming out," I admit, rubbing my elbow anxiously, " and I don't even know what I identify as".

"Well, you don't really need a label… do you?" Kate asks, "Can't you just say that… you like a certain someone and that's enough?".

"I…," I pause, blinking a few times, "I've never really thought about it like that but... guess I can".

I smile genuinely and visibly relax just as Chloe returns from hiding out in the bathroom.

"Um… hey," she says, sliding back into the booth next to me, "Sorry about that".

"It's okay," I say, taking her hand from under the table.

"We order yet?" she asks.

The other girls shake their head, giving Chloe the same knowing look they gave me.

"So… Chloe. Does this mean you're single?" Tori asks, wiggling her eyebrows.

I can't help but snicker at this, or at Chloe's super confused face. "Uh… no?".

"So… you're seeing someone,". Her face continues to get red, "Yeah… y- you can say that. Why?".

Brooke, Kate and Tori all giggle, "Because we think you're new girlfriend is perfect for you".

Chloe raised an eyebrow as she turns to me, utterly surprised, "I… *ahem*. I'm guessing this means they know?".

I nod, still blushing, "Yeah. I hope that's okay,".

Chloe sighs and smiles slyly at me, "It's all good, babe,".

I blink, feeling yet another blush crawl across my face, " _Babe?"._

She nods and wraps an arm around my shoulder, pulling me closer to her side, "Why the hell not. _Kid_ , sure as hell doesn't suit you anymore. You've gone from wallflower, to complete badass in less than a month".

She leans in and kisses me hard on the lips.

"Chloe!" I say, giggling as I pull away, "Not in public…".

"Alright, alright…" Chloe says, looking over at the three girls in front of us, "This stays between us, m'kay?".

They all nod in understanding, "Your secret's safe with us guys," Tori says with a smile.

I smile back, feeling like, perhaps… things were going to get better from here on out.


	24. Chapter 24

"Chloe, what are we doing?" I ask, blowing warm air into my nearly frozen hands, "We've been out here for almost 30 minutes now,".

"Shh," Chloe says quickly, peering around the corner of the building we're hiding behind, "The guard should be done checking out the pool any minute now".

"The pool? Is that what we're doing out here? Breaking into the pool?" I ask, giving her shoulder a friendly shove.

"You bet. I said we were gonna do something fun,".

"I don't think breaking into the school pool is my idea of _fun_ ".

Chloe turns to me and holds me by my shoulder at an arm's length away, "We're not breaking in, Max. I'm better than that. *sigh* I got David to give me the keys, just for the night, so I can show my girlfriend, the one good thing in my life mind you, a good time so she can forget all the bullshit of this week. It might just be an escape… but I'm going to make it the best damn escape you've ever had,".

She smiles and kisses my cheek.

I hum with pleasure and move my head until our lips meet. We kiss softly at first before eventually becoming more heated and passionate. I smile as I pull away, softly biting the bottom of her lip.

"H- holy shit," Chloe mutter, looking at me with literal stars in her eyes.

I blush and pull away a bit, suddenly feeling shy, "Sorry,".

"Dude, don't apologize for that. That was… that was nice. Just the right amount of sexy".

I giggle and bury my face in her chest, "I am anything but sexy, Chloe".

"Max… you are _hella_ sexy," she says, using her hand to brush my frizzy hair behind my ear, "And I love you with every ounce of my being".

I giggle and try to hide my face even more, "You're such a ham. I wish I could be all smooth and flirty like you,".

"You are flirty, I mean… hot damn that was one hell of a kiss!".

"Hmm, that was… I don't know… just a spur of the moment thing," I explain, sliding my hands into her jacket pockets.

"Well, can I just say… I really like this daring side of you. Like… a lot".

I hum, "That's… good to know".

Chloe sighs and runs her fingers through my hair, "What's up, Maxie?" she asks.

"It's amazing what a difference a day makes," I tell her, "I mean… compared to yesterday, I was a nervous fucking wreck and now, I'm breaking curfew _and_ making out on with one of the hottest girls in school,".

Chloe laughs, " _The hottest girl in school?_ Pfft, is… is that how you see me?" Chloe asks, seeming genuinely surprised by my comment.

I nod and finally look up at her, "You are the most beautiful, smartest, most optimistic person I've ever met, and…", I pause for a second and rest my hand on the side of her cheek, "and… I think you're my soul mate, Chloe".

Chloe blinks, holding my stare for a long second before leaning in and kissing me. She keeps our lips pressed firmly together for a lot longer than I'm used to. We pull away breathlessly and I search her eyes for a response to the last thing I admitted. "Max… I-" Chloe begins, looking straight into my eyes, " think you're my soulmate too. I- I've thought that since we meet. I took one look at you and just… knew".

My mind goes back to our first meeting when Nate and her were play-fighting. Sure Chloe was a complete ass to me back then, but now I know why that was. Rachel had indeed controlled and abused Chloe to the point where she was afraid to think for herself and make her own choices. And all it took to give her the confidence to stand up and leave… was me.

I blink and focus on Chloe again, smiling warmly at her, "God, I love you".

Chloe snickers and wiggles her eyebrows, "Of course you do,".

I teasingly hit her shoulder, making her laugh again, "Okay, okay. Come on… as much as I actually enjoy having deep heart-to-hearts, we have an like, 2 hours before the security guard makes another sweep,".

I nod, letting Chloe take my hand as we skimmer across the snow covered campus. "This is honestly really exciting," I say, hopping up and down in place as Chloe unlocks the door.

"I know, right? Damn, I've _always_ wanted to do this…".

"Why didn't you?". She shrugs and goes quiet, making me think that it has something to do with… _her._

The door swings open and we both rush inside, desperate to get warm.

"You know we're going to go out in like, 0-degree weather with wet hair… right?" I say, ripping off the beanie Chloe let me borrow.

She nods and shrugs off her jacket, "Yeah… I know. That's why I wanted to know if it was okay if we crash in the dorm. David gave me the all clear… the room just smells like fresh paint and… the truck has been sitting idle in the parking lot all day, no way of getting the engine warmed up in time before we freeze".

I sigh wearily, "and we have no heater,".

"That too. So, what do you say?".

I shrug, "I… I guess it's okay. We have to go back eventually".

Chloe nods and leads me into a small office with all the pool controls, "See if you can figure out how to turn the pool lights on," she says, setting all our coats and things aside, well away from the pool, that way, when we're done, we'll have something dry to wear.

I sigh and walk over to the control panel and pressing all sorts of buttons until I see the pool illuminate in the next room. "Voila!" I exclaim, with an idiotic smile.

Chloe snickers and hugs me from behind, planting a few kisses on my cheek and jawline, "Thanks, Super Max. Now, come on… I want that heated water!".

I giggle and blush, following her up to the pool.

* * *

God, it's been ages since I went swimming, I think to myself as I kick off my shoes, and what can be more romantic than a midnight swim on New Year's Eve?

 _Wait… you understand what this means… right?_

I hug myself a little as I look down at the pool, keeping my eyes trained on the still moving water, "I- I just realized something, Chloe. We don't have our- _holy shit…_ ".

I let my gaze land on Chloe as she takes off her shirt, shooting me a seductive smile.

"See something you like?".

My whole face goes red as I take in every single curve of her body.

 _Abs… oh, my god look at her abs. God, and her biceps? *sighs* to die for. She's so… hot and I'm…_

I swallow hard and look down at myself, beginning to feel extremely self-conscious.

"Is… is this too much?" she asks suddenly, pulling her shirt over her chest, "I mean, you've seen me in my bra before… I didn't think this would be any different,".

I shake my head, "It's fine".

"Max your face is redder than a tomato. I know we talked about this shit last night but I just thought…. _fuck_. Maybe this was a bad idea. We… we can do something else if you want. We can-".

"Chloe…" I say, cutting her off abruptly, "I said it's fine. I… I want to be okay with… with _this,_ ".

Chloe continues to stare at me, trying to get a read on whatever is going on in my head.

"Are you sure? I'm fine with doing something else if this makes you unc-" she pauses when I walk up and kiss her, cutting her words off completely.

She drops her shirt and kisses me back, placing her hands on my hips.

"I said… it was fine… Chloe," I mutter between kisses.

She snickers a little, "As you wish Maxi Pad".

I groan a little and push her away, "Hurry up and undress before I change my mind".

"Ooh, I like it when you get bossy," she says, shooting me a wink.

I giggle a little and sigh, looking down at myself again.

 _Max, you've dressed and undressed in front of Chloe countless times in the dorms… there literally no difference in doing it now._

I close my eyes and take a deep breath before taking my shirt off and throwing it aside, keeping my front side facing away from Chloe.

 _You've got this, Max… you're… you're_ Super Max.

My jeans come off easily and I kick them aside too, finally looking back at Chloe who is watching me with a soft smile, "W- Wow, Max, you… you look amazing,".

I blush and kick at the wet tile, "Says you. You're the one with the hot bod,".

"Heh, you're hot too, Max," she says, taking a few steps towards me, "You are the most beautiful creature to ever grace this earth, Maxine Caulfield".

I giggle and hug Chloe back when she embraces me, following along as she spins us around. "You're too much. If I blush any more, I'm going to spontaneously combust".

"Well then," Chloe says, nuzzling her nose against mine, "Maybe you should… _cool off_ ".

My eyes grow wide with realization when I realize what she's about to do, but I react to late. I reach out and grab at the air as Chloe pushes me backward and I fall into the pool, resurfacing to hear her laughing her ass off. I give her a stern look but fail to hold it and laugh right along with her, "Jerk".

"You… you should have seen your face, dude!" she says, holding her stomach, "Priceless!".

I stick my tongue out at her and use my hands to splash her with water, "Are you going to come in or am I going to freeze my ass off in her alone".

Chloe winks at me and takes a few steps back before running forward and swan diving into the pool next to me. She makes a flawless entry that barely makes a splash. "How was that?" she asks, combing her hair back once she resurfaces.

I giggle and splash her again, "Show-off".

Chloe squeals with delight and tries to block me.

We have a water fight for a few minutes before I swim closer to Chloe and wrap my arms around her shoulders, "I love you so much. Thank you for this".

She hums and hugs me back, "It's my pleasure, Max. I'd do anything for you".

I smile and close my eyes, just letting Chloe hold me as we float around in the pool.

Since the water is so warm and the outside is so cold, the whole room fills with a thin layer steam, making this evening even more romantic. "Hey, it's almost 12. Wanna watch the ball drop on my phone?".

I nod, a small bit reluctant to pull away. So we swim over to the edge of the pool where we discarded our clothes, and get Chloe's phone, resting in against my shoe so we can remain in the pool.

" _It's 11:56 here in Madison Square Garden! We're all here to welcome the new year, 2014! So grab your loved one and get ready for that ball to drop!"._

"Heh, that's what she said," Chloe snickers, resting her head in her arms.

I giggle and lean my head up against her shoulder, "What's the thing you want the most in the new year?".

"Huh, besides you? I- I'm not sure… why don't you tell me what you want?".

I sigh and cuddle up against her, "This is going to sound dumb but...I, Um... I kinda want to start doing one thing a day that scares me. I'm tired of being seen as some scared little kid and… I- I don't know, I want to make something of myself".

"That's not dumb at all, Max, that's actually really fucking cool," Chloe says with a small sigh, "To be honest… that's kinda similar to what I want to accomplish this year but… I just wanna do _one_ thing,".

I look up at her, waiting for her to elaborate more on what she wants to do, but after a few seconds of silence, I decide she doesn't want me to know. At least… not right now.

The whole room gets awkwardly silent until the countdown gets closer and closer to zero.

"You ready?" Chloe finally says, getting my attention by shrugging her shoulder.

I nod and turn to her smiling, "Hella".

We both snicker and lean in closer to each other, nuzzling our noses together.

" _Here we go! 10- 9- 8- 7- 6- 5- 4- 3- 2- 1-!"._

"Happy New Year," I whisper, pressing my lips against Chloe's. She kisses me back, with much more force which I gladly try to match.

* * *

It's been a while since we made out like this… and I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss it. We push off from the edge of the pool and continue making out, occasionally dipping underwater when one of us lose our footing.

I can't help but let out a little moan when Chloe slips her tongue inside of my mouth, slowly and seductively feeling her way around.

I press my hands harder against her back, pulling her even closer to me.

"Heh, down, Max. You get one kiss and now you're all over me?".

I hum with pleasure, "Stop talking and kiss me".

She nods and continues to kiss me, her lips leaving mine and trailing down to my cheek and jawline. "I love you so, so much, Max" she whispers in my ear, sending a visible shiver throughout my whole body.

I let out a shaky sigh and kiss her in the same way, getting a little giggle of satisfaction back. We continue like this, our kisses slowly becoming more heated and more intense until….

 _RING. RING. RING._

Chloe and I both jump, the oddly arousing energy flowing between us disappears almost as quickly as the steamy mist. "Shit… I thought I put it on silent," Chloe mutters angrily as she swims back to her phone.

I follow and see her confused stare when she sees the caller I.D says: _DAD._

"David… why the hell is he calling me at this hour?".

I shrug and watch Chloe answer the phone, pressing the device against her wet skin, "Hello?".

I tune out most of Chloe's conversation and return to my position on the side of the pool, closing my eyes and resting my head on my folded arms.

 _What the actual fuck just happened right then… I mean, we were so close and we were kissing and… Chloe's skin was so_ warm _and-_

I blush and bury my face in my arms, _God… I really wanted to feel her skin against mine._

Is it bad that I'm thinking like this… it doesn't _feel_ bad or anything, I just…

"Yeah… thanks, dad. That makes things a lot easier… I'll see you at home. Bye" Chloe says, finnishing the phone call with a relieved sigh. "Good news, Max".

I open my eyes and turn to her, humming in response.

"David caught our perp! The one who trashed the dorm!".

My eyes shoot open at that, "What?! Really… who… who was it?".

Chloe hesitates for a bit, making me think it's someone I know… maybe one of my close friends.

"Thankfully you don't know him. Name's Justin Williams. Stoner kid who's had it out for me for like… a few years,".

"Why… what happened?".

She shrugs, "Not sure… he had a problem with me ever since I started dating Rachel. Apparently, they were a thing at some point and the guy didn't want to take no for an answer,".

I furrow my eyebrows for a second, "Okay but… why would a guy I've never met leave me a threat?".

"It wasn't for you, Max… both messages were directed at me".

I blink and frown, scooting in closer to Chloe and embracing her, "I… I'm so sorry, Chloe. But, I still don't get it… why would he do this,".

"Rachel's in jail, Max and I… I put here there. Justin found out somehow and exacted revenge. And I think….". Chloe pauses again, shouldering me away a bit, "I think he's the one she was cheating on me with... along with Frank".

"Oh, Chloe…" I say, giving her a firmer hug which she eventually melts into.

"As shit as that whole situation may be… methinks it's time I focused on this one. Come on… let's jet. We gotta get out of here soon anyway".

I nod and allow Chloe to pull away from me again, watching as she hoists herself up and out of the pool.

"Chop chop sailor… we're going to freeze if we don't hurry up".

I giggle and climb out with her, quickly slipping into my damp street clothes and dry over coat from the other room.

"You good?" Chloe asks once we're set to leave.

I nod and keep close to Chloe as she pushes the main door open and quickly closes it behind us once we're outside. "Holy shit! It's a lot colder out here than I thought," she says as she struggles to relock the door.

"I told you!" I mumble through chattering teeth.

"Shh, stop talking and get moving".

* * *

We scurry across campus again, this action talking awhile longer than originally intended because I trip more than once. I had been in such a rush that I didn't realize that I'd put my shoes on the opposite feet.

 _Dumbass_.

"Come on, come on!" Chloe says, failing miserably at trying to hold in her laughing as she basically carries me the rest of the way to the dorms.

I snicker along too, but only when she puts me back down and lets me walk into the large, heated building by myself.

"We have to do that again," I whisper as we ascend the stairs, "That was amazing".

She nods and pulls my hood down, ruffling my hair to get rid of some stuck on snow, "Of course it was amazing… I got to spend that whole experience with you".

I blush and give her a friendly shove to which she simply laughs at.

We both walk up to our dorm quietly, minding the other sleeping students, "Alright… home, shit home". We slip inside the cozy little dorm and close the door noiselessly behind us.

Chloe was right about the smell of paint, if not strong but… still there. The mess has been cleaned up and most of the things that were strewn around are back where they belong.

All except my photos.

"I saved as many as I could," Chloe says as she sets her coat aside and gestures to a box with the tip of her snow boots.

"Well, it's not like I can't take more". I sigh and shudder at the memory of the blood staining the wall, "So… was… as it _real_ blood?".

Chloe shakes her head, "God no! It was pig's blood… _thank god_. Now come on, enough yapping and get yourself into bed, I can see you shivering from here".

"And you call _me_ bossy," I huff, taking off my coat and clothes again and slipping into some warm fluffy pajamas.

"You got me on that one," she says with a small laugh.

So, once Chloe finishes changing and slips into her own bed, I roll over in mine until I face her. "Chloe?" I say, "Are you still awake?".

"I literally just laid down, Max… what's up?".

I blush and mentally kick myself, "I- I love you".

"Hmm… I love you, too. Mad Maxie, more than anything in this world".

I blush again and smile inwardly, "Can I ask you something kinda dumb?".

"Shoot. Doubt I'ma get any sleep anyway… my insomnia has been kicking my ass".

"Maybe… maybe I can help".

I can hear Chloe shift around on her side of the room, "What are you proposing?".

"I um,… well, maybe you could sleep with me. Like in the same bed, I mean….".

The room is silent for a second and I can literally feel my heart thundering in my chest when I hear Chloe get up and out of bed and walk over to me.

"Scoot over small fry…" she says in a small shy voice as she slips under the sheets.

We're close again… like… _really_ fucking close, but… it feels nice, hell, it feels _amazing._

"You good?" Chloe asks when I let out a breathy sigh.

I nod and cuddle up to her, "Perfect". I can almost feel her smile as she adjusts her position so that way she's cradling my head in her chest, my ear placed right over her heart.

"You warm enough?".

I nod, remembering our first experience like this, "Yeah… I'm fine".

"Good, cause I'm never letting go"


	25. Chapter 25

_OCC: This Chapter does have a major Trigger Warning and without spoilers, it's kinda darker than the stuff I've written previously. I have hinted at it throughout the story so I, unfortunately, couldn't just drop it. This is probably going to be the only time I will actually talk about it in the story directly, all other instances (in the future) will be small hints or references. Anyways, please don't hesitate to tell me your thoughts and feeling in the comments, I'd love to hear what you think of my story so far._

* * *

 ** _To be read with Katy Perry's "Unconditionally"_**

* * *

 _"Oh no, did I get too close, oh?_

 _Oh, did I almost see what's really on the inside?_

 _All your insecurities_

 _All the dirty laundry_

 _Never made me blink one time"_

I stand alone in the shower block, softly singing the Katy Perry song that's stuck in my head. Ugh, I needed a shower after last night, I smell like chlorine. I smile dumbly at myself, my mind going over last night in the pool. That whole experience had been so romantic and special and… weirdly intimate in the best possible way.

It's cold and quiet this morning, but that's probably because it's barely 5 AM. I've been accustomed to waking up early every other day to shower alone, still sorta self-conscious about showering around other people. It's still early so I'm the only one awake as far as I know. I was able to slip out of bed without Chloe noticing, leaving her hogging up my entire pillow.

It felt nice having someone there next to me, holding me and comforting me. I- I'm not exactly used to it, I mean… my parents never had to sleep with me when I was a kid, they alway expected me to deal with my own problems. *sigh*, that's probably why I'm so independent sometimes.

An odd pang of sorrow and loss shoot through my chest as I think about my parents and my past, but I don't let that pain take me… I shake my head and take a deep breath, filling my mind with happier more pleasant thoughts. _Like Chloe._ I smile again, continuing singing.

" _Come just as you are to me_

 _Don't need apologies_

 _Know that you are all worthy_

 _I'll take your bad days with your good_

 _Walk through this storm I would_

 _I'd do it all because I love you, I love you"_

I jump a little, hearing someone else enter the bathroom, quietly closing the door behind them. _Must be Victoria,_ I think, remembering running into her more than a few times over the course of my time here at Blackwell. I sigh and rinse out my hair, listening as whoever entered the bathroom pads around the room, their feet splashing in the moisture puddles left on the ground.

" _Acceptance is the key to be  
To be truly free  
Will you do the same for me?"_

"Max?".

I jump again, shutting off the water and grabbing the shower curtain and wrapping it slightly around me as I look out at the person who called my name.

"Chloe?".

The tall punk stands just outside my shower stall, wearing her nightshirt and short shorts. Her bare skin looks pale, but her face is red from crying.

"M- Max" she mutters again, her weak, vulnerable voice sending my worry right through the roof.

"Chloe, what… what's wrong?" I ask.

She sniffles and rubs at her face like a child, "T- this is going to sound fucking dumb but… I- I need you".

I look at her and sigh, "Oh, Chloe… that's not stupid. I'm here for you, okay? Just… hand me my clothes and I'll be out there with you in no time".

Chloe nods and grabs the clothes I pointed too, handing them to me with shaky hands.

I swiftly change back into my clothes, barely able to step out of my stall because the moment she sees me, Chloe holds and embraces me, crying pitifully into my shoulder. I hug her back, seriously unsure about what's going on. I feel her body shaking slightly, her clothes lightly dampened in sweat.

"Talk to me, Chlo… what's wrong. Did something happen?".

She nods and holds me tighter, continuing to cry.

"It's okay… I'm right here," I coo, slowly rubbing my hand over the small of her back.

"R- remember when I… s- said that shit about… not k- keeping secrets?".

I nod and pull away slightly, "Yeah… why?".

Chloe shuts her eyes tight, cutting off her tears, "I- there's something I need to tell you. Something that… the closer we get, the harder it becomes to tell you,".

I nod, keeping my eyes focused on her face, taking in every single word. "I- I should have told you this sooner, b- but I was afraid you'd leave me".

"Chloe… no, no. I'd never do that. I told you, I'm with you forever".

Chloe sniffles and shakes her head, "Y- you don't get it, Max. I- I just don't want you to think differently about me or… pity me or-".

"I'm not going to," I cut in, reaching up and giving her a firm kiss on the lips, "I'm here to listen… not judge".

Chloe wipes at her face again, "Okay".

"That's my Chloe".

"*sniff* You know how I… how I have trouble... _talking_ about Ya know… _that?_ ".

I give her a confused look, unsure of what " _that_ " she refers to.

Chloe groans irritably, " _Sex,_ Max… I have trouble talking about sex".

I blush furiously, "Oh… y- yeah. I've kinda noticed that's a thing with you,".

She nods and swallows audibly, "There's a reason for that".

"O- okay," I mutter, "What… what is it".

Chloe looks down, letting her head hang down, almost as if in shame, "Rachel… she… she took something from me. Something I can't ever get back, something I would have loved giving you,".

I continue my confused stare, making Chloe sigh deeper and completely avoid my gaze now. "When I was 16… Rachel and I had been dating for a few months and she… she wanted to Ya know, take our relationship to the next level".

I nod, not entirely sure this is something I want to hear.

"I didn't want to".

I blink, "What?!".

"We were drunk… and she…".

"Chloe… what are you trying to tell me?" I ask, getting a horrible feeling for what it is.

"She took advantage of me".

And suddenly it feels like all the air in the room has left, leaving me feeling short of breath.

"Max, please look at me," Chloe begs when I pull away, my legs feeling numb, "I- I was drunk! It might not even have happened. Fuck, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything... ".

"C- Chloe," I mutter, leaning up against a wall for support, "Does… does anyone else know?".

I look up at her finally, seeing Chloe's face looks even paler than before.

"What do you think, Max?".

"Chloe, you _have_ to… this is serious!".

"Don't you think I fucking know that?!".

"Chloe… you were 16 and Rachel was 18… consented or not, that's...that's-".

"Rape, Max… I know".

I look up at her again and shake my head slowly, "Oh, Chloe… I- I'm so sorry".

Chloe pushes me away when I try to come up and comfort her, "I don't fucking need pity… I just… _fuck_. I don't know what I need anymore!".

"I- I'm not trying to pity you, Chloe. I'm genuinely concerned about you… _and_ I feel like a complete ass for kinda forcing that shit on you,".

"You didn't, Max," Chloe snaps softly, "You asked what I was comfortable with, and I told you. If anything, you gave me the push I needed to tell you".

I nod, forcing my panic and concern down to maintain a relaxed, calm presence. It hurts to admit, but… this makes some of Chloe's behaviors make sense. That day in my room… when we finally had that talk, I remember Chloe rushing to the bathroom, telling herself that "it was okay" and how she "shouldn't think about it". I… I always thought she just got uncomfortable because she suspected Rachel of cheating.

"You have to tell someone Chloe… you need to tell the police".

She looks down again and sighs deeply, "I… I did,".

I blink, "What?".

"When I went down to the station that day she broke into the house… I told them everything. T- they were just going to let her off with slight assault charges, but I couldn't let them do that… Rachel... She… she'd go after you, Max!".

Chloe lets out an odd breath, sounding like a mix between a sob and a scream.

"S- she'd try and hurt you… I- I couldn't let her do that! With my s- statement… she's going to be in jail f- for a long time".

I slowly wrapping my arms around her body, feeling her shaking again. This must be so hard for her… I mean… Chloe basically has _Stockholm Syndrome_ and for her to come out and say all the horrible things Rachel did to her.

Suddenly, Chloe's knees give as she sinks to the ground, her tears of pain slowly over taking her. I fall with her, holding her body tightly against my own.

"I- I've got you… I got you,".

Chloe hugs me tighter when I say this, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I- I didn't want you to think less of me".

"No… no, Chloe. I'd _never_ do that. You're amazing".

"I'm pathetic… a coward, a fucking loser. Look at what I let her do to me!" Chloe cries.

"No. Do not blame yourself for her doing's Chloe. You're not at fault here. You are a strong, amazing, wonderful, _beautiful_ person and I am privileged to be loved by you".

"Oh, Max…" Chloe murmurs, "I Love you… I love you so fucking much".

For some reason, the way Chloe say this to me tugs at my heartstrings. Her voice is weak and vulnerable but she says it with such passion and tenderness.

"I love you too, Chloe… and I'm here, I'm here for you".

She sniffles and nods, "R- Rachel broke me in a way I never thought could be fixed. But _you_ fixed me, Max. You make me feel whole again… you make me feel like… like I can do this again".

I smile a little and chuckle, "If that's what you want and how you feel then… okay".

She stiffens up slightly, "Y- you're n- not just… saying that are you?".

I shake my head, "No, Chloe. But… if we're going to do this, I want it to be special".

"O-of course!" Chloe says, now completely pulling away from me and drying her face, "Of course it'd be special, Max. You deserve to hold the world in your hands".

I smile and press my palms against her cheeks, taking her face in my hands. "I already am".


	26. Chapter 26

Since Chloe and I can't risk being seen acting like more than "Just Friends" around campus, we don't usually hang out during our morning and lunch breaks.

I stick with Kate, Brooke, and Tori while she hangs out with Nathan and a couple of other kids I am yet to meet.

"How's the hand, Max?" Kate asks, setting her lunch tray down on the table I'm sitting at, followed by the other girls.

I look up at them and shrug, "Better, I guess. I get the cast off next week".

"Well that's good," Brooke says, "Except, Chloe's gonna be sad since she won't be able to carry your books for you anymore".

I roll my eyes even though she's probably right.

"That girl is head over heels for you, Max," Tori says, "I mean, she follows you around like a duckling,".

"Does not," I protest, trying to hide my smile because that's exactly what she does.

The other girls stare at me with knowing smiles until I break.

"Okay, fine… she totally does and I think it's the cutest thing in the world".

Kate giggles a little, "You two are honestly the cutest couple in school and it's sad that you can't be open about it".

I nod and pick at the shitty cafeteria food set out in front of me, "I know, and as much of a shy cliched introvert as I am… I don't like hiding this. It makes it seem like I'm ashamed and I'm not,".

"Well maybe we can anonymously petition the school board about LGBT+ students,".

"I- I thought of that but… I honestly think that would only make things worse… and it might out other kids and I'd hate to do that".

The girls nod and return to their idle chatter as they eat.

I sigh and pick at my shitty cafeteria food, hardly having the appetite to eat it.

It's been almost a month since Chloe told me about Rachel and… I still haven't been able to get over it. I mean… I'm legit scared now that I'm like, going to hurt Chloe. So, I find myself holding myself back when we make out or cuddle. I censor myself.

I _know_ this pisses Chloe off, to the point where she actually got a little emotional when telling me to cut it out, wondering if I did have a change in heart if I no longer had feelings for her. I shut that idea down fast, telling her that I was scared, just like her, and that I didn't want to fuck up this beautiful thing we have because of our insecurities.

So after another deep, painful talk about our pasts, getting everything out in the open, Chloe and I decided when and where we'd have our first time.

And what better day to lose your virginity than Valentine's Day?

It's this Friday which gives each of us some time to well… prepare and get used to the idea of being intimate in that way.

"Hey, Max, you okay? Your face is all red," Brooke points out, breaking me from my momentary daydream.

"Oh… yeah, sorry. Just thinking about… stuff," I mumble, returning to my food in an attempt to, once again, hide my face.

"Oh my god, Max… there is _totally_ something going on," Tori teases with a warm knowing smile, "Is it about Chloe? Are you thinking about her?".

I snicker, "When am I not? But… yeah, I'm thinking about… Um… what we're going to do for Valentine's Day".

 _Insert collective squeal here._

Brooke, Kate and Tori all squeal and over the table to hug me, "Omigosh, details, Max! We need details!".

I laugh and blush even more, "Calm down guys… nothing that big is happening except-".

 _Pause for dramatic effect..._

"Except what? Dear god don't leave us hanging!" Brooke demands, pushing my lunch tray away from me, "Tell us!".

I smile and chuckle a little, keeping my voice low, "We're totally gonna do it".

The girls squeal again and literally start jumping up and down until I coax them to stop, not wanting any unneeded attention.

"Holy shit, calm down. It's not that big of a deal, except it is and I have no idea what to do or think or… feel about it,".

And cue the panic attack.

"Hey, hey… it's okay. Nobody knows what to do their first time, it's normal to be scared," Victoria says is a calming voice, "Just… do what feels natural, okay?".

I nod and rub my elbows, "Yeah… okay. Thanks".

"Just be careful, alright, Max?" Kate says, reaching over and giving my hand a gentle squeeze.

"I know, I just wish I knew more about… you know, _that_ ".

"Uh, ever heard of the internet? Porn? Nudy mags?" Brooke says with such coolness that it makes everyone at the table blush.

"What?".

"Subtlety is not your strong suit, Brooke," Kate says, patting her companion on the back, "I think what Brooke is trying to say is that you can ask about it. I'm sure Chloe wouldn't mind. I mean… you are the one she's going to be intimate with, right?".

I nod and blush knowing the real reason I can't ask Chloe for sex advice, "I- I know but… it's just... kinda embarrassing".

"Not to be a cockblocker or anything but… how the fuck are you going to manage… ya know, actually doing it in the dorms?" Tori asks.

"Well um, we're going to the Valentine's Day Vortex Club party, having a bit of fun, the slipping out in the middle of the party so no one will be in the dorms when we… um, do it,".

"Ooh, very risque," Victoria says, playfully slapping her chest, "Well, since Kate, Brooke and I are helping at the party, we'll be more than happy to help you two".

"We will?" Brooke says, earning a quick elbow to the side, "I- I mean, of course, we will!".

I snicker and blush, "Thanks, guys… this… This means a lot to me".

"Anytime, Max," Kate says with a smile, peering over her shoulder for a moment.

"What's wrong?" I ask, seeing her expression sour.

"Principle Wells is talking to Chloe and she looks… _pissed,_ ".

I can't help but raise an eyebrow, slightly amused to hear Kate cuss.

Peering over my shoulder I see a very upset looking Chloe talking to Wells, which can't be good.

"Uh- oh".

We've been together long enough that I can pick up when Chloe's been off her meds and I can tell from her anxious body movements and gestures that she's skipped her dose again.

Nathan is beside her, trying to keep her from blowing up, but she's already too far gone.

"Fuck you, man! Fuck you!" she yells, storming off abruptly, Nathan following close behind.

Every cell in my body is screaming at me to go after her, to go and comfort her, but I can't.

And shes know that.

We both do.

This is just something we have to live with.

I whip my head back around when Wells catches sight of me, praying that he doesn't want to talk to me too.

But, fate has other plans.

"Dude, don't turn around. He's comin' over here now!" Brooke says, trying to act nonchalant.

I stiffen up and hold my breath for some dumb reason, waiting until I hear someone shuffle up behind me.

"Afternoon ladies, I hope you don't mind if I borrow Ms. Caulfield for a moment,".

"Um, I'm kinda in the middle of lunch… can it wait?" I mutter, trying not to sound rude.

"You can finish after we're done talking. Now, please follow me, Ms. Caulfield," Wells says, placing a hand on my back as I slide out of the table and begin following him.

I turn back at the table and shoot my friends a confused look as if trying to say that I have no idea why the principal would want to talk to me.

 _Unless…_

I go completely tense, realizing what happening, what I knew would happen, what I've been waiting to happen for weeks. I shoot a glance to where Chloe was, wishing she'd stuck around to give me an encouraging smile that I so desperately need.

I honestly don't blame her for wanting to run and hide. I'm pretty sure I'd do the same.

 _*Sigh* Looks like Dad finally put in that call_.

* * *

"Do you know why you were called in today, Ms. Caulfield?" Wells says, sitting across from me at his big ugly desk.

I shrug and rub at my elbows, feeling greatly uncomfortable without Chloe beside me, "I'm guessing it's not for something good?".

"I'm afraid not. We received an… _interesting_ call from your parents a few days ago. Are you aware of this?".

I shrug again, "I figured it would happen sooner or later".

Wells leans in closer to me, resting his elbows on the table, "I'm going to ask you a simple, question, Max and I'd like you to answer honestly".

I swallow hard and nod a little.

"It was brought to my attention that you had a black eye upon returning from break. Is that true?".

I nod again, "Yes sir,".

"And Ms. Price accompanied you on this trip. Did she not?".

"Chloe didn't do this! She'd never hurt me, or anyone! Why does everyone think she would?".

"Ms. Caulfield, I need you to relax. I've already spoken to Ms. Price about this matter and now I need to know your side," Wells says, settling back in his chair, "Now… would you care to tell me exactly how you received this black eye?".

I blush and shake my head, "I'd rather not, sir…". I take a deep shaky breath, my anxiety shooting through the roof.

"This is very serious, Ms. Caulfield. If these accusations are true... your father may face serious charges".

I cringe visibly when he says _father_ because well… you know why.

"I- I know…that's why I didn't say anything,".

"May I ask you the question now, Ms. Caulfield?".

I nod and continue to try to block my tears out.

"Did Ryan do this to you?".

I shut my eyes tight when the first tears fall.

 _I don't want to answer, please don't make me answer._

"Max?".

* * *

I shutter, vividly remembering when it started. It was a Saturday, Mom went off to the store when Dad got home. I was six, he was still in the program but struggling. He'd had a long day, and was tired, angry and ready to drink.

I was happy that day, mom having just bought me a disposable camera to practice taking photos the day before. He had a bottle in his hand when I asked him to play.

He said no.

I asked him again, begging. He continued, with more force that time. I jumped up and down, begging and tugging at him ' _please please please'._

He yelled loudly and pushed me back, throwing the brown bottle at my feet. I remember screaming when the glass hit and cut me, trying to crawl away only to get cut more.

My scream sobered him up instantly and he apologized profusely, placing me into the car and driving me to the ER as a crying screaming mess.

Dad told me that if I lied and say that I broke a plate and stepped in it accidentally, he'd buy me a camera, a real one.

I was totally down for it and it helped that I was crying hysterical so I couldn't exactly tell the doctor what happened.

They just took me into surgery to get me all fixed up and the matter was never spoken about again.

Mom never questioned what happened, even when she saw the shattered bottle and blood smeared on the floor. She just cleaned it up and sent me off to bed, no questions about it.

This was the _traumatic experience_ Dad told Chloe about that one morning, this is what made me the way I am.

The next time it happened… it wasn't an accident. Nor was the next… or the next.

* * *

"Max?".

A hand touches me and I jump, nearly falling out of my chair.

"No need to be frightened, Ms. Caulfield. Everything you say here is completely confidential".

I look over at him and blink my tears away, "I… He didn't… It was my… *sniff*... y- yes. He did this".

Wells' face goes blank for a second before turning into a sorry frown, "I'm sorry. I wish I could have done more to help him recover".

"He started slipping up around the time I came here. He wasn't happy about giving me a bit of help with my scholarship".

"Yes… Now, about that. Your father told me some very… interesting things about you in his call," Wells says.

I swallow hard and look up, alarmed, "W- what kind of things".

"Well for one he tried to convince me to cut your scholarship,".

I feel the blood drain from my face, "A- are you?".

"No. Despite your fluctuating grades and average GPA, you earned your stay here at Blackwell, Ms. Caulfield,".

I sigh with relief, visibly relaxing, "That… good, right? So um… can I go?".

"Not so fast, Ms. Caulfield. There is another matter we need to discuss regarding your roommate".

 _And welcome back to the stage: Anxiety, Dread, and Panic!_

I blink a few times before finding my voice, "W- what about my roommate?".

"According to your father, you two are... in a _domestic partnership?_ Is that true?".

I cringe a little and nod, "Yes… we are… t- together in _that_ way".

Wells nods a little and looks at a little paper on his desk, "Hmm".

"You said you already talked to, Chloe, right? Then you must have already known! So why bother talking to me?".

"Because there's always two sides to a story, Ms. Caulfield and I'd like to hear yours,".

"What is there to tell? We've literally been together for b- barely a month!".

"I understand that, but I also need you to understand the rules we have here at Blackwell. Specific rules about this sort of thing,".

"So, what are you going to do?" I ask, growing slightly defensive.

"Well, sharing a duel dorm with your significant other does pose a problem, and since you're both girls I can't just put a ban on entering the dorm. So, you leave me no choice but to move you both into separate dorms".

"What?! That… that's not-".

"I know it doesn't seem fair but it's the rules, Ms. Caulfield. They're there for a reason,".

"Will we be able to visit each other's new dorm?" I ask, keeping a cross stare on Wells.

He shakes his head, "Ms. Price has a residence here in town. If you would like to 'hang', you may do so there and not on school grounds".

"What about kissing, handholding and that kind of stuff? Is _that_ allowed on campus?" I continue, asking with more sass than intended.

Wells sighs and massages his bald head, "Ms. Caulfield, Any form of public affection amongst coupled students is frowned upon. But in your… _interesting_ situation… Blackwell simply won't allow it".

I furrow my eyebrows, "So you're telling me that you'll tolerate 'normal' couples kissing and making out in the hallways, but you won't let two boys and/or girls do the same? Damn, for such a prestigious Academy that is extremely bigoted and fucked up".

"This isn't a matter that is going to be discussed any further, Ms. Caulfield and please, watch your language. Remember who you're talking to,".

I blush and cross my arms stubbornly, "Sorry, sir".

"Now, for your punishment-".

"Punishment?!" I exclaim, "I'm getting in trouble for being myself? That's bull-".

"I don't make the rules, Ms. Caulfield… I can only enforce them. Now, as punishment, I am going to suspend both you and Ms. Price for one week. That should give Ms. Price enough time to settle comfortably in her new dorm".

I sigh, "When do I start serving time?" I ask with a sneer.

Wells rolls his eye, "Immediately".

I nod and shift a little in my seat, "So, Chloe and I are being assigned a new dorm partners?".

Wells nods, "You are. Ms. Price is being placed in the single housing dorms".

"The financial aid building?".

"Yes,".

I nod blankly for a moment, "Can I go now?".

Wells nods again and I watch as he gets up and walks to the door leading out of the office "You may return to lunch now Ms. Caulfield. Thank you for your time," he says.

I nod and squeeze out of the chair, shuffling out of the room and into the hallway.

* * *

 _Go back to lunch, my ass,_ I think, realizing that the bell has already rung and students are flocking to class. I catch sight of Tori and the other girls, giving them a timid smile, letting them know that I'm okay.

They nod, Victoria making a phone gesture as if trying to tell me to call her after school.

I nod back even though I'm most likely not going to even text.

As I walk out of the school and into the main courtyard, I consider calling Chloe for some emotional support but, if this is what Wells was talking to her about earlier, she's going to need some time to herself.

I know Chloe is still feeling guilty about what happened with my parents and Rachael and I'm worried this is going to send her back to square one.

 _Just another thing for her to blame herself for._

I spot Nathan before I reach the dorm, seeing him leaning nonchalantly against the side of the building. He smiles when he sees me and quickly wraps me in a friendly embrace.

"Wells didn't ream you too bad did he?" He asks.

I shake my head and hug him back, "Kinda, that guy's a dick," I reply, rubbing at my eyes.

"Pfft, tell me about it. I kinda got the gist of what was going on when Wells chewed Chloe out. You gonna be okay?".

I shrug and pull away, "Is she okay?".

"Yeah. She's fine, taking it pretty fucking hard though. But that's why I'm here. She asked me to check up on you and make sure you were okay,".

"I'm honestly more concerned about her. Where is she?" I ask, looking over her shoulder.

"Home, I'm guessing. And, sorry if I sound like an asshole, but I'm going to play the 'best friend' card and say that I really think you should give her some space. She's going to need it".

I nod and sigh, "Y- yeah… I get that. I just… I kinda wanted to talk,".

"Well, as always, I'm here for you too. And you can always try texting her".

I nod and take a small step back, "I know… thanks, Nate".

"Anytime, Kiddo. I gotta get to class, but if you want I can stick around and keep you company".

"N- no… I don't want you to get in trouble or anything. I'll… I'll see you around okay?".

"Okay. Whatever you say, Max," Nate says, rubbing the top of my head as he passes, "I'll see you tomorrow".

I nod and wave him off before entering the dorm building, feeling more alone than I have in months.

It's weird being alone in the dorms… it's _quiet_. And not in a good way. I'm used to the place buzzing with life, 3 different types of music playing at once.

I push the door to our dorm open and shuffle inside, dragging my feet as I go. I get to my bed and flop over on it, letting the tears that I've been holding back fall without restraint.

God, that was terrible!

Why'd Wells have to go there?

If Chloe had already told him about what happened, he should have known it was a sensitive topic!

"God, this place is so fucking fucked" I mutter as I dry my eyes and sniffle.

 _She'll be here tomorrow, Max,_ I tell myself, _She has to come back and pack her stuff up. You'll talk to her then. All you have to do now is wait._


	27. Chapter 27

I don't expect Chloe to be there when I wake up the next morning, so it's no surprise when I find her bed empty.

Sighing a bit, I roll over and lay flat on my back, staring blankly at the ceiling. It's so… quiet. I've gotten used to Chloe blasting her punk music in the morning while we danced like idiots on our beds.

Since we got back from break, that's sorta become our bonding ritual. Chloe'd try and get me into her hard punk rock band while I tried to introduce her to my soft indie hipster bands.

I reach over for my small disposable phone, praying that I to find a text from my blue-haired punk but my notifications are clear.

I sigh once more before grabbing the remote to my hi-fi, switching it on and letting a soft indie rock song waft through the speakers.

 _God, I hope this doesn't ruin our plans for Friday,_ I think to myself as I roll out of bed, trying to figure out what I'm going to do with the rest of my day.

I honestly don't feel like doing much considering my/our current predicament, but… I don't want to stay holed up in my room all week. Sliding my closet door open, I pick out a thick navy blue hoodie, dark pants, and some sturdy boots. Since it's still winter and it's been snowing for the past few days, my sneakers no longer suffice.

It's still pretty early in the morning, but just late enough that everyone is already off to class. I- I know I'm being an asshole by avoiding/ignoring my friends, but I honestly don't know how I can tell them about me and Chloe's situation when I can't even handle it myself.

"I- it's not like she's breaking up with you," I mutter anxiously as I change, "Right?".

 _No… no self-doubt, Max. Not now._

I take another deep breath before I begin changing.

I've always been really self-conscious about my body, but right now, knowing that Chloe's going to see me in all my glory, actually scares me shitless.

 _She's already seen you in your bra and panties, Max. It won't be_ that _different._

I roll my eyes and pause in front of my mirror, taking a look at my bare semi-nude body. There are scars all over my body, some visible to the naked eye, others you have to know where to look. I sigh and scratch at some on my arm, my hand trailing down to my sorry excuse for a clevage. Small freckles cover my collarbone and shoulders, painting my skin like a sky full of stars. I look down at my hips hold absolutely no shape.

 _God, why do I have to be so fucking skinny?_ I think to myself, shaking my head slightly. It's just like me to get super self-conscious about myself and self-image. I scoff and roll my eyes, finally changing my clothes like I'm supposed to be doing. Once I've dressed, I take one last look in the mirror, forcing a smile on my pale, freckled face, as I step out the door.

I don't know where I'm going to go since I can't exactly loiter around campus all day and I don't exactly have a car anymore. Turns out my parents hate me so much that they stopped helping me make my car payments, so I was forced to sell it.

At least I've got some extra spending cash to blow on something cool.

 _Maybe I'll do something cool for Chloe's birthday next month,_ I think to myself as I shuffle down the stairs and out into the snow covered campus.

* * *

I cup my hands and blow warm air into them, the cold frigid air biting at my bare skin. "Fuck it's cold…".

"Pfft, tell me about it," Says a familiar voice.

I jump before seeing Nate casually smoking a cigarette while leaning up against the building, shooting me a warm smile.

"Nathan? What are you doing here, shouldn't you be in class?" I ask, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah… just felt like ditching. And you're coming with me".

I blink, walking alongside him as he leads me away from the dorms, "I am?".

"Yep. I've known you long enough to know that when you're sad you get all mopey and shit. Not on my watch though. Come on… _we_ are gonna have ourselves a little adventure of our own".

I pause mid step, slightly confused and suspicious, "Why all of a sudden? Did Chloe put you up to this?".

He smiles, "You know her well. She may have bribed me into checking up on you, but I told her you could handle yourself just fine".

I shrug, "I'm not exactly sure that's true anymore,".

"Which is why I'm here," Nate says, patting my shoulder, "Come on, lemme take you somewhere, get your mind off of things".

I sigh and nod, feeling like I could use an escape. "Fine. You've convinced me. But are you going to tell me where we're going, or are you going to be like Chloe and be all mysterious?".

He scoffs, "Huh, who the hell do you think she learned that from?".

I roll my eyes and continues to follow him over to the parking lot. As we hop into Nate's red SUV, I notice how Chloe's truck isn't on campus… meaning that she must be home.

"You good?" he asks before starting the engine.

I nod and look down at my phone, debating on whether or not I should text Chloe. I just… I don't want to make things worse than they already are.

As Nathan pull out of the school parking lot, I finally balls up and shoot her a text:

* * *

[From: Max C - To: Chloe P]

Sent | 9: 30 AM

[Hey… are u okay?]

* * *

I don't know what I was expecting… the message just sits there, completely ignored and unread.

I sigh.

"Just give her a bit okay?" Nate says, picking up on my mood shift, "This... this isn't the first time this has happened, you know".

I raise an eyebrow, "What?".

"I… you know what? Forget I said anything" he says, clearly trying to avoid some sort of truth.

"Nathan… what do you mean this has happened before?".

"What do you think, Max. Chloe and… Chloe and Rach never had it easy. They both got into so much trouble Chloe was suspended for nearly a whole year, even had to repeat a grade".

I swallow hard, knowing the real reason as to why Chloe is a year older than most seniors.

"Uh… you okay there, kid? You kinda got really pale there for a second".

I nod and turn away slightly, "Um, yeah… sorry. So… Chloe missed a year of school? What… what did she do in the meantime?".

 _Why am I asking him this? I know the truth, isn't that enough?_

"Not sure. She said she stayed home and played the shit out of her X-box, but when I broke my arm playing football, I swear I saw her in the hospital's psychiatric ward. They were just… _watching_ her. Weird, huh?".

I nod, "Yeah… I guess. So… like, what did Rachel do? How did she take it, or did she get expelled too?".

"Huh, you couldn't expel that bitch even if you tried. Perks of having a D.A daddy, I guess. Anyways, they were goin' through one of those 'rough patches' so Rach kinda just ignored Chloe until she practically came crawling to her, begging her to take her back".

I shutter uncomfortably at that thought, a young, vulnerable, slightly suicidal Chloe begging for the toxic attention of a girl who never truly loved her back.

"Sorry. We'll talk about something else now," Nate says, picking up on my anxious vibes.

I nod in thanks and look back down at my phone:

* * *

[From: Max C - To: Chloe P]

Sent | 9: 42

[please text me when you get a chance]

[I'm worried about you]

* * *

"You two are going to be fine, okay?" Nate says, reaching over and giving my shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

I nod again, "I know. I'm just….*sigh* Chloe's still taking the whole Rachel thing pretty hard. I'm just worried about her is all,".

"I'm not trying to sound rude or anything but… I'm pretty sure Chloe can handle herself," Nate says, returning his attention to the road, which is quickly becoming surrounded by trees.

"So… Rachel's dad is a D.A?".

Nathan nods, "Yep… that's not good, is it… _shit,_ ".

We both realized the same thing at the same time.

If Rachel knows people in high places… she might not be in jail for as long as I hoped.

"Chloe's not going to like this…".

"I know. But… I mean, come on, she knew this was gonna happen the moment she gave a statement. Rachel's parents hated her… they'll probably try to pin all the shit she was charged with on Chloe".

I sigh unevenly, realizing that since Chloe was underaged… the police or court, or whoeverthefuck is handling the case is going to believe Rachel's side of things.

"Fuck".

* * *

[From: Max C - To: Chloe P]

Sent | 9:53

[Please, Chloe]

[I'm freaking out now….]

* * *

I decide not to tell her what Nate and I realized, seriously not wanting to add to the stress she's already under.

"So… where the hell are we even going… I've never been out here" I say.

"A place Chloe and I found a few years back. We usually bring our B-B guns out here and shoot bottle and shit. But it's got a nature trail too. Thought you might enjoy that. Takes some pics too. You still haven't entered a photo for the contest Jeffer-dick's holding right?".

I roll my eyes and nod, "No… not yet".

"Dude, the deadline is like, in a week. Are you even going to enter?".

I shrug, "I'm not sure. Mr. Jefferson's been kinda fixated on me entering. I'm kinda worried he's just going to pick me for the wrong reasons".

"That's guy is a fucking creep. Can't believe they let a perv like him be a teacher" Nate says, shuddering slightly, "Bastard tried to get me into some freaky side project he was working on with some other student. I'm not that good of a photographer so I know he just wanted me for my families money".

"I always forget you have Jefferson's class," I say, "God, we need to hang out more often".

"True that. Anyways, we're here now," Nathan says, pointing out the front window.

I look up and see a beautiful snow covered forest with a pathway leading up to a lookout point.

"Wowser," I mutter, instinctively grabbing my camera and snapping a picture.

Nate snickers and shakes his head, hopping out of his truck once he parks.

"What?" I ask, shoving my new photo and camera back in my back and follow him.

He continues to laugh, "You're gonna make it big, kid… trust me".

I blush and shake my head, "I'm not _that_ good. You and Chloe are too kind".

"Oh, no. Believe me, it's nearly impossible to get those kinds of compliments out of us. Consider yourself lucky".

I snicker and follow Nate as he leads me around the park.

A few people are out here, mainly old couples, and a few middle-aged people going for a jog or strolling their little ones through the snow.

"It's weird being out here when you're supposed to be in class," I say, walking around as if I don't have a care in the world, "Do you come here often?".

"Kinda, but this isn't exactly my _chill-out_ zone. Chloe likes it up here though,".

I nod, "Good to know".

As we walk up to the lookout point, I pause, snapping a black and white photo of an old, fallen tire swing, naming the image as "Innocence Lost".

"Pfft, cliche much?" Nate asks with a smart-ass grin.

I roll my eyes and stick my tongue out at him to which he simply flips me the bird.

* * *

We both laugh and continue our way up the hill until we reach a set of benches. Nate takes a seat and smokes while I walk around for an hour like a kid in a candy store snapping pictures of everything interesting.

"You have way too much energy for someone your age," Nate comments, "You're like a fucking squirrel".

I giggle a bit, "Thanks, I guess. The hyperactiveness doesn't help when I'm trying to study though, so that's a downside".

"No way. How can you be hyperactive? You're so calm and quiet around school, the only time I ever see you like this is when you're around Chloe, and me I guess. Even when you're with your other friends you're quiet".

I shrug, "Guess it depends on the person I'm with, some people I click with, others I don't,".

"Hmm, guess I'm lucky then huh?" Nathan asks, throwing his cigarette aside and stomping it out.

I nod, "Guess so".

There's a comfortable bout of silence before Nate speaks again.

"She really loves you-you know".

I blush again, "I- I know,".

"You're keeping her going, Max. Chloe hasn't gotten the grades she's getting in years, and that's all you".

I can't help but laugh, "Huh, Chloe's the one that helps me with my school work. She's the smart one… not me".

Nate shakes his head, "No, you've given her the motivation to do better. I haven't seen her like that since before she met Rachel!".

I blush again, slightly flattered, "W- wow. I literally have no clue what to say to that, Nate,".

"Just… I want to thank you. You're really helping Chloe and probably saving her life while you're at it".

I look down, knowing that that's not far from the truth, "N- no problem, I guess. I'm just doing what feels right".

Nathan nods and walks over to me, giving me a tight hug, "Thank you".

"She means a lot to you, huh?". He nods, "She's my best friend, and one of the only people I trust. Aside from you… and maybe Warren".

I stiffen up at the mention of his name. "Woah, you okay there kid?".

I nod and pull away a little, training to maintain a cool composure, "Yep. Just a bit cold".

He gives me a bit of an odd stare before shrugging and nodding.

"Oh. Well, I guess we should head out then, huh?".

I nod, "Yeah, I need to go to my classes and get the work I'm missing for the next few days".

"Alright then, let's go".

* * *

The ride back is calm and uneventful, Nate and I talk photography, trading tips, and tricks until we reach Blackwell again.

"Thank you again, Nate. I had a really fun time" I say once he drops me off in front of the school.

"No prob, Max," I'll catch you later okay," he says, driving off towards the parking lot. I wave him off before heading back to the dorms.

As I walk, I feel my phone buzz in my pocket and I figure it's Nate, telling me I forgot something.

But no… it's Chloe:

* * *

[From: Chloe P - To: Max C]

Sent | 12: 28 PM

[I'm sorry]

* * *

I blink, _Sorry? Sorry for what?_ I shrug and text her back:

* * *

[From: Max C - To: Chloe P]

Sent | 12: 29

[Sorry for what?]

[you didn't do anything wrong]

[I understand if you need space]

* * *

[From: Chloe P - To: Max C]

[I'm just sorry s'all]

[You'll see why]

* * *

Suddenly, I get a horrible sinking feeling in my stomach.

 _What did you do?_ I think, running the rest of the way to the dorm, praying to god that Chloe didn't do anything stupid to hurt herself, or something.

I push through the door, finding the room… empty.

 _Empty._

Chloe's side of the room is completely bare, stripped of all her belongings.

"W- what?" I mutter, still breathing hard from the run.

"She couldn't do it with you here," says a voice behind me.

I turn to them with teary eyes, "Why would you lie to me?".

Nathan shrugs, "I'm sorry".

"I trusted you,".

"She didn't know what else to do, Max. Trust me, lying to you hurt her more,".

"I trusted you" I repeat, my voice growing weaker by the minute.

Nathan sighs and walks into my room, embracing me once again, "I'm sorry".

I try to push him away, pounding my tiny fist on his chest but it doesn't phase him in the lease.

I try hard not to give in to his hug but I can't help it, I can't stay mad at him.

I let myself go and cry, keeping my hands gripped on his shirt.

"I trusted you".


	28. Chapter 28

-Friday, Feb 14-

"You okay now?" Nathan asks, handing me a cup of coffee in the cafeteria.

I nod and gratefully take it, "Yeah… and sorry for blowing a fuse the other day. That was uncool".

"No, you had every right. I'm the one who should be sorry. I shouldn't have taken Chloe's deal… she just… I don't know what was going through that girl's head".

"She trying to protect me," I mutter, sighing softly.

"By pushing you away?".

"That's how she rolls, she feels like it's her job to keep those she loves at a distance so if things go south… they won't get hurt".

"That…" Nathan begins, pausing a moment, "That actually makes sense".

I nod and sip at my coffee.

"How are you holding up by the way… with the whole…".

I shrug, "Chloe said she'd meet me at the dance tonight. I'm counting on it…".

"And if she doesn't?".

I look up at Nate, and if looks could kill…

Nathan's face goes red and he looks away,

"Sorry. Again".

I sigh and shrug, not having the energy to argue anymore, "It's fine".

Nathan nods nervously and picks at the lid of his coffee cup, "I swear I'm not an asshole,".

I snicker, "Just part-time?".

"Huh, Chloe's sarcasm has sure rubbed off on you".

"She has that kind of personality".

"Yep… so… you're seriously not pissed at me?".

"Nathan… I- I'm not _pissed,_ but I'm not happy either. I do forgive you for what happened but… *sigh* I don't know, just give me some time,".

"Cool! I can work with that. Chloe would kill me if I pissed you off".

"Hmm, she probably would, but don't worry… we're good,".

Nathan sighs with visible relief, "Okay good… ya know, You and Chloe are kinda my only friends".

I raise an eyebrow, "Really? What about-".

"Warren!" Nathan exclaims, his going red all of a sudden.

I freeze, turning around to see someone standing right behind me.

"Hey, Nate," Warren says, waving to the blond haired boy.

His gaze lands on me and I swear the whole room drops 10 degrees.

"Max".

I swallow hard, "H- hey Warren," I mutter pathetically, trying to keep my cool.

 _God dammit, of all days to bug me it's when Chloe's not here._

"Um… y-you can sit with us if you'd like," Nathan says, a goofy smile, eyes darting between Warren and me.

The boy looks at me, and I nod smally, giving him permission to join us.

 _Don't let Nathan know something's up… nobody knows what this fucker did except Chloe and it's gonna stay that way._

"Well, I was kinda hoping to talk to Nathan alone for a moment," Warren says, sitting his ass right next to me.

I shoot out of my seat, abandoning my coffee and lunch tray, "Yeah! N- no problem man… take all the time you need".

Nathan shoots me an odd glance as I scurry away to where Tori and the other girls sit, my heart pounding in my chest.

"Oh! So you're talking to us again?" Brooke says the moment she sees me.

I look down ashamed knowing that my friends wouldn't be too happy about me trying to avoid them.

"Dude, don't give her shit for that," Tori cuts in, giving me a sorry smile, "She's just taking the whole room switch thing a little hard, right?".

I nod a little bit, rubbing at my elbow, "Sorry".

"It's alright, Max. We're not upset at you," Kate says, elbowing Brooke in the side.

She scoffs and rolls her eyes, "I _was_ being sarcastic but, just like with everyone, people think I'm being serious hardass".

"I don't think that at all," I say, looking up at her, "You're all some of the coolest people I know!".

"Hmm, flattery will get you nowhere but… thanks for the compliment, Max," Victoria says with a grateful smile, "So… are you and Chloe still going to the dance or…".

I nod, "Why does everyone keep asking me that? Of course, we're still going… I mean… as far as I know, we're still going. I don't know… it's still been radio silence between us and tonight supposed to be special and,".

"Woah, Woah. Take it easy, Max," Tori says, patting my back softly when I begin panicking slightly.

I take a deep breath and reach into my bag, taking a quick puff of my inhaler just to be safe.

It's been months since I've used it… I mean, I've had some close calls but… Chloe's always been there to help me through.

"You good now?".

I nod, taking a slow deep breath, "Yeah… thanks… p- panic attack".

"You and Chloe are going to be fine," Kate says, reaching over and holding my hand,

"Everybody needs time to process things and… Chloe just needs more time than most. But I doubt anything she's going through will prevent her from going to that dance with you".

I sigh and nod again. "Okay… thanks, I'm just nervous and excited and scared and-".

"And I think Nathan is trying to get your attention," Brooke cuts in, pointing at the tables behind me.

I turn back and see Nate waving at me like an idiot, a stupid grin on his face.

I smile and gesture for him to come over, not yet ready to leave to comforts of my group of friends.

He nods and grabs both our trays, practically bouncing towards our table.

"You guys know Nathan, right?" I ask, not sure if I've properly introduced everyone.

"Max, everyone knows, Nathan," Tori says, smiling up at the blond haired boy.

"Perks and disadvantages of being the rich kid," He replies, sitting beside me,

"Anywho, you'll never guess what happened".

We all lean in, eager to learn what he has to say.

"Warren, of _all_ people just asked me to the fucking dance tonight!".

"Omigosh, really, that's so awesome!" Kate says.

"Nice, Nate's finally getting some action!" Brooke exclaims, hi-fiving Nate.

"It's not a date though… at least I don't think, but holy shit! Max, you and Chloe _have_ to join us. You guys like, buried the hatchet from the whole diner fight thing right?".

I look at him, both shocked and slightly afraid. "Um… yeah… I- I mean, I- I did. Chloe, I'm not so sure. She might be a little salty but… I think she'd be good".

 _Wow, fucking lie right to his face why dontcha? Oh! Wait, you already did! Dumbass, the more you lie, the fewer people are going to like you._

I try to zone out as Nate and the girls continue to talk, or, gossip or whatever and try to figure out what I'm going to do.

I can't just leave Nathan out of the blue about what Warren did to me... Or, rather, threatened to do. That would be cruel, but… what choice do I have? Maybe Warren had a change of heart since the last time we ran into each other.

 _Pfft, do you really believe that, Max? Kid straight up_ _ **threatened**_ _you, and the people you tell. Just be thankful that he doesn't know you told Chloe. You've put that girl through enough._

Wow, Max. Way to beat yourself up.

I roll my eyes at myself and try to finish off my coffee, needing the energy high for today.

"Anyways, that's the highlight of my day, anything cool going on for you guys".

"Not really, we're all going to the dance with these dorks," Brooke says, "Oh, and Max is getting laid".

I literally spit my coffee out like in some sort of cartoon, coughing and spluttering everywhere.

"What the absolute fuck Brooke?!" Tori snaps as she rushes over to make sure I'm alright.

I push her away a bit, needing space to catch my bearings and shit.

"I'm f- fine _-cough cough-_ honestly!" I mutter even though I'm clearly not.

"What?! I didn't know it was a secret or anything," Brooke protests, not seeming interested in the fact that I'm basically coughing up my lungs.

"Dude, if it involves, Max _&_ Chloe… Yes, it's a secret", Nathan says, giving me a gentle pat on the back.

I wave them off, "It's fine _-cough-_ no one heard and she didn't know it was a secret," I say, finally able to get a few breathes.

"Thank you! And… are you okay?" she asks, realizing that I'm still struggling to regain my composure.

I nod and force a smirk, "Yeah… thanks for noticing".

She rolls her eyes, "She's fine guys… still a smart ass, but fine".

I smile and look up, giving her the finger which she playfully returns.

"Be nice you guys," Kate says, putting Brooke's hand down.

"Aww, we're just playing!".

"Yeah… that's what friends do, right?" I ask, my voice still slightly whispy and rough, "F- flip each other off and shit?".

They shrug and I just sigh to myself, "Guess not".

"Soooo," Nate says, turning to me with a surprised expression, "You and Chloe are…".

"Yeah, t- that's all you need to know!" I say, feeling my face go red again.

"Heh, good for you guys," he says, giving me a reassuring smile and pat on the back.

I smile back, "Thanks, Nate. Anyways, I best be on my way. I'm technically punished according to Wells and if he catches me having a 'jolly good time' with my friends… he won't be happy".

"Alright, we'll see you tonight okay," Kate says, waving me off as I get up and start collecting my trash.

"Yeah, I'll text you a time and place to meet us okay? And wear something nice!" Victoria says.

I nod and shrug, "I'll be sure to tell Chloe, too. Anyways, I'll see you guys later".

"Later, Max," Everyone says, watching as I wander out of the cafeteria.

Yeah… dressing nice is gonna be a bit of a problem.

I don't do fancy, but I wanna look nice for Chloe. I mean, the dance isn't formal, at least… I don't think.

 _*Sigh* I really need to stop worrying about shit like this. Just live a little, Max! Take a risk, go in khakis and a plaid button down for christ sake._

Pfft, do I _want_ to out myself? That's like… stereotypical lesbian apparel.

 _Fine then, some nice jeans and a_ _ **plain**_ _tee-shirt._

I nod to myself, Yeah… I can work with that.

Anyways, as I walk along campus, making my way back to the dorm, my phone buzzes and I almost don't grab it, but I do, surprised to see Chloe's ID flash on the screen:

* * *

[From: Chloe Price]

Received | Just Now

[hey]

* * *

[From: Max C - To: Chloe P]

Sent | Just Now

[hi]

* * *

 _Why does it feel so weird talking to her, she's only been gone for what… less than 72 hours?_

* * *

[From: Chloe P - To: Max C]

Sent | Just now

[Are we okay?]

* * *

[From: Max C - To: Chloe P]

Sent | Just Now

[?]

[Why wouldn't we be]

* * *

[From: Chloe P - To: Max C]

Sent | Just now

[Idk man]

[been ignoring you]

[the thing with the dorm?]

* * *

[From: Max C - To: Chloe P]

Sent | Just Now

[I'm not upset Chlo…]

[i just miss you…]

* * *

[From: Chloe P - To: Max C]

Sent | Just now

[I know I just…]

[you know how i get]

* * *

[From: Max C - To: Chloe P]

Sent | Just Now

[I know bb]

[but I love u no matter what XO]

* * *

[From: Chloe P - To: Max C]

Sent | Just now

[good to know dork xo]

[b by ur dorm around 8]

[Still goin' 2 the party right?]

* * *

[From: Max C - To: Chloe P]

Sent | Just Now

[yep]

[c u soon?]

* * *

[From: Chloe P - To: Max C]

Sent | Just now

[can't wait :)]

[I Love You]

* * *

I smile dumbly at this, feeling a warm sensation spread through my chest. "Huh, I love you too".

* * *

[From Max C - To: Chloe P]

Sent | Just Now

[Forever?]

* * *

[From: Chloe P - To: Max C]

Sent | Just now

[Forever]

* * *

I smile again and shove my phone in my pocket, pushing through the doors leading up to my room.

Once there I flop down on my desk, dragging out a textbook to help occupy my time and catch up on all the work I'm missing from class this week. Ugh, it's a boring, mind-numbing history report… I honestly can't afford to get any more bad scores or grades, I'm already on thin ice as it is and this time... I don't have my parents to fall back on.

I sigh and yawn a bit, rubbing at my head and trying not to think about that topic.

It's never done you any good.

"True that," I mutter to myself, flipping through the textbook without really reading anything, jotting down useless notes on things that I could care less about.

I push it aside after about half an hour of research and look down at my phone, seeing the time flash 1:15.

I sigh and rest my head down on my desk, "Ugh, only 7 more hours to go… great".


	29. Chapter 29

_-Buzz Buzz-_

I lift my head up from off of my desk, feeling a grossly warm pool of dribble forming at the edge of my mouth.

I absently wipe at it as I yawn and stretch out, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

My school work is still sprawled out in front of me, spots of dribble staining the half-written paper.

 _Shit… how long was I out?_ I think to myself before grabbing my phone, dragging it up to my face.

"H- hello?", I mutter, trying to stifle a yawn.

"Heyy, babe. Just calling to make sure you're ready for the party! I'm pullin' up to Blackwell now… sooo see ya in like, 5 minutes?".

I blink and sit up, immediately fully awake, "What?! Oh… shit. Y- Yeah… I'll be ready!".

I literally jump out of my seat, nearly falling on the ground as I rush to my closet. I look down at my watch, seeing the time now flashing **7:45**.

 _I slept for_ _ **6**_ _hours?! Seriously?!_

Chloe snickers a bit, "So, I take it you aren't ready yet?".

I blush and nod to myself, "You know me well".

"Heh, perks of being your girlfriend, eh?".

"Sorry, I totally passed out after trying to get some work done for Katjaa's History class,".

"Snore. No wonder you fell asleep, sounds like a _snoooze-fest!_ ".

"It is," I admit, finally finding a suitable outfit, "But good thing I have a hot date to distract me,".

Chloe laughs, "You are adorable, Caulfield. Never Change".

"I don't intend to,".

"Good. 'cause girl, you're amazing, just the way you are!" she says with an extra giddy giggle.

"Chloe, are you... drunk?" I ask, hearing an odd dip in her voice.

"No. Not drunk, _high_ mostly,".

"Oh...".

"Sorry… I got anxious waiting," she explains, "And I try not drink anymore… ".

I go quiet… knowing the reason why she's trying to sober up.

"Y- you don't have to do that for me," I say softly.

"Trust me, Max. I do. I don't… I don't want you to be afraid of me,".

"Chloe… I'm not going to be afraid of you,".

"You don't know that, Max… you know how easily angry I get and… I don't trust myself when I'm like that,".

"But I trust _you_ …" I mutter, needing her to know this.

"I know, Maxie… I know. *sigh* Anyway, I'm comin' up the stairs now… be ready when I get there?".

I nod to myself again, "You bet,". "K. Love you,".

"Me too, babe. See you in a bit," I say before finally hanging my phone on my bed as I quickly strip down and slip into the only _nice_ outfit I own.

It's just a simple pair of red jeans, a dark navy blue sweater with cute little heart decals and some solid red sneakers so it's nothing special, but, it's cute and I pray to god Chloe likes it.

 _W_ _hat am I talking about… of course, Chloe will like it. She loves_ anything _you wear._

I blush and hum to myself, "Even if I'm not wearing anything".

I haven't forgotten about the plan for later tonight, and while I am excited about it… I'm also scared out of my mind.

"Just relax, Max. You've got this, okay?" I mutter, brushing through my fingers through my hair, pulling it back into a loose ponytail.

It's grown longer in the past few months, reaching down past my shoulders. I haven't bothered to get it cut back down to my usual bobbed do, feeling more comfortable with it like this.

I sigh softly when I walk in front of my mirror, giving myself a last once-over, "I got this".

A light knock at my door breaks me from my anxious pacing.

"I'll be right there!" I call, taking a deep breath before pulling the door open.

"Hey, Chlo- _Holy shit,"_.

I blink, slightly taken aback by girlfriend's appearance.

"Um… surprise?" she says, a shy smile gracing her lips as she hands me a small bouquet of roses, "Um… these are for you,".

A deep blush settles on my cheeks as I take them and look her up and down.

Chloe _definitely_ has a better fashion sense than me.

She's wearing a clean white button down shirt with a bright red tie and her usual torn up black jeans.

But… my eyes settle on the beanie covering her head, realizing a major difference.

"Your hair…," I mutter, continuing to stare at her.

Chloe sighs and pulls her beanie off, stepping inside my room, "Can I explain?".

I nod and silently close the door behind me, before setting the roses down on my desk and turning to Chloe, still at a loss for words.

"Since tonight's gonna be special and all. I- I thought you deserved to see me without my armor… No Filter, ya know? So um… I washed out all the dye from my hair. I- I've used my whole 'tough punk' look as a mask to shield my insecurities and fears. But I'm tired of hiding, I just want to be seen as a normal kid again… not a fucking delinquent.".

"But… you're not," I protest softly, taking a step forward and resting my hand on Chloe's cheek, brushing my fingertips through her now strawberry blond hair.

"But other people don't know that, Maxie. And I know I shouldn't give a shit about what they think but I do," she says, pressing my hand closer, "Even if I don't act like it does, it bothers me".

I say nothing, not sure _what_ to say, so I just stare at her, searching her eyes for something I'm not sure is even there.

So I lean in, softly pressing my lips against hers, feeling her gladly reciprocate. It feels good to kiss her again, even if her lips smell and taste like weed.

"I love you so, much, Max," Chloe whispers, pressing her forehead against mine, "And I'm sorry I was avoiding you. I was upset and I didn't want you to see me like that".

"You don't have to apologize for that… I was upset too,".

"But you needed me, Max… and I wasn't there for you," she says, her voice breaking slightly.

"Chlo… it's _okay._ _**We're**_ okay. Now look at me," I say, watching as her reddened eyes lock onto mine. "Tonight… the past few days don't matter. All that matters is us, okay?".

She nods and leans into a hug, "Okay".

"Good," I say, pulling away a bit, "Now, before we head out… I- I need to to tell you something about Nate".

"I know… he's going with that dickhole Warren, right?".

I nod timidly, "You gonna be okay?".

"*sigh* For Nathan's sake… I'll tolerate him. What about you?".

I swallow audibly, and shrug, "I'm keeping my distance. He still gives me the creeps".

"I know, baby, but I'm gonna be right next to you okay?".

I nod and wrap my arms around her waist, placing my head over her chest, "I want this to be a date, Che… I want people to know we're a couple".

"Really?".

I nod, "I- I feel like I'm lying to myself by hiding our relationship… and honestly? Fuck the consequences… I want the world to know I'm in love with Chloe Price. No filter right?".

"If… if that's what you want, then I'm okay with it," she says, kissing the top of my head, "I hate lying too… plus, I wanna brag about my cute hipster girlfriend".

I giggle and give her a tight hug before pulling away, "Me too".

We stand there for a moment, holding each other in a warm embrase.

I only pull away when I hear my phone buzzing like crazing from my bed.

"*sigh* That's probably Tori wondering where the hell we are," I say, walking over and grabbing it.

"Yeah, she texted me a while ago telling me to meet her and the other's by the entrance," Chloe says, "Nate's there but Waldo's a no-show. Won't be surprised if the little guy gets stood up".

"I hope not," I mutter, sending up a silent prayer that Nate has a good time.

"Alright…ready to go?" Chloe asks, leaning in for one more kiss.

"As ready as I'll ever be. How do I look by the way?". "Abso-fucking-lutely adorable. You've gotta wear sweaters more often. ".

I look down at my feet, feeling my whole face go bright red. "Dork".

"Well, I'm your dork. Now come on, let's get outta here".

* * *

Chloe and I spot our group of friends immediately, seeing them all hanging around the covered awnings leading to the gym.

Kate and Brooke stay close to each other as usual.

Victoria sticks to herself, he attention focused mainly in the phone in her hands.

Nathan stands awkwardly next to Warren, who surprisingly has kept to his word.

"Okay… I'm kinda impressed that that ass actually showed up," Chloe mutters softly.

I nod and swallow hard, lagging a few steps behind.

"Finally! We were getting ready to send out a search party," Tori says as she and the girls rush up to us.

"Sorry… I kinda, um... lost track of time," I say, clinging to Chloe's arm for reassurance.

"Sure you did, you both were probably just making out," Brooke says with a snarky tone.

"Well, that's for us to know and you never to find out," Chloe says with an equal smirk.

Brooke rolls her eyes and scoffs softly, "Come on, Katie… Let's go inside" she says, wrapping her arm around the bun-haired girl's shoulders.

Chloe and I raise an eyebrow, "Those two have been rather _buddy-buddy_ lately, eh?".

I nod, "They've been like that all year".

Tori rolls her eyes as we all walk inside, "Ugh, they're almost as bad as you two…".

Chloe and I both pause, giving her a surprised stare, "Wait… you don't mean…" I begin.

Tori blushes and starts to shuffle away, "You didn't hear it from me, Understood?".

Neither of us say anything, we just stand there smiling dumbly.

"I fucking knew it!" Chloe mutters excitedly, turning to me, "I couldn't have been the only one who thought they'd be a cute couple right?".

I giggle and shake my head, "I called it the day before we left on break. They _act_ like a married couple and don't even know it,".

Chloe snickers and taps her elbow with mine, gesturing me to continue walking, "Yeah well, so do we".

I shrug and nod in agreement, following Chloe as she walks up to Nathan and Warren.

"Hey, man, glad you could make it!" Nate says happily, hi-fiving his friend, "digging the new hairstyle too,".

"Thanks, bud," she replies, turning to the smaller boy who fails to cower under her glare.

"Um, come on. Let's all just go inside and have a good time," I say, feeling tensions rise.

Chloe holds her gaze on Warren for another second before pulling away, grabbing my hand and tugging me along inside.

"Come on, Max".

I wave Nathan off and happily follow Chloe into the party, already hearing the loud music bumping inside.

"So, I want you to stay close okay? Vortex parties can get kinda wild, especially when the alcohol comes out".

"Alcohol?!" I exclaim, "You mean people are gonna get drunk?".

"Well, yes and no. Only the V.I.P's get access to that shit, and last I checked we're both too lame to score a spot… no offence by the way".

"None taken, but… are you sure, can't we get in real trouble?".

"Point is not to get caught and watch what you drink, people sometimes spike the regular punch too," Chloe says, picking a red cup up off the refreshments table, "Here, give this a whiff. Smell funny to you?".

I sigh and grab the cup, holding it under my nose for a moment, "It smells like your everyday cup of punch".

She smirks and takes a quick swig, "Wrong, Caulfield. It's spiked".

"What?! No way," I protest, grabbing the cup back and taking a drink.

It doesn't taste off to me, in fact, it tastes just fine.

I give Chloe a confused look which she just smiles at.

"What?".

She snickers, "Gotcha".

I huff playfully and stick my tongue out at her, "Meanie,".

"Call me what you want, but seriously… _be careful_. If you can, stick to the bottled water and shit, stuff you know people can't fuck with".

I smile a little at her protectiveness and nod, "Okay… I will".

"Good, now stay close. I know you want this to be a date and all but what'd ya say we save the mushy shit for the slow dance. That way, everyone can see that our gay asses are a couple".

I giggle and nod again, "You've got a deal, Price".

We shake hands and laugh stupidly to ourselves.

"Alright. Stay close, m'kay? These parties can get pretty hectic,".

I nod and take hold of her hand again, allowing her to lead me over to the dance floor.

* * *

We dance around for a while, stupidly moving our bodies around to the sound of the upbeat music blasting through the speakers, not caring who sees us.

I search the gym with my eyes for a moment, finding all my friends spread out across the room.

Victoria is walking around chatting up all the Vortex Club members, making sure everyone is having fun.

Brooke and Kate share a small table set out for the students, happily sharing lovestruck glances.

Nathan and Warren stand on the outskirts of the dance floor, seeming to be having a decent conversation.

 _I wonder what Nate sees in that asshat,_ I think to myself, _how can such a sweet guy like such a dickhole._

"Hey, babe," Chloe says, breaking me out of my thought.

I turn to her, "Hmm?".

"I gotta take a piss. Think you'll be okay out here on your own?".

I nod and blush a little, "I can handle myself".

"I know," she replies, leaning in and giving me a small quick peck on the cheek.

I blush even more and smile dumbly, watching as she staggers off the bathrooms.

I hum to myself and make my way over to the beverage table.

"Hey… Max,".

I freeze in place, almost dropping my cup mid-pour.

I look up and stare and the brown haired boy with wide, fearful eyes.

"Warren".

"Hey…".

I swallow hard and finish pouring my drink with shaky hands, setting it down for a moment, "What do you want?".

"To apologize,".

I raise an eyebrow, "Y- yeah right. Y- you threatened me, Warren. I don't trust anything you say. Now you better go before Chloe gets back".

"I'm not trying to start shit, Max... I- I want to apologize for my recent behavior, okay? That's all I'm here to do," He says, with a half smile.

Of course, I don't believe him…and I know I should just walk away and find Chloe or even Nathan but I stay right where I am.

"Listen. I really am sorry for all the shit I've put you through. I just… I've been going through a lot lately and… I know that's no excuse but I really am sorry".

"I don't believe you," I mutter.

"I knew you wouldn't right away but… I want to make it up to you. You know… be friends again? If… if it's not too late?".

"We were never friends, Warren. Now please… leave me alone" I say, trying to stand my ground.

"Are you sure? Isn't there anything I can do to make you change your mind?" He asks, seeming genuinely saddened by my refusal.

I furrow my eyebrows, "Yeah… you can go fuck yourself".

He chuckles, "You try to act tough but your shaking hands kinda give you away,".

I blush and shove my hands in my pockets, "Fuck you".

"I'm trying here, Max… I don't want to be that asshole kid that nobody likes," he says, reaching out for his own cup.

I flinch slightly but recover quickly.

"News flash… you are," I mutter, my anxiety now shooting through the roof.

"That's why I'm trying to change. Be a better person… a better friend" Warren says, pointing to Nathan who stands a good distance behind me.

He waves and I wave back.

"I haven't been the nicest to him, Max," Warren says, catching my attention again. "I- I don't have the same feeling he has but… I want to be able to support him and shit, ya know?".

I nod a little but hold my stern look, "If you so much as look at him wrong…".

"I won't, Max," He says, "Anyways, I tried. I'll see you around," He says, taking his punch and walking away.

I watch as he leaves, making sure he's a good distance away before returning to the spot Chloe left me.

She returns a few moments later, a goofy grin on her face.

"What's gotten you so chipper?" I ask.

"I just caught Kate and Brooke making out in the bathroom,".

I blush, "Did they see you?".

"I dunno. Brooke had her tongue shoved so far down Katie's throat, I doubt she saw anything".

I snicker a bit, "We are _so_ going on double dates from now on,".

"Was there even a doubt?" Chloe asks, taking a step forward and wrapping her arms around my shoulders.

We press our foreheads together and dance a little, a slow song now wafting from the speakers.

"This is for all you lovebirds out there!" a voice on the intercom says, "Go ahead and make you're way out onto the dance floor cause this one's for you".

"Whaddaya say Maxie? You ready to tell the world that you're in love with a punk?".

I blush and nod, stepping away and chugging the rest of my punch even though it burns on the way down.

"Let's do this".

We both giggle and shuffle out onto the dance floor, followed by a few other couples.

We get a few odd stares and quiet whispers, but ignore them and continue to slow dance.

I can feel my heart pounding in my chest, worried for a negative reaction but… it never comes.

Not even the teachers or faculty seem to care.

At least for now.

"Hey, Max?" Chloe whispers a bit later.

I hum dumbly, a warm sensation settling in my belly, "Yeah?".

"I ran into Nate on my way back from the little girl's room and he said Warren was talking to you at the beverage table? He didn't try any shit did he?".

"Not exactly," I admit, "He was trying to apologize for threatening me but I told him to go f-fuck himself".

She chuckles, "He should take your advice".

I nod, giggling a bit, "He should".

Chloe smiles and leans in, kissing me softly on the lips. I gladly reciprocate, pesiing my hand on the small of her back.

We continue kissing, both of us snickering like idiots.

"Y- you're still high, huh?" I ask, licking the weed taste off her lips.

She shutters and nods, "I _may_ have brought a joint with me to the bathroom".

I giggle, "Hmm, you're bad".

"Huh, you are too! Your breath smells like booze!".

I blink and nod a little. "I Th- think that punch was spiked," I mutter, feeling slightly dizzy.

"You okay?".

I nod, "Yeah. I can still think straight and shit… it's just… f- fuzzy. A- am I drunk?".

"Pfft, doubt it," she replies, pecking my lips again, "You're probably just a bit buzzed. Might feel like more only cuz your a lightweight".

"Lightweight?" I repeat.

"You get drunk, or in your case _buzzed_ really fast with just a bit of alcohol,".

"Oooh," I mutter, hiccuping a little.

Chloe snickers, "Huh, you're adorable,".

"No, you are,".

She smiles and kisses me with more persistence, getting me to let out a tiny little moan.

I grab the back of her head and press her lips harder against mine, my tongue flicking over her bottom lip.

She gladly grants me access and we wrestle our tongues together, ignoring the now whooping crowd.

Chloe pulls away for a moment, her breathing slightly labored, "Big question, Max. My place or yours?".

I smile slyly and tug on her shirt a little, "Definitely yours".


	30. Chapter 30

**OCC: I couldn't decide which song I should use for this Chapter so I thought I'd let you (The Reader) decide:**

-Kids- Emily Kinney **or** -Maybe We Should- The Black Queen

 **Or... you can look this up on Youtube:** Life is Strange cosplay - Happy Valentine's Day.

* * *

Chloe's room is much smaller than mine, but then again, this is the financial aid building and all the rooms are small.

But I hardly notice, I'm a _bit_ too preoccupied to even care.

We both kick off our shoes and strip off our coats, abandoning them on the ground before crashing hard onto the bed.

"God, I love you. I love you so much, Max," she mutters between kisses, her voice full of love and lust.

"I love you more," I reply, lightly biting her lower lip as she pulls away.

She looks down at me with red glassy eyes and smiles, "You mean everything to me, Maxie… I'm _so_ lucky to have you in my life,".

"I wouldn't have a life without you, Chlobear," I say, placing warm on her cheeks and jawline.

Chloe lets out an odd breath before pressing more of her weight onto me, basically lying on top of me.

My breath catches in my throat, greatly enjoying the feeling of her body pressed up against mine, but it doesn't last because Chloe soon rolls over and lays beside me.

"L- let's lay down for a bit… yeah?".

I nod, panting a little from all the making out, "Yeah…".

So, once Chloe throws a thick blanket over us, we cuddle up against each other for a while, listening to each other's breathing begin to go back to normal.

I feel her hand come up and rest on the side of my face, her thumb swiping over my cheek.

I hum with approval and press her hand closer, kissing the tip of her nose.

She leans in, showering my face and lips with featherlight kisses.

I close my eyes for a moment, enjoying every moment of this whole experience.

Chloe's slow, soft kisses soon start growing more intense and passionate, but at the same time… hesitant.

"Chloe," I mumble once she pulls away to catch her breath.

She looks over at me with those intoxicating blue eyes and smiles shyly.

I smile back, moving her hand from my face to my lower back, sliding it under my shirt.

Chloe goes stiff and looks up at me questioningly, "M- Max?".

"You don't have to… but, if you want… you can".

She nods vigorously for a second before kissing me again, our noses brushing up against each other.

I hiccup a few times, which makes Chloe giggle, her momentary panic dissipating within seconds.

I smile and kiss her with more of an open mouth, feeling as she does the same.

Slowly, as she becomes more relaxed, I feel Chloe's hand inch up my back and towards my bra.

The sight alcohol in my system is making me antsy and impatient, but I hold my needs down until Chloe's ready.

After a few minutes of making out, Chloe's hand finally reaches the thin strip of fabric holding my bra on. I can feel her hand shaking as she struggles to undo the hooks, growing more embarrassed and flustered by the second.

She sighs disappointingly when I remover her hands, only to gasp in surprise when I relocate them to my chest, up and under the fabric of my bra.

Her hands are warm and firm over my breasts and I bite my lip, wondering if I'm going too fast.

Chloe just smiles dumbly at this gesture, like a kid in a candy store.

"Don't be a perv," I say with a timid smile.

She blushes, "S- sorry. This… this is exciting and new and-".

I giggle a little, "And I am completely and utterly in love with you".

Chloe smiles again, "Are we really going to do this?".

I nod slowly and thoughtfully, "Only if you're ready. I'm okay with waiting a bit longer if you're not".

"I am, Max," she says almost immediately, "I want you".

Her words sens a shiver down my spine and an intense feeling of desire throughout my body.

"Then take me".

* * *

An impish look glints in Chloe's eyes and she smiles and removes her hands from my chest, moving them to the hem of my shirt.

I grin at her wordless gesture and lift up my shirt, willing her to help me along.

Chloe gladly obliges and begins kissing me hard on the lips, her mouth trailing down to my neck and chest.

We only break contact when I pull my shirt up and over my head, allowing it to get lost in the tangle of sheets.

Immediately after the article of clothing is abandoned, her lips clamp back onto mine.

I can't help but let out a small moan again, gripping the back of her shirt, desperate to get her closer to me.

I shiver slightly as Chloe's hand returns to my bra, unclasping it in a single motion.

My face grows red as we continue to make out, chill air touching my now bare chest.

"You're so fucking beautiful, Max," Chloe says as she begins to massage my breasts.

I gasp slightly when I feel her thumb flick over my hardened nipple.

"C- Chloe," I mutter, moving my hands up and entangling my finger in her soft blond locks, "~m- more".

Chloe chuckles slightly and continues to kiss down my chest, her hot, warm breath sending shivers over my skin.

"C- Chloe… don't stop".

I gasp loudly when her lips and tongue envelope around my right nipple.

" _F- fuck…"_.

"Shh shh," she whispers, "That feel good?".

I nod vigorously and push Chloe's face back down into my chest, "Please".

"In a sec, Maxie," Chloe says, pulling away a bit, "It's… it's your turn,".

My eyes grow wide when she begins to unbutton her shirt, revealing a beautiful black lace bar.

 _Ho- holy shit… she came prepared. Shit, why didn't I think of that?_ I continue to stare at her, scanning my eyes over her perfectly toned, pale body.

I don't even realize it until Chloe snickers, but I actually whimper in anticipation.

The anticipation grows when the bra gets thrown aside. I swallow hard and watch Chloe's chest intently as she throws the blanket over us again and lays back down beside me.

I hesitate at first but eventually reach out and cradle her breasts in my small hands.

I let out a tiny sound of content when Chloe smiles at me, letting me know that she's okay.

"What's that look for?".

I blush and try to mimic the motions she used on me.

"They're so…" I say, my voice trailing off as I get a little daring and give her a gentle squeeze.

"Big?".

I nod.

"Big".

Chloe chuckles and kisses me again, "Well, you're perfectly petite in every way,".

I kiss her back, continuing to mess with her boobs as she does the same.

Our kissing grows heated again and an odd tingling sensation begins to buzz in my lower stomach area.

I moan a bit, feeling Chloe's hand begin to move down the length of my body while her tongue swipes over mine.

"Is it okay if I-".

I nod.

"Please", I say, guiding her hand down towards the front of my jeans.

She grips the fabric and undoes the button slowly and seductively, keeping her eyes trained on me the entire time.

I shiver, feeling as she pulls my jeans off, her fingers brushing against my bare skin.

"F- fuck," I say again, kicking my pants the rest of the way off.

Chloe goes back to kissing me, rolling over so she's basically lying on top of me.

I groan with pleasure at this, enjoying the feeling of her half-naked body pressing against mine.

"Just promise you'll tell me if this gets to be too much," Chloe whispers, "I don't want to hurt you,".

"I know… but you won't" I reassure her, planting firm kisses on her neck and shoulders.

She shivers slightly and kisses me back, her hands continuing to explore my small body.

She stops just above my underwear and looks at me for permission, "And you're sure you want _me_ to be your first?".

I nod, "I'd be honored to have my virginity taken by you".

She blushes a little and nods, "O- okay. Just… try to relax, and don't tense up too much or it'll hurt".

I know she's not trying to scare me purposely, but the thought that something so special and so beautiful could hurt is a little unnerving.

"Well, the pain will have to be worth the _Price_ ," I mutter into her mouth when I reconnect out lips.

Chloe snickers and kisses me with more tenderness and passion than I have ever received. "I- I want you to know that… if I freak out or pull away or scream or.. Or… I want you to know that I love you no matter what".

I nod, moving my hands and cupping the sides of her face.

"I know, and I will never _ever_ doubt or forget that," I say, giving her a soft peck on the lips.

I feel her relax, smiling slightly as we continue to kiss and grope each other.

The tingling sensation grows more and I whimper a little, letting Chloe know that whatever is going to happen… needs to happen soon.

As if reading my mind, Chloe adjusts her position so she's straddling my hips.

A new wave of pleasure washes over me when I feel her hand dip down again, this time her fingers tugging on the hem of my underwear.

"Boxers, eh?" she whispers, pulling them down slightly, "Sexy".

I blush and grunt a little to get her to continue.

Chloe once again is more than eager to oblige and with my help, pulls my underwear completely off my body.

I shudder when I feel her finger trace up my inner thigh, stopping mere inches away from… well, _there._

I swallow hard and roll my hips, urging her along.

 _Just relax, Max… you can handle this. You got this. You-_

" _Fuck!_ " I yelp, feeling Chloe's fingers make contact with my tender, sensitive skin.

"God, Max," she mutters, gently massaging the bundle of nerves between my legs.

I struggle to catch my breath for a moment, my mind spinning at the pure feeling of pleasure this whole experience is giving me.

" _Chloe~_ " I whisper, feeling her mouth go back to my chest.

 _Fuck this is really happening, this is actually happening,_ I think, raking my fingers across Chloe's back, subconsciously rolling my hips again.

She gets the message immediately and I bite my lower lip, desperately trying to stifle a loud moan when I feel her start to move around inside me.

" _Fuck, fuck, fuck…. -ooh, god"_ I mutter weakly, feeling tears sting in my tightly shut eyes.

" _I love you, Max_ ," Chloe says showering my body with kisses, " _I love you more than life itself"_.

"I love you, too! God, I love you" I say through quick, rapid breaths.

 _Oh, my god, this is… am- amazing. She's amazing!_

I gasp again when Chloe's pace quickens.

" _God, fuck~,"_ I say, desperate to get her closer, " _M- more. God, please, more!"_.

Chloe whispers more sweet nothings to me, peppering my chest with featherlight kisses.

I let out another garbled moan, my thoughts clouded by this crazed need to have her even closer to me. I arch my back and start rolling my hips along to her movements. " _More~"._

"Anything for you, babe," she says, curling her fingers slightly.

I let out a weird sound of enjoyment, pain, pleasure… every emotion I can think of all rolled into one.

"Chloe…".

My breathing becomes more and more labored, an odd pressure building in my head and gut.

I twitch a little when Chloe thrusts deeper inside me, intended on driving me crazy.

" _Fuck, Max~"_ Chloe purrs, kissing my chest once more before returning to my lips.

"C- Chloe. I'm… I- I think… I need to-" I mutter, the pressure inside me reaching its climax.

Chloe pulls herself out of me, holding our last kiss for a prolonged second.

My body convulses involuntarily as I feel my eyes roll back into my head.

A loud, sharp moan escapes my lips as I arch my back again, feeling the pressure I had once felt dissipate almost immediately.

I flop down hard on the bed, a twitching and panting mess.

"Max?" Chloe asks, wiping her hand on the rough fabric of the quilt we're still under.

I don't respond, I just keep my eyes shut tight and try to regain control of my breathing.

"Are… are you okay?".

The fuzz eventually clears from my head as I ride out the waves of what I assume was an orgasm.

"Max?".

"I- I'm, *gulp* I'm okay. S- sorry, that was just… _**wow**_ ," I finally mutter, sending a smile of relief on Chloe's face.

"Was I… I- I didn't hurt you did I?" she asks, rushing her clean hand against my cheek.

I shake my head, "N- no… y- you were amazing… b- better than amazing!".

Chloe smiles with pride, "Why, thank you m'lady".

We both snickered a bit before she lays beside me, allowing us to fall into a comfortable silence.

"Max?".

I turn to her and smile, "Hmm?".

"I- I want you to have sex with me now," she says, anxiety clear in her voice.

"Okay… if that's what you want".

"But, I'm scared" she continues, "I- I've always been the one to give… not really receive".

I nod in understanding.

"I- I haven't been intimate in that sense since… since _her_ ,".

I sigh a little, seeing the pain still fresh in her eyes.

"I can't e-even do anything to myself without triggering a panic attack".

I blush slightly, not really sure I needed to know that last part.

"We don't have to do this, Chloe. It's okay".

"No, it's not, Max. I want to do this… I- I want you to have sex with me" she says, whining a small bit.

"Chloe," I whisper, pressing my forehead against hers, "Chloe, baby… you're not ready. And that's okay".

"But I want to be ready, I'm so tired of being afraid," Chloe says, breaking down silently.

"I know… and I'm going to help you get there… but just not tonight," I say, brushing my fingers through her soft, fluffy hair.

She nods and cuddles up against my nude body. "I'm sorry I ruined this, Max. I know tonight was supposed to be special".

"What are you talking about?" I ask with a small laugh, "This is the best night of my life! I'm with the girl I love, sharing the most intimate parts of myself. Huh, figuratively and literally".

Chloe snickers a little, "You've got hella tiny bits, by the way. It's fucking adorable".

I blush hard and avert my eyes even though she's right.

"Aww, a little self-conscious, eh? Huh, welcome to the fucking club,".

"Hmm, 'the fucking club'. I like the sound of that. How do I join?".

"You sound high," Chloe says.

"Says the girl who's high," I reply, cuddling into her again and taking a long deep breath.

She smells like smoke and sweat and something slightly fragrant.

Chloe shivers a bit and giggles nervously, "Uhh, smell something you like there, Maxie?".

"Hmph," I mutter, taking another whiff, "Are you wearing cologne?".

"Yeah… you like it?".

I nod, "It's a bit of a turn on,".

"Huh, I'll be sure to wear it more often," she says.

I smile and close my eyes, yawning slightly.

"Hmm, tired?".

I nod again.

"Just a bit. So, um… what do we do now?" I ask, not really sure how the 'post-sex' stuff works.

"Well," Chloe says, brushing her hand through my hair, "We could sleep, or… maybe, I don't know… go for a second round?".

I hum dumbly at her suggestion, "Damn, Price! You get one go and now you're all over me?".

"Shut up, nerd. It's your choice, we can do whatever you want to do. If you want, we can just stay here and cuddle till we fall asleep".

"I like that idea," I say, yawning again and snuggling up against her bare chest, closing my eyes in the process. "Promise you'll hold me while I sleep?".

She snickers and nods, "Of course...".

I yawn again, "I love you".

Chloe kisses the top of my head, and mutters a quiet, "Me, too".

I feel her nod, "I know, I love you, too,".

"Forever?".

"Forever".

* * *

I wake up to the feeling of fingers brushing through my hair and a soft warm breath on the back of my neck.

"Morning sunshine," Chloe whispers, kissing my shoulder.

I mumble a greeting and rub at my eyes, "I- is it morning already?".

"Naw... you just knocked out for a while s'all".

I hum and roll over, seeing Chloe's bright beautiful face right next to mine. "How long was I asleep?".

"Uh... you were out for like... two-three hours? I dunno, all I know is that the party is still going".

I nod, hearing the dimmed thump of music from outside the dorm. "Think the other's know where we are?".

"Huh, I think the whole _school_ knows where were are... or at least what we're doing. You're really flirty when you buzzed".

I blush and bury my face in her chest, "I'm not going to make it a habit. It was... fun and _interesting_ , but I think I'll leave the drinking to the professionals".

"Good idea".

I yawn again and rest my chin on her sternum, looking up at her again, "Did you sleep?".

"I did. At least... for a while. It's more fun watching you sleep though. You look so... _peaceful_ and _beautiful_ ".

"Hmm, thanks".

"Anything for you, babe" she replies, kissing me again.

I hum with pleasure, "What *yawn* what time is it?".

"Almost midnight I think... still kinda early".

"I should probably get going then. I don't want to get us both in trouble again,".

Chloe chuckles a bit, "I know. I was just trying to find a reason for you to stay".

"I going to be across campus, Chloe. And we can still text each other until we fall asleep," I reassure, lifting the tangle of sheets off my naked body.

" I know... I just. I'm kinda used to being left alone after ya know... getting to it?" She says, watching as I wabble on shaky legs.

I take a second to steady myself, turning to her with a smirk.

"What?".

"I can see you checking out my ass".

Her whole face goes red.

I giggle and lean over on the bed, capturing her lips in mine. "I promise, next time, I'm going to stay with you the _whole_ night, m'kay?".

She blushes even more, "Huh, next time? Let me know when that is so I can _actually_ be ready,".

I pause, knowing that she's trying to be funny, but just ended up hurting her own feelings.

"Hey, look at me".

Chloe avoids my gaze at first but eventually gives me her attention.

"We're gonna get there, okay? I promise".

She smiles smally and drags me into a hug, "I know, Maxie".

We hug for a moment longer before pulling away and starting searching the room for our clothes.

"Here's your shirt," Chloe says, tossing me my sweater.

I grab it. "Thanks. And Uh, is this my bra?".

"With that bust, not likely. Give it here, Mad Max".

We switch off like this, tossing each other our garments until we're fully clothes.

"Hey, so I forgot to ask. When are you meeting your new roommate?" Chloe asks as she ties up her shoes.

I shrug, "I think sometime tomorrow or Sunday. Why?".

"I dunno, I wanna scope out the area. Make sure the newbie knows you're taken".

I blush a bit and chuckle, "Oh, believe me... I think she'll know".

She raises an eyebrow, "Oh? And why do you think that?".

I smile smugly and push away some of my hair, revealing a hickey on my neck. "You've already left your mark on me in more ways than one".

She grins pridefully, "Heh, ya might wanna wear a scarf to class on Monday".

"Or I can show off how much my girlfriend loves me".

"That too," she says, shooting me a wink as she gets up and walks me to the door, "So... um, guess I'll be seeing you soon then, huh?".

I nod and look down at my phone, "In precisely, 8 hours".

"That's like... a long time to wait," She says, putting her leather jacket over my shoulders.

"I know, but it'll go by in no time. Just you watch" I say, reaching up on my toes and kissing her cheek.

"Can I walk you back to your room?".

I just stare at her.

She sighs, "Fine, but you've gotta promise to text me once you get there okay?".

"I know, Chloe. I will. But you gotta let me go so I can actually do that" I say.

She snickers a bit and pulls me in for another hug, "Alright, alright. See ya in the morning".

"See you in the morning" I reply, pulling away and starting to make my way back to my dorm.

Chloe waves me off until I'm out of sight, calling out one last _"I love you"_.

I chuckle to myself and shove my hands in the pockets of Chloe's jacket.

 _God, I love that dork._

It's been a while since I've been out of the dorms at this hour, and by _a while_ I mean this is the first time I've seen the campus at midnight.

It's snowing slightly, giving the courtyard and almost _winter wonderland_ feel.

I scan the open area, seeing Mr. Jefferson's exhibition pieces still set up across the yard.

Other than the party still bumping in the background, the night is fairly quiet. It's just me and the sound of my footsteps crunching the snow under my shoes.

 _-step step- -step step step-_

I concentrate on my steps for a moment, realizing something is off.

There are one too many footsteps. Mine and... someone else's?

 _I told Chloe she didn't have to walk me back,_ I think, _and I trust her enough to know that she's not going to try and jumpscare me again._

I stop.

The footsteps stop.

I swallow hard and turn around slowly, half afraid that I'm going to be face to face with my pursuer but...

No ones there.

The courtyard is empty except for me.

"H- hello?" I call out.

Of course, there's no reply.

I take a small step forward, keeping my eyes trained on one of the exhibition pieces.

"If this is some kind of prank, it's not funny" I mutter, continuing to move closer.

I round the piece and sigh when I find nobody hiding there.

 _Jeez, Max. Paranoid much? You're fine, okay? Nothing to worry about. Just get to your room and sleep, you and Chloe will-_

I pause, suddenly feeling a sharp prick on the side of my neck, "Shit...".

My whole body goes rigid, suddenly realizing that there's someone standing right behind me.

I don't even wait to see who it is.

I just bolt, struggling to keep myself on my feet. I close my eyes tightly for a second, trying to shake the fuzz gathering in my head.

 _What's h- happening to me?_

I clumsily frisk myself, trying to find my phone but of course, it's nowhere to be found.

 _Shiiit!_

I keep running, hearing my pursuer quickly catching up _._

 _Get back to Chloe Max, G- get back to Chloe!_

I'm still a good ways away from her dorm and its unlikely anyone would hear me if I scream.

 _Oh god, oh god, oh god_ , I think to myself as I risk a glance over my shoulder.

My pursuer is dressed in all black, the dimness of the courtyard making it nearly impossible to see their face.

Then.

I trip.

I fall hard on the tightly packed snow covering the sidewalk, the wind getting knocked out of me.

I start gasping for breath as I struggle to get back to my feet but my limbs won't respond.

I can't move...

I can't move...

I can't move...

My pursuers footsteps get closer until they're right next to me.

Hands roll me over until I'm laying flat on my back.

I look up at my pursue with foggy vision, unable to see any distinguishing features.

They bend down, panting slightly from chasing after me and grab the collar of my shirt.

I struggle some but don't put up much of a fight, feeling all my strength ebbing away.

The pursuer chuckles a bit before raising their fist, readying a punch.

"Light's out bitch".


	31. Chapter 31

_**OOC: I LIVE! I'm so sorry for the lack of updates, it took a while to figure out how to move on to the next part of this chapter. I've been working on this for weeks so I hope it pays off in the end.**_

 **To be listened to** **with** | **High School Never Ends- Bowling for Soup**

* * *

I wake up gasping for breath, unable to get any air to my lungs.

My throat feels like it's on fire, making it difficult to make any kind of sound. I cough painfully, my head and chest burning with every ragged breath I take.

My eyes sting from the blinding light that reflects off of the cold damp ground. I moan in pain as I struggle to hold myself up, my limbs feeling numb and unresponsive.

 _What… happened to me?_ I think to myself, shivering as my damp clothes cling to my thin, slender form.

I manage to get myself into the sitting position, thankful to find something sturdy for me to lean on resting behind me.

I reach up and touch my face, wincing when I hit a tender patch of skin.

 _Fuck… that hurts._

As My vision clears and the fuzz in my head subsides, I realize where I am.

 _The courtyard?_

I cough again and shiver weakly, my nose running profusely. I groan painfully and look at the snowy ground around me.

There are multiple crushed red plastic cups strewn around. I grab one and pull it up to my nose, recoiling from the sheer smell of alcohol.

 _Are these… mine?_

I grumble and lick at my lips, tasting a bitter, rancid taste in the back of my throat.

 _That's… not alcohol,_ I tell myself with a weak sigh.

I rub my neck which has an odd soreness in it.

 _What happened last night? Did Chloe and I go back to the party?_

I remember bits and pieces… the important stuff but after?

 _Blank._

The last thing I clearly remember is walking back to my dorm after sleeping with Chloe.

A small blush spreads across my cheeks…

 _That... actually happened. I- ….we had sex._

My small, internal celebration is cut short when a sharp, piercing pain shoots through my head and gut. I lean over and hurl into the snow, leaving behind a sickly greenish bile behind.

 _Ugh, that can't be good,_ I think to myself, dragging my sweater across my mouth. _Do people get this hungover just from being buzzed? Am I hungover? Is that why I feel like this?_

I groan again and rub my head, struggling through another coughing spell.

 _Shit, I'm freezing! Did I spend all night out here? I musta passed out or something before I got back to my dorm._

I struggle to get to my feet, my legs weak and numb. My stomach continues to churn once I have myself upright, my mind spinning violently for a moment. I grab my stomach and hurl again, nearly choking on my own spit up.

"Oh, god," I mumble, leaning heavily against what I just realized is one of Mr. Jefferson's exhibition displays.

 _What's wrong with me? I don't… feel right._ I whimper again, shutting my eyes tight, trying to clear the fog from my head. _I need Chloe._

"Chloe,". Keeping my hand clutched to my gut, I slowly start making my way towards the dorms.

It's still pretty early in the morning… I can tell that much, it must be just past **6:00** and since it's a Saturday, all the students are probably still asleep.

I take step after agonizing step, knowing that the more I push myself… the sooner I'm able to be with Chloe.

I know I should just go back to _her_ dorm, but for the life of me, I can't remember where it is. I don't even think Chloe _told_ me which dorm is hers.

I pause and vomit again, my chest and throat burning like fire. I shiver violently and struggle to catch my breath.

"Just… relax, Max," I whisper, forcing myself along.

I use the walls of the building a support as I skirt around the dorms, trying to find the entrance. Once I do find the doors, I push them open slowly, shuffling inside.

The heavy metal doors creak and groan, the sound shooting pain through my skull.

I whimper again and struggle up the stairs, tripping about halfway up.

I land heavily on my chest, causing me to letting out a garbled moan of pain, my lungs unable to form a proper scream. I wrap my arms around my chest and whimper again, softly crying to myself until the sharp pain in my head passes.

Once my breath finally catches up with me, I swallow hard and push myself up on shaky hands, crawling up the next few steps.

 _Just take it slow, Max… you got this… you can get there._

I finally reach the top floor of the dorms and somehow manage to get to my feet again.

My head hurt, my chest feels like it's on fire, I can barely breathe, and my vision is starting to swim in front of me.

I take a step closer to my room.

Black spots begin to cloud my sight.

I take another step.

My ears begin ringing loudly in my head.

I reach for the doorknob.

And everything goes dark.

* * *

" _ **This is what you get you bitch!" The figure says, punching the slightly unconscious brunette in the face.**_

 _ **A small whimper escaped the girl's lips as another blow is delivered to her face.**_

" _ **I told you not to mess with me! But did you listen? NO! Because, Maxine Caulfield, never… learns!" the figure continues, tightening their grip on the girl's shirt collar.**_

 _ **The Brunette releases a garbled moan, startled from the sudden lack of oxygen reaching her lungs. She coughs painfully and struggles for breath.**_

" _ **Poor little, Maxie doesn't have her inhaler, does she" the figure teases, enjoying the sound of the girl's struggles. "I'm going to enjoy this. I'm going to enjoy watching the life drain from your fucking eyes...".**_

 _ **The figure's grip tightens and the girl starts kicking, desperate to get away.**_

" _ **Hey!" a new voice calls, footsteps growing louder, "HEY!".**_

" _ **Shit", The figure says, dropping the small girl back into the snowy ground.**_

" _ **The fuck are you doing to her?!" the voice continues.**_

" _ **None of your business fag," the figure says, deepening their voice, "I found her passed out like this. I was trying to see if she was still alive".**_

 _ **The girl moves and whimpers again, seeming to recognize the new voice, "Nathan… help".**_

 _ **The new voice, a boys, grows angry, his eyes snapping onto the figure. "Get away from her… now!".**_

 _ **The figure scoffs, "Or what?".**_

" _ **Are you deaf? I said, Get. Away. From. Her" the boy says, his voice thick with hate and anger.**_

 _ **The figure chuckles again, pulling away the hood that hides their face.**_

" _ **Make me".**_

 _ **The boy stiffens up, seeming startled to see who the figure really is.**_

" _ **You! What are you doing here?!" he exclaims, taking a step forward with balled fists.**_

" _ **A little thing called revenge," the figure says, pulling something from their pocket.**_

 _ **The sharp object glistens in the moonlight.**_

" _ **Now… I'd think twice before taking another step closer".**_

 _ **The brunette, seeming to have been forgotten about, watches in horror as the two figures violently lunge at each other, throwing punches this way and that.**_

 _ **As her vision begins to fade, she listens to the heavy grunts of fists hitting their mark.**_

 _ **The last thing she hears is a cry of pain and a heavy thud.**_

 _ **Then… everything goes dark.**_

* * *

"Max…".

"Max…".

"Max!"

I groan uncomfortable, my still head throbbing and my ears still ringing.

Hands are shaking my limp body as an echoey voice calls my name.

"Max, please. Please say something!".

I take a harsh shaky breath, struggling to keep my eyes open.

"K- Kate?".

"Max! Max, oh, god… come on, come on stay with me".

I try to push myself, but my arms feel like they're made of rubber so I don't even bother.

"I don't… feel so good" I whine, curling myself into a small ball as I shiver more violently.

The bitter taste in my mouth is stronger than before, making me think I must have thrown up again… or the taste is just stuck in my mouth.

"Chloe? It's Kate… yeah… yeah, I found her. She was just lying here outside her dorm room all beat up. I- I don't know, should I call an ambulance or something? She's completely out of it, and she's burning up with a fever!".

 _Chloe? She's talking to Chloe… I... need Chloe._

"Chloe…" I mutter softly, trying to pull myself closer to the source of her voice, even though I know she's just on the other end of a phone call.

"Max. Stay still," Kate says, trying to stop me from moving too much, "We're going to get you help".

I grumble in protest, "I- I need… Chloe".

"You need _help_ , Max… you're hurt. And I think you're sick. Chloe's coming to get you, okay? She's going to get you help".

I whine a little, tears form in my eyes and anxiety filling my chest, "Something's wrong with me. What's… w- wrong with me, Katie?".

"I- I don't know, Max… just, just hold on. She's coming, okay? She's bringing help," Kate says, softly brushing her fingers through my damp hair.

I continue to shiver, my body wracked with small spasms as I sob.

"What's wrong with me?" I cry weakly, letting my eyes flutter shut.

 _What's wrong with me?_

* * *

" _ **Well," the figure says to the unconscious brunette, "You lucked out tonight,".**_

 _ **The boy, having failed in his attempt to save the smaller girl, lies on the snowy ground not too far away. Small speckles of blood coat the snow surrounding him, the red fluid coming from his nose.**_

 _ **He's unconscious as well, drugs flowing through his veins.**_

" _ **This one's a good fighter… but not that good. Football taught him nothing".**_

 _ **The figure kneels down, rolling the brunette onto her side.**_

 _ **The black eye, which she'd supposedly been given a month back, has been returned, sending a smile to the figure's face.**_

" _ **You do put up a pretty good fight, though…. You lasted longer than I thought," they say, allowing the girl to flop over on the stomach.**_

 _ **The girl whimpers absently, pain shooting through her body.**_

" _ **Oh, shut up, dyke. You'll live… for now," the figure says, as they stand back up and look towards the boy, "The plan was to take you… but since this one saw me, the plan has changed. But… I'll make do".**_

 _ **The figure looks up suddenly, seeing another person walking up to them.**_

 _ **They don't flinch, seeming to know this person.**_

" _ **You're late," they say coldly.**_

" _ **It's like 1 AM, gimme a fucking break," he says, stroking his scruffy beard.**_

" _ **Fine. Just don't let it happen again,".**_

 _ **He grumbles and nods pointing to the girl on the ground, "Max?".**_

 _ **The figure shakes their head, "Change of plan… we're taking him".**_

 _ **The man looks over at the boy, "Isn't that the Prescott kid?".**_

" _ **No questions," they snap, standing back up.**_

" _ **Remind me again why I'm helping you with this shit?".**_

" _ **Because… it's your job".**_

" _ **I'm just the provider and your getaway… I don't what any part of the shit you're doing".**_

" _ **Good… you've already done enough".**_

 _ **The man moves towards the boy. "What are you gonna do with her?" he asks, gesturing towards the girl again.**_

 _ **The figure shrugs, "Let her freeze out here? This is was a warning so… I dunno".**_

" _ **So… we done here?".**_

 _ **The figure nods, "Yes. Now hurry up and get him out of here. You're lucky he was the only one who saw me. I told you I'd need a bit of back up in case I got caught, but did you listen? No. *sigh* No matter now. Let's leave before someone else comes along. I'm not allowed on school grounds after hours or without proper means".**_

" _ **Fine, but you're paying that Williams' kid this time. You know how much weed I had to give him just to keep the head of security distracted long enough to kidnap her… or, him now?".**_

" _ **Don't worry about that… He's at my beck and call".**_

" _ **I'm going to hold you to that…".**_

" _ **You do that. Now let's go… it's show time…".**_

* * *

I wake up feeling unable to move. My body feels heavy and weak, my limbs barely responding to the movements I'm trying to accomplish. My chest feels tight, making it slightly hard to breathe. I mumble a little and look around, watching as things slowly start coming into sight.

I'm in a dorm room… one that doesn't look too familiar. There's music playing softly in the background, and I recognize it as one of Chloe's punk rock radio stations….

"Chloe…" I mutter softly, closing my eyes again.

"Shit, was that her?".

"Shh, let's not startle her".

"Max can you hear us?".

"Move it, dork. Let me through!".

"Chloe?" I mutter again, relieved to hear her beautiful pissed off voice.

"Max!".

I grumble and open my eyes a little, trying to focus on the brownish blob that hovers above me.

"C- Chloe?" I mutter weakly, my voice sounding rough and hoarse.

"Yeah, yeah… it's me, baby… it's me," she says, rubbing her shaking hands over my flush cheeks.

I wince in pain, causing her to recoil.

"What… what happened? Wh- where am I?".

"You're in my dorm," Chloe says, gesturing to someone else in the room, "I brought you here after Kate found you. You were passed out in front of your dorm room, all beat up and half frozen to death".

My eyes scan the room, seeing that all my friends are here. Kate, Brooke, and Tori. I give them a small smile.

I try to move a little, but squeeze my eyes shut as pain flares in my body.

"I… don't feel good," I whimper.

"I know, baby," she coos softly, "You're sick… but you're gonna be okay, I promise".

I nod absently and grumble uncomfortably, "My chest hurts,".

"Do you need your inhaler?".

I nod slowly, gripping onto the sheets when Chloe jumps from the bed.

"Okay! Gimme a sec… I have your emergency inhaler around here somewhere," she mutters, shuffling through her things.

As Chloe searches her room, Kate timidly steps forward, "Are you okay?".

"I… don't know," I reply, unsure if I actually am. "Are… are _you_ okay?".

She nods, "Yeah… we were all just worried about".

"You have a real knack of scaring the shit out of us, Max" Brooke teases even though she looks just as scared and relieved as Kate and Tori do.

I chuckle a little, "The company I keep,".

"Do us all a favor and try not to do this again" Tori says, giving me a friendly scoff.

"I- I'll try," I mutter, looking up towards Chloe as she walks up to me again.

"Okay… found it," she said, handing me my inhaler.

I take it gratefully, "Thank you… help me sit up?".

Chloe nods and takes hold of my hand, slowly, gently and carefully pulls me up.

The blankets around me fall and a cold chill strikes my body.

I shiver visibly.

"Shit. Hurry up and take your meds," Chloe says, placing her hand on my forehead, "You're still burning up".

I nod and take a puff, struggling to take a long enough breath in.

I wait a few seconds, taking a few more deep breaths before Chloe wraps the blankets around my shoulders, keeping me in an upright position.

"Why am I so cold?".

"Well… when we found you, your clothes were all wet," Chloe says, rubbing the back of her neck, "Do you remember _anything_ about what happened before you woke up here? Do you even remember Kate finding you?".

I nod a little, a thoughtful look on my face, "I remember… waking up in the snow, but… that's about it".

Chloe sighs and turns to the other girls.

"You guys mind giving us a bit? There's… we gotta talk about shit".

The trio nods, quietly gathers their stuff, and leave without another word.

Once the door closes, I turn to Chloe expectantly.

"Chloe? What happened to me? The last thing I remember before waking up like that was walking back to my room after we… after we _did it_ ,".

Chloe looks down, seeming fixated on her hands.

"Feel your neck, Max".

I blink, "What?".

"Just do it," she says.

I cautiously rub at the sides of my neck, feeling nothing except for an odd little bump.

"Do you know what that is?" Chloe asks, seeing my confused expression.

I shake my head.

"That's a needle mark".

"Needle mark?".

She nods and sighs, finally looking up at me, "I… I didn't want to say anything while the others were here, but… *sigh* I think you were drugged, Max".


	32. Chapter 32

I shake my head. "No…".

"Max, you were out of it when we found you!" Chloe insists, "With the mark on your neck and the state you were in… I don't know what else could have happened to you".

" **No!** " I repeat, covering my ears, "No-ooo!".

Chloe looks at me with a pained, worried expression, "Max,".

" **NO**!" I half scream.

"You were beat up and bleeding! Something had to have happened!".

I whimper when she pulls me in for a tight embrace, trying to push her away.

"Max, please… please,".

I'm full on sobbing at this point, softly pounding on her chest with soft, non-threatening blows.

"No… no no,".

"Maxie… I know you're scared, I know, I really do, but I need you relax, Okay? I need you to think... tell me what you remember about last night. Do you remember what we did?".

I nod a little, heaving more heavy sobs into her shirt.

"Okay… that's good," she says, smoothing my hair back, "Anything else, anything out of the ordinary?".

I shut my eyes tightly and shake my head vigorously, balling handfuls of Chloe's shirt in my fist, sobbing hysterically and uncontrollably.

"Do you remember someone following you?".

I wrack my memory, trying to remember the last few minutes of my night.

"… f- footsteps, I- I remember… footsteps," I mutter weakly, my chest burning from all the tears.

"Footsteps? Okay… that's a start," Chloe coos, rubbing circles on my back, "Anything else?".

I shake my head, continue to cry. "I d- don't know! I don't know! What happened to me, Chloe?! What happened to me?!".

"Shh, you're okay. I'm right here, I'm right here, okay?" she continues, trying to get my breathing to sync up with hers, "Please, Max… I'm right here, you're safe with me okay? I'm not going to let you anything bad happen to you. I've got you".

It takes a while but I eventually relax, taking a few deep breaths, but my body continues to shake and my teeth continue to chatter.

"Shit… we need to get you out of those wet clothes, Max. We were waiting until you woke up,".

I allow Chloe to pull me away from her body and hold me out in front of her.

I just stare blankly at nothing, watching as Chloe gets up and grabs a fresh set of clothes, handing them to me.

I reach out for them but cringe when pain flares up in my side.

"Hey, hey hey, it's okay, you're okay," Chloe says calmingly, brushing her thumb over my cheek.

I mumble absently, not really sure if I'm capable of even standing up.

"Need help?".

I nod.

"Okay, shirt first okay?".

"Okay," I reply, feeling as Chloe reaches out and grabs the hem of my shirt, tugging on it slightly.

I get the gesture and lift my arms up as she pulls the shirt up and off my body.

Cold air strikes my skin, causing me to shiver more profusely.

I wait a moment for Chloe to pull the long sleeved shirt over my head, but she doesn't.

Instead, she just stares at my stomach which; I didn't realize until now; is littered with bruises. Not all the bruises are new… a lot are still left over from what my father did.

A moment of silence passes between us before Chloe shakes her head and pulls the shirt over my damp hair.

The shirt is big on me to say the least, but it makes me feel a small bit safer and a lot warmer knowing that it's Chloe's.

The pants are a bit harder to get on considering the fact that I can barely stand up on my own, but somehow we manage.

"You good now?" Chloe asks, rubbing my arms, "You've got a bit more color in your cheeks so you've gotta be warming up, right?".

I nod and sniffle a little, not really able to form words just yet.

I still don't want to acknowledge the fact that Chloe might be right… right about me being drugged.

I whimper a bit and pull my knees to my chest again, pushing the blonde-haired girl away.

"Maxie? Hey, look at me for a sec would ya?" she says softly, rubbing a reassuring hand on my back.

I look up and continue to whimper, struggling to hold back tears.

"There's my girl. Now, you've gotta eat something, okay? I'm not as good as my mom but I can whip something up if you want?".

Before I can reply, my stomach growls at the mention of food, making Chloe smile a little.

"I take that as a yes then," she says, kissing my forehead, "Just eat a little something okay? It'll make you feel better and help take your mind off things for a bit,".

"O-okay," I mutter softly, my voice thin and scratchy.

Chloe smiles at the sound of my voice, "Well, I hope you like soup cause that's the only thing I'm capable of making without burning something".

I giggle a little but watch anxiously as she slowly moves away from me.

"Y- you know how to cook?" I ask.

"Huh, a hotplate and a can of soup... _sure I know how to cook,_ " Chloe says sarcastically, switching on said hot plate.

I sniffle and weakly drag my shirt sleeve across my face, "S- sorry for kinda losing it,".

"You don't have to apologize for that, Max… it's okay".

I can tell that Chloe is desperately trying to avoid the subject almost as much as I am.

As Chloe stands by the outlet near her desk, watching closely over the literal tin can resting on a hot plate, I close my mind and skim over last nights party.

Out of all the people who have it out for me, there's only one who could have actually done something tonight, someone who promised harm to come to me and hasn't actually acted out on it.

"C- Chloe?" I whisper just loud enough for her to hear me.

She lifts her head and slips a discarded shirt over her hand as she lifts the hot can off the hot plate, pouring it into an old Hawt Dog Man mug.

"Yeah?".

I shuffle a bit in place and wipe my nose again.

"Do… do you think that maybe… _Warren_ had something to do with this?".

Chloe goes stiff, spilling a bit of the hot liquid on the hand she was using to hold the cup.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!" she hisses, dropping the now empty can on the ground and waving her hand in the air as if to cool it off.

I gasp a little and try to hop off the bed, but pain keeps me tethered to where I sit.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Chloe says, picking up some of my still wet clothes as slapping it on her injured hand, "Just… _fuck._ I didn't even think of that twerp. I got so caught up on last night and trying to find you a- and". She groans again and pinches the bridge of her nose, "Fuck".

I shoot her a concerned look but stay planted where I am.

"W- when did you realize I was missing?".

"Like… an hour after you left? I figured you'd just fallen asleep or something but I still wanted to make sure you got there okay. I tried texting your phone but you'd left it here. So, when Nate came by to see where we went, I asked him to bring you your phone and check up on you. I assumed he found your dorm empty 'cause he texted me a while later saying he'd look around campus some more, and help in the morning if we still couldn't find you. Needless to say, insomnia kicked my ass last night".

I blink a few times and rub my head a little.

"I tell David to keep an eye out for that sick fuck. And speaking of Nate… I should probably tell him we found you. I haven't heard from him since last night".

I grumble absently and continue to rub my head, my head suddenly throbbing.

"Max?" Chloe says, rushing up to me, "Hey, you okay there, bud?".

I nod but close my eyes, trying to focus on anything except the pain, "Yeah, yeah… I just… _fuck._ My head really hurts".

"It's going to be like that for a while. Whoever did this to you was into some messed up shit. I've never seen anyone out of it like you were".

I whimper a bit again and shake my head, "... _f-fuck_ ".

"Take it easy… you're gonna give yourself a… _nosebleed_ , shit".

I feel the warm liquid pool on my upper lip but I can't do much about it,".

"Relax, okay… you're just crashing from the high… you're fine. It'll pass".

I shed a few tears, but the pain does subside, leaving me a quivering mess.

"You back with me?" Chloe asks brushing the small bit of blood off my face.

I nod and take a deep breath, "Yeah. I'm... okay".

"Good. Your soup should be cool now… finish that and I think I'm going to take you to the hospital".

I blink again, watching as she hands me said soup, "H- hospital?".

She nods, "I just want to make sure you're okay. Get you checked out 'n' shit. If it was Warren… I want to make sure he didn't...".

She pauses in horror at what she was about to say and clears her throat. "F- forget about that last part, but I'm still taking you".

I swallow hard and nod, my hands beginning to shake. "I u- understand".

"*sigh* Okay, finish that up while I go chat up Nath-" Chloe begins, but gets cut off by someone knocking frantically on the dorm room door.

We both jump, our nerves already on edge.

She gestures for me to stay quiet for a moment and I obey, watching as she wearily walks towards the door, slowly pulling it open.

Chloe's startled expression turns to pure rage as she charges whoever was knocking at the door.

"You motherfucker! I'm going to kill you!" she screams, her voice followed by a loud thud.

"Chloe!" I cry, forcing myself to get up, seeing her disappear from view.

"Did you hurt her, you sick bastard? Did you hurt my Max!?" Chloe continues, pinning who I just realized is a brown-haired boy against the wall.

"The fuck are you talking about!? Let me go!" Warren whimpers, struggling against Chloe's strong grip. He looks towards me once I arrive at the door, "Max! What happened to your… gah! Call your bodyguard off already, please! It's an emergency!".

I look at Chloe and step behind her, unsure of what to do.

"Max, please! It's about Nathan!".

Chloe's grip gets stronger at the mention of her best friend's name.

"What about Nathan? Huh, you do something to him too?".

"I don't know what you're talking about?! Just let me go, please! I think he's in trouble!".

"Shut up and tell me what you did to Max!".

"Chloe, please! This isn't helping!" I say without really realizing it.

 _Why am I defending him?_ I think to myself, unsure of what my subconscious is trying to accomplish.

Chloe shoots me a confused look, "What?".

"L- let him go,". I can't explain it, but I get the horrible feeling that what he's saying about Nathan is true. However, I remain extremely wary of him, knowing Chloe will protect me if he tries anything funny.

"What about Nathan? Why do you think he's in trouble?".

Chloe holds her stare on me and groans, reluctantly lets go of the boy, huffing stubbornly, "You've got two minutes to tell us what up then I'm calling security".

The boy nods vigorously and turns to me. "Nathan's missing! I can't find him anywhere! He's not in his dorm, he's not answering my calls or text a- and… and I'm really freaking out!" he says frantically.

"Why do you even care! You treat Nate like shit and you expect us to believe he's missing? Just fuck off already, you bastard!" Chloe protests.

"Chloe please, calm down" I beg, walking up and pulling her down to my height, staring deep into her electric blue eyes, "Let's at least hear what he has to say".

She shuts her eyes tightly for a moment and sighs. "I… sorry, fuck, I'm sorry" she mutters.

Chloe turn to Warren and furrows her eyebrows, "Carry on…".

"I've known Nathan since we were little kids and I still consider him my best friend," Warren says somewhat coldly, "So yes… I _do_ care".

Chloe groans and rolls her eyes, "Fine, whatever, I'll give you that, but that still doesn't mean we trust you".

"I know, but I wouldn't lie about this…" Warren turns to me and sighs, "I promised Nathan that I was going to be a better friend to him and I intend to keep that promise".

"Just like you kept your promise to hurt Max?" Chloe barks, keeping a cold gaze on the younger boy.

He blinks in utter confusion, "What the hell are you going on about? I didn't hurt anybody!".

"Somebody attacked me last night, Warren," I mutter, anxiously rubbing my arm.

"Yeah, and if I remember clearly, you fucking **threatened** to hurt Max!".

Warren blinks, "I didn't hurt you, and I wouldn't," he tells me, "You have to believe me!".

"Well, I don't! Somebody hurt Max and I swear to Christ I'm going to fucking kill whoever did it!" Chloe hisses, quickly losing her temper.

"It wasn't me!".

"Then who the fuck was it!" I yell, silencing the others, "You're the only person who has the motive to do something like this to me and since Rachel's in jail, it couldn't have been her! So either you attacked me or not!".

Both Warren and Chloe blink, startled by my outburst.

"You don't know… do you?" the boy mutters softly looking between the both of us, "Rachel's not in jail anymore".

* * *

 **OOC: Sorry if this update sucked, or lacked the usual passion. I've been working on it for weeks and this is the best draft I've got. I'm not sure when the next update will be but I'm working on it.**

 **Until next time, friends!**


	33. Chapter 33

I'm not even sure what happened until Warren hits the ground. That's how fast Chloe's fist makes contact with the side of his face.

"Chloe!" I yelp, startled to find that she actually hit someone.

"She's in jail you idiot!" She yells, clearly trying to deny the possibility that the blonde girl is free, "Y- you're lying… you're lying!".

The boy grumbles a bit but doesn't seem all that upset at Chloe lashing out at him.

"I'm not… for fucking once, I'm not lying" he says, wiping a bit of blood off of his lip.

I step in front of Chloe and embrace her, feeling her body tremble against mine as she begins to tear up.

"He's lying, Max," she whines, "Rachel is gone… she's not going to come back… she can't, she… she'll-".

Before Chloe can continue with her anxious rant, I stand on my tippy toes and press a kiss on her lips.

"Listen to me," I whisper once I pull away, ignoring Warren's scoff, "If she's out of jail, the police would let you know… okay? They'd let you know _first,_ ".

She closes her eyes and whimpers, "No… no they wouldn't, they wouldn't. They didn't, she's gonna come back and she's going to hurt me, and she going to hurt you!".

"Chloe, please!" I beg, trying desperately to get her to relax, "Nothing is going to happen, okay? We're going to find Nate and we're going to go to the police and make sure they keep that psycho bitch away from me _and_ you. Especially you".

She takes an odd breath and sighs, nodding away her tears.

"O- okay… *sniff* okay".

I sigh and hug her tightly, doing my best to give her comfort, "I've got you okay? I'm right here".

We stand there hugging for a while until Warren rudely clears his throat, breaking our touching moment.

"I hate to break this up but we have a missing person on our hands," he says in a slightly garbled tone, his busted lip beginning to swell.

I turn to him and sigh sharply, _I can't say you didn't deserve it but… I didn't expect the beating to come from Chloe._

"Okay, just… give us a bit to get ready. But first… tell me how you know Rachel's out of jail. And… _when_ did she get out of jail?" I ask, finding that part of Warren's story extremely fishy.

"My dad works in the D.A's office," the boy explains, "Mr. Amber has been busting his ass putting in calls trying to get whatever charges landed Rachel in jail dropped,".

Chloe hisses under her breath and furrows her eyebrows, " _Fucking prick"._

"Okay, but that still doesn't explain how _you_ know…".

"My dad told me, what part of _My dad works for Rachel's dad_ did you not understand,".

"Don't you fucking talk to her like that!" Chloe lashes out, "Just tell us when, _when_ did she get out!".

For once, Warren flinches… hell, I do too, but Chloe's intensity is what makes her her.

"H- he got home super late one night, said that Mr. Amber kept everyone late so he could like, celebrate or something, I don't know what for but I'd assume it has something to do with Rachel," the boy mutter, clearly shaken, "That… that was maybe two or three days ago?".

Chloe groans again and turns away from us, resting her knuckles and forehead on the dorm room door.

Warren and I share a confused glance when she starts softly pounding the door repeatedly, muttering something under her breath.

"Meet us in the library, Warren," I say, walking up to the strawberry blonde with caution.

"We don't have ti-".

"Just do it, Warren," I snap, resting my hand on Chloe's back.

He scoffs and obeys, stomping off and out of the girl's dorm.

I sigh and look at the punk-ish girl in front of me.

"Chloe?".

She stiffens up and punches the door once, the whole frame shaking on its hinges.

"Chlo?".

She punches it again, this time with more brute force.

I watch as she closes her eyes, a few silent tears strolling down her cheeks.

Chloe punches the door again, and again, each time it grows angrier and more violent.

"Chloe".

I take a step back, not really sure how to handle her when she's like this.

I flinch unintentionally when she lets out a loud, sharp sob, continuing to punch the door until she begins to leave a dark red mark on the wood, finally allowing herself to drop to her knees in exhaustion.

"Chloe…".

I walk up to her again, half expecting her to push me back, but Chloe just cries, pressing her cut and bloodied hands against her face.

"She's going to kill us, Max," she mumbles weakly, "If she's really out, she's going to find _and_ kill us… y- you… we… we can't let her do that. We can't let her hurt us, we-".

"Stop," I say, simply and sternly, "She's not going to hurt us, okay? And… and if she was… she'd have done it by now. Like I said, we find Nate, and we go to the police,".

Chloe shakes her head, burying her face in my neck.

"Listen, knowing him… he probably went back to the party, got blackout drunk and crashed with Hayden or Zachary".

She just sighs weakly and nuzzles further into my neck, "What if Rachel's the one that drugged you, Max?".

I go silent, knowing that if Rachel really got out… she's the only one who would have the motive to hurt me, to hurt Chloe.

I shake my head and sigh, "Then she's definitely going to be put away for a long time".

"W- will they believe us?".

"The police are going to have to. With her rap sheet, they're gonna have to take all of this seriously".

Chloe nods and sighs again, her thin wispy voice growing slightly stronger.

"O- okay… let's go find Nate. But I still don't trust that fucker,".

"Neither do I," I reply, helping her get to her feet, "But I really don't think he'd lie about Nathan. I heard them talking once and even if Warren doesn't approve of his, or our _lifestyle_ … the boy does care about his friend,".

"Yeah, I know. It's cute when the little guy gets all gushy about him" she says, with a small, forced chuckle.

I chuckle too, but then look at her still bleeding knuckles.

"Are your hands okay?".

Chloe nods and flexes her hands, "Yeah… mind patching me up? I've got a first aid kit in the room".

I nod and re-enter the door, feeling as my girlfriend follows and sits on the bed where I once was.

"Are you… are **you** okay, Max? Shit got pretty intense and I know you already weren't feeling well so…".

"I'm… okay," I say softly, taking a roll of gauze and bottle of antiseptic from the kit Chloe mentioned, "I think. I just can't wait for all this to be over so you and I can just… have one normal day _,_ a normal _life_ ".

Chloe scoffs slightly and rolls her eyes when I kneel back down in front of her.

"What's so funny?".

"You're not going to get a normal life if you're with me, Max," she says with utter seriousness.

I simply smile and lean in, kissing her cheek.

"I know… but that's what makes being with you so nice, " I whisper, "Everyday's an adventure when I'm with you".

Chloe blushes and tries to look away, "But that's not always a good thing".

"It is for me," I say, beginning to wipe the blood off her hands, "What's life without a little chaos to make it interesting?".

She smirks a little and tries not to wince when I brush over the cuts, "I love you so much, you know that?".

I smile again and nod, finishing up by wrapping gauze around her hands, "And I love you. Forever".

"Forever," Chloe repeats, slapping her knees as she gets up.

I can't help but giggle when she hisses in pain, having forgotten about her wounds I just tended to.

"Shut up and put some pants on hippie. I'm going to call, David".

I nod and get back up, only slowly this time, my mind still trying to process everything that's going on.

"You okay there?".

I nod and lean against her desk for support, "Yeah… just… need to take it easy, I guess".

As I dress in some slightly too large pants, using Chloe's suspenders to hold them up, I can't help but feel slightly jealous as she and David have their phone call.

It's stupid, I know… missing the people who hurt me, physically and mentally… but they are my parents, and I guess a small part of me is still trying to justify their actions.

 _You're in a better place, Max,_ I think to myself, knowing that I don't need my parents support to be happy. _I have everything I need here… I have more than I could ever need or want._

I sigh softly, my slight melancholy passing without a second thought.

"You ready to go help Dickbag Mcdickerson find Nate?". I nod and take a determined breath, following her out of the room. "As ready as I'll ever be".

* * *

"Holy shit, what took you two so long? You two make out or something once I left?" Warren says the moment we walk up to him sitting at a computer in the library.

Chloe and I both groan.

"The fuck happened to you, man? You used to be chill" Chloe says with an especially annoyed tone.

"I grew up and realized what a bitch you were," he replies returning to the computer screen.

I place a hand on Chloe's shoulder, silently telling her that it's not worth the fight.

"Ugh, so what are we gonna do… sit here and surf the web until we find Nate?".

"I'm trying to see if he posted anything on social media lately but the last thing on his Instagram is a selfie we took last night before I left".

"Okay, how is that going to help us?" I ask.

Warren sighs, acting as if he just gave us an answer but we're just to dumb to get it… which might be the case.

"I'm trying to track his I.P address, but it's not as easy as it sounds".

"How so?".

"I need his I.P address or even his phone number,".

Chloe scoffs slightly, "You talk about how you're Nathan's best friend but you don't even have his phone number? That's fucking low, dude".

"Piss off, would ya! The last number he gave me was from the phone he gave to, Max" he snaps, shooting Chloe and me a death glare.

I look away first, still slightly off put ad intimidated by him.

Then… it hits me.

"Wait! Chloe, didn't you say you gave Nate my phone to give back to me?".

She nods, giving me a slightly confused look.

"Yeah… I did. What's that got to do with anything… oh shit! Dude, if he still has Max's phone on him, could you track that?" Chloe asks, turning to the brown haired boy.

He nods simply, "Yeah… I just need your number then I'll be able to see the location of the device which _should_ tell us where Nate is".

Chloe shoots me a quick glance, letting me know that she's not so sure about giving this freakazoid my number.

"I'll buy you a new phone, Max".

Warren grumbles a little, "You know I can hear you… right".

"No shit, Sherlock," Chloe snaps, flicking his ear, "That's why I said it out loud".

"Chloe! Please… try to behave," I say, pulling her back slightly when Warren fake lunges at her.

"Fine, but I still don't trust him. I just want to find my friend,".

"Then give me the damn number so we can get this over with," Warren snaps back, getting more and more fed up by the minute.

I sigh and take the pen Warren gestures to me and scribble down my number, "There. Now how long do you think this will take?".

"Depends if you dykes are gonna keep bugging me".

"Dude, you don't need to call us that, alright?" Chloe says, sounding slightly insulted, "Just say ya want space. Max 'n' I are gonna hang around in here till you're done. Is that cool with you?".

"Fine. I guess I'll tell you if anything turns up," he says, dismissing Chloe and me by waving us off.

We both scoff and wander over to a different section of the library, silently cursing Warren out.

"I can't believe you went on a date with that prick".

I groan and place a hand to my face, "Dear god, don't remind me. I still freak out whenever someone grabs me like that,".

"What that bastard did was fucked up, no one should ever grab a lady like that" Chloe says, giving me a sympathetic look, "It's no surprise he's single".

I snicker a little, "You know, there is one thing I'm betting he has that I don't".

Chloe raises an eyebrow, "Oh… and what would that be?".

I snicker again, "His Virginity".

Chloe smothers a hearty laugh, "You, Maxine Caulfield, are a riot,".

"Enough of a riot for the mosh-pit shaka-brah?" I say, doing my best to look tough.

"Heh, not quite, Maximus. Well… maybe. I dunno. You be willing to go to a Firewalk concert with me?".

I blush and nod. "Uh… yeah! Is… is there one coming up soon?" I ask, trying to sound chill for some reason.

Chloe smiles, "Yea… a week from my birthday next month".

"What a coincidence".

She snickers again, "You're a shit liar, Caulfield. I saw your browser history. You're already went and bought us tickets".

I blush even more at the mention of my browser history, "It _was_ supposed to be a surprise".

"Was the porn a surprise too?".

And I'm pretty sure I stopped breathing at this point.

"I- I have _no_ idea what you're talking about" I mumble, clearly having an idea about what she's talking about.

She giggles, "Oh my god that is adorable… and kinda cute. I didn't take you for the porn watching type,".

"Ugh, I'm not! I just… just. Gah, nevermind!" I say, growing slightly flustered and beyond embarrassed.

"Don't be ashamed, Maxie. Nothing wrong with being a little curious," Chloe says, brushing a hand across my cheek.

I sigh and look directly at her, pressing her hand closer to my face, "I just didn't know what to expect… I was scared and...".

I let my voice trail off.

"And?" Chloe enquiries.

I sigh.

"I didn't want to hurt you".

"Max…".

"I know, I know… I shouldn't worry, you're more than capable of taking care of yourself and-".

"Max…" Chloe says again, cutting my words off by giving me a soft kiss on the lips, "The lengths you're willing to go to make sure I'm safe, and happy is astounding. You know that right?".

I blush even more when she kisses me again.

"I don't deserve a girl a sweet and as wonderful as you, Maxine Caulfield".

I sigh and close my eyes, enjoying the feeling of my girlfriend's closeness.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again… hell, I'd say it every single day of your life is I have to. _You deserve the_ _ **world**_ _, Chloe Price._ You deserve it…".

She smiles that beautiful, beautiful smile.

"I love you, you have no idea how much I love you".

I lean my head against her chest, breathing in her scent.

We stay there for a few minutes, simply holding each other until we are, as always, interrupted.

"I got it, I got it!" Warren yells and is immediately followed by a loud ' **shh'** from the librarian.

Chloe and I rush over, seeing a map with a red glowing dot on the screen.

"So… that's where Nathan is?".

The boy nods, "That's where Max's phone is at least".

"Where even is that?" I ask, not familiar with the area shown.

"It's a little ways out of town," Warren says, "Looks like there's some sort of structure out there".

"Think the little guy needed a place to ya know…" Chloe begins, shooting me a look.

"I doubt it" I reply, looking at the screen again, "Can you print the directions?".

"Already done," he says, shoving the papers at me only for Chloe to take them.

"Thanks dude, we can handle it from here" she says, beginning to walk away.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going!?" Warren asks, jumping up from his chair.

I quickly go to follow her, not wanting to be left anywhere near the brown haired boy.

"Max and I are going to find Nathan. What do you think we're doing?".

"I'm coming with you," he says, making Chloe laugh.

"Nice try, fresh meat. I still don't trust you and there's no way in hell we're taking you with us".

"But I'm the one who found him!".

"Oh boo hoo! I don't care, now why don't you go fuck off and let the adult's take care of this".

Warren growls, "Fuck you".

"You've helped enough, Warren" I say, "And I'm thankful for that… but Chloe and I can handle this. You don't even have a car,".

Warren crosses his arms and pouts like a child, "You don't either!".

"Yeah, she does. We have my truck, dumbass,".

"Fine, whatever! I don't care… just… just go" he says, acting like a butt-hurt baby.

Chloe grabs my hand and leads me out of the library, leaving a whiny red-eyed Warren in our wake.

"That guy is a pain," she says as we make our way over to the parking lot.

"I know… he's just so... _persistent_ ".

"That's men for ya… now come on. Let's go get our Nate".

* * *

After 2 hours of driving (we got lost for a while) Chloe and I finally pull up to an old barn in the exact location on Warren's map.

"Why would Nate even be here? This place gives me the heebies," she says, pulling up her truck breaks.

I nod and swallow hard, taking a moment before I jump out. My stomach is churning again, but not because of what happened last night, or this morning.

This whole place feels... **wrong**.

"Chloe… m- maybe we should call someone. Maybe get David out here. This place looks shoddy as all hell".

"A little late to back out, Max" Chloe says, walking towards the big barn doors with pure determination, "You can stay here if you want".

I shake my head and stand next to her, again not wanting to be alone.

"Maybe his dad kicked him out again. But he'd've told me if that were the case" she mutters to herself, kicking at the locked door.

As Chloe tries to get the door open, I cautiously skirt around the building, tempted to take a few pictures of the snowy area.

But I focus on finding a way inside, calling out Nathan's name in the process.

"Maybe try calling my phone?" I suggest, giving up on finding a secret entrance.

"Good thinking, Maxie," Chloe says, pulling out her phone and giving my phone a call.

We wait in silence for a moment until we hear a light ringing from somewhere inside the barn.

"Yo! Nate, you in there bud?".

No answer.

"Help me remove one of these metal sidings" Chloe says suddenly, dropping her phone back into her pocket, "Something's not right".

"Yeah, no shit," I say, giving the siding Chloe's pointing to a good tug.

I moves slightly, but not enough. "A little help?".

I look up at Chloe who's looking down at her still bandaged hands.

"Uh…".

I roll my eyes and pull again, and again and again until the metal siding gives and I stumble back, taking it with me.

"You good?" Chloe asks as she help me up.

I nod and look at the hole we made. "I'm perfect, now let's make this fast".

We both slip into the old barn, a thin layer of dust collecting on some old abandoned farm equipment making us both cough.

"Nathan? *cough cough* you in here buddy?".

Chloe pulls out her phone again and we both spend a solid 5 minutes digging through the hay until we find my phone.

"Got it!" Chloe says as she hops up to her feet, her knees dirtied by the hay.

But when she lands on the ground again, there's a hollow thud that make both our eyebrows shoot up.

"The fuck was that?".

"A storm cellar?" I guess, bending down and brush the hay away from where Chloe once stood.

Underneath the dirt and grim is a large metal door.

"Storm cellar it is, but why here? Why in the middle of the goddamn forest?".

"Beats me… maybe Nate's down there? Maybe he has an underground flat or something, you know like a loft but… underground?" I say, not really sure what my point is.

"Let's just get this bastard open and see. If he's not down here we'll call David again and have him check for Nathan elsewhere. Kid's gotta be missing for more than 24 hours for them to be considered, like **missing** … so…".

"Yeah…" I mutter, taking hold of one side of the door, "Your hands gonna be okay,".

"Well, I needed my tetanus shot anyways," she says with a forced laugh, "And I doubt you'd be able to lift this heavy ass thing on your own… sorry".

I smirk, "No offence taken".

It takes a few tries but we eventually get the cellar (or what ever this is) door open, looking down to some steps into pitch black darkness.

Chloe tosses me my phone and tells me to turn on the flashlight app, which I gladly do so.

"Okay… _totally_ not creepy," I say, taking the first few steps down, knowing that Chloe's not gonna go first.

But, thankfully, she follows close behind me.

I scan the light across the empty room, my eyes catching another door.

"There's another door," Chloe says, pointing to said door.

I roll my eyes, "Yeah… I see that".

"It like… a heavy duty deadbolt lock. Whatever is in there… someone wants it to stay in there".

"Or keep someone out" I say, walking even deeper into the darkness.

The only true source of light is that from the opening where we lifted the heavy metal door, but even then half the room is still pitch black.

"Dude… maybe you're right, maybe we should leave and come back with David. I'm starting to get legit anxiety from just being here," Chloe says, stepping even closer to me.

"Same except like… times 10," I mutter, jumping when I hear a distant creak, "Shh, did you hear that?".

"Don't fuck with me, man. It was probably just the win-".

But Chloe doesn't get to finish her sentence, the heavy metal door suddenly falls, not only creating a loud bang and leaving us in the dark, but making ups both scream.

I drop my phone and is scatters across the floor and out of sight.

"Oh my god… Max? Max are you still there?" Chloe says, clearly distressed.

"Yeah.. I- I'm here!" I reply, blindly flailing in the dark. "Christ, where's your phone?".

"Where's _your_ phone?!".

"I... shit, I must have dropped it in the hay!".

"What?!".

"I don't know!" Chloe exclaims, panicking slightly, "Just… fucking… stay where you are, alright? I'll find you and we'll get out of this shit- OOF!".

There's another bang, followed by a thud.

"Chloe?! Oh my god… Chloe, did you trip?" I whine, unable to hear her moving.

I drop to the floor and search desperately for my phone, "Chloe, say something!".

There are footsteps inching closer but with no reply.

I can hear my heart thudding in my chest and in my ears.

 _Oh god, oh god_.

Finally, my hands hit the familiar rectangle and I grab it, pulling the light up to see a familiar face.

But it's not one I want to see.

"Warren...".

 _He followed us... he... he followed us! It was all a trap!_

He grabs me by the neck and slams me against the wall.

"I told you-you wouldn't like what we had in store".


	34. Chapter 34

A very special thanks to my Tumblr friend, amber-price-is-hot for helping me out with this chapter! Your help means a lot (ᵔᴥᵔ)

* * *

~Chloe's P.O.V~

I wake up gasping for air when ice cold water is poured over my head, sending a violent spasm throughout my body.

I cough hard, still struggling to get any air as I choke on nothing.

"Fuck fuck fuck, that's cold… that's _so_ cold," I mutter once I find my bearings, my teeth chattering.

"Forgive me for that," A voice says through the darkness surrounding me, "Well, actually… not so much".

I stiffen up and toss my head around, seeing nothing but darkness around me.

"No…".

I jump when a blinding light is suddenly shown on my face, causing my eyes to burn for a moment.

Once my vision clears, I focus my sight on a figure standing right in front of me and my heart drops.

"R- Rachel".

She smirks at me with that evil grin on her lips and winks, "Surprised to see me?".

I scan her face, my eyes growing wide when I see her hair has been shaved back, giving her a clean pixie cut.

"No… no, fuck you, fuck you. You're supposed to be in jail!" I scream at her.

"I was… for a time," she continues, smoothing her hand over her head, "but daddy dearest would not leave me in the hands of those pigs".

"You're supposed to be in jail!" I repeat, unsure of what else I can say aside from the obvious, "You got 6 years… no parole for 3. I was there… you… you can't **be** here!".

"Oh but I am,"Rachel says, dragging a chair up so she can sit in front of me, "Hell is empty and all the devils are here".

"You **are** the devil!" I spit, trying to push her away only to find my hands are tied down to the chair I'm sitting on. Panic sets in at this point, my heart pounding wildly in my chest and I anxiously look around the sterile, white room I'm trapped in. "Where the fuck am I? Where's Max, Where's Nathan!".

"Calm yourself," Rachel says, "They're alive… for now".

"Why are you doing this?! What did we ever do to you!" I yell, my voice cracking with emotion.

"Why do you think, Chloe. Why do you think _any_ of this is happening?".

"I don't know! Just fucking… let me go! Let **us** go," I continue, struggling in the chair I'm tied down on.

My muscles are cramping from the cold, making it hard to move.

"Not until you get it through your thick skull that this is what you deserve, this is what **she** deserves for messing with me,".

"Don't you dare hurt her!" I yell, "Don't you fucking touch her! Or Nathan!".

Rachel chuckles, "It's a little late for that,".

I scream, loud and sharp, enough to make the blonde flinch.

"I'll **kill** you, I'll **kill** you! You're dead if there's so much as a scratch on them! Let me go you bitch!".

She groans and presses her fingers against her temples, gesturing at something behind me, "I know you wouldn't hurt a thing, Chloe. You're a pacifist, remember? And that's what makes this so fun. Now, shut up, I don't have time for this,".

I keep talking, throwing every profanity I can at her until another person comes into view.

My eyes lock onto his and if looks could kill, Warren would be dead where he stands.

"You fucking prick! You set us up! You set _Nate_ up, some friend you are!" I spit, "How long have you been working for this cunt, huh? She brainwash you tOo? Offer you love and support? Don't fucking believe it! She's just gonna stab you in the back and break y-"

My words are cut off when the boy moves, sending a fist flying at my head. It hits me with such force that the world is sent into a spiraling darkness.

"When will you understand that this is what you deserve, that this is what you _all_ deserve," Rachel says, grabbing my bleeding face in her hands.

I groan in pain and try to scramble away from her, her touch feeling like it's burning holes into my skin, "I don't deserve anything! **You** do, **you** do!" I cry, "You hurt me, you hurt me, Rach! I don't want to hurt anymore!".

"Max is going to hurt you!" Rachel retorts, "Do you seriously think she has feelings for you? Look at what you've done to her life so far, look at how much you've destroyed it".

"NO! I haven't! Max loves me and I love her! That shit doesn't work on me anymore! Just leave me alone! Leave us alone! What do even want from me?!".

Rachel smiles, "I want you to choose".

"Choose what?!".

"I want you to choose them like you chose her over me".

I furrow my eyebrows in confusion for a moment before the realization dawns on me.

"What are you trying to say, Rachel. What are you going to make me do?!".

But Rachel doesn't respond, she simply gestures at Warren again, causing me to flinch.

But the boy walks out of sight and out of the room, the sound of a door closing behind him soon follows.

"Answer me bitch!" I yell, watching as she continues to ignore me, also walking out of view only to return with another chair, which she places next to the one she already brought out.

And we wait, for what, I'm not sure but after a moment... the screaming starts. Loud, blood-curdling screams that send a cold chill down my spine.

"Max… That's Max!" I yell, beginning to struggle in my restraints again, "What are you doing to her?!".

The duct tape holding me down begins to dig into my skin as I try to lunch for the blonde, but the chair seems to be cemented to the ground.

"Max!" I cry, praying to god she can hear me.

Once I hear the door reopen, I stop struggling, startled to see the scrappy brunette being forcefully tugged into the room. She's all scraped up and battered, her small hands and body trembling violently. Her clothes (technically my clothes) are wet too, letting me know that they used the same method to wake me up on her.

"Chloe!" Max cries the moment she sees me, trying to break away from Warren's death grip, "Chloe… h- help! Where are we, what's happening? Why are we-". But her desperate plea is cut off when Warren shoves her to the ground, making her whimper in pain.

"Max, oh god, Max. I'm here… We're going to get out of here, I promise… I- I promise" I say, watching as she struggles to hold herself up.

"You really shouldn't make promises you can't keep, Chloe," Rachel says, taking one step towards Max.

"Get away from her!" I yell, infuriated when the blonde grabs the other girl and forces her into the chair, "Don't touch her! Don't ever touch her!".

But Rachel doesn't listen, and Max doesn't fight, she just shuts down and cries, allowing the older girl to tape her down.

"Stop! Why are you doing this!" I ask, hearing Warren at the door again.

He's dragging Nathan's body up to the chair, Rachel helping him strap the older boy down to his chair.

"Nathan! Nathan, can you hear me?!" I cry, finding myself turning to our captors for answers.

"He's sedated, but not unconscious," Warren says with utter indifference, turning to Rachel for further instruction, "But he can hear you".

I look between the two, tears stinging my eyes, "Please! Tell me what's going on, what are you going to make me do?!".

"Who do you love more?" Rachel asks, walking back up to me.

I blink, "What?".

"Simple question. Who do you love more? Your lifelong friend, or the girl you want to spend your life with?".

"I… I can't answer that," I reply, legitimately unable to answer.

Max is my life, but without Nathan, I wouldn't be alive.

"You're going to have to".

I swallow audibly when Rachel snaps her fingers, gesturing for Warren to do something.

He nods and pulls something out of a holster on his belt.

 _Gun… it's a gun. It's a gun!_

"No… whatever this is, no!" I cry, knowing what's going to be asked of me.

"I knew from the moment that hipster bitch walked onto campus that she was going to be a threat," Rachel says, taking the gun and opening the barrel, "I hadn't seen that hopeful, starstruck look in your eye for years, not since we met".

"Yeah, that's because once I realized what a cold-hearted bitch you were, I didn't want anything to do with you!" I scream back, tears now rolling down my cheeks.

"And yet you stayed".

That hits me hard.

I did stay, I stayed knowing that I wasn't loved, that I was only going to get even more hurt.

"Do you remember? What I told you the day we met?" She asks, snapping the gun closed "' _Oh, you're such a sweet girl, and you deserve the very best in life and I'm going to give it to you because I_ _ **am**_ _the best'_ ".

I shake my head, tempted to scratch my ears off.

"And do you remember what _you_ said, Chloe? Hmm? Do you?".

I continue to shake my head, not wanting to remember what I said.

Rachel walks up to me and places the barrel of the gun against my head.

Max starts screaming again but nobody stops her.

"Say it".

I keep shaking my head.

Rachel cocks the gun.

Max continues to scream.

"Say. It".

I swallow audibly and let a whimper escape my lips.

"I… I told you, that I didn't have much to give, and that I'd be willing to give up anything and everything I ever achieved… to be with you. And I did, I gave up most of my life for you,".

Rachel lowers the gun and begins to move away, a pleased look on her face, "Good girl,".

"And I regret it,".

The blonde freezes, "What?".

"I regret it. I regret ever meeting you, I regret ever giving into my inability to be alone. I regret **you** , Rachel Dawn Amber," I say, my voice thick with hate and resentment.

I know the more I piss her off, the more likely Rachel's going to use the gun, but right in that moment, I could care less.

Her eyes turn to slits as she gives me a death glare and grips the gun again.

"Untie her,".

"You… want me to untie her?" Warren asks, sounding as confused as I am.

"Do as I say and don't question it," Rachel snaps again, waiting for the boy to react.

He doesn't, his eyes flicker over to Max and the unconscious Nathan.

" **NOW!** ".

Warren jumps into action, quickly untying me.

I think for a minute, wanting to lunge at both Warren and Rachel, but that in itself is a death sentence to everyone.

"Don't try anything," The boy warns, giving me a hard shove once my hands and feet are free.

I stumble a little, all my appendages feeling numb and weak.

"Get up," Rachel says, giving me a swift kick to the gut.

Max, whose only stopped screaming because her voice gave out, whimpers in protest,"Ple-ease… stop…".

"I'm okay, Max… I'm okay," I reassure her, looking over at Nathan as he suddenly starts to shift in his seat.

"Chloe?".

"H- hey, buddy," I mutter, forcing myself up before Rachel can kick me again.

He looks around seeming confused for a moment as to where he is and what's going on.

"Warren?" Nate mumbles, his eyes landing on Warren before focusing on Max then finally me. "What's…".

"Good, you're awake," Rachel tells me, cutting him off, "Now… as I was saying. Who do you love more?".

I blink, "What does that mean? Why do you keep saying that?" I ask, getting a horrible feeling in my chest.

Suddenly the gun is pointing at me again and I flinch, but eventually realize that the blonde is _handing_ it to me.

"Take it".

"I'm not touching that thing," I retort, scared to even have it near me.

"Take it," Rachel repeats, clearly losing her patience.

I take it out of fear of her using it on someone else.

"Fine, there," I say, holding it out at arm's length.

"Now use it".

" **What?!** ".

"Use it. Choose the person you care about the most and shoot the other".

Max just breaks down again and Nathan starts struggling in the chair, rocking it back and forth with his strength.

"What the fuck is going on! Someone answer me, dammit!" he yells.

"Use the gun, Chloe," Rachel says, closing the gun around my hand.

Max's cries grow harder as do Nathan's yells.

"Use it,".

"I can't… I can't **kill** someone, Rachel" I mutter weakly.

"Don't and they both die," She continues, taking a step back and pulling out her own gun, pointing it at Max and Nathan who have completely lost it at this point.

"What if I shoot you?" I ask, gripping the gun subconsciously.

"Then you die with them".

Rachel's gun is now pointed at me and I know for a fact that she's not afraid to use it.

I swallow hard and grip the gun again, my hand shaking to the point where I can barely keep the damn thing steady.

Nathan keeps shaking in his chair, the whole thing displaced by his weight.

I lift the gun and point it at him, slowly and reluctantly cocking the gun.

He continues to struggle and the chair continues to creak and rock.

"I'm sorry,".

"Chloe… d- don't… please don't," Max cries, keeping her red, swollen eyes shut, "P- please, please, please don't".

"I'm so so sorry," I continue, taking a slow, deep breath as Nathan's chair finally tips over, "I didn't want to do this".

The moment he hits the floor, I point the gun at Rachel while she's distracted and pull the trigger.

 **-BANG!-**

 **-BANG!-**

I've never fired a gun in my life, so I don't exactly expect the kickback that sends me flying to the ground, I don't expect the sharp pain in my shoulder either.

Hell, I'm not even sure there was supposed to be a second shot.

All that registers in my head is Max's scream.

" **CHLOE!** " she cries.

I land on my back, hearing everything going on around me.

Nathan must have broken the chair and gotten free because I can hear punches being thrown, followed by a loud thud which I can only assume was Warren.

I turn my head slightly and see the brown haired boy on the ground, Nathan pinning him to the ground as he tapes his wrists together with the abandoned roll of duct tape Rachel used on us.

"Rachel..." I mutter breathily, the pain in my shoulder spreading to my chest.

"Oh my god, oh my god, Chloe!" Max continues, her cries still weak from all the screaming, "Nathan, help her!".

There's a light shuffling sound coming from their direction before two sets of footsteps fall upon me.

"Chloe! Oh, g- god, oh god… Chloe, can you hear me? Please… s-say something!" Max cries once she comes into sight and grabs my body.

I unintentionally make her recoil when I cry out in pain, her hands brushing over the odd pain in my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, oh god I'm so sorry," she says, carefully reaching up to my face, "Please, just say something, say anything!".

I take a sharp breath and ready a response.

"Are you… alright?".

Max lets out an odd sound that's half sob and half chuckle, "Yes… I… I'm okay, I'm okay. I'm right h- here".

She lifts my limp hand up and presses it against her chest so I can feel her heart.

"Just hold on, baby. Just h- hold on".

"Hold...on?" I repeat, confused as to what I'm holding on to... Or for.

"I'll go find our phones," Nathan says, "just keep pressure on the wound to stop the bleeding".

 _Bleeding? I'm… bleeding?_ I think to myself, not registering what happened to me.

Max nods and timidly hovers her hands over my chest and shoulder.

"T- this is g- gonna hurt, ok-kay?" She stutters, giving me an apologetic look.

Before I can respond, my whole body convulses in pain, feeling Max's small, shaking hands press down on the apparent wound on my shoulder.

"I'm s- sorry, I'm so sorry," Max continues, tears rolling down her cut up face.

My hand, that's still on her chest, takes a tight grip on her shirt, pain shooting through my body.

"Wh- where's….".

"Just hold on… just hold on" she continues, not allowing me to finish, "Y- you're gonna be okay. Just h- hold on".

"M- Max… where's…".

"Y- you're gonna be okay," Max says again in an almost robotic tone, "We're g- gonna get you help, you're gonna be okay".

"Where's Rachel?" I finally mutter, trying to see around the small brunette to where the other girl once stood.

"You're going to be okay, you're going to be okay," Max continues, now rocking herself in place.

"Yes, 9-1-1?" Nate's voice says as he walks back into the room were in, "I need you to track our location and send the police and paramedic as soon as possible. Me and two others were kidnapped and locked in some bunker in the woods. We were able to escape but… my friend has been shot and the other is in a state of shock…. Our captors? One… one's tied up and the other… just send help… please!".

"I… g- got shot?" I ask even though I know I'm not going to get any kind of response out of Max aside from _you're going to be okay_.

"Shoulder wound," Nathan says, walking over and lifting Max's bloodied hands off my chest, replacing them with his own, "Nothing too serious, you'll live".

I wince in pain again and grit my teeth, watching as the small brunette wraps her arms around herself and continues to rock back and forth, continuing with her muttering.

"M- Max…".

"Shh," Nathan warns, "Don't talk okay? Just try to relax, it'll help stop the bleeding".

I swallow hard and nod, surprised that I'm staying this calm consider I just got shot.

I look at him and sigh weakly, needing to know what Max couldn't answer.

But before I can even get the words out, Nate turns to me and speaks.

"It's over, Chloe. She's not going to hurt you, or anyone ever again".

I blink, my mouth going completely dry.

"What are you…".

He just sighs and shakes his head in either shame or relief.

"It's over".


	35. Chapter 35

**_Rachel Amber. Dead_**

 ** _Local teen actress shot dead after kidnapping three Blackwell teens_**

 ** _One hospitalized, Two injured._**

 _Rachel Amber, daughter of Arcadia Bay's very own District Attorney, James Amber, has been killed. The up and coming actress; who had been arrested earlier this year on multiple accounts of domestic abuse, statutory rape, and assault, kidnapped three Blackwell youths with the aid of fellow accomplice Warren Graham as a revenge plot against her former lover._

 _Security cameras placed around Blackwell's campus picked up footage of Amber stalking and drugging the young Ms. Caulfield during the night of February 14th whilst she was returning to her dorm after a school party. Thankfully, before any real harm could be done, Mr. Prescott just happened upon the scene, jumping into action to protect Ms. Caulfield which ultimately ended in him being abducted instead._

 _-An unidentified Male, approximately 6'1, aided in this abduction, seeming to be in good relations with Amber herself. If you or someone you know knows the whereabouts of this unknown man, please contact your local Arcadia Bay police with this information-_

 _Hours later, (February 15th) the same footage showed and injured, clearly disoriented Ms. Caulfield stagger away from the scene, struggling to return to her dorm, where a close friend (who wishes to remain anonymous) found her unconscious body. A medical report taken later the next day showed traces of an unknown drug that, when given in low doses, can render the user numb, clueless, and unable to move. After regaining consciousness, Ms. Caulfield was seen leaving campus with Ms. Price after corresponding with Graham, who gave them false information about Mr. Prescott's location._

 _Approximately 15 minutes after leaving, Graham was seen trailing two girls, disappearing out of sight of the cameras._

 _In the early morning hours of February 16th, police traced a call to a remote barn in the woods, just outside of town. Authorities discovered a torturous bunker under said barn where the students, Maxine Caulfield, Nathan Prescott and Chloe Price were found, tied up and severely beaten._  
 _While Ms. Caulfield and Mr. Prescott received only superficial injuries, Ms. Price was rushed to a local hospital after sustaining a gunshot wound from Amber._ _Last knowns reports stated all three teens to be recovering nicely._

 _According to anonymous sources, Ms. Price and Ms. Amber were once in relations until late last year, prompting the abduction of Ms. Caulfield, Ms. Price's current partner. Graham allegedly threatened young Ms. Caulfield throughout the school year under the authority of Amber. The young 16-year old has been sentenced to 15 years in prison, the first two being spent in Juvie._

 _Ms. Caulfield, Ms. Price (despite her injuries) and Mr. Prescott been attending court in the ever-unfolding case of Arcadia Bay VS Amber, the biggest thing to happen to the small bayside town in more than 50 years._

* * *

"Max... are you even paying attention?" Chloe says, her voice snapping me back to reality.

I jump, ripping my attention from the newspaper article on the ground. "Shit... sorry," I mutter shaking my head slightly to rid my mind of all these heavy thoughts.

"Geez, and here I thought you'd enjoy having your hands all over me," she says, clearly trying to cut the tension already in the air.

"I'm only dying your hair, you perv," I say, my voice lacking its usual enthusiasm, "but I guess you're right... I never thought touching someone else's skelp would be so... _intamate_ ".

Chloe buckles at the way I say intimate, "Thanks for doing this by the way. I know how much you liked my natural hair, but I kinda felt like I needed a change. Plus, this gives us something fun and relaxing to do together".

"Huh, you only had it undyed for less than a week. But I must say... I do love seeing you with blue hair again" I say, continuing to rub the dye into her hair, "And yeah... anytime I spend with you is time well spent in my book".

"I hope so," Chloe whispers softly for a moment, before releasing a relaxed sigh.

We both sit in silence for a moment, the only sound in the room is that of our quiet breathing.

"We're gonna be okay, Max... I swear," Chloe finally says, reaching behind her and placing a hand on my dye stained gloves.

I swallow the lump in my throat and nod again. "I know...".

"You've been reading the articles again... haven't you?".

I swallow hard again and nod, watching her expression sour in the mirror in front of us. "It's been a month, Chloe. I can handle it".

"Three weeks isn't a month, Max. Going to the court trials is bad enough for your anxiety, but re-exposing you're self to that shit is just going to make it worse," she says, carefully turning herself around to face me. "And I know you're still having nightmares".

"I can h- handle it," I repeat, silently cursing at myself for stuttering, "I can handle it".

Chloe sighs and closes her eyes for a second, "Okay... maybe you're right. Maybe you _can_ handle it... but that doesn't mean you should do it alone. You can talk to me about it. I'm here for you, alright. Forever".

I sigh breathily and nod, "F- forever".

"Now sit down and take a breath okay? Just take it easy and relax".

I continue to nod and pull away from her, taking a seat on the toilet of Chloe's upstairs bathroom.

She gets up from the chair I dragged up here and carefully kneels down in front of me.

"You're okay, Max. I'm right here, right here,".

She takes my shaking hand and places it over the thick bandaging on her shoulder.

I wince when she winces and hold back a sob, my mind going over just how she got hurt.

* * *

Everything is different now.

That night... that horrible, horrible night... has left us with scars that will stay with us for the rest of our lives.

And I mean that in a literal and figurative sense.

I don't remember much about what happened _after_ Chloe got shot. All I really remember doing is crying next to her as she bled... there was blood... **so** much blood... then, as if by magic, I was in the back of an ambulance with one of those weird foil blankets they use for shock victims around my shoulders.

Of course, no one would tell me where Chloe was, which made me assume the worst and sent me into a full-blown panic mode.

Not even Nathan (who at the time didn't know Chloe's whereabouts either) could get me to relax. So, I ended up passing out after triggering an asthma attack, the paramedics on sight having to give me one of those epi-pen shots that Chloe told me about during my first week at Blackwell.

I was in the hospital after that, where, the literal moment after I woke up, I was checked over and looked at for 4 excruciating hours. Whatever Rachel and Warren dosed me with was powerful and experimental, and everyone said I'm lucky to be alive. It didn't help with my already heightened panic, but the doctors kept me sedated so I'd stay calm.

Nathan was in the same large room I was, with a few other patients scattered about. We upheld simple conversations, avoiding any and all talk about what happened in the past last hours. It was nice for a while... I wasn't completely alone... at least until Nathan's parents showed up and reserved him a private room away from the chaos.

And so I was alone again. Anxiously waiting for word on Chloe, which the doctors refused to talk to me about.

Joyce and David had come by a few hours after I was given the all clear, running up to my hospital bed and crying just as hard as I was. They're the one who told me that Chloe was alright, awake and conscious but still in the ICU, recovering from emergency surgery for her gunshot wound. I was relieved and so happy that she was okay, that I desperately tried to get out of my hospital bed and go find her, but of course, I was more or less confined to my room but... Joyce and David promised they'd let Chloe know I was okay since... well since I'm not her immediate family.

 _"We'll be back to check up on you, alright sweetie?"_ Joyce had said, knowing that I don't exactly have any family that will be visiting me... aside from Chloe. I'd reluctantly agreed, once again being left all to my lonesome in the large hospital room. Well, I wasn't alone for very long, to be honest, a few police officer and reporters had wandered into the room, spamming me with tons of questions.

I hardly remembered anything of what happened after I was abducted for the second time, just small fragmented pieces of time that even today make little to no sense. So, once again, the added stress of racking my fragile memory for clues about exactly what happened to us made my anxiety and panic worse. The orderlies milling about rushed the cops and told them to wait until I was emotionally stable enough to talk, which... wasn't until a few days later, when I was finally, _finally_ able to reunite with Chloe.

Needless to say, the reunion was an overdramatic moment filled with one too many tears. I'd nearly broke down all over again upon seeing Chloe's shoulder being heavily bandaged and her arm slung across her chest. I felt guilty... I _still_ feel guilty... for bringing so much more drama and trouble into her life. But of course, she didn't care. _"What's life without a little chaos to make it interesting?"_.

Despite all the bullshit, Chloe and I complete each other, we were made for each other.

* * *

"Shh," Chloe coos, suddenly making me realize that I'm crying again, "It's okay... it's okay to cry, Max. I cry too, more than I'd like to admit".

I whimper and shake my head, reeling Chloe's hand reach up and brush away my tears. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Chloe. I'm sorry..."

I feel so pathetic crying like this in front of her when she basically cries herself to sleep each night. Joyce told me that because, well she's living at home for good now.

Being seen as a delinquent at school was bad enough, but now... even if it was in self-defense, Chloe still; in the end; shot and killed Rachel which cost her her scholarship at Blackwell. It's not like the board is scared she'll hurt the other students or anything, all the tabloids clearly stated that Chloe was innocent regardless of the situation, but apparently, Blackwell is willing to let go of an extraordinarily smart girl just so the school's reputation won't get tarnished.

Utter bullshit.

Chloe was crushed when David broke the news to her, locking herself in her room for almost two days. I was the one who was able to get her out, having to basically resort to crying and pleading until she couldn't hold herself back and just had to comfort me. It hurt seeing her like that, so vulnerable and heartbroken. She cares so much about her education, even when it didn't seem like it when we first met. Hell, Chloe had plans of going to college, getting a bachelors degree in chemistry. But now...

I cut the first few days of class when I was finally allowed back, half rebelling against Wells but mostly wanting to stay and comfort Chloe. She cried a lot over those first few days, either crying over the fact that she will forever have to deal with the weight of taking the life of someone she once loved on her hands or over the fact that she no longer has an academic future ahead of her. But, aside from all that, Chloe seemed a little proud, seeing a rebellious side in me, but didn't want me to ruin _my_ shot at a bright future.

"You've got nothing to be sorry for, Maxie," Chloe says, grabbing a wad of bath tissue and handing it to me. "None of this..." she gestures to her arm, "was your fault".

I sniffle a bit and nod again, taking a few long, deep breaths. "I- I know, Chlo,".

"Then don't beat yourself up over it okay? I don't blame you for what happened and I wouldn't," She says, placing soft kisses on my lips, "Just one more week of trials and then we'll be out of this hell hole, out there on the open road together".

I smile and hum dumbly for a moment, "Your birthday trip".

"Yep! And... Maxie's first concert!" Chloe exclaims with great excitement.

I giggle a little, my tears and sadness disappearing in an instant. "Are you sure you're okay with the other's coming along?".

"Totally! I'm the one who invited them,".

"I know but... it's your birthday and... I kinda thought..." I let my voice trail off and a blush settles on my cheeks.

Chloe raises an eyebrow and chuckles, "You offering me birthday sex, Caulfield?".

I blush even, half afraid to even answer.

"I'm just teasing, Max," she adds giving me a friendly rub on the shoulder, "Kinda".

I roll my eyes and sigh, "I- I mean... um... if you're ready, then... yes. I'm totally offering you birthday sex".

"Heh, we'd have to ditch Kate, Brooke, Tori, and Nate if we're gonna do it though," Chloe says, gesturing for me to help her get up.

"We're going on a road trip down to sunny California for the entirety of Spring Break, Chloe," I say, pulling her up, "We have time,".

"All the time in the world, right?".

I nod and smile, leaning in and gladly returning the kisses she gave me, "Right".

"Finish dying my hair?" she asks, poking at the crusted up dye, "looking a little uneven here".

I roll my eyes and gesture to the chair again, "Sit down and let me finish".

"Then maybe we can do you?".

"What?".

Chloe turns to me excitedly, "We can dye your hair! Methinks you'd look good with red or pink hair,".

I can't help but chuckle a little as I glomp another wad of blue dye into her hair, "Not in this life, Price. As badass as the dye makes _you_ look, it'd only make me look like an even bigger nerd".

"Nerds are hot, Max. Believe me," Chloe says with an idiotic smile, "This will make you ten times hotter".

I roll my eyes and groan a bit, "I'm guessing this means you already have the dye waiting and ready for me".

"You know me well".

"Ugh, fine. You know I can't say no to that face. We'll start small though, like... a few streaks" I say, unable to mask my stupid grin.

"You're gonna look great, Max. Totally set and ready for the mosh-pit!".

"Hmm, you going to take me shopping for punk clothes too?" I tease, "Maybe a tattoo?".

Chloe is silent for a moment and I can see that she's holding in a snicker.

I scoff and give her a friendly shove. "Well?".

"Okay, okay. So I _may_ have some of my old punk clothes from when I was younger that you can wear. They're more lowkey and more your size. And as for a tattoo... it's honestly up to you. Once I get my stitches out and the wound heals up enough, I'm thinkin' a get a little something over the scar".

"That's... inventive," I say, still a little uneasy talking about the fact that she got shot, "What are you thinking about getting?".

She shrugs, "Not sure yet... maybe another blue butterfly,".

"Oooh, like the ones on your arm?" I ask, tracing the tip of my finger over the said tattoo.

She shutters momentarily and nods, "Yea, or... I can leave it as is... with No Filter and all that shit".

I hum a little and smile, content with the work in front of me my work.

"We done here?" Chloe asks excitedly.

I nod, "Looks like. How'd I do?".

She focuses on the mirror for a second, a serious look on her face as she inspects her hair.

"It looks amazing, Max. Well done!".

I blush and gawk for a moment, "You're just saying that,".

"Am not! It looks great, Max, better than what I can do. Now, you get in the chair and I'll see what I can do about that hair". she says, getting out of the chair and guiding me down into it.

"What's wrong with my hair? I thought you were just going to dye it!" I say, grabbing a length of my hair, which had grown down past my shoulders.

"Do you trust me enough to give you a makeover?".

"Of course, I trust you!" I say without hesitation.

"Buuuut? I get the feeling there's a _but,_ added to this," she says, still smiling.

I sigh a little and look back up at her.

 _You can stand a little adventure in your life, Max. Take a risk every once in a while, Live on the edge, actually **live** a little._

"No buts",

Chloe blinks. "What?".

"Let's do it! Make me look good, Price!".

She smiles and nods, digging through one of the cabinets until she finds a pair of scissors. "You're, like... _sure_ about this, right?" Chloe asks, hesitant to begin cutting.

I nod again and smile, actually excited to have a fresh new look.

"Hella".


	36. Chapter 36

**OOC: So this chapter is a little bit all over the place, but that's sorta the point. It's just a peek at a few days of 6 friends on a road trip. This is basically the embodiment of the phrase " a day in the life of". There isn't a lot of plot in this chapter, mainly build-up for the final few chapters which the amount is still yet to be determined. This is also a chance to further develop the minor characters and relationships. Anyways, this is going to be one of the longest chapters of #NoFilter and there are multiple songs played within (what's a road trip without music?) so, here's the setlist for this chapter:**

 _Search Party- Sam Bruno_

 _Fight For Your Right- The Beastie Boys_

 _Blame- Nik Ammar & Oliver Jackson_

 _1979- Smashing Pumpkins_

 **Anyway, please enjoy :)**

* * *

 **-MARCH 3RD-**

Even though I love winter and the snow, March's warm weather is a welcome feeling. Everything is a lot brighter and happier... less dull and dismal. Anyways, I'm standing in the sunny parking lot with Kate, Brooke, and Tori, all of us waiting for Nathan and Chloe to arrive in the Station Wagon Nate's parents are letting him borrow for our trip, so we'll have room for everyone.

The last set of trials are finally over, which means Chloe, me, Nathan and everyone else Warren and Rachel hurt will be able to move on. But that doesn't stop the stares and the whispers Chloe and I both get when milling around town. Everyone knows what happened to us and why, but nobody has the guts to confront us. Well, maybe except for the journalists and news reporters who always seen to be poking and prodding us for more information even though the whole case was publicized.

 _"The trip will be good for us, Max. We both need a break from the Bay, at least until things cool down news-wise"_ Chloe has told me the other night while we were packing.

She's been a little distant again like she does when she hasn't been on her medication for a while or when something on her mind and she's not telling me. I don't try to pry though... we've argued and bickered enough during the last month or so. Plus, I trust her enough to come to me when she's ready.

"Are you excited, Max?" Kate asks, breaking me from my thoughts.

I nod and smile nervously, "Y- yeah, I've never been to California before. It's supposed to be really great there, especially Santa Monica".

"It's wonderful," Victoria cuts in, "You'd love it there, Max. Home of the Hipsters. Believe me, you'll fit right in no problem".

Brooke scoffs even though she's not really paying attention, her face buried in her phone. "She got you there, Maxie".

"Oh _hardy-har-har_ _,_ it's not like Chloe's told me that a billion times," I say with an exaggerated tone as I roll my eyes, "Anyways, are you guys like, seriously okay with this turning into a camping trip? I mean, we're still going to a rock show but since we can't really afford a hotel room for each of us, this is sorta our only option. Unless we all share a room".

"We'll be fine, Max," Kate reassured, "We already told you".

"I- I know... but still. This is a lot to ask".

"We're fine, Max," Brooke points out, tapping Kate with her elbow, "Plus, what's cooler than spending time with our girlfriends in a secluded location with the privacy of paper-thin tent walls?".

Kate looks puzzled for a moment until she figures out what Brooke is implying. "Brooke!".

"What?".

"Get a room you two," Victoria says, rolling her eyes, "Anyways, as much as I hate the outdoors... I think it'll be fun spending time with you guys. Even if you are total dorks and dweebs".

All three of us do a double take the second these words leave Tori's mouth.

"Holy shit, Tori. Do you actually have a heart?".

She rolls her eyes and gives Brooke a friendly shove, "Cram it, Scott. Go suck face with your girlfriend and get your nose out of that stupid phone".

Kate blushes a little and grabs the glasses wearing girl's hand before she can get back at Tori again, intertwining their fingers. "Victoria's right, Roo," she says, pulling on her arm until they're facing each other, "Kiss, Kiss".

And with that, the two begin making out carelessly in front of us.

Damn... for someone as shy and sweet as Kate Marsh, I'd never expected to see her _sucking face_ with her girlfriend in broad daylight on school grounds.

" _Roo?"_ I ask, watching as Tori rolls her eyes at the sight.

"Pet names," she says simply, "I'm pretty sure you have a cliche pet name for your girlfriend too, Max".

I blush a little and turn away, catching the attention of all the girls.

"Well uh... we have nicknames for each other... but Chloe's better at it than I am".

"Oooh, do tell," Kate says, trying to pry Brooke off her.

The glasses wearing girl huffs with slight disappointment and turns her attention to me. "Well, Max? Spit it out already".

"Uh... well, Chloe's favorite nickname for me is _Maxie_ , she uses it more than my real name sometimes. And uh, there's _Max Attack, Mad Max, Maximus,_ etc... there's no end to the combinations really," I say, trying to hide my cheeky smile, "And... I call her _Chlo, Chlo-bear_ or even _Blue_ sometimes on account of her hair".

Both Brooke and Kate _'Aww'_ in delight while Tori just rolls her eyes and chuckles, "Cliche,".

I can't help but giggle a little and nod, "I know but it's cute and I love it".

She groans again and smiles, "You two are way too cute for your own good".

"Aww, but you love it," I say, still smiling stupidly as I come up and hug her.

She hugs me back for a moment before pushing me away, "Alright, Alright, I get it. Keep the gay to a minimum Caulfield, I'm already outnumbered 5 to 1".

We all chuckle and return to out normal conversations, waiting about 10 minutes before an old looking station wagon pulls into the school parking lot, honking obnoxiously loud.

 _Looks like they're here,_ I think to myself, waving at Chloe who sits in the passenger seat.

"Why hello, ladies," she says, slowly lowering her sunglasses to the bridge of her nose once the car pulls to a stop in front of us, "need a ride?".

"Dear god, please tell me that's not what we're taking to California," Tori says, kicking at one of the tires.

"Hells yes it is!" Nate exclaims, giving the car an almost friendly pat as he hops out of the driver's seat, "Just imagine cruising down to the Santa Monica Pier in this bad boy!".

"I am, and I don't like what I'm seeing,".

I giggle and shake my head, running up to Chloe when she gets out of the car to greet me.

"Hey, Kiddo," She says, kissing the top of my head as we hug, "How are you?".

"Good," I reply, "Glad you're here".

"You saw me like... less than 24 hours ago, and it's not like we don't talk on the phone every night either".

"I know," I reply, resting my chin on her chest, "But I still miss you regardless".

"You're adorable," Chloe says, running her thumbs over my cheeks before kissing the top of my head again. "So, how are you liking your new do?".

"I love it, Chloe. It makes me feel... confident" I say with a dorky blush as I pull away and run a hand through my short hair.

It's cut a little shorter than it was when I first arrived at Blackwell, a choppy bob sorta deal except the ends are dyed dark red. It makes me look sorta punk and tough, especially since I borrowed (stole) a few of Chloe's band tee-shirts and studded hoodies.

Chloe smiles back and chuckles a little. "You look like you're ready for the mosh pit," she says, gesturing to my (her) shirt which has a flaming skull with the caption _H_ _ellraizer_ on it.

I blush and give her a friendly shove on her (good) shoulder, "Shush. You're one to talk. Since when did you wear khaki shorts?".

It looks like she was ripped straight out of one of those tourist magazines at the travel shops, complete with a Hawaiian shirt and cheap flip-flops.

"Aww, come on, I thought it'd look kinda cool," she says, rubbing the back of her neck as a light blush covers her face.

"You do look cool," I say, leaning up and kissing her cheek, "You look uber cool".

"If you two love-birds are done macking on each other, we could use some help packing all of your guy's shit away," Tori says even though she's not helping in the slightest.

Chloe groans and rolls her eyes, reluctantly pulling away from the kiss. "Alright, alright we're coming," she says, looking down at my one large suitcase.

"I got it!" I say grab it before she can.

"Dude... I got it. It looks way too heavy for you to carry and the Doc said I need to stop babying my shoulder, build up strength some again," Chloe says, taking the suitcase from me, "You trust me, right?".

I give her a concerned look before nodding, "Of course... just, please be careful".

"I will," She says, lifting it up and carrying it over to Nate, who tucks it into the back of the Station Wagon.

 _She's got it, Max... you don't always have to worry._

I jump a little once the tailgate is slammed and turn to Chloe who seems to have done the same.

"Everyone ready?" Nate asks, walking back to the driver's side of the car.

The other three girls nod, all of them already in the car.

"Let's just get this over with, the seats smell like old people," Tori says with utter distaste.

I get in the back with the other girls while Chloe returns to the front, both of us sharing one more kiss before getting in.

"Alright," Nate says, starting the engine, "Get ready for the best 18 hours of your life".

"Wait... 18 hours? Are you cereal?!" I exclaim.

"Oh god," Vitoria says, pressing her palm to her forehead.

"At least we're together," Kate says, trying to make light of the situation.

"Yeah... this is going to be fun," Brooke mutters, clearly not into the idea of all of us being trapped in a car for 18+ hours.

"Annnd we're off," Nate says, pulling out of the parking lot and onto the main road.

* * *

"For the love of god somebody, end me! We've been in this car forever!" Chloe groans, smacking her head on the back of her seat.

"Please don't say that," I mutter, that phrasing sending an odd pit to my stomach, "And it's been 3 hours".

"I-... sorry, I didn't mean it like that," she says, "I'm just bored and my back hurts and there's nothing to do".

"Can't you play on your phone?".

"No Wi-Fi".

"Maybe try talking to someone?".

"Nate's driving-".

"I can still talk you know..." he points out.

"-Brooke and Kate are asleep-".

She points to the two girls who are pressed tightly up against each other, fast asleep.

"-And who in their right mind would talk to Victoria?".

"Hey!" Tori snaps, flipping Chloe the bird.

"Alright... alright, I get it. And I assume talking to **me** is out of the question," I say with a slightly snarky tone.

"Honestly, what are we going to talk about that's appropriate for the general public?" She says, getting Tori to crinkle her nose up in disgust.

I roll my eyes and stifle a chuckle, "Touche, Price."

"You two are gross. Just talk about what you're going to do for graduation and summer and shit like that, Chloe".

We all go quiet for a second, nothing but the radio buzzing in the background.

I'm just about to turn to Victoria and explain the situation when Chloe speaks up.

"I haven't told her yet, Tori".

I raise an eyebrow at both of them. "Told me what?".

"Um... so ya know how I've kinda been avoiding you the last two days?".

I nod, "Yeah... what about it?".

"I... I applied to get my GED," she says, actually sounding very proud of herself, "I start the classes when we get back".

"Chloe..." I say in a low voice.

"I know, I know... I shoulda told you... I just wanted it to be a surprise and-".

"Chloe," I say again.

She turns to me, "What?".

"I love you so much right now".

That sends a blush straight to her face, but she masks it with a smile. "Keep it in your pants, Maximus... at least until we're able to stop and stretch out legs if you catch my drift".

I roll my eyes, feeling the momentary sentimental moment pass in an instant. "You would".

"Pretty much set me up for that one, Max".

"Okaaay... let's talk about something else!" Tori said, getting fed up with our constant implication of sex jokes, "Maybe something like _music_!".

"We're listening to music," Nathan says, gesturing to the radio that keeps cutting in and out.

"Yeah... no. Pass the AUX cord all I'll show you what _real_ music is".

So he passes the thin red cord back to Tori and we all wait to see what her taste in music is.

 ** _"Meet me out in Paris_**  
 ** _I'll be on the elevator_**  
 ** _Halfway up the Eiffel Tower_**  
 ** _Halfway up to space_**  
 ** _Lately, I've been dreaming 'bout the desert, uh_**  
 ** _We'll be riding through the thunder on a midnight train_**  
 ** _And baby, wouldn't you say these are the best of our days?"_**

"Gah! This _already_ sounds pretentious," Chloe says, earning a _'shush'_ from everyone, including Nate.

 ** _"They're gonna be out looking for us all night_**  
 ** _And they got a search party with their big flashlights_**  
 ** _And they're searching high, searching low, searching super wide_**  
 ** _Ghetto choppers in the sky and they're flying super high_**  
 ** _They're gonna be out looking for us all night_**  
 ** _And they got a search party with their big flashlights_**  
 ** _And they're searching high, searching low, searching super wide_**  
 ** _Ghetto choppers in the sky and they're flying super high"_**

While I've never heard this song in my life, it's pretty good in my book. It's somewhat quick paced and has a good beat that everyone can vibe to. Eventually, even Chloe gives in and starts bobbing her head up and down to the song. "Okay, fine... it's pretty cool. There, I said it," she says, trying not to let herself enjoy the song.

 ** _"Boats and trains and cars and planes like_**  
 ** _Boats and trains and cars and planes like_**  
 ** _Oh, like oh_**  
 ** _Saying "na na na na na, catch me if you can"_**  
 ** _Fly guys and they find me in their clothes_**  
 ** _Ain't no coming down, no, no, ain't no looking down_**  
 ** _High, high, high, high, high, high, high, high_**  
 ** _Na na na na na, catch me if you can_**

 ** _They're gonna be out looking for us all night_**  
 ** _And they got a search party with their big flashlights_**  
 ** _And they're searching high, searching low, searching super wide_**  
 ** _Ghetto choppers in the sky and they're flying super high_**  
 ** _They're gonna be out looking for us all night_**  
 ** _And they got a search party with their big flashlights_**  
 ** _And they're searching high, searching low, searching super wide_**  
 ** _Ghetto choppers in the sky and they're flying super high_**

 ** _Be out all night_**  
 ** _Search party, flashlights_**  
 ** _Be out all night_**  
 ** _Search party, flashlights_**  
 ** _Be out all night_**  
 ** _Search party, flashlights_**  
 ** _Be out all night_**  
 ** _Party"_**

"Awesome song Tori!" Nathan says once the song ends, "But... I bet I can One-Up you".

"A music competition, me likey," Chloe says, clearly excited by this new development in our trip.

"I'm down if you guys are," I say.

"I'm in,".

"Come on, let's do this already!" Chloe exclaims, reaching back and snatching the cord from Victoria, and plugging it into Nate's phone, "Alright, Nate... Let's see what you've got!".

"Settle down and just play whatever song comes up first," He says, focusing on the road ahead of us.

Chloe nods and starts scrolling through his phone for a moment before clicking on a song, basically bouncing up and down in her seat.

 ** _"Kick it!_**

 ** _You wake up late for school, man you don't want to go_**  
 ** _You ask you mom, please? but she still says, no!_**  
 ** _You missed two classes and no homework_**  
 ** _But your teacher preaches class like you're some kind of jerk"._**

"Of course, you listen to The Beastie Boys, Nathan," Victoria says, rolling her eyes with an amused smirk.

"Shut up, they're a good band and I'm pretty sure everyone knows their music," He replies, turning up the volume until you can _feel_ the music in your chest.

We all chuckle and start singing along to the upbeat, high energy song.

 ** _"You gotta fight for your right to party_**

 ** _Your pop caught you smoking, and he said, no way!_**  
 ** _That hypocrite smokes two packs a day_**  
 ** _Man, living at home is such a drag_**  
 ** _Now your mom threw away your best porno mag (bust it!)_**

 ** _You gotta fight for your right to party_**

 ** _You gotta fight"_**

"What the fuck is going on?" Brooke groan as she and Kate both start waking up.

No one says anything, we all just keep singing until they join us.

"Come on guys! It's a music competition, It'll be fun!" I say with a light giggle.

Kate giggles a little and joins in, watching as her girlfriend slowly gives in and starts singing as well.

 ** _"Don't step out of this house if that's the clothes you're gonna wear_**  
 ** _I'll kick you out of my home is you don't cut that hair_**  
 ** _Your mom busted in and said, what's that noise?_**  
 ** _Aw, mom, you're just jealous it's the Beastie Boys!_**

 ** _You gotta fight for your right to party_**  
 ** _You gotta fight for your right to party_**

 ** _Party_**  
 ** _Party"._**

"Alright, alright, that was a good attempt," Chloe says.

" _Attempt?_ I pretty much blew everyone out of the water!" Nathan protests, watching as the blue-haired girl plugs in her phone.

"Watch and learn Ladies and Gent, watch and learn".

 _ **"Fate caught me out today**_

 _ **Without a word to say**_

 _ **Without a card to play**_

 _ **My luck has finally run dry**_

 _ **I'm under a black sky**_

 _ **Don't know the reason why**_

 _ **But I know**_

 _ **I'm not the one no I'm not the one to blame".**_

"Damn... I didn't take you for an indie music person, Chloe," Brooke says, pushing her sunglasses up to the bridge of her nose.

"Yeah, well... there's a lot you don't know about me then," she says, looking back and shooting me a wink.

I blush and blow her a kiss back, mouthing _I love you_.

 ** _"I lost_**

 ** _This time it slipped away_**

 ** _But that was yesterday_**

 ** _I'll find another way_**

 ** _You're gone_**

 ** _And my world turns to grey_**

 ** _The pain is hard to take_**

 ** _But it'll fade away_**

 ** _Cos I know_**

 ** _I'm not the one no I'm not the one to blame"._**

I can't help but wonder if Chloe feels what the lyrics of this song are saying. While I know she doesn't blame herself for what happened to Rachel, she still has a lot of guilt that she's dealing with. Rachel was a bad person and deserved punishment for all the things she did... but death wasn't what either of us had in mind.

 ** _"Cos if_**

 ** _I blame myself I'll fall_**

 ** _Between the prison walls_**

 ** _With no hope left at all_**

 ** _And if_**

 ** _The fault was mine there'd be_**

 _ **A shadow left** **of** **me**_

 ** _My world would crumble in on me_**

 ** _A tread a tightrope_**

 ** _I've got to keep my head up_**

 ** _Or choke on all my hope_**

 ** _I'm high above the ground_**

 ** _Got to keep believing_**

 ** _I'll fall if I look down_**

 ** _No_ _, I'm not the one no I'm not the one to blame"._**

"Alright, Maxie. You're up," Chloe says, handing me the cord.

I smile and take it, both out hands lingering as they touch.

"I'm pretty sure I already lost but, what the hell".

"Blast that indie shit, Max!".

I chuckle and begin my song, smiling at Chloe as it plays.

 ** _"Shakedown 1979_**  
 ** _Cool kids never have the time_**  
 ** _On a live wire right up off the street_**  
 ** _You and I should meet_**

 ** _Junebug skipping like a stone_**  
 ** _With the headlights pointed at the dawn_**  
 ** _We were sure we'd never see an end to it all"._**

"Smashing Pumpkins? Now your talking!" Brooke says, seeming excited to hear the song and band I chose.

"Alright, settle down and let's listen!" Kate says, trying to get her girlfriend to relax (again).

 ** _"And I don't even care to shake these zipper blues_**  
 ** _And we don't know just where our bones will rest_**  
 ** _To dust I guess_**  
 ** _Forgotten and absorbed into the earth below_**

 ** _Double-cross the vacant and the bored_**  
 ** _They're not sure just what we have in store_**  
 ** _Morphine city slipping dues down to see_**

 ** _That we don't even care as restless as we are_**  
 ** _We feel the pull in the land of a thousand guilts_**  
 ** _And poured cement, lamented and assured_**  
 ** _To the lights and towns below"._**

"I didn't know you listened to these guys, Max," Chloe says, giving me a surprised look.

I shrug a little and blush, "I dunno, I kinda started listening to them after I met you".

She smiles and chuckles, "Guess I am a good/bad influence on you, but why this song? What significant about it?".

I shrug again, "it... it kinda reminds me or youth, just... being young while we can. Enjoying the time we have together before we all grow up".

 ** _"Faster than the speed of sound_**  
 ** _Faster than we thought we'd go_**  
 ** _Beneath the sound of hope_**

 ** _Justine never knew the rules,_**  
 ** _Hung down with the freaks and ghouls_**  
 ** _No apologies ever need be made_**  
 ** _I know you better than you fake it to see_**

 ** _That we don't even care to shake these zipper blues_**  
 ** _And we don't know just where our bones will rest_**  
 ** _To dust I guess_**  
 ** _Forgotten and absorbed into the earth below_**

 ** _The street heats the urgency of now_**  
 ** _As you see there's no one around"._**

"Well... in that case. Here's to youth," Chloe says, raising a fake glass up like she's giving a toast.

"To Youth!" we all chant, eventually falling back into a simple conversation amongst ourselves.

Chloe and I continue to share sidelong glances, reaching out and taking hold of each other's hands.

"To us," she whispers.

I smile and intertwine our fingers.

"Forever".

* * *

Nate pulls the Station Waggon over on the side of the road about 2 hours later, after we cross the state line, all of us too tired to carry on. So once we get to one of the three camping grounds we're going to stop at, we all clamber out of the car and stretch our legs.

"Oh god, feel that air!" Victoria exclaims, stretching out like a cat once she slips out of the cramped car.

"You guys go ahead and relax, Chloe and I'll set up the tents," Nate says, popping the trunk open and pulling out multiple bags, setting them down on the ground beside him.

"We have one for Brooke and Kate, one for Tori, and one for us, Max," Chloe says, picking up one of the bags.

"I'm gonna stay in the car, keep it safe and give you gals some privacy" He adds.

"Ew, it's not like we're going to do anything," Kate says, shooting Brooke a nervous look.

"Sure... we aren't," she replies with a smirk.

Victoria groans and rolls her eyes. "Well, while you all _sex_ it up over here... I'm going to have a smoke break. Holla if you need me" She says, pulling a pack of cigarettes out of her pocket and walking over to a set of picnic tables.

I chuckle a bit and look around, taking in our surroundings. The campground is just like the ones I've seen in movies, complete with a fire pit, outhouses, picnic tables and places for the tents. "This place is cool," I say, walking up to Chloe as she dumps the contents of one of the bags on the ground and begins to build our tent.

"Fuck yeah it is," she says, "You ever been camping?".

I shake my head.

"Well, then m'lady. Prepare to be amazed! We can make smores, stargaze, take a walk in nature, etc, etc,".

I giggle a little and bend down in front of Chloe, giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Heh, what was that for?" she asks, rubbing said cheek.

"I'm just so proud of you," I whisper, "You've been through hell and back and you just... keep going. I wish I had the strength, and you honestly don't know how much I admire and look up to you, Chloe Price. I wish I could be half the person you are".

Chloe pauses and looks completely gobsmacked, seeming genuinely shocked by the words I just said. "Max..." she begins, struggling for words, "I... I honestly don't know what to say to that, or if I even should".

"You don't have to," I say, "Your reaction is good enough".

"I love you _so_ much... you know that right?" she asks, returning her attention to building the tent for a moment.

"Of course".

Chloe hums with pleasure for a moment, smiling ear to ear. "We'll talk more once I get the tents up... it'll give us a bit more privacy," she says, pointing to Brooke who's making inappropriate hand gestures.

I chuckle a little and nod, standing back up and deciding to explore around a little and take some pictures. "Alright... see you in a bit," I say, giving her another soft kiss.

I turn back to Brooke and stick my tongue out at her, watching as she rolls her eyes and flips me off.

"You two play nice okay?" Kate says, lowering her girlfriend's hand, "We're here to relax, not be at each other's throats".

"Aww, we're just messing around," Brooke says, giving me a high-five when I come up, "Right, Max?".

"Heh, yeah. We're good, Kate... just a few friends messing around" I say, rubbing at the back of my neck.

"Okay... anyway, is there anything we can help with?".

I shrug, "Uh... maybe you can get the cooler with the food in it? I think Chloe's going to try and build a fire later so we can cook hotdogs and smores or something".

"We can manage that, thanks, Max," Kate says, taking hold of Brooke's hand and leading her back to the car.

"No problem," I reply, looking for something else to do. I notice Tori sitting alone on the picnic bench and decide to go talk to her since we are still getting to know each other. "Um... hi," I say somewhat nervously as I sit beside her, pulling my shirt over my nose to protect me from the cigarette smoke.

"Maxine," she says.

"Victoria," I reply, waiting for her to continue talking.

She takes a long drag on her cigarette before throwing it down and stomping it out. "So... what brings you here?".

I shrug, "We don't talk all that much and... I dunno, you seemed kinda lonely".

"No... just needed a break," she says, turning to me and pulling her knees to her chest.

"Sorry. Everyone's a little crabby and cranky and...uh, _horny_ apparently" I reply, feeling bad that I contributed to that awkward energy.

"You don't need to apologize, Max. I just... *sigh* I just get a little weirded out when people talk about sex and shit".

I raise an eyebrow but lower it after a moment. "I'm sorry. I didn't know".

"It's fine. No one really knows that it bugs me out. I keep that part of myself hidden," Tori says, "I just try to tolerate it as best I can".

"You don't have to do that, Tori," I say, "If you want, I can tell the others to lay off".

"No!" she exclaims, grabbing my arm for a moment, "Everyone already gives me enough shit for being the 'queen b', I don't need to add this to the pile".

I swallow hard and nod, "O- Okay, sorry".

She sighs and releases my arm, "Again, You don't need to apologize".

"I feel like I do. I mean... I feel bad that you had to deal will all my talk since we meet".

"It's fine, Max. I swear," she says softly.

"Being weird out by sex isn't something to be ashamed of, Tori," I tell her, "It's... it's weird for me too but... sometimes talking things out with someone I trust helps".

"It's not like I have that many friends, Max. Everyone in the Vortex Club respects me but... they're not my friends".

"You have us.".

"I know...".

"Just remember that, okay?".

"Okay... thanks, Max," She says, finally pulling her knees away from her chest, "you always know the right things to say".

"Heh, will I try".

"You don't give yourself enough credit. You should like... be a psychologist or something".

"I just want to be a good photographer," I reply, "I kinda feel bad that I never turned in a photo for that _Everyday Heros_ contest for Jefferson's class,".

"It wasn't worth it, to be honest, those contests are never fair, especially with Jefferson as the judge. He always picks the photo from the person he most admires at the beginning of the year... it can be utter shit and he'd still pick it".

"Geez, I sure hope you aren't implying that _my_ photos are shit," I say with a sarcastic chuckle.

"Never. Us photographer have to stick together, even if we have a completely different sense of style" She says.

"Alright, I'll get out of our hair now," I say, getting up to my feet, "I think the other's are almost done setting everything up. I'll call you over once we get a fire going".

"'Kay, I'm just going to chill here for a while if that's okay".

"That's fine, see you in a bit".

"Ciao".

I smile and wave her off as I wander back over to Nathan as he builds another tent a few feet away from the one he already set up. "Hey, Nate".

"Hey, Max. What's up?".

I shrug, "Nothing much... need any help?".

"I think I'm good for now but uh, looks like your girlfriend could use some,".

I look over at Chloe who struggles to keep one side of the tent up while the other falls to the ground. It's basically something out of a cartoon. I giggle a bit, " I think she can manage... she's trying to do more things on her own now that she has full use of her shoulder".

"Yeah, she gathered up all the tents from the basement and carried them to the car by herself just to prove she could".

"That's Chloe for you," I say with a sigh, "She'll do anything just to prove herself".

"The worst you can do is baby her," he says, "When things would get bad with... um, with Rachel, she'd always snap at anyone who'd try and pity her. She... she needs to feel in control of the situation she's in, and when she's not... she panics".

"I know,".

"But she trusts you. She can be vulnerable with you in a way I've never seen".

I nod and blush.

"I know".

"I'm really glad she met you, Max. I-... I'm not sure she woulda made it this far if she hadn't," Nathan says, pausing his work for a moment.

I swallow hard and nod again, lowering my voice to a timid whisper.

"I know".

"I don't mean to sound so dismal... just. I'm really glad to see my best friend happy".

"Me too," I say, shifting on my heels.

"Anyways, wanna go mill around and find some wood for the fire? That'll give you something to do," he says, finishing up the tent.

"Yeah... I can manage that," I say, looking around the campground again, "I'll be back".

"Alright, see ya in a bit. I'ma go see if Chloe will let me help, or someone's gonna be sleeping on the ground tonight".

I chuckle again and nod before beginning to walk off a little ways away from the others.

"Okay... firewood, firewood, firewood," I repeat, picking up random twigs from the ground and tucking them under my arm. As I bend down, the sleeve of my hoodie rolls up, revealing the still bruised skin around my wrist from where I was bound and tied up by Rachel.

 _Don't think about that. Max... focus on what's happening now, focus on the trip and your friends, focus on Chloe and the concert,_ I tell myself, taking a shuttering breath as I continue gathering sticks.

I'm still struggling to come to terms with what happened to me, which makes moving on a little bit harder. I mean... I panic when someone grabs me the wrong way, and I pull back from makeout sessions with Chloe sometimes because I sometimes feel like the walls are closing in on me and I can't breathe. She does her best to comfort me after I panic, but in truth, she's just as scared. It sucks how the smallest things trigger me now, but then again I guess that's always been a thing with me (thanks to my parents) but now it's just 10x worse.

 _You're okay, you're okay,_ I repeat in my head, closing my eyes and taking another breathe, "You're okay".

I still feel the restraints and duct tape sometimes, the coldness of the bunker floor, the drugs in my system and the voices... the voices were the worst. I could hear Rachel talking to me... telling me that I was going to die, that Chloe was going to have to choose between saving me or Nathan. I knew she was lying, but... when her plan actually played out, and Chloe pointed the gun at Nathan's head, I'd never been more terrified in my life. It wasn't that I was afraid of Chloe... I was afraid of what she was capable of doing under the amount of pressure she was exposed to. I honestly expected to die there, because I knew Chloe would never kill anyone, regardless of who they were to her.

"Max?".

I jump nearly a foot when I feel hands clamp around my shoulders, sending the sticks I had gathered flying. "Shit!".

"Woah, woah, woah, hey... it's just me, it's just me!" Chloe says, dropping to her knees when I stumble to the ground and try to scramble away.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" I swallow hard and try to calm my breathing which has unfortunately grown dangerously fast, "Why..." I mutter, trying to get my words out, "D- don't sneak... sneak up on me like that!".

"Dude... I've been calling you for like, the last few minutes and you were just standing her all zoned out," Chloe says softly, keeping her voice low like she always does when I have a panic attack, "I got worried. I wasn't trying to scare you".

I swallow hard and take a slow deep breath, trying to sync it up with Chloe's, "S- sorry, I just... thinking too much".

Chloe sighs and adjusts herself until she's sitting beside me on the ground. "It's okay... you're okay, alright?".

"Alright," I repeat, leaning up against her shoulder.

We both remain silent for a moment, listening to the crickets and nightbirds singing in the background.

"I see you've got the sticks'n'shit," she says, kicking a few with her bare toes.

I nod and sigh breathily, "Yeah...".

The others are looking over at us with concern, but we ignore them, just enjoying a brief moment of calm.

"We're going to be okay," I whisper, "right?".

"Of course," Chloe replies, leaning in and kissing me on the cheek, "Now come on, let's get a fire going and eat a little, it's been a long day".

I nod and grab onto her arm as she stands up, watching for a moment as the punk picks up the sticks I dropped before following her back to where the others are waiting.

"Uh... you guys okay?" Brooke asks timidly.

I nod and try to seem calmer than I actually am. "Peachy".

"Just chatting," Chloe confirms, handing the sticks off to Nathan. "Anyways, let's get some grub going go we can eat. I'm starving!".

"You ate an entire bag of Funyuns like... two hours ago," Victoria says, rolling her eyes sarcastically.

"Yeah... that was 2 hours ago," she replies, "And I'm hungry again".

"You're always hungry, dude," Nathan says, throwing some of the stick into the pre-made fire pit, "Got a lighter I can borrow?". Chloe nods and tosses him her lighter, watching as he lights the bundle of sticks and blows on it until it starts to smolder. "Alright... grab the hot dogs and a couple of sticks and let's eat!".

So we all get sticks and poke them through the hotdogs, gathering around the campfire and just relaxing, enjoying each other's presence as they cook. Eventually, (after we've all had our fill) Nathan gets up and reveals a guitar that he managed to keep hidden in the back of the car. "Play us a little something, Max. No campfire is complete without some sweet acoustics".

"I- I dunno, guys," I say, taking the guitar despite my hesitation, "sure I'm not gonna be annoying?".

"Let's hear it, Max!" Chloe exclaims excitedly, "Come on, blast us with that indie shit!".

"Alright, Alright," I say with a giggle, my girlfriend's excitement being convincing enough, "I'll play something". So I tune the guitar and start absently picking at the strings until I find a steady tune and stick to it, Chloe humming softly to the rhythm. It's nice... just sitting back and relaxing with my friends, the soft sounds of the crackling fire and the crickets. Everything feels at peace.

* * *

Sleeping in a tent is weird. I can feel the hard ground underneath me even though I'm tightly wrapped up in a soft fluffy sleeping bag, and I can hear the others moving around in the tents next to us, the nylon of their sleeping bags squeaking each time they move. Everything is so quiet... yet... _loud_ at the same time.

There are crickets chirping in the distance, cars rolling down the road a little ways and Chloe's heavy snoring sounding off from beside me...

I forgot how much she snores... it's been awhile since we've slept in the same space together. It's been... _difficult,_ adjusting to living with a new roommate. I miss just being able to listen to Chloe as she slept and be there when nightmares plagued her dreams. It didn't happen often, but I'd hear her whimper and cry in her in her sleep, repeating phrases that make terrifying sense today. Other times she'd wake up in a cold sweat and abruptly leave the dorm room to collect herself and have a quick smoke break.

 _"Max...?"_ Chloe mutters suddenly, shifting around a little, "Hey... you still awake?".

I jump a little, not exactly expecting to hear her voice. "Yeah... what's up? You okay?".

The air is silent for a moment before she speaks again,"I had that dream again... uh, you know the recurring one?".

I nod and turn around to face her. "Yeah... I remember, its been a while since you've had that one".

"I know," she says softly, "Kinda freaked out now,".

With a timid smile, I slide out of my sleeping bag and inch closer to her, watching as she invites me into her open arms. Once she lets the covers fall over us, I immediately cuddle up to her in the hopes of bringing her at least a little bit of comfort. She's shaking slightly, and her skin is cold and clammy, and her breathing is slightly labored.

"I'm right here," I whisper, burying my face in her chest, "It wasn't real, okay? Remember that".

Her arms wrap around me as she closes her eyes and holds me tightly against her warm body. Chloe sniffles a little and wills herself not to cry, but I can feel her warm tears fall into my hair, "I- I know... *sniff* I just... it was real at one point and it's hard just to forget".

"I know the feeling..." I whisper softly with a light sigh.

"We can always talk about it," Chloe suggests, pulling away to wipe her nose.

"Do you really want to?" I ask, looking up at her.

She stares at me for a moment before shaking her head. "No".

"Neither do I".

"But we will talk about it eventually... right?".

"I guess we kinda have to," I reply, returning to my cuddling position, "But not now".

While forgot that Chloe snores, I also seem to have forgotten that she usually sleeps in only a bra and boxers, so I can feel a lot of her skin making contact with mine (even though I'm wearing a nightshirt and shorts). It's this type of intimacy that I enjoy the most, just feeling the girl I love's body on mine, even if it's not in any way sexual.

"can... Can I ask you something sorta crazy?" She asks.

"Of course" I whisper, closing my eyes.

"I don't want to go back to Arcadia Bay,".

"What?!" I exclaim, lowering my voice when I realize I basically just yelled that, "Where the fuck did this come from?".

"Max, there's nothing left for me there except bad memories," she says, not even seeming phased by my reaction.

"What... what about Joyce and David, o- our friends... me?".

"i'm not abandoning them, Max. I just... I need to do something for me for once. And you're here with me aren't you?".

"For right now but... I want to finish school at Blackwell,".

"I know...".

"But?".

"Would you run away with me after we graduate?".

I blink, suddenly taken aback by Chloe's actual question. "I-... I don't know".

"You don't need to answer right away... just... promise you'll think about it?" she asks, seeming nervous.

I nod absently, continuing to stare are her with utter confusion and slight panic.

 _If I say no... will she leave without me? Will she straight up **leave** me? I- I don't exactly know what I want to do with my life after I graduate, but... all I know is I want Chloe in it._

"Where would you go?" I ask after a moment.

She shrugs, "I dunno, I was thinking Colorado. Far from home but... still close enough that I can come back".

I nod again and press my head to her chest again, trying to figure out what to respond with.

"Why do you ask?".

"I'll follow you anywhere, Chloe Price," I whisper low enough that I'm not even sure she can hear me, "Anywhere you go... I'm always home".

* * *

 **-MARCH 4TH-**

We don't talk about what happened the next morning, all of us two busy pack the camping stuff away so we can get on the road again.

"So tell me again when this concert is?" Nathan says shoving the tents back in the Station Wagon amongst the clothes-filled luggage.

"On the Sixth, that way when we get to Santa Monica tomorrow we'll have at least one day to explore the town before the concert," Chloe says, taking a drag off a cigarette she pawned off of Victoria.

"Do we all have to go?" Kate asks, "As much as I love hanging out with you guys, a rock show isn't exactly my forte".

"Yeah, and what are we going to be doing for the three fucking weeks _after_ the concert?" Brooke adds.

"Well, Nate's parents own a little spot on the beach where we're going to be staying after the concert," I say, "But I guess the city is ours for the taking after that".

"For the love of Christ, please tell me there's an actual place to sleep on this little patch of beach," Victoria asks in an overly desperate voice, "I can't sleep on the floor for three weeks".

"Relax, I'm pretty sure there's a bungalow there or something," Nate says, slamming the trunk closed, "I haven't been there since I was like 6, so don't hold me to that".

She rolls her eyes and sighs, "Oh god".

"Come on... it'll be fun!" I say even though I've been thinking the same thing.

 _Maybe we went in a little bit over our heads, but we can always go home early if worse comes to worse._

"Hurry up, guys," Chloe says, flicking her cigarette away, "the sooner we leave, the sooner we'll get there".

"Alright... we're getting in, geez," Brooke says, getting in the car after Kate and Tori.

Nathan opens one of the back doors and tosses Chloe the keeps. "Your turn to drive, Champ".

Chloe grabs the keys in one flawless movement and clicks her teeth at me, "Lets roll".

I blush unintentionally and nod, hopping in the passenger seat next to her.

"Is there any time you two don't flirt?" Brooke asks once all the doors are closed and Chloe reves the engine obnoxiously loud.

"Nope".

She's right though... sometimes I'm not even aware of myself flirting with Chloe. It just sorta happens.

"We'll try to tone it down a little," I say, remembering my conversation with Victoria last night, "Right, Chlo?".

She rolls her eyes and scoffs slightly, pulling the car out onto the open road, "Fine".

"Sooo... you guys wanna have another music competition?" Nathan suggests.

"We already did that," Tori says, "What's the point in doing it again?".

"How about _punch buggies_? My sisters and I used to play that all the time when we were younger," Kate adds.

"I think I've had my fill of punches for a lifetime," I mutter dismally.

"Ditto," Chloe replies in an equal manner.

"Okaaaay, how about something else?" Brooke asks.

"Like what? _I spy?_ What are you twelve?".

"Chloe..." I whisper, knowing that she puts on a _tough punk_ act sometimes without realizing it.

She sighs and shakes her head, "Sorry... ".

"S'fine dude, we all get crabby".

"I don't mean to. It just... it's like a defense mechanism,".

I blink, kinda surprised to see Chloe opening up to the others.

But I guess at the end of the day she has nothing more to hide.

"How about we just take this time to get to know each other better?" Nathan offers.

Chloe nods and shifts around in her seat, "Yeah... why not".

So, for the next hour or so we all just start talking about ourselves.

"Okay... it's your turn again, Max," Chloe says, "What's your biggest insecurity".

I swallow hard and anxiously rub at my hands, "Uh... my body, I guess?".

"Really?".

"But you're so skinny and fit".

"I- I know..." I continue, "I don't know why, but I just am".

Chloe gives me an odd look for a moment, seeing me growing progressively timider.

"Let's change the subject now... yeah?".

I nod, "Yeah".

"What about you, Chloe... you skipped your turn" Tori points out.

"Guys, she wants to change the-" I begin, only to have Chloe cut me off.

"I'm scared that I'm never going to amount to anything and I'm just going to be seen as a hopeless delinquent," she says, "So, I guess i'm insecure about my personality and how society perceives me".

Everyone goes dead silent at that point, not really sure how to respond to something like that.

"So... that answer your question?".

Tori nods and turns away, seeming a little too familiar with what Chloe described, hell... I think everyone could relate to that in some way or another.

it's quiet in the car for a while until Chloe turns the radio up, the music drowning out the awkwardness.

Pretty soon everybody is singing along to "D _on't Stop Believing"_ and " _California Gurls"_ like the idiots we are. We stop every so often, either for bathroom breaks or to stretch out legs, but we're on the road most of the day.

The later in the day it gets, the closer we get to our destination.

* * *

"Think we can make it there before sunset?" I ask, standing beside Chloe as she gasses up the car at a gas station, the others inside the mini-mart getting more snacks.

She shrugs, "I hope so... it'd be hella beautiful watching th sunset from the pier, ya might even be able to get some good pictures".

I nod, glad that I actually brought my camera, despite the fear of accidentally breaking it.

"I hope so. I can picture it now, you framed perfectly in front of the setting sun, and the only thing you can see is the bright orange sky and your silhouette".

I make exaggerated hand gestures that make Chloe laugh.

"You're a dork... but you're my dork, right?".

I nod again and give her a peck on the lips, refusing to back away when one of the many people gassing up their cars whistles a catcall. I simply giggle and flip them the bird, not at all ashamed to show the world who I love.

"And even if we don't make it by sunset, there's always tomorrow".

"We have all the time in the world, remember?" I say, kissing her again.

She giggles and kisses me back, "All the time in the world".

"Hey, lovebirds! Wrap it up already and let's go!" Brooke calls out once she, Kate, Tori, and Nathan return with arms full of snacks and things.

"Hope you guys paid for that!" Chloe calls back, putting the hose back on the hook thing.

"Haha, very funny," Nathan says, throwing Chloe a pack of cigarettes.

"Fucking finally, man!" She says, "You've owed me this pack since like... the beginning of the year!".

"Hush and let's go!".

* * *

Chloe rolls into Santa Monica a little after midnight, so everyone is asleep beside us.

Insomnia helps with that, and the fact that we've just been talking mindlessly to each other for hours on end.

You never really get tired of talking to Chloe... she's one of the most interesting people I've ever met.

"Are you going to go find the beach Nate was talking about?" I ask softly, leaning my head against her shoulder.

"It's a little ways up ahead," she replies, taking a few turns down a row of houses, "I googled the directions".

"Sweet".

"Thank god for cell service".

I hum a little and snuggle up against her shoulder again, yawning as I do so.

"Tired?".

I nod, "A little".

"Too tired for a midnight walk along the beach?".

I think for a moment before smiling, "I think I can manage that,".

"Cool".

"Should I wake the others once we get there?".

"Might as well. We can sneak out once everyone gets settled in alright?" Chloe says, shooting me an impish grin.

"You've got yourself a deal, Price," I say, kissing her cheek for what feels like the billionth time.

So once Chloe pulls the Station Wagon into a small parking spot next to a large bungalow, we shake the others away, watching as they grumble in protest.

"5 more minutes..." Brooke mutters, latching on tighter to Kate who's asleep in her arms.

"Dudes... we're here, don't ya wanna sleep in an actual bed?".

"Do we even know if there are beds in there?" I whisper.

Chloe simply shrugs.

I roll my eyes and manage to get Nathan awake.

"H- hey, bud... come on, we're here".

He grumbles groggily and pulls himself out of the car, shouldering Victoria awake as she leaves.

The others follow soon after and just like zombies, stumble aimlessly into the bungalow, Chloe and I leading someone to a bed.

Kate and Brooke take the guest room.

Nathan Takes his own room and Victoria crashes on the couch in the living room before we can even get her to a room.

"So that leaves us with the master bedroom, eh?" Chloe asks with a cheeky smile.

I chuckle and nod, "Yep".

"So... wanna take that walk now?".

I nod and allow her to take my hand as she leads me out of the bungalow, down a small path and finally onto the beach.

We walk across the water line for a while, having abandoned our socks and shoes back at the house.

"Wowser, this is nothing like the beach in Arcadia Bay," I say, looking at the large stand of palm trees lining the long strip of sandy beach.

"That's what makes California so beautiful," Chloe says, "It's fucking perfect".

"Why not live down here?".

She sighs softly for a second and shrugs, "Rachel wanted to run away here someday".

"Oh...".

"This isn't my dream though... my dream is just to live somewhere with the girl I love".

I smile and blush a little, "I honestly don't deserve you,".

"You do, Max... trust me. The world brought us together for a reason. We're soulmates remember?" Chloe says, pausing her steps to brush a few strands of hair out of my face.

"Soulmates," I repeat, looking up at her with bright eyes.

The silver moonlight reflecting off of her porcelain skin makes it look like her entire body is glowing. I don't even realize the water splashing at our ankles, I'm completely transfixed by Chloe's beauty.

"You look like an angel," I whisper, "You are my angel".

Chloe shakes her head and steps closer to me.

"No," she whispers, "You're mine".

I let out a shuttering breath when she inches closer, pressing soft kisses on my neck and jawline.

I grab a handful of her shirt and pull her closer to me, feeling her teeth drag across my skin as she nips at me playfully.

"Chloe..." I say breathlessly.

"Hmm?" she says, not bothering to pull away.

"Wanna help me cross something off my bucket list?".

Chloe hums warmly against my neck. "And what would that be?" she asks, already knowing what I'm implying.

"Sex on the beach under the stars" I whisper, feeling her lift me up until I'm straddling her hips.

"As you wish".

And just like last time, time seems to slow to a mear crawl and I'm aware of Chloe's every movement. I feel her lips return to my neck and the small bit of my chest that's exposed by the V-neck tee-shirt I'm wearing. "I love you," She whispers as she walks away from the water and sets me down on the warm sand, her cold hands already trail up my shirt and under my bra.

 _"Oooh~"_ I whimper, feeling her give my breasts a firm squeeze.

She snickers and continues to massage my breasts as we make out, her knee sliding up between my legs.

My breath hitches in my throat and I place one of my hands behind her neck, pulling her closer to me with the other works to get her shirt off.

Sensing my eagerness, Chloe takes off her shirt for me, throwing it aside and working on mine.

"I've gotta say," she says, her breathing already labored, "Punk Max is a lot hotter than Normal Max".

I roll my eyes and help her take my shirt the rest of the way off.

Once it's tossed away and forgotten about, I look back up at Chloe who's right above me, her eyes wide with confusion and concern.

"Max?".

"What?".

"... your arms" she mutters.

I blink and swallow hard looking down at my nearly bared top, seeing exactly what she sees.

The moonlight is reflecting off my skin just like it is on Chloe's... except for me, it basically highlights all the scars I've accumulated over the years and the past few months. Some scars are small, others... longer and deeper. Some are from other peoples hands and other... are from my own.

But there's one that catches her eye, one scar that's still a healing cut.

"Y- you promised".

"I know," I reply softly, my voice filled with shame.

Chloe picks herself up off of me and grabs my arm and I let her examine it, watching as she finds more and more scars, some old... some not so old.

"When?".

I swallow hard, my mouth suddenly going dry. "A week after what happened with Rachel... I... it only happened once. I- I slipped up, I'm sorry".

"Just... why?".

"I don't know... I haven't done it in so long, Chloe... I thought I was finally better. I- I thought-" I pretty much dissolve into tears at that point, utterly ashamed at what I've done to myself. "I'm so sorry".

"Hey, hey, hey...shh. It's okay, it's okay," She says, pulling me up off the sand and into a tight embrace. "I mean.. it's _not_ okay... but... you're okay".

"I'm so sorry, Chloe," I say, "I'm sorry I fucked this up...".

"You didn't fuck anything up, Max... okay? We can still do this if you want," She says, holding me tighter even though I've basically gone limp in her arms.

I remain silent, having lost my energy to talk.

"Is..." Chloe begins, "Is this why you said you were insecure about your body? Because you...".

"Because I cut myself?" I say, knowing she's never going to be able to finish that sentence, "Yeah... pretty much".

"Fuck... I'm so sorry. If I'd know...".

"Don't apologize," I say, starting to pull away, "it's not you're fault".

"I know.. but I'm still so sorry".

"Why? Why are you so sorry for me?!" I ask, finally snapping.

She reaches out and take my head in her hands and forces me to look at her.

"I'm sorry that you don't realize what a perfect human being you are, regardless of your fucked up past,".

She leans in and kisses me hard on the lips, holding there before pulling away.

"I'm sorry that I can't take all your pain away,".

She leans in and kisses me again, this time pulling away with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't be there when you needed me the most".

"Chloe..." I mutter, continuing to cry myself.

"I'm **sorry,** " she says again, "I'm just sorry".

I look up at her and search her eyes, seeing the same pain she sees in mine.

Without really thinking, I grab the back of her head and smash her lips against mine, tears continuing to stream down my cheeks.

"You're too good for me," I say again, pulling away from her lips for a second, "You're too good for me,".

"Just stop talking," Chloe mutters back, gladly matching my pace of kissing, "You don't know what you're talking about,".

She doesn't say it in an aggressive way or anything... she just doesn't believe what I'm saying.

"We're perfect for each other".

We continue kissing, eventually falling back on the sand, this time with me on top.

Our bras are thrown to the side after we both relax and fall back into what we started, our hands explore each other's bodies with half excitement and half awkwardness.

The only reason Chloe didn't see my scars last time we had sex was because her room was so dark, and that time in the pool the lights were just dim enough the mask them. But now... she can see me. She sees me for me and nothing more. I've got nothing to hide anymore... I've got No Filter.

As our make out slowly grows more heated, I slide my hand away from her breasts and rest it on her abdomen.

"Max..." She whispers breathily, her voice full of lust, "I want you to touch me,".

I blush and nod, moving my both my hands to the hem of her shorts, pulling them down to her knees and watching as she kicks them the rest of the way off.

This time there's no blanket to keep us covered, so I'm going to see everything... we're out in the open and I'm going to see everything.

"Max..." Chloe whispers again, breaking me from my thoughts by nipping my neck again.

I whimper a little again and return my hand to her abdomen, hesitating just above her boxers.

Swallowing my fear and slide my fingers past the waistband, feeling her skin growing warmer and warmer until-

"O- oh...".

She's so soft and warm a-and...

Chloe mewls and arches her back the second I touch her.

I pull back for a second, unsure if that's a good sign. But she grabs my wrist and holds my hand above her sensitives, taking a shuttering breath.

"I'm okay... just not used to it".

"Okay," I whisper, returning my hand to where it was, this time moving it in a swirling motion.

Chloe's breath hitches in her throat when I decide to move my hand deeper into her boxers.

" _F- Fuck..._ ".

I let out a small whimper of pleasure as I continue to spread her growing moisture around. But I know there's more to sex than just this...

"Chloe I don't...".

"It's okay... you'll know what to do. I trust you".

"But I've never-".

"Just do to me what you do to yourself".

That makes me blush even more, "I-... okay".

 _God, this is embarrassing... just don't think, Max. Just do. Don't think, Just do._

So I do just that, I let my instincts guide my hand until I slowly and hesitantly breach her entrance.

"Fuck!" Chloe yelps, a small giggle following immediately after, "Ah... k- keep going, keep going. F- feels good,".

I swallow hard and close my eyes, feeling Chloe's knee slide between my legs again.

try to concentrate on what I'm doing but somehow my body is subconsciously grinding against her bare skin and I just want to feel her against me too.

So I quickly pull my hand out of her and pull off my pants... then my underwear.

"Christ... calm down, Maxie," Chloe says, panting softly.

I blink and shake my head, taking a deep breath. "S- sorry... I got excited".

"I could tell," she says, kicking off her own boxers.

I look at her with wide eyes, really never expecting to see a fully naked Chloe in front of me.

"Take a picture... it'll last longer", she says with a snicker watching me oggle over her.

 _Shit now I want to take a picture_.

"L- later," I mutter, crawling back on top of her and letting her flip me over so she's back on top.

We smile at each other for a moment before returning to our heated kisses and soft touches.

I continue to grind my pelvis against Chloe's knee while simultaneously pumping my fingers in and out of her.

"Gah! Don't stop, don't stop!" She begs, kissing my neck, chest and gripping onto the sand under us.

I obey and go at a faster pace, yelping when I feel Chloe's hand dip down and touch me.

"Oh, fuck, fuck, FUCK!".

Suddenly, Chloe shifts her body away from me and I'm afraid she's panicking or I hurt her but...

 _Oh, my god..._

She adjusts our bodies so that our legs are intertwined-

 _Oh, my god..._

She takes my hand in hers and looks at me, still panting, her chest and forehead glistening with sweat and ocean spray. "Ready?".

 _Oh, my god..._

I nod.

She pulls me close.

" **Oh, my god!** ".

The second our sensitives touch I feel my breath escape me.

She's still so warm- no hot and damp and-

I can't even form a coherent thought, everything is just so much.

Small whimpers, groans, and moans escape my lips as we continue to grind our bodies against each other.

Chloe... Chloe's not afraid to let loose. Her moans are loud and make my stomach twinge in the best possible way.

I close my eyes and feel my insides start to churn and tighten.

"You feel so good. This feels so good!" Chloe says, her body beginning to quiver as well.

Everything is so hot, the air around us is so hot, the sand under us is so hot, her skin is so how.

Chloe drags herself across me with more force, more and more heat and friction growing between us until... we both release.

 **"Fuck!"**.

It happens to me first (of course) and I can feel the hot moisture drip down my leg followed by Chloe's.

We've both flopped over at this point, completely out of breath and exhausted.

My body continues to twitch for over a minute and my ears ring loudly in my ears and I can barely feel my legs but I feel so fucking happy and good and...

"Chloe..." I mutter, slowly sitting up and untangling out sand covered legs.

Chloe remains silent for a moment, still trying to take control of her breathing.

"H- holy shit..." she finally mumbles.

"That... that was amazing," I reply, helping her sit up.

She looks at me for a long second before smiling with a toothy grin.

"I... we... I had sex" she says.

I giggle a little and nod, leaning in and kissing her softly on the lips, "I know".

"I- I did it... thank you... thank you".

And suddenly Chloe starts tearing up, but they're happy tears as she pulls me into a tight embrace.

"I love you so much," I whisper, nuzzling her neck.

"I love you more," she replies, letting out a long sigh of content and relief.

We hug there for a while, completely nude until the chill of the night starts to get to us.

"Let's go inside yeah?" Chloe asks as she slips back into her bra and boxers.

I nod and slip back into my own clothes. "you may have to carry me... my legs are still numb".

Chloe chuckles and nods, bending down to pick me up. "As you wish".

So she carries me back to the bungalow where we dust ourselves off of sand and crash hard onto the bed.

Everyone is surprisingly still asleep, making me glad we...uh, _did_ _it,_ a good ways away.

"You comfy?" Chloe asks once we get under the covers of the big queen-sized bed.

I nod and yawn, cuddling up to Chloe again. "Perfect".

She hums and kisses my nose before resting her chin on my head, sighing softly.

"Goodnight, my love".

"Goodnight".


	37. Chapter 37

I wake up to the feeling of soft kisses being pressed against my neck and back, sending a small shiver throughout my body.

"Good morning to you too" I mutter sleepily, cuddling further into Chloe's embrace.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you," she says, kissing me again. "You just look so beautiful when you sleep".

I hum with slight pleasure when I feel her nip at my neck again, turning around slowly so that our noses are touching. "Did you sleep well?".

The only reason I ask is because I can see small bags under her eyes. I reach out and cup her cheek, my thumb tracing over them, letting my finger taper over the small scar under her eye.

Chloe smiles mischievously and nods, "Thanks to you I did,".

I roll my eyes and pull my hand away. "Perv,".

"Aww, come on. I know you're glad we went for a second round".

I blush furiously and pull the sheets over my face. "Hush, you".

"Oh come on. I know you liked it".

"And I know _you_ liked it too, I'm not doubting that," I say, smirking at her.

"But?".

I sigh softly and shrug, "This is still pretty new to me, Chloe. I'm still trying to get used to the idea that we're actually having sex".

"I know... I am too. It's just the initial high that you get afterward that makes it seem so fun, but then reality kicks in and you realize what it all means" Chloe says.

I swallow and stare at her for a moment. "and what _does_ it mean?".

"It means that I'm finally getting comfortable being vulnerable around someone. I thought I was just going to live having meaningless sex for the rest of my life, but then I met you and now I'm not just having sex with you, Max... we're making love".

I blush even more, and chuckle, "I love it when you get all poetic".

Chloe smiles and kisses me again, peppering soft kisses I'm my cheeks, lips, and chest. "Anything for you, babe".

I sigh contently again and kept her continue to shower me with pleasures until she cuddles up beside me again.

"We should probably shower," I whisper, "I still have sand everywhere and we probably smell like sweat"

She snickers a little and nods, stretching out and sitting up, the blankets falling around her and revealing her slender yet built form. "So... I hear California's in a drought, wanna save water and shower together?".

"Just shower?".

"Yes, we're just gonna shower, ya perv. I think I'm sexed out for like, a while" she says, grabbing her abandoned bra and boxers off the floor and slipping into them, "Now come on. Let's hurry up shower before the others start getting smart as to what we're doing".

I nod and slip into my undergarments before following Chloe as she waltzes into the bathroom half naked and turns on the shower.

Hugging her from behind, I hold her in a tight embrace.

"You okay?".

I hear her swallow hard before responding.

"Yeah... I'm good".

"You're shaking".

I didn't notice it until now, but I can feel her trembling.

"It's cold".

"Chloe...".

"I'm fine, I swear".

"You don't have to pretend in front of me," I whisper, knowing what she's doing.

"*sigh* Fine. I'm still... nervous about what happened. Us having sex, I mean. Twice. It was nice, it felt nice and I was okay and all I just...".

"It takes time, baby. It's okay".

"I don't want this to haunt me for the rest of my life, Max. The rest of our lives".

" _Our lives_ " I repeat softly, "It won't... okay? I promise".

Chloe reaches back and places her hand on mine, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I believe you, Max".

I smile stupidly, "I'm glad".

So, once the water warms up enough, we strip down again and step inside, allowing the water to wash over us.

"Max?" Chloe says after a long bout of silence, her back turned to me from, giving me privacy to wash.

"Hmm?".

She sighs and turns around, taking my hands in hers.

"Can I ask you something?".

I nod and swallow, seeing her serious stare.

Chloe moves her hands down the length of my arms, softly tracing over the scars I showed her last night. "Is this why you always wear hoodies?".

I look down at my feet and nod, "Partly".

She nods and leans in, kissing me softly. "Thank you for... telling me about it last night. I know it's not easy".

I shrug and try to enjoy the kiss even though the guilt of what I'd done still hangs heavy on my conscious.

"Max?" Chloe asks when my eyes don't return to her gaze.

"I was 13," I say softly, "I didn't know what else to do".

"You don't-".

But I continue anyway.

"I wanted to feel something, Chloe. I'd been numb for so long".

"..."

"I told myself never again when I moved to Arcadia Bay. I didn't want to be that person anymore".

"Max...".

"But things started happening and even though I was really happy... the darkness was still there, and I felt like I couldn't escape it,".

"But you did," Chloe reassures.

"I slipped up" I counter.

"You're human, Max. Human's make mistakes, it's normal" she says.

I shake my head and look up at her. "It doesn't make it okay, _or_ normal. I feel broken, Chloe. I'm not supposed to feel like this" I admit.

"You're not broken".

I allow her to embarrass me again, her warm bare body pressing up against mine.

"You're not broken," she repeats.

"I'm still so sorry, Chloe. I-... d- do you forgive me?".

"Of course! I was... I was scared that time in the lighthouse, okay? I'm not upset and you have nothing to be sorry for".

I sob a little, shaking in her grasp. "I'm still sorry".

She holds me tighter, rocking me softly in place and whispering sweet nothings in my ear until I relax.

"I've got you, okay? We'll get through this... together".

I nod and hold her back, needing to feel her strong presence to get me through this.

* * *

Like what usually happens after I tall about my past, I stay quiet for a while and shut down.

The sex high Chloe was talking about wore out hours ago, leaving me with all the thought and memories that consumed my mind beforehand.

Chloe helps me out of the shower and kisses me.

Chloe wraps me in a towel and gives me a kiss.

Chloe helps me dry my hair and dress for the rest of the day, giving me kisses along the way.

"You're going to be okay," she says, giving me another kiss before helping me get up off the bed.

I sit there numbly for a moment, looking down at my hands. The cuffs of my sleeves are pulled up to my wrists, shielding the bruises and cuts left there.

"I'm sorry I brought all this up. I just... I wanted you to know that you weren't alone".

I nod again, "I know".

My voice is soft, barely a whisper.

"Then what's wrong?".

I shrug, "I'm thinking,".

"About?".

"Will you back me up?".

Chloe raises an eyebrow, "What?".

"Back me up," I repeat, "I don't want to hide anymore".

She shakes her head, completely lost on what I'm talking about.

"Last night... that was the first time I felt like I didn't have to hide what I did or... do. I want to feel like that always".

Her eyes widen a little, "But you just-".

"I know... it's hard for me to accept what I did, but I'm not exactly ashamed anymore. I mean, I _am,_ but... not enough to hide. I don't _want_ to hide, but I don't want to be treated differently either. Does that make sense?".

Chloe shrugs, "If it makes sense to you then that's all that matters".

I nod and she nods.

"What are you planning on doing?".

I sigh and stand up, taking off the dark grey hoodie Chloe gave me. Now I sit in a simple shirt, my arms clearly visible.

"Oh,".

I nod and rub my arm, "Yeah".

"Are... are you sure? I... I can see them," Chloe says, gesturing to the scars that are visible, "I know that's the point, but-".

"I can do this as long as you're there with me".

She gives me a soft smile and nods.

"Forever, right?".

I nod, "Forever".

* * *

"Look who the cat dragged in," Victoria says once Chloe and I walk out of the room, our hair and bodies still wet from the shower.

"Hush, I can't think straight without my coffee," Chloe says, walking past everyone as she grabs an empty mug.

"I don't think you've ever had a straight thought in your life, dude" Nathan points out with a smirk.

She lifts her newly filled mug and nods, "Ya damn right about that, dude".

The other girls snicker and roll their eyes.

"So, what do we got planned for today?" Kate asks as she stands over the stove, making us all breakfast.

"I dunno," Chloe says, taking a long sip of her coffee, "I was thinking we can just mess around at the beach, maybe get a few beers for the big kids".

"I'm down," Brooke says, earning a death stare from Kate. She shrugs and chuckles, "Come on, Katie. It's spring break! Let's live a little".

"Breaking the law isn't my idea of fun, but don't let me stop you guys from having fun".

I stay near the entrance of the kitchen, frozen almost, waiting for someone to say something but no one notices.

"Do you want some coffee too, Max?" Kate asks, making me jump.

"Oh, um... sure," I say, walking up and serving myself a cup while Chloe stands watch next to me.

"So..." Victoria says after a second, "You two have fun last night?".

I sputter on my coffee and Chloe pats me on the back.

"Whaddaya mean there, Vic?" she asks, seeming nervous at the implication even though it's true.

"Well, the last thing I remember is you guys helping everyone inside, then you left for an hour, then you come back, and then...".

"Let's just say there was a lot of... _noise_ ," Nathan says, masking his reddened cheeks by taking a drink.

Brooke and I both sputter on our coffee and look each other straight in the eye, our faces turning red.

Kate and Chloe stop in their motions too, all four of us staring at each other.

"Dear god," Tori says, rolling her eyes.

"Do I need to wash _everyone's_ sheets now, guys?" Nathan asks in mock horror.

Chloe snickers nervously, trying to make light of our situation.

"Uh... well, what can you say? Great minds think alike, eh?".

"Chloe!" I exclaim, failing to mask a giggle.

"She's not wrong," Brooke says, shooting Kate some suggestive winks.

Her face goes red and she grumbles something under her breath, bringing over a large platter of eggs and bacon to the table Nate, Tori and Brooke are sitting at. "You're lucky I'm even feeding you guys after that comment" she adds.

"Aww, come on, Kate," Chloe says, grabbing a few pieces of bacon off the plate and shoving them into her mouth, "We're just joking around!".

"We'll behave," I say, elbowing Chloe in the side.

"I know. Now sit down and let's eat!" Kate says, bringing over a coffee pot as well, "Then we can head down to the beach".

 _"Let's just hope we didn't leave an indentation in the sand,_ " Chloe whispers to me before heading off to the table.

She still may be getting over her traumatic experience with sex, but that doesn't stop her from making jokes to mask her fears and insecurities.

I follow her timidly, sorta waiting for someone to say something, but nothing happens and we all have a relatively normal breakfast.

Chloe and I sit next to each other while Kate and Brooke do the same, Tori and Nathan taking the head and foot of the table.

We make idle chat again, keeping the topics simple and clean for Victoria's sake.

"Hey, Max?" Kate says suddenly, her voice soft but slightly concerned.

I look up and go stiff, "Y- yeah?".

"You do know you're shaking... right?".

I blink, "What?".

"She's right dude," Brooke said, "I wasn't going to say anything but you're legit _trembling_ ".

"It's neves," Chloe elaborates, putting a reassuring arm around my shoulder, "Right babe?".

"Right," I eek out, now extremely aware of my movements.

"Nerves about what? We're in L.A Dude! Take a load off and chill," Nathan says encouragingly.

"Easier said than done," I mutter, placing my hand over Chloe's.

 _Stop expecting people to take notice, either they do or they don't. You're just getting yourself all worked up,_ I tell myself, trying to relax the anxiety that consumes my body, _You have scars, everyone has scars. **To not have some battle scars is to never have lived.**_

"I _may_ have something that could help take the edge off, Max," Chloe says, giving me a light squeeze, "But I'm not sure if you can even like, do it considering yer asthma 'n shit".

"Please tell me you didn't bring your stash with you," I say, a small smirk forming on the edge of my lips.

"I did, just a few joints for tomorrow. I'm trying to cut back... remember?".

"The only reason you're quitting is because Frank skipped town," Nathan says, earning a harsh stare from me and Chloe.

He shrinks back and apologizes. "Sorry... I-... forgot".

It wasn't that hard to figure out that Frank, Rachel's boy toy, was the one who assisted in drugging Nathan and me.

He was the _unidentified man_ the newspaper talked about.

He's still MIA, but i hope the police will track his ass down and throw him in jail.

Nathan dealt with the matter much better than me, he _is_ dealing with it better than me. At least I think so.

We don't talk much anymore... aside from when we both hang with Chloe.

It's like they live on an entirely different frequency.

They can move on from certain things much quicker than me.

"I dunno, Che," I say, trying not to lose myself in my thoughts.

"We can try shotgunning" she suggests.

I furrow my eyebrows in confusion, wondering if she's talking about something sexual.

"It's easier to show you than explain it," she says, "It'll help you relax. Plus, I'll be right there with ya".

"Beer and weed, nice combo," Kate says with a snicker, "As long as you guys don't do anything dangerous, I promise not to snitch".

Now, distracted from my fears and smile, "Okay... Let's live a little".

* * *

Taking some extra precautions, Chloe keeps my inhaler and an epi-pen set aside in case I have a bad reaction, which she says usually happens during everyone's first time smoking.

"Don't worry dude," she says, pulling her lighter out and lighting the joint stuck between her teeth, "You'll be relaxed in no time".

We're sitting on the porch, watching Victoria sunbathe, Brooke and Kate running in and out of the waves, and Nathan try and fail at surfing.

"It's still an escape," I mutter, a deadpan tone coating over my voice.

"What?".

"It's an escape. I'm still going to be sad once the high wears off and... I- I don't want to start smoking just so I can stop feeling like shit. I have enough bad habits".

Chloe remains silent for a moment, letting my words sink in.

I watch as she sets her joint down on an ashtray before turning to me.

"Do you remember what I told you the first few days you spent in the dorm? The time that fuckboy tried to walk you to class?".

I wince a little at the memory of Warren but nod, "Yeah... what about it".

 ** _"With every rise of the sun, think of your day as just begun,"_.**

I just stare at her blankly, not exactly getting her point.

She sighs. "Think of it this way. Shit happened to you and you're still dealing with it. You carry it with you everywhere you go and it never really leaves you. Now, you can either let the thoughts and feelings you have, consume and control your life, or... you can you can control them. Every day is a new day, and every day you're a new person. It's like you get a fresh lease on life everytime you wake up. You don't have to be sad either. Even if you have to fake a smile to get through the day, you're smiling, and you'll trick yourself into thinking you're happy until you really are. You're stronger than you think, Max Caulfield".

I blush a little and turn away, amused that she can change my mood in a matter of seconds without really trying.

"You're a ham".

"I'm your ham, and I'm here for you okay? This might be an escape for now but...". Chloe pauses and scoots closer to me, pressing her forehead against mine, "If you're willing... I know another way to help you".

I open my mouth to say something but Chloe cuts me off.

"And not, it's not sex. I'm talking about... seeing someone, like a therapist. Both of us".

I blink, "Really".

She nods. "I went to one after my dad died, for years actually. I only stopped when I started dating Rach cause... I didn't want her to think I was broken or something".

"You're not broken," I say, resting my hand on her cheek.

"Say that again," she says, closing her eyes and placing her hand on mine.

"You're not broken".

With a small sigh, Chloe pulls away and looks at me. We're close enough that I can see my reflection in her eyes.

"Say it until you believe it, Max. You're not broken. **_We're_** not broken".

I look at her for a moment before leaning in and kissing her softly.

"I really don't deserve you, Chloe". I whisper, pressing myself against her.

"Why do you say that? You deserve everything... including me. I don't want to be wanted by anyone else but you".

I shrug, "I'm used to having so much shit in my life that when something good comes along I feel as if it's something I haven't earned or deserve".

"I get that," Chloe says, "I've felt the same way about you coming into my life".

"Really?".

I feel her nod.

"I tried to be mean to make you like me less 'cause I didn't want you to see the real me. The one I kept hidden behind walls of insecurities".

"But that's what makes you, you".

"And that's what makes **you,** you. We're both a little messed up, a little worse for wear but hey... we can be messed up together right?".

I hum a little an nod. "Sure... why not".

"So... shall we commence getting you high?".

I think for a moment before shaking my head. "In a bit, I'm enjoying the moment".

"Yeah? What made you change your mind?" Chloe asks, picking up her joint as she shifts me around in her embrace.

"Who needs drugs when I can get high off of you?".

"Damn," Chloe says, letting out a puff of smoke, "That was smooth".

"I've learned from the best".

"Indeed you have".

We sit there for a while. enjoying the sun and the sight of our friends enjoying themselves.

"You know I love you... right?".

"Of course," I reply, nuzzling up to her again.

"I mean like... **love** love you. Like I can't live without you kind of love" she continues.

"I **love** love you too, Chloe," I say with equal passion, "You're everything I live for".

She smiles so genuinely that it nearly melts my heart.

I watch as she leans down again, "Want me to show you what shotgunning is? You get a free kiss out of it".

"Your kisses are always free," I say with a nod, watching as she takes another hit from her joint.

Chloe leans in and hovers her mouth over mine. The smoke from her last hit wafts into my mouth and I can't help but cough a little which makes her giggle.

"Noob".

"Shut up," I say, shivering when I feel the reverberation of her words hit my lips.

I close my eyes when she leans in and kisses me, causing me to take a slow intake of breath.

Her mouth tastes like weed and fire, but it's so warm and inviting that I can't get enough.

"Easy, Max" Chloe mutters with a smile once she pulls away, laughing at my dumbstruck face. "So... how'd you feel?".

"Warm" I reply, my mind fuzzing at the edges, making me forget the melancholic feeling in my chest, "Can we do that again?".

Chloe nods and chuckles taking another hit, "Of course".


	38. Chapter 38

**_"Oh, I'm tired and I'm bored_**  
 ** _We've waited by the shops for like an hour_**  
 ** _Just to get to some cans of 'bow_**

 ** _It's sad, but days they slowly drag_**  
 ** _Let's call the local slag and sing it louder_**  
 ** _Then we ever have before"_**

The music is loud and the energy is high. I can feel each beat of the drums reverberate through my chest. Everyone is rocking ou to Firewalk, and surprisingly I'm right in there with them. With the leftover money I had from selling my car, I was able to get the best tickets I could afford, right in the middle of all the action. AKA, The Mosh Pit. It's hectic, to say the least, and usually, something like this would send me into a panicked frenzy, but right now all I'm focused on is the beautiful blue-haired girl right in front of me.

Chloe.

 ** _"Singing_**  
 ** _Drinking in the caves_**  
 ** _All night, yeah_**  
 ** _Singing_**  
 ** _Drinking in the caves_**  
 ** _All night"_**

She looks so natural in this environment Like she was born straight into it. Everyone around us is a blur compared to her. The flashing light illuminates her shiny, sweat covered skin, painting it in an abundance of colors. The way she moves is so graceful... you can't help but become mesmerized by her movements. For a while, I just stand and watch her, getting bumped around every so often as I stand next to her, making a half-assed effort to dance.

 _ **"We, are children of the streets**_  
 _ **Don't listen to a word about tomorrow**_  
 _ **'Cause the world is at our feet**_

 _ **It's mad so try and just relax**_  
 _ **Smoke another fag and ease your sorrows**_  
 _ **'Cause you lads are all I need"**_

She notices me watching her, a sly smile gracing her lips. I swallow hard when she moves in closer, pressing herself closer to me.

"Hey, beautiful," she whispers, acting as if we've never met, "See something you like?".

I giggle nervously, placing my hands on her waist, feeling as she presses her face closer to mine.

Her breath is warm and inviting.

Her arms find themselves over my shoulders and since she's a few inches taller than me, she has to lean down to reach my lips.

 _ **"Singing  
Drinking in the caves  
All night, yeah  
Singing  
Drinking in the caves  
All night, ah**_

 _ **This is the anthem of the caves**_  
 _ **All night, yeah**_  
 _ **This is the anthem of the caves**_

 _ **All night, woah"**_

When our mouths connect, the kiss is hot and heavy, the feeling having nothing to do with the humidity of the room we're in.

Sure we've kissed like this before, tones of times actually, but this feels even more special.

Everything around us is loud and yet we can find moments of calm with each other.

I close my eyes and wrap my hand around the base of her neck, deepening our kiss.

A tiny moan escapes her lips and I can't help but snicker a little.

 _ **"Na na na na na na na**_  
 _ **Na na na na na na na**_  
 _ **Na na na na na na na**_  
 _ **Na na na na na na**_

 _ **Na na na na na na na**_  
 _ **Na na na na na na na**_  
 _ **Na na na na na na na**_  
 _ **Na na na na na na"**_

The last beat of the drum hits and we pull away, breathing heavily and laughing like idiots.

"Well, that sure was something," Chloe says, having to yell over the cheering that echoes through the building.

I nod and kiss her again. "I know".

She smiles even more.

"You're in a good mood".

It's true, even with the oddities of the past few days and the constant cloud of guilt and anxiety that follow me, today it's seemingly disappeared. All that I'm left with is the unbridled joy that I get to spend the entire day with my girlfriend alone.

"That's cause I'm with you," I tell her, with a big cheezy smile.

"You're a dork," Chloe says, taking my hands and giving them a light squeeze, "Now, come on. Let's get some air before they start up again," she continues, pulling me out of the mosh pit as the band takes a 15-minute break, allowing the concert goers to have a chance to relieve themselves and get refreshments at a nearby bar. I was surprised when I saw it, a little unsure how I felt about Chloe drinking in such a dangerous place, but she reassured me that there would be no drinking on this trip, the joke about beer yesterday, being just that... a joke.

It's odd, knowing that she'd quit drinking... for me.

That's how much I mean to her.

"So," Chloe says once we find ourselves in a back alley where a few people are smoking.

The air is warm, making me thankful that I dressed in light layers. A simple black tank top (not as cool as Chloe's) and some jeans.

"What do you think of your first concert?".

"It's amazing!" I reply immediately, "I haven't had this much fun in years!".

Chloe chuckles at my enthusiasm, "You're pretty good at dancing when you're not mesmerized by my beauty".

I blush and mutter under my breath, "Not my fault you're so hot in that outfit".

It's taken all I have not to just drool over the outfit Chloe chose. I mean... holy shit. One would think she dressed that way just for me. Low, _Low_ cut tank top, bra exposed, more than a little cleavage too. Her jeans are all torn up and I can nearly see her thighs through the holes. Her arms are bare of her usual jacket and I can clearly see her intranet tattoos and the muscles that hide underneath them.

"Wow", she says with wide eyes. "That was gay".

I blush and mutter some more.

"I'm just teasing," she continues, leaning up against a wall and gesturing for me to do the same, "Anyways, are you sure this is your first concert? You can really rock the mosh pit".

"I'm sure I'm sure," I tell her, looking up at her with a sly glance, "What about you?".

"Is this my first concert? Heh, nope".

 _Figures._

"It's my second".

I blink.

"I find that hard to believe".

She chuckles and nods, "It's true!"

"What was it? Your first?".

She looks me with a slight blush.

"Well?".

"It was a Wiggles concert when I was 5" Chloe admits.

I snort a little and try to hold in a snicker but end up laughing out loud, Chloe having to hold me up as I stumble into her from giggling so hard.

"Alright, alright. It's not _that_ funny" she says, a smile in her voice, "It was fun... one of my fondest memories with my dad".

I stop laughing at that point, my laughter tapering off until all that's left is background noise of the smokers.

We stare at each other for a moment before I speak up again.

"What was he like?".

I've never asked because I was scared of triggering unwanted memories in Chloe's mind. But... I know she's healed, and we promised each other not to keep things from each other and I've always wanted to know what the man Chloe spoke about was really like.

Chloe looks at me for a second before clearing her throat and looking away.

"He woulda loved you," she says softly, "He was kind, mild-mannered, a little shy, just like you. But he was so... open and loving. Always willing to help others even though he didn't know them. He loved-... he loved me and my mom so much, and I loved him. If I'm honest... I preferred him over my mom and I was always _his_ little girl". Chloe takes a breath, her breathing wavering ever so slightly, the emotion still raw over his death. "he got me those ticket to make me feel better, I'd been made fun of at school for having a torn up hoodie and jeans. As a kid, I didn't really understand that my parents were... _poor_ , but that didn't stop the other kids from noticing that I was different than them. They used that against me".

I nod, knowing all about bullies.

"Those tickets set us back so much that my mom was pissed at my dad when she found out, but he didn't care... he wanted me to be happy," she says with a timid chuckle.

I reach out and hold her hand, letting her know I'm here, that it's okay for her to be sad and remember.

"Anyways, my dad was an amazing guy... he was so happy and carefree even when he was feeling like shit".

"He sounds wonderful," I tell her, pulling Chloe in for a hug, "Thank you for telling me. I know it's not easy.

She gladly reciprocates and falls into my embrace, holding me tight.

"It's okay... it hurts sometimes, but it feels good to talk about him every once in a while," Chloe says, pressing a kiss on the nape of my neck, "You sorta help lessen the blow".

I smile and pull away, returning her gesture with a passionate kiss on with lips.

A few people do a wolf whistle and clap when they see us and we just roll with it, giving to puting on a show.

"Easy tiger," Chloe purs breathlessly, "We've still got a few hours left until this shindig is over".

I scoff and give her a gentle shove on the shoulder, keeping my hand there for a moment and sighing.

"Max?".

"I- I never really looked at it," I say, my hand resting directly over the bullet wound which is scarred over with pink, fleshy skin.

Flashes of that night bounce through my head and I take a deep breath to block them.

"It's okay to remember," she whispers, placing a hand on mine.

"I know," I reply, dropping my hand to my side and trying desperately to drop the topic and try not to focus on what we were trying to escape in the first place, "I want to remember but at the same time I don't".

"That's normal," Chloe says, picking my hand up and sliding it under the strap of her tank top, my hand making direct contact with the scar, "but I don't want you to deny it happened or anything like that. What happened, happened".

"I know" I reply again, watching as she let's go of my hand.

"I love you, Max," she says, leaning in to give me a kiss. "Now come on, the show's going to start up again, and I think you're going to like the next song,".

"Which is it?".

My enthusiasm returns in a flash, my sadness being immediately forgotten about. This is something that only Chloe can do for me, only she can make me feel a whirlwind of emotions in a matter of seconds.

"Just wait and see dude. It's one of your favs".

"That's so vague! You know I like most of their music!".

It's true... since I met Chloe, my taste in music has grown exponentially.

Rock and Roll, Punk Rock, Indie, Classic Rock. All of it is amazing.

So we wait until the band resumes the concert, everyone already growing rowdy and impatient.

When the first note hits, I know which song it is and I can't help but smile at Chloe.

 _ **"Don't feel sad**_  
 _ **Life is far too short**_  
 _ **To feel that you are not alone**_  
 _ **I'm right here by your side**_  
 _ **So come on!**_  
 _ **Come on!**_  
 _ **Come on!**_

 ** _Because I_**  
 ** _I'm blistered and I'm fine_**  
 ** _This modern world is ripe_**  
 ** _Yeah_**  
 ** _So I don't take it, I don't take it, I don't take it, I don't take it right"_**

I turn to Chloe and smile, giggling when she urges me to start rocking out.

"Come on, Max! let your inner punk rock girl come out!" she yells over the music.

So, I do.

I let myself get lost in the music and the energy of the whole room.

 ** _"You'll feel bad_**  
 ** _The tongues are far too coarse_**  
 ** _To feel that we are on our own_**  
 ** _Let's take it in our stride_**  
 ** _So come on!_**  
 ** _Come on!_**  
 ** _Come on!_**

 ** _Because I_**  
 ** _I'm blistered and I'm fine_**  
 ** _This modern world is ripe_**  
 ** _Yeah_**  
 ** _So I don't take it, I don't take it, I don't take it, I don't take it right_**  
 ** _Yeah, I don't take it right_**

 _ **Because I**_  
 _ **I'm blistered and I'm fine**_  
 _ **This modern world is ripe**_  
 _ **Yeah**_  
 _ **So I don't take it, I don't take it, I don't take it, I don't take it right**_  
 _ **Yeah I don't take it right".**_

* * *

By the time Chloe and I make it back to the bungalow, everyone is already asleep inside.

We're both tired and sore from rocking out and getting battered around the mosh pit but it was all worth it.

Plus, we get to go for another midnight stroll.

"So... did you like you're present?" I ask, keeping my voice soft and warm.

"Dude, it was amazing! We gotta do this again," she says, still hyped up from the day's event.

I giggle and hug her arm, looking down at our bare feet as the cold ocean water laps at our ankles.

"Thank you, Max. I had a lot of fun today".

"I'm glad. I had fun too,".

We're quiet again, the only sound is that of the waves and our breathing.

"Max?" Cloe says after a moment, pausing suddenly.

"Hmm?".

"Can I ask you something stupid? Again?".

I look up at her, seeing a small bit of panic hidden behind her eyes.

"Yeah... sure".

She prys me off her arm and gives me a serious stare before looking down at her hand.

"You know I love you right?".

I nod.

"Yes,".

"And I want to spend the rest of my life with you?".

I nod again.

"Of course...".

She sighs and closes her eyes, taking a quick breath before looking at me.

"Do you promise you'll stay?".

I blink, suddenly confused but the question.

"I-... of course! You know that, Chloe. We're in this for the long run" I tell her, taking her hands in my own. "What brought this on? What's... what's wrong?".

She just smiles and shakes her head, a few silent tears streaming down her face.

"I wanna ask you something but I'm scared".

"Chloe...".

"I know, I'm still trying," she explains, "I trust you with my life Max Caulfield, but I still get scared around you".

"It's okay," I whisper, pulling her in for a hug, "Take your time...".

She hugs me back and sniffles a little, the cold night air whipping through her hair.

I smooth it back and comfort her, whispering sweet nothings into her ears.

"Max?", Chloe says again once she's finally ready to talk.

"I'm here," I reply, watching as she pulls away and looks down at her hand again, something clutched in her fist.

Chloe reaches out and takes my own hand in hers, kissing me on the knuckles.

"I love you so much," she whispers, "And... I really don't know what the future holds, but... where ever it takes us. I'm going to be right there with you".

I swallow hard.

"Chloe?".

"I want you to have this," she continues, slipping something onto my finger, "Think of it as a symbol of our love, a promise towards the future".

"Are you-".

"proposing?" Chloe says, finishing my sentence.

I nod.

"Are you proposing to me?".

She chuckles, "No... but I'm doing something close".

I look at my hand and the ring she put on.

It's just a simple ring, a small silver band.

"It's beautiful".

"It's a promise," Chloe explains, kissing my hand again. "So... when the time comes when you want to get married. Be it tomorrow or in 50 years... will you still love me?".

I blink again, this time tears springing in my eyes.

"Y- yes! Of course yes!" I tell her, jumping into her arms.

She giggles and lifts me up off the ground, twirling me around in the moonlight.

Our lips connect once more and the whole world melts away until it's just us.


	39. Chapter 39

Word travels fast around Blackwell, and it's made apparent because not even a day after we returned from spring break, the whole school was buzzing with talk about me and Chloe's "Engagement". I didn't pry too much, but I'm pretty sure Victoria had a hand to play in word getting out. It's sorta odd that I've suddenly become a well-known student, practically everyone knows who Max Caulfield and Chloe Price are, and not a day has gone by where I haven't had get a random student walk up saying _Congratulations_ or even asking about the whole Rachel incident. I mean... I guess I'm famous, even though I really don't want to. But being drugged, kidnapped, beaten and abused, and now vowed to Chloe has given me celebrity status whether I like it or not.

But Chloe and I prefer the quiet since we're both trying to escape what happened over the past school year. But thankfully, graduation is in less than a week, meaning that Chloe and I will be out of here and on the open road soon enough. With nothing really holding us back, we decided that we might as well go ahead and head out on the trip to Colorado Chloe mentioned that night in the tent. Of course, that meant we had to tell Joyce and David about our plan, to which they were surprisingly understanding. _"I don't blame you for wanting to leave,"_ David had told us one night, _"Trust me, I'd have done the same a long time ago. I'm just glad you two thought of telling us first"._

That wasn't necessarily the plan, Chloe and I were just going to leave a note for Joyce and David to find right after my graduation ceremony, but I, unfortunately, let the fact that I was looking into the college's in Colorado slip during dinner one night. That was a long, interesting conversation to say the least. *Sigh* Well, at least they're supportive, agreeing that we both could use a break from the town that is constantly plagued by dark secrets and memories. Now, all that's left to do is get through the rest of the week, which is going to be a lot harder than expected, especially for me. It's no secret at all that I'm not that great of a student, getting below average grades and barely passing any of my classes. I just hope Chloe is willing to help me hunker down and study for my finals this week instead of getting distracted and going on adventures like we're used to.

Anyways, as I shove my books into my already overflowing bookbag, I turn to the door when it opens, seeing my new roommate Carmen walk in.

She's taller than me, her hair much darker and longer than my pixie cut that's grown over the past few months. She's basically a modern-day greaser, complete with the slick back hair and junky motorcycle. Thankfully, the few times Chloe and her have met they hit it off pretty well since she'd tease me about getting a "newer model" version of herself since they both share similar characteristics and interests. But as always, I reassure Chloe that she's the only one for me and I'd never leave her.

"Off to see your girlfriend, I see," she says, throwing her own bookbag on the bed adjacent to mine.

I nod and shut the flaps on my bag, lugging it over my shoulder as I prepare to leave. "Yep... she's going to help me study for tomorrow's finals," I say, giving her a friendly smile, "She's got her own finals too but we made time to help each other".

"Ugh, those are tomorrow. I'm screwed".

 _"That's what you get for partying all night~"_ I say in a sing-song fashion.

"Oh, piss off," Carmen groans, grabbing the pillow out from under her and chucking it at me.

I laugh out loud and try to dodge it, "Don't you dare!".

"Too late, hippie!" she says, laughing along with me when the pillow hits my ass, "I'm right on target".

I turn to her and stick my tongue out.

"Ha, You're cute," she says, returning to a lounging position.

"And taken. Don't let Chloe hear you say stuff like that or she'll get really jealous," I tease.

"Oh please, that girl is basically a giant teddy bear," Carmen says, rolling her eyes, "And trust me, she has nothing to worry about. No offense but nerdy hipsters aren't exactly my type".

I giggle and cringe overdramatically, "Ooh, there goes my fragile ego".

Carmen laughs again, "So, what'd you say your GF wanted to major in after high school?".

"Science," I reply, "Either Chemistry or Biology, why?".

"I took her for an Artsy or even Mechanic kinda gal, but eh, to each their own," Carmen says, shrugging slightly.

I chuckle a little, "Yeah... she get's that a lot. Anyways, I'll be back in the morning so don't wait up for me".

"Oooh, is it date night?" she teases as I leave, "Hope you bring a condom!".

I laugh again and flip her off before I close the door.

* * *

To be honest, I'm surprised I'm still here at Blackwell after everything, I mean, Joyce even offered to enroll me into the same program as Chloe. Of course, I politely declined. Why you may ask? I'm not entirely sure. Even though I only got here because of my dad and scholarship, I still worked hard and I made a life of my own, all on my own. Everything else that happened to push me back was just a blip. I made friends, and I found the love of my life in less than a year, and that's more than I've done in 18 years.

So... in some fucked up way, Blackwell is kinda the best thing to happen to me.

Anyways, once I finally get out of the dormitories and make my way into the front courtyard and parking lot, I immediately spot Chloe's rusted up truck parked in its usual place. The punk herself is leaning against the vehicle, a lit cigarette in hand and I watch mesmerized for a moment as the smoke she exhales whirl around in the air around her. God, she's beautiful... and she doesn't even try. There is no way in hell I could score a girl like her if I was still in Seattle, no way. Sure there were girls who were rough and rowdy like her but... Chloe is special and so different from anyone I've ever met. Meeting her feels like... destiny.

"Are you just going to stand there staring at me like a zombie? Get that ass over here!" Chloe says, snapping me out of my daydream.

I bink a few times and run over to her, smiling and giggling as I jump into her arms, pressing our foreheads together and sealing our lips in a tender kiss.

"Why, hello there beautiful," she coos, smiling sweetly as she holds and hugs me.

"Are you calling me or my ass beautiful?" I say teasingly.

She chuckles.

"Why not both?".

I giggle and kiss her again, "Good answer".

We stay and hold the kiss for a while, only pulling away when another student wolf-whistles at us. Chloe appropriately flips them off and gives me a light giggle when her gaze returns to me, "Pretty soon we're going to have to start charging people for watching us mack on each other," she teases, setting me gently down on the ground.

I scoff softly and give her arm a friendly push, "Oh hush you. Now tell me... are ready to put our asses into gear and study?".

"Ugh, I guess so. I just finished my trig final before I left, so I pray to god your finals have to do with math or science".

"Try English and Photography".

"Well fuck," she mutters under her breath, obviously just joking around, "Looks like you're screwed".

I roll my eyes and kiss her again, "Come on, least you can do is try to help".

"I know, I know" she replies, kissing me back, "I'm just playing, baby... I'll help you the best I can, but considering I barely passed my own English finals I wouldn't put too much faith in my knowledge".

"Don't underestimate yourself like that, Chlobear," I say, tucking a piece of stray hair behind her ear, "You're the smartest, most talented person I know. Trust me, with the grades you've been getting, you'll be able to get into any college you want".

She chuckles and blushes nervously at that, "Heh, yeah right. I'm just a dumbass punk. What kind of school would want me? Blackwell sure as hell didn't, I mean... huh, for fuck sake!".

 _Oh, Chloe... please don't start with the self-deprecating jokes. Especially now..._

"Chloe..." I mumble, rubbing her arm in an attempt to comfort her, knowing that being kicked out of Blackwell is still a sore subject.

"I, I- I fucking _killed_ someone, Max! I fucking shot- ".

I grab Chloe by the arms and shake her once, realizing that she's obsessing over what happened again, "Chloe! Listen to me... I- I know that what happened in February is still bothering you, hell, It's bothering me too. hardly a day goes by where my mind doesn't take me back there. But you can't let it control you... remember? _You can either let the thoughts and feelings you have, consume and control your life, or… you can control them'_?". Given that she was high when she told me this I don't exactly expect her to remember, but when Chloe takes a deep breath and nods, letting me know she knows exactly what I'm talking about, I sigh softly and hug her, embracing my body around hers. "We'll... talk about it soon, Chlo," I whisper, "I promise".

She nods distantly and takes yet another shaky breath, holding me close as our tender moment passes.

"Okay...".

"Okay..." I reply, giving her one last squeeze, "No come on... we don't have all day. And we have dinner with your parents tonight, remember?".

"Yeah... I forgot," she says, blinking herself out of her daze, "I'm... sorry, I sorta lost myself... I um, can't seem to handle remembering everything that happened. It's like a tital wave of fears and emotion. I'm sorry".

"Don't apologize. It's okay... it happens to me too," I reassure, walking with her as we both get into the truck, "Yesterday in class someone brushed up behind me and I got so startled, I nearly sucker-punched the kid out cold".

Chloe laughs a little at that, "You do have good reflexes".

I nod and reach over, giving her hand a squeeze once we both sit down. It's taken a while, but we're getting to the point where we can almost laugh at some of the crazy shit that happened, even though most nights end with one of us crying in the others arms over a dream or nightmare... but we're healing, and that's all that really matters. "We'll be okay, Chloe... I promise".

She nods and sighs, a bit of hope in her voice, "I know, Max. As long as I with you, everything will work out just fine".

I really hope that's true because Rachel's words still ring in my head when I have times of doubt. Sometimes I wonder if I did bring all this pain into Chloe's life, that somehow I'm hurt her more than Rachel did (which isn't true at all) but then I remember how much we've saved each other's lives. She saved me from my abusive parents, and I saved her from her psychotic rapist girlfriend. I force that thought out of my mind as soon as it comes, not wanting to dwell on the past any longer than I have to. Besides, in a few days, Chloe and I will have an entirely new future set out ahead of us.

A few moments later, Chloe pulls out of the parking lot and heads down the road leading back to town.

It's a quiet ride, and we continue to hold hands... simply enjoying each others presence and touch. Music is playing in the background but we don't pay much attention to it, we hardly ever do unless we're really into the song. But most of our drives are like this, calm and quiet... just us.

"Um... so have you thought about applying to college for this fall?" Chloe asks after a while, drumming her fingers against the steering wheel.

"No... I mean, *sigh* I doubt I'd even be considered since my grades are so low. I- I did start an app for Colorado State University around the time we got back from break, but... I- I threw it out instead of mailing it,".

"Max...".

"I know, I know," I say, "I'm trying to be a bit more confident, but whats the point in trying if I'm just going to be rejected?".

"You don't know that. I'm sure you can get into that school with your photography alone. You have a portfolio set up don't you?".

I nod. "It's not that good, just a bunch of random shots I've taken over the years".

"But you only need one to put on the app right?".

I nod again, "But there's no way I could choose just one".

"What if I chose for you?".

"What does it matter? I really don't think I'm college material... besides, you're one to talk. I haven't seen or heard you applying to any colleges other than the one in Boulder".

She chuckles again, "I've put in a few apps to others around Colorado. And since we're not really sure about what our living situation is gonna be once we get out there, I applied all over the state, including the one you were thinking about going to. It um... It would be pretty cool going to school together again, wouldn't it?".

"Totally,".

"So would you consider putting in that an app?".

"I threw it out Chlo... I- I just... I don't know if I'm ready after everything that happened this year".

"Oh,".

I nod.

"Yeah, um... sorry. I- ... yeah, that's okay. You deserve a break,".

I hum a little and furrow my eyebrows, confused by all the questions, "What brought this on? Why all the school questions all of a sudden?".

Chloe simply shrugs and keeps her eyes on the road ahead. "No reason, I mean, our graduation is coming up... and, I dunno, I'm... actually excited for my future for once, it doesn't seem so dark and far away... so untouchable... so... _impossible_ ". Her voice gets quiet like she's lost deep in thought and trails off into nothing.

I turn to her with concern.

"Chloe?".

She blinks and focuses on the road again.

"I... *sigh* for the longest time, Max, I never saw myself getting very far in life. Since my dad died, my life had been clouded in like this perpetual darkness. I never expected to get out of my relationship with Rachel, I never saw myself being happy, or getting good grades or graduating high school with honors. And... if I'm honest? I didn't expect to even to be alive this far into the year".

My blood runs cold for a moment, knowing how dark Chloe's mindset can get, especially when Rachel was still in the picture. I hate to admit it, but if it were me in Chloe's shoes, I wouldn't have lasted very long either, not very long at all. I barely lasted with my parents and even then I had some close calls, more than I've admitted to Chloe.

"But I'm alive because of you, Max. And, I know we talk about this all the time but like, you... you really did save me, multiple times. I owe you... my life, basically,".

I sigh and blush a little, "You don't owe me anything, Chloe. You saved yourself, all I did was be there for you and hope for the best".

"And that was enough to give me the will to live, the will to keep on living for myself," she says, reaching over and grabbing my hand, giving it a squeeze.

I remember how Joyce told me that I was the only thing keeping Chloe from going under the first time we met. I knew that was true for a while, but after Chloe and I were together for a while, it became more apparent that somehow, I'd given her daughter a new lease and outlook on life. I'd given her hope and a shot at a better, happier future than the one she'd been dealt.

And she'd done the same for me.

"Anyways... on a lighter note. *Ahem* instead of studying at my house today... why don't I take you somewhere special?".

I blush a little, wondering of Carmen was right about date-night and needing a condom. And even though I doubt what I'm thinking of is what Chloe has in mind; since we usually plan our more... _intimate_ dates ahead of time; I can't help but be a little bit curious and optimistic. "W- what kinda special place are we talking about, Price?" I ask, trying to keep my composure.

"Clearly not the kind you're thinking of, perv," she chuckles, "The junkyard, remember? I told you I'd take you there one day... when we were trapped in the lighthouse during the snow storm?".

I nod a little, remembering her say something about it being her ' _home away from hell_ '. "So... what's so special about this place?".

"When... When I was about 16, I stumbled across this place with... with Rachel. It was the first time we went out and had been following the train tracks all day and came across this place. I loved it immediately, it felt sorta safe. But Rachel said the place was trash and it was no wonder I liked it so much. Trash always comes from trash-".

I sigh a little but try to remember that everything Rachel did is in the past, and she can't hurt us again, none of the Amber's can actually. Since Rachel and Chloe's story broke out, Rachel's dad, the DA, was kicked out of office and eventually left town with his wife after the trials were done. Part of me always wonders what things would be like if Chloe and I had grown up together, been friends and eventually fell in love. Maybe... maybe both of our lives would be better than they are now. But... this is our lives, and while they might not be the best, they are ours.

"-So this is where I'd come when things would get bad with her or at home. I never really told Rachel I'd been hanging around her since we first found it, so it was my only safe space she didn't know about. And I want to share it with you,".

This time, I smile a little, scooting over closer and resting my head on her shoulder, "You're so sweet... but, if this is your special spot... I don't want to intrude".

"Trust me you won't be, plus... this might be the last time we can go there before graduation".

I nod, "Alright you've convinced me... show me the way to Chloe's cave".

* * *

We only stay at the junkyard for about two hours before we got too distracted with making out to do much studying. "Heh, alright, hot shot, we have plenty of time after finals to make out. But methinks it's time we head home. I have a bit of a surprise for you after dinner," Chloe says, getting up off me as I lay back on the bench of her junkyard shack hideout.

I nod and giggle stupidly, dizzied from our activity, taking a moment to gather my barrings. "If it's anything like what we're doing now, I'm all for it," I tell her, sighing with content.

Chloe chuckles again, taking hold of my hand and pulling me up to my feet, "We'll see, Maxie. No promises, okay? This is... a different kind of surprise, could be good, could be bad, I'm not sure".

I look at her again, trying to figure out what she means and whats going through her head but I all I know is that she's hiding something too. I don't pry though, at last not yet.

"Okay... now I'm intrigued. Could you at least give me a hint?".

She thinks for a moment, trying to find the right words but fails.

"All I can say is that it's big... and... might change our plans in Colorado".

I furrow my eyebrows and once again feel concern crawl into the back of my head but I force it down and nod. "Alright, guess I'll just have to see what it is after dinner".

We smile at each other again and leave the small shack, our hands and fingers intertwined as we walk to the truck.

 _What are you hiding, Chloe?_ I think to myself, keeping quiet as we once again enter the truck and drive down the long dirt road leading back to town, _what aren't you telling me?_

I try not to think too much into the reason she's acting so aloof, but it's all I can think of and it's starting to get me all paranoid and anxious.

 _Why does this feel more like a secret more than a surprise?_

 _What did Chloe do that she feels she has to hide from me?_

 _Did **I** do something wrong? _

_Was it something I did or said?_

 _Or... **didn't** do or say?_

These questions fill my mind for the next few hours, even as me, Chloe, Joyce, and David sit around the table and have dinner, my mind is preoccupied with Chloe's behavior.

"So, how was school today, Max," Joyce asks, making me jump back to reality as she serves food onto the plate in front of me.

"Oh... it's good, I guess. I have my last set of finals this week so I'm swamped with studying" I tell her, sighing softly and resting my head in my hands.

"Well, I'm sure you'll do just fine, sweetie. You're a smart girl, Max... just like Chloe".

Chloe blushes and grumbles through her meal, "Moooom, don't be weird".

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry. Just tryin' to create conversation is all," Joyce explains, sitting down beside David again, giving him a light kiss on the cheek, "What about you Chloe? How was your day?".

"Fine, I guess," she says, still seeming distant, picking at her food anxiously.

"Is everything alright?" David asks, also seeming concerned at the difference in behavior.

"Yeah... just stressed".

It's a lie, and we all know it.

"Are you sure there's nothing else bothering you? You seem tense,".

"I said I'm fine!" She snaps, causing everyone to jump slightly, not expecting the small outburst.

We all go silent until Joyce clears her throat, Chloe haven hidden her face with a drink in embarrassment at yelling, something she's greatly strayed away from the past few months.

"*Ahem* So... Max. Did you read the letter you got in the mail yet?".

"What letter?"

And Chloe nearly chokes on the drink at the mention of the supposed letter I received.

"Mom..." she says.

"I didn't get any letter..." I say, turning to Chloe, "What are you guys talking about?".

"There was a letter in the mail for you today, I gave it to Chloe to give to you," Joyce says, seeming just as confused as I am but in an entirely different sense.

"Mom, I haven't told her yet," Chloe continues, looking down, her eyes refusing to meet mine.

I swallow hard.

"Haven't told me what?".

She doesn't answer, and Joyce covers her mouth and David looks lost as to whats happening.

I have to hold down the impending doom and anxiety that rises in my chest and stomach.

"Chloe?".

She doesn't respond at first and simply stands up walks over to the front door clear across the other side of the room without a word, pausing in front of a small table beside the door.

"Chloe, what's going on?".

My voice is thin but I manage to keep it steady, watching as she grabs a letter off said the table and walk back over to me.

She doesn't say anything for a moment, simply just standing there and staring at her shoes.

"The college application, Max," she begins, "The one you said you threw away?".

I nod slowly, not really sure what that has to do with anything

"I- I found it in the trash while cleaning my room... and ... and- I-".

"And? Chloe, what did you do?".

"I mailed it... along with one of your polaroids".

My jaw drops.

"Y- you... what?".

Chloe sighs and flops back down on the chair, shoving the letter at me.

"I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking, okay? I saw it and knew you weren't going to mail it yourself and... I felt bad. You have so much potential, Max, your smart and have a shot at getting into a really good school. I just... I didn't want you to waste this chance. You have a shot at an amazing future, I didn't want you to waste it...".

I blink a few times, not sure whether to be angry or touched... or both.

"Please don't be mad at me," she begs, her voice more like a whine, "Even if you do get in... you don't have to go. I just... I'm sorry".

I grab the letter and stare at it, my eyes trained on the Colorado State Seal in the corner of the envelope.

The whole room is silent, so I know this is a surprise to everyone.

"Max... please, say something?".

But I don't...

I simply stand up, leave the table, watching Joyce, David and Chloe's reaction as I walk out of the house and into the backyard in silence. Of course, I hear Chloe call after me, but I ignore her, thankful that David stops her before she can follow me, telling her I needed time to handle what I just learned by myself. She puts up a small fuss but eventually backs down and I sigh with slight relief.

I'm still in slight shock, not really sure what to do or say, my mind tripping over so many thoughts and feeling. I'm upset, happy, confused, and scared all at the same time, I'm having trouble trying to figure out which emotion to feel first.

So, I look down at the slightly crumbled letter in my hands, focusing my name that's written in clean, clear handwriting: _MAXINE CAULFIELD._

I just... stare at the letter, wanting and not wanting to open it all at the same time.

"What if I get in?" I whisper to myself, sitting down on the old swing set in the middle of the yard.

 _You go to college, dumbass._

But... what if Chloe doesn't?

 _Then she doesn't..._

I swallow hard, not really wanting to go to school without Chloe there beside me. That's part of the reason why I didn't send in the app in the first place because I was terrified that I was going to have to brave going to school on my own. And I'm just not ready for that...

Is, Is it bad that I rely on my girlfriend to the point where sometimes I can't function without her... I mean, the first few days after she got shot, and we were both in separate rooms in the hospital, I was constantly under 24/7 surveillance since it's clear on my medical reports and arms that in a stressful situation it's not wise that I was left alone. In other words, I got a first-hand experience of what Chloe went through when she was on suicide watch. And it wasn't fun... and I know that Joyce and David are still weary and worried about me whenever I'm over, even though I'm in a much better mental state.

For now...

That's another thing to consider when going to college, aside from the cost...

What am I going to do since I won't be able to share a dorm with Chloe? There's no way in hell that we'd be able to afford our own place and pay for tuition, books, housing, and food all at the same time (that is if we even get in). Nightmares are a common occurrence for us and even Carmen gets annoyed with them at times, and having to explain why I scream randomly in the middle of the night is a whole can of worms I don't want to open.

I shake my head, pushing all the overwhelming thoughts out of my head and focus on the letter again.

"What am I going to do," I say, running my fingers over the closed seal.

"Try opening it maybe?" says a familiar voice behind me.

This time, I don't jump, because I heard Chloe come up behind me moments before.

"I'm not sure if I want to," I reply, turning to her blankly as she comes up and hugs me from behind.

I sigh and feel the tension melt from my body the moment her arms fold around me.

"You don't have to... I was an asshole for mailing it without your permission".

"I won't argue with that, but... I'm not sure I'm upset at you... just... slightly perturbed" I reply softly.

She hums with a bit of amusement, "At least you're honest about how you feel. *sigh* I'm sorry...".

"I know,".

"Do you forgive me?".

I take a moment before replying.

"You know I can't stay mad at you forever, but I'm still sorta pissed that you went behind my back like this," I say.

"This I can live with...".

We stay quiet for a while, Chloe swingling me softly as we hold each other.

"I got one too, you know".

"What?".

"A letter from the Colorado State University. The only one I got back ironically,".

I swallow.

"Did you get in?".

She shrugs, "Not sure. I didn't open it yet. I was kinda hoping to open our letters together... surprise you with yours since I knew you weren't expecting a letter".

I hum a little and look down at the letter again.

"I have mine right here for when you're ready," she continues, pulling the letter from her back pocket and showing it to me.

I take a breath and nod, looking back over at the house and seeing Joyce and David standing behind the glass door, staring at up with anticipation and nerves.

"I love you," I mutter, stepping away from the swing and turning to face Chloe, "You know that, right?".

She nods and leans in, her head going between the chains on the swings as we kiss. "Of course I know that, silly".

I smile and sigh again, taking her hand and sitting down on a patch of grass in the middle of the yard, patting the spot in front of me and gesture for her to follow and sit with me. When she does, we both hold our letters and slowly, and carefully open them, both our hearts pounding rapidly. We slowly unfold our papers around the same time, but I read my letter first.

 _"Dear, Ms. Caulfield,_ " I begin, my eyes growing wide, _"I am... please to inform you... that you've been **accepted** for admission to Colorado State University for the Fall 2014 school year". _ I blink and read it again, my mind not yet comprehending what I said. "I... got in? I got in... h- holy shit, Chloe!" I exclaim, looking at Chloe as she reads her own letter with a blank, downcast expression.

 _Oh no..._

She sighs and puts her letter down, giving me the warmest smile she can muster. "Congrats, Max... I guess you glad I sent that letter in huh?".

Her voice has some edge to it, so I know she's trying hard to keep it together.

"Chloe...".

"It's fine," she insists, "I'm happy for you,".

Without a word, I lean in and hug her, holding her tightly against me.

"I'm so sorry, Chloe. Maybe you'll get a letter back from another college".

She shakes her head and sighs, "Doubt it".

I look down at the letter she set down beside her and pull away, seeing she's avoiding my gaze.

"Can I read it?".

Chloe nods, her voice sounding odd and thin.

"Go for it dude".

So I pick up the letter, written in the same fancy handwriting, and read it, my eyes furrowing in confusion.

"Wait-".

I look up just in time to see Chloe bust up laughing.

"Pfft, oh my god I can't believe you actually fell for that, you should have seen your face!" she says, laughing like the idiot she is, "Ahh, pure gold".

"You asshole!" I exclaim playfully, throwing the letter aside and grabbing her in a tight hug before she can get away, "I thought you didn't get in!".

She squeals in delight when I tackle her to the floor, "Trust me, I'm surprised as you are! But holy shit, Max! We're going to college together!".

We look at each other, our smiles bigger than the moon and lean in for another loving kiss.

"Dude... this... this is really happening. We're going to college" Chloe whispers against my lips.

"I know," I say, peppering her lips with more kisses, "I can't believe this is real. It feels like a dream".

"If it is, it's the best god-damn dream I've ever had because I get to share it with you".

I smile and cup her cheek with my hand, "You're such a ham, you know? But god, that's why I love you".

"I love you more, Max".

"Forever?".

She nods and kisses me again.

"Forever".


	40. Chapter 40

_Okay… okay, I can do this._

 _You've come this far, Max... there's no point in turning back now._

 _Just get out there and be yourself…_

 _Compared to everything you've been through, this should be the least scary thing you do._

I close my eyes and take a deep breath, once again standing in front of my mirror, staring at myself.

It's taken a while for me to simply look at myself beyond the scars and bruises that always seemed to cover my body, see myself with No Filter. I'd been so accustomed to hiding the secrets that I'd kept close for so many years, that I almost forgot what the real me looked like. I'm just a girl, a girl who has a fucked up passed but a bright future in front of her. I have friends who are always there for me, a girlfriend who loves me more than anything, and a genuine family who will always have my back.

It's… odd, seeing how far I've come. I've quite literally been through hell and back, and I'd do it again if it meant getting to the place I am now. I mean, I escaped the abuse of my parents, helped the girl I loved out of the relationship that nearly ended her life, and gained lifelong friends.

That brings a small smile to my face, and I brush back the brown and red hair out of my eyes, doing my best to look good for the rest of today's festivities. Honestly, I'm surprised I made it this far, considering how many time I almost died and was expelled, but… here I am.

Graduation Day.

I'm… I'm graduating.

I survived high school.

Actually, I survived a lot worse than high school.

"You did it, Max," I mutter to myself, subconsciously scratching at the scars on my arms, "You actually did it". I close my eyes and sigh, letting the smile widen as my mind filled with a sense of calm and content, "You survived".

It's an odd feeling, a mixture of pride and accomplishment, and I run my hands down the smooth fabric of my deep red graduation gown, feeling over the sash that Principal Wells gave me yesterday evening. The large gold lettering reading: STUDENT OF THE YEAR.

A big honor for someone who could barely maintain a decent GPA, but I guess it was Wells way to try and make up for the hell I went through during.

 _*knock knock*_

I jump out of my momentary daydream and rush to the door, yelping in surprise when Carmen lunges herself at me and holds me in a tight hug. "Today's the big day!" She says, spinning me around as I look at her in confusion, my mind barely catching up to what's going on.

"Carmen!" I say, giggling nervously when she sets me back down on the ground, my heart pounding a little too hard for my liking, "What are you doing here? I thought you'd already left for San Diego".

"Oh please… like I'm going to miss the most important day of your life!".

I giggle again, "You're making it sound like I'm going to get married. It's just graduation, Carmen".

She simply scoffs, _"'It's just graduation,'_ she says. Max… this is a big deal, trust me".

I roll my eyes and laugh, "Sure… whatever you say. But you need to tell me why you're still here!".

"I'm going to stay here for one more day and see you off!" She exclaims, walking in our (still technically hers) dorm and sitting on the bare bed. The whole dorm is cleared out, being the cleanest I'd ever seen it considering the state it was in when I first arrived.

I smile, "That's awesome, Carm! But aren't you going to miss your flight?".

"I'll catch a ride with some of the other Juniors who are heading out my way, I just wanted to make sure you two were well on your way and not going to cut all contact with me".

I roll my eyes and fix my gown in the mirror again, "You know we wouldn't do that, plus we already gave you all our contact info and once we get an apartment we'll send you the address".

She chuckles. "You'd better. Now, come on! It's almost time!".

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" I say, grabbing my cap and fitting it on my head, "Just giving myself a little pep talk".

"Well make it fast, Chloe is waiting for you".

I smile at quicken my pace before following Carmen back out of the room, taking one last look at the crummy little room with the window that faces a wall before closing the door. All my stuff has already been packed away, ready and waiting in the back of Chloe's truck., now all that left for us to do is… graduate.

"Do you know if her parents are here yet?" I ask, quickly yet carefully running down the stairs.

"I think so," Carmen replies, "Why? Thay here to see you off too?".

"We already said our goodbyes last night… I think they're here more for my sake since I don't really have anyone else".

 _Way to make it awkward, Max…_

"You've got us, Max," Carmen says with an endearing smile, "We're your family too".

I nod and blush a little, feeling warmth blossom in my chest.

"I know, and it means a lot to me that you all stuck by my side".

"That's what we're here for," she reassures with a smile as finally make our way to the courtyard where most of the graduates are waiting, "You can't get rid of us that easily,"

I roll my eyes and chuckle, "Shut up,".

"I'm just teasing," Carmen says, giving me a friendly shove on the shoulder, "Now go on ahead and say hi to your girl. I _think_ she waiting for you".

"We'll catch up with you in a bit alright?" I say with a smile, giving a running start when I see Chloe standing beside David and Joyce, both waving to me with bright smiles. "Chloe!" I squeal, jumping into her arms as she spins me around, holding down my cap to prevent it from flying off.

"Hello to you, too," she says with a chuckle, pressing a soft kiss against my lips, "How's it feel to be a high school graduate?".

I giggle and kiss her back, letting her set me back down on the ground. "Not yet, I'm not. But in a few hours, we'll both be graduates".

Chloe smile grows, "I might be getting a diploma in the mail, but hell… we did it, Max!".

"Together, we did it together!" I say, jumping up just a little with excitment., "We actually did it".

"Now, if you girls are done, we should find some seats, and Max, you should go find your class. The ceremony is about to start" David says, placing his arm around Joyce's shoulder.

"I know, I know," I explain, "I just wanted to say hi before I went on".

"You said a little more than _hi_ " Joyce mutters under her breath, an innocent smile on her face.

Chloe groans and rolls her eyes, "Mooom, It was just a kiss. Buzz off".

"Oh I will, but I'm your mother so I get to poke a little fun at you two. 'Specially since Max here could be my future daughter-in-law, I wanna get some good ones in early".

Chloe groans again, louder this time. "I seriously hate you right now," she grumbles, crossing her arms.

I just laugh a little, knowing that out of all our friends, Joyce is the one who wants us to stay together the most. After all, it was her who said that I'm the one holding Chloe together… and at the same time, I'm the one who can tear her apart. That's a lot of power to hold in one's hands, the life of another, but like they say. With great power, comes great bullshit. And responsibility

"That may be a reality sooner than you think," I say with a sly smile as I finally head off to where my class is supposed to meet.

Of course, Chloe is practically floored by my statement, her mouth so wide it almost drops to the floor. "Wait, what did she say?" I hear her ask a chuckling Joyce and David, "Did I hear that right? Are we gonna?".

I can hear the smile and joy in her voice, and it brings a smile to my own lips. _God, she's such a dork. But she's my dork and I love her,_ I think to myself, _and I can't wait to start our lives together._

"Oh, Christ. What did Chloe do now?" Nathan asks once I get to the waiting area, "I know that face… what did she do? Trip in the parking lot again?".

"I'm gonna say she finally go up of her ass and demanded that Wells let her join us," Victoria says, coming up beside him and hugging me, "That drunk bastard doesn't know what he's missing".

"Trust me, we've already tried… but apparently, there's nothing he can do and the superintendent has already made up their mind," I explain, "It's hella bullshit".

They both chuckle.

"Amen to that sista," Victoria says with a sweetly saddened smile. "So… this is it huh? Graduation".

"I guess so,".

"You know we're probably never going to see each other until we're like… 50 right?" Nathan says with a laugh, "That's how high school works, ya don't see each other till the reunion".

"Shut up you," Victoria says, punching him on the shoulder, "If we're all really friends, we'll stay in contact… and that's what I intend to do".

"Christ Vic, I'm just messing around. I couldn't get rid of you guys even if I tried. Scouts honor, we'll be friends forever".

"You two are too much," I say, looking around a bit, "So where are Kate and Brooke?".

"Probably making out in a dark corner somewhere," Tori jokes, "They're talking to Kate's parents… ya know, the whole dreaded 'meet the parents' thing. Yeah, Kate's bitch of a mom isn't having it".

I feel my face pale slightly as I force down visions and memories of my parents and Mel catching us that night in the car. "Is… is she okay?".

"Trust me, Kate can hold her own," Tori reassures, seeming to catch on that she may have said the wrong things, "I don't think I ever heard her cuss like that,".

"Wish I coulda seen it," Nate says as he punches the air, "Kate Marsh, smackdown queen!".

"Anyways, her dad is a hell of a lot cooler with it thankfully, and so are her sisters. And Brooke's parents already love Kate… I honestly think they're already planning the wedding".

I giggle, "I think Joyce is doing the same for us".

"Oooh, you know what that means, Nate? A bet is in store" he says with a sly smile.

"Oh, god not again…" I groan, rolling my eyes.

"Oh, you're on Mr. Football Hero," Tori says, "I say Max and Chloe get married first, the winner gets a hundred bucks".

"I'm so ignoring you guys now," I say, starting to walk off to talk to my other classmates.

So as Nathan and Tori continue to plan out who's gonna get married first (and for the record, it's totally going to be us) I head over to Mr. Anderson, the new photography teacher. No one really knows why, but after Rachel died… he just sorta skipped town, and no one has heard from him since, hence the new teacher. He's nice thankfully, and not as creepy and unnerving as Jefferson was… if anything he's kinda dorky and shy, but he knows his shit.

"Oh, Hello Max," he greets, always formal and polite, "Did you need something?".

I shake my head, "Nah, I'm good. Just waiting for the ceremony to start. I'm just thankful you and Principle Wells didn't make me do a speech or anything. I've had enough publicity to last a lifetime,".

"I… think I'm going to have to agree with that, Max. Many of the students here have informed me of the occurrences in Arcadia Bay prior to my arrival. It must not have been fun,".

"Huh, yeah it wasn't. Not exactly what I imagined when I said I wanted to be famous".

"Well, yes. The circumstances are rather unfortunate, but regardless, you are a hero, Max. And you did earn salutatorian".

My face gets warm when Mr. Anderson mentions that little fact. I really didn't deserve the title considering how shitty my grades and attendance was during the majority of the year. It's a classic example of a _Pity Card,_ according to Chloe, and Blackwell is infamous for handing those out to students whose lives they've fucked up.

'Yeah, yeah… I know. It's a really big honor, Mr. Anderson. I just-'.

"Don't think you deserve it?".

"Something to that effect" I admit.

"Well, I don't believe I can change your mind about that on my own, but… in my opinion, you deserve it more than anyone else. You've done more for this town than anyone else has in a very long time,".

"Heh, I didn't do that much".

"No need to be so modest, Max. You really are an Everyday Hero,".

"Thanks, Mr. Anderson, ".

"Anytime. Now, why don't you go talk with your classmates? I'm fairly certain you don't want to talk to an old guy like me for your last moments of high school,".

I can't help but laugh at that, "God, is that your way of telling me to bug off?".

His face goes red, "What?! No, of course not. I was just-".

I just keep laughing.

"Oh… that was sarcasm, wasn't it?".

"Yeah, it was," I say, giving him a friendly smile, "it's okay… I don't catch on to stuff like that very fast either".

"Ah," he says, with a slightly embarrassed blush, "Well, *ahem* I'm just going to stand in a corner and try to forget this interaction ever happened".

I giggle again, "It was great talking to you, Mr. Anderson".

"And you as well, now well see each other in a bit on stage, but I'd like to remind you that once you get out into the world, to put yourself out there. You're an amazing photographer, Max,".

"I know," I reply, "I'm working on it,".

"Alright, I'll see you later," Mr. Anderson says, as he shyly slinks off.

I hum with amusement again and look towards the crowd of anxiously waiting students, it's a sea of red and gold colors and quiet chatter. From my spot on the makeshift stage in front of the swimming pool, I spot Brooke and Kate and wave to them.

"Finally!" Kate says as she rushes up and hugs me, "You're here!".

"I was starting to worry you and Chloe had already left," Brooke adds, giving me a warm punch on the shoulder.

"Never," I reassure them, "plus Joye and David want to take pictures of us together before we leave, and ya know… give one last goodbye before blowing Arcadia Bay".

"God, it's going to be so weird knowing you guys are going to be in a totally different state" Kate adds, "Even though we've only known each other for less than a year, I feel like we've known each other our whole lives".

"Yeah… me too. Who knows maybe we all knew each other in a different universe or something like that," Brooke says, getting a confused look out of all of us, "Kidding".

"We're still gonna call each other, guys. We're not cutting contact with everyone".

"You guys are so lucky, not many people are able to make it out of Arcadia Bay… at least-".

Brooke pauses until Kate elbows her in the side to get her to continue, "At least what?".

I look between them for a moment, confused.

She sighs and pushes her glasses up to the bridge of her nose, "At least without sacrifice".

"Oh," I say with a slightly dry chuckle.

I mean… she's not wrong, not entirely. A long time ago Chloe told me that this town had secrets, dark secrets… and damn was she right.

And… I really don't think I need to recap on all the things that have been taken or sacrificed for me to be standing here right now, I've played that game far too many times.

"Max?" Kate says, snapping a finger in front of my face, "You still with us,".

"Yeah… yeah. I'm here".

"I shouldn't have said anything," Brooke says nervously, 'Sorry, Max".

"No, no… it's okay," I assure, even though now I have a thousand thoughts running through my head, "You're not wrong, freedom does demand sacrifice. See, I did learn something in history class".

They chuckle nervously and nod, "Uh… why don't we start heading over to the stage, I can see that they're starting to round us up,".

I nod, feeling that familiar numbing creep up my back and send shivers straight down my spine. Instinctively, I grab my arm, my fingernails already having the intent of digging into the skin before I realize what I'm about to do.

 _No…_

 _Not now not again,_ I scold myself, forcing my hand into a fist, _You're okay now… you don't need to do this anymore._ Taking a breath just like Chloe taught me, I release the tension in my shoulders and unclench my jaw. _It's okay… in a little more than an hour, you don't have to worry about Arcadia Bay anymore, you'll be gone… with Chloe._

So, as I try to battle the internal struggle in my mind, I mindless gather against the rest of my student as all our teachers line us up in alphabetical order.

It's times like these that I hate my last name.

Out of the hundred odd students, I'm 17th in line.

Victoria is 6 people down from me, she takes a step forward and reassures me, saying that it will all be over with soon and that Chloe is right there in the crowd.

I know she is, she told me where she'd sit, and Joyce and David are with her.

They… they are my family now, they care for me, Chloe loves me.

I nod to no one but the air and the line moves up.

People clap, but it doesn't drown out the noise in my head.

 _Freedom demands Sacrifice_ …

How fucking true is that?

I lost… so much, and for what?

PTSD?

Anxiety Attacks?

Fucking… more intense suicidal tendencies that I previously did?

 _No… no._

I did it for love, and it was worth it.

Every second of every minute of every hour of every month.

It. Was. Worth. It.

There is no doubt there.

I'm now 15th in line, and the person behind me shoves me forward when I don't fill the gap created.

I take another deep breath, steady myself and step closer to the stage.

People clap, but it doesn't drown out the noise in my head.

What happened with Rachel…

That is going to stay with us forever.

I still scream when people come up behind me.

The sight of a red cup forces a pit to my stomach.

Movies… movies with loud sounds and flashing lights send me into a panic.

Chloe screams at night, pushes me away if I get too close at times.

We're fractured.

But not broken.

Damaged…

But fixable.

We'll be okay…

Even if it doesn't feel like it now.

But what if it gets worse?

Now I'm 11th in line, and I've been mindlessly stepping forward with each explosion of clapping and cheering.

I can feel Tori watching over me with concern, it doesn't help.

I feel like all eyes are on me.

My ears begin to ring as I struggle to take in another breath.

David said this was normal, getting flashbacks at times, relieving traumas, experiencing doubts, needing to escape the thoughts and feelings your fucked up mind is forcing you to go through all again.

And it's worse when you're still living through it every day.

This must be what hell feels like.

 _Okay… it's okay, you can do this._

 _You've come this far, Max... there's no point in turning back now._

"No turning back," I repeat, stepping forward, "There's no turning back".

This is what I want.

I want to leave with Chloe, no matter what fucked up things my mind tells me.

This is my destiny.

With Chloe.

Why am I not excited?

Why am I not happy?

We're going to be free.

"No turning back".

There are 5 now…

Rachel is gone.

Then 4….

Warren is gone.

Then 3…

My parents are… gone.

Then… 2

The pain is going.

But it's still there.

And then there's me.

The clapping is louder, and the cameras are flashing in my face, causing me to flinch. "And now, Maxine Caulfield! Class Salutatorian, and Student of The Year!" Wells says as I walk up, my eyes glued to the crowd.

I stop about few feet away from him, a little too far from the place I was supposed to stand.

But the ceremony carries on.

"Uh, *ahem* Max has shown great Blackwell spirit and true bravery throughout this school year and has proved herself to be a true Everyday Hero. Despite the hardships you've faced, we at Blackwell Academy are proud to have housed and taught such an extraordinary person. Here's your diploma, Max".

I don't take it right away, instead, I stare at the still cheering crowd. I stare at Chloe, and Joyce and David, all my friends and classmates who have taken a seat in front of the stage.

And…

I smile.

 _You know what?_ I find myself thinking, _we'll be okay._

The painful and angsty thoughts that had forced their way into my head vanish as I blink and take the diploma, softly whispering "Thank you, sir,".

 _And even if we're not..._

Wells nods back, and gives me a gentle squeeze on the shoulder, "We're all very proud of you, Max. And I wish you well on your new journey".

 _We'll be okay._

I smile again, and wave at the crowd, giggling when Chloe cheers the loudest and screams out "THAT'S MY GIRLFRIEND!" for all to hear.

* * *

After the ceremony and all pictures have been taken, we all group up for one last goodbye before heading our separate ways.

"I can't believe I'm admitting this," Chloe says with a mischievous smile, "But I'll really miss you, dorks,".

Brooke rolls her eyes and flips her off, "That's my way of saying I'll miss your punk ass too".

"Behave you, two" Kate warns, leaning in to give me a hug, "Just promise you'll try and visit once you've settled down?".

"As long as you two do the same, alright?" I say, "We missed our double date this month".

"Totally, tea-shops in Boulder must be amazing".

"Huh, we won't know until we get there,".

"You've got to send us pictures, okay?" Tori joins in as Chloe talks to Nate, "I want to see what you can do with a _real_ camera, not just a polaroid".

"What's everyone's problem with my analog?" I ask with a giggle.

"Please, Max. I think we call all agree you've sorta outgrown your hipstery ways,".

I shrug, "maybe so, but once a hipster, always a hipster!".

Victoria groans and rolls her eyes, failing to mask a smile, "I'll miss you guys, even if you're obnoxiously horny half the time we're together".

"It was one time!" Kate protests, trying to not blush, while Brooke just keeps laughing.

"Come on, enough talk. Hugs instead!" I say, dragging in all three girls for one last hug.

We all smile and try not to shed tears, even though we've been on this journey together, and for most of the year.

From the mess of arms and slight tears, I see Chloe give her goodbyes to Nathan, her best friend. "I'll miss you, dude," she says with a sincere smile, "thanks for sticking around with me for the long run, it's more than any of our other friends have done".

"Well, that's what I'm here for, Chlo," he says, "It's been an honor,".

"Ugh, shut up. I'm not gonna ditch you, you asshole. You'd better come and visit us or I'll track your ass down and make you,".

Nate chuckles. "Oh, I'm so scared," he teases, "Max! Your girlfriend is threatening me!".

"Play nice you two," I say, teasing along with them, "god, you two are like literal children sometimes,".

"Well, she started it!".

"I did not!" Chloe protests and she playfully begins to wrestle Nate to the ground, just like she did when we all first met.

We all laugh when Nathan calls out _Uncle!_ Picking himself up off the ground and dusts himself off.

"And that's how you know I'm still the strongest," Chloe says pridefully, giving him a pat on the back, "Shit man, I'm really going to miss you".

"I'll miss you too, assface. All of you, even you, kiddo" he says to me.

"Don't worry, dude," Brooke says, "Tori and I are gonna help you find a little twink boyfriend of your own. It's about time you got your own love interest,".

"Ya damn right," he says, his chuckle turning into a sigh. "So, this… this is really it huh?".

I nod sadly, "Yeah… I guess it is".

We all stay quiet for a moment, remembering the time we spent together this year.

"So… we'll see you again, soon, okay?" Chloe says, pulling everyone into one last hug… again.

After that… we all part ways, with Chloe and I heading towards the truck where Joyce and David are waiting.

"Now you girls take care of yourselves and call us the second you touchdown somewhere, or if anything goes wrong," Joyce says, pulling us both into an embrace that we can't escape from.

"We will, mom, I promise," Chloe says, allowing her mother to smother her in kisses.

David looks down at us with something close to pride in his eyes, "I want you girls to know how proud we are of you. This year hasn't been at all easy, but you endured, and you're still here, and you're together. Ad right now that's all that matters".

"Thank you, David," I say, rushing over to hug him too.

He stiffens up but opens up to a hug from both me and Chloe.

"Now you take care of each other, you hear? You're all each other has,".

"I will, I promise, dad," Chloe says, pulling away, her eyes misty.

"Me too," I reply.

"We love you both very much," Joyce says, rubbing a thumb against both of our cheeks, "and don't you ever forget that".

Warmth spreads through my body and chest as I try to force down tears, Chloe opening the passenger side door for me, "Never… you, you guys are my family".

Joyce smiles and turns to Chloe as she walks over to the drives side, giving her one more heartfelt hug, and David giving her a well-meant handshake.

"Take care soldier," he says with a weary smile.

"You took captain'" she says, giving him a salute before heading jumping into her seat.

They step back as Chloe starts the engine and slowly pulls out of the parking spot and heads towards the open road. But before we reach the exit of the parking lot, we both hear shouts of joy and encouragement from behinds us, and the rearview mirror reveals all our friends holding a sign to mark our departure. Kate, Brooke, Tori, Nathan, Carmen, Joyce, and David all cry and wave us off as we leave onto the open road.

The sign they're holding makes both me and Chloe laugh and smile, taking our hands and intertwine them in an unbreakable bond. "Heh, well I hope that sign is right," she says, kissing my knuckles, "I don't think I can handle any more stress, I've filled my quota for a lifetime".

"Amen to that," I say, "But I know we'll be okay,".

"And how do ya know that?".

"Because we can finally live with No Filter, we don't have to hide anything anymore. We're both free," I say, my eyes bright as I look forward, imagining the future we're going to build together.

She merely chuckles.

"Whatever you say, kiddo," Chloe says as she adjusts the rearview mirror one last time as the sign fades from view.

"HAVE A GREAT SUMMER"


End file.
